Dark Prince
by Helltanz98
Summary: What Lelouch wants most is to make a better world, and to defeat his father. To this end he has created the Black Knights by all means available. His knights are spread across the world and supported by a powerful corporate wing. Sequel up.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Prince

Preparation is Key

Chapter 1

Dark Prince, a Code Geass AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-Spacer-

Prologue:

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Empire of Britannia had just declared war on Japan, the far east island nation had held fast to its nuetrality and now Britannia looms fast as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed topic straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland Britannian forces introduced the humanoid automnous armored knight better known as the Knight Mare Frames. The enemy's forces were far greater than expected and the Knightmares eliminated the main line of Japanese forces with little effort and conquered the country with their robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a month. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area eleven; the once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. The Japanese people, renamed as "Elevens", were forced to survive in ghettos, while Britannians lived in first-class settlements."

-Spacer-

Chapter begin

-Spacer-

7 years after the war

August 10th of the Year 2017 of the Imperial Calendar (a.t.b.)

Holy Empire of Britannia, Area 11

When one thought of the headquarters of a paramilitary organization one did not usually think of a rather mundane looking urban skyscraper office building, but that did not change the facts that this was what is was. This simple looking office building located in the Sapporo Settlement was home to the Black Knights Corporate Headquarters, which was primarily responsible for logistics. It was here on the the island of Hokkaido that Black Knight facilities and buildings brazenly dotted the above ground, and below there were more private buildings. It had been in twenty twelve of the Ascension Throne Britannia, or more commonly the Imperial Era, that the nascent Black Knights had secured exclusive control through the Area 11 Reconstruction Act passed into Imperial Law by the Empire's two houses of parliament earlier that year..

Here on this island, one of what a mere decade ago was one of the sacred four home islands one never invaded by any foreign power, Britannia's presence was minimal. All Britannia had here was a minor, and thoroughly infiltrated civil police force. The armed men were private security and the knightmares were marked without the emblem of Britannia's Royal Army's Royal Panzer Infantry. Dark black clothes and modern body armor clad men and women walked around the facilities of this section of the city.

Lewis Firth, head of the Black Knights 5th Independent Guard, kept a clear view on his Manchester's avionics suite. Security had as usual for these meetings taken an escalation. Not that any of the civilians noticed the rise in security every few months. The leaders of the Black Knights factions were gathered here for a frequent meeting.

Inside the skyscraper these leaders of the Black Knights were contemplating short term endeavors and weapons development programs. These leaders headed the Black Knights six factions.

"The third prince is making a mess of things, here," Remarked one the figures, as he reclined back in his seat. He like each of his compatriots, each of the other figures represented in this room were powerful influences in a powerful military and industrial force.

A snort emerged from one of the man's compatriots, "Placing the boy in charge of this country was a mistake, don't you agree?" Inquired the child like body turning to one of his compatriots, "Still its unlikely that without proper motivation the six houses of Kyoto will cooperate with us in regards to completing our objectives." He remarked a tone of annoyance evident.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the head of the council, nodded in agreement, "Clovis is admittedly ill suited to ruling over the Japanese, we've been through this before," stated the supposedly dead eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire.

The head of the Black Knights was dressed in a modern cut business suit with a silk dark purple tie. The dark colors were common throughout the room. The child like figure who had posed the question to the prince was the starkest contrast a mix of white and black.

That was a massive understatement Clovis didn't care about Hokkaido, this island was under their control not simply in reality but legally. More than that the military machines around the area didn't belong to the Britannian Army, or to terrorist, freedom fighter, forces but rather the Sutherland based frames, which numbered in the hundreds belonged to the Black Knights Hokkaido Autonomous Guard. Beyond these machines were supported by additional teams of Black Knights military forces.

"Japan's insurrection is not likely to intensify," Remarked the oldest, if appearances were anything to judge by, member of those gathered. This was more or less a statement of the blatantly obvious. Things were going to get worse before getting better.

Despite the occasional attack carried out by terrorists Area 11, the nation formerly known as the Republic of Japan those same terrorists had little chance of carrying out an attack severe enough to destabilize Britannia's hold on the region. The terrorists just weren't that organized.

Even with Kyoto's backing and support the terrorists simply had neither the numbers nor the manpower to adequately face Britannia, much less kick the invaders out of the country. It was amongst the main reason why this group tended to refer to the terrorists in the country formerly known as Japan as nothing more than childish pests.

For the most part for the terrorists were while unable to dislodge Britannia, Britannia was also unable to hunt down and eliminate the insurgents. So the Empire was content to ignore the terrorists except after an attack, after which they generally cracked down on the Japanese civilians.

Given that the current viceroy of Area 11 was a blonde pretty boy who spent more time partying than performing his administrative duties the government's actions were reactionary rather than proactive. Not that the Black Knights complained as the ineffectiveness of the Colonial Government allowed them to continue their work more or less unfettered especially with day to day activities.

If the terrorists who opposed Britannian rule however attacked this place well it would be a mistake, a mistake that the Black Knights would not tolerate, nor would the populous of Hokkaido.

"How is the Millennium Development Project going?" Inquired a vaguely French accented voice. The man in question was the head of the Western European branch of the Black Knights. "We will need to address the issue of Knightmares some time if a war does break out," It was more like when war did break out.  
It was an indeed issue they did need to address. "Unfortunately Pytor doesn't expect us to make any major breakthroughs in regards to application of the technology for Knightmares any time soon." Miniaturization of components was the issue now, the machine part was what was complicated. "There isn't any doubt the technology is sound however getting to where we can use it on the battlefield with Knightmares is another matter entirely," Remarked the supposedly dead prince. "At least with regards to weapons, armor wise we've already passed the prototype stage, the new ceramic alloy a fifth the weight of steel, and three times as resilient, and we can mass produce it. Thats without ERA as well."

Judging by the Frenchman's expression he must have come bearing bad news, Lelouch decided. "Perhaps it might be wise then to build more of Pytor's more conventional designs, their weaponry should be sufficient for the time being, we can simply update the armor, then." The millennium project was an offshoot of the Sutherland design," An offshoot far beyond what existed already, but the development of new technology meant, if those technological advances could be miniaturized for Knightmares, the capabilities would be far above the offensive power of a basic Sutherland.  
Surpassing the standard Britannian Knightmare Frame was something they were already capable of, the Manchester was superior to the Sutherland, however the Millennium Project was a seventh generation mass production type frame.

"The other production facilities can begin processing of older designs if that's what we want to do," Another man stated his accent Scottish, from where many Britannians' ancestors had departed from the British Isles after the disaster of Trafalgar. "Certainly its not the best decision, but we can continue development of the YPI 555 as well if there is a potential threat at our other bases."

Keeping up with the always shifting politics of the world was not an easy task but it was well known that tensions between Britannia and the EU had been heating up as of late and would likely escalate to a full blown war.

Lelouch nodded acknowledging the statements. The Polish scientist's favorite designs certainly had their advantages admittedly the CQB stats of the machine were lower than he would have liked, and then there was also the development programs. Still it, the Wiedzmin, would be an excellent stop gap measure if it came to that especially since they had already worked out the flaws in the machine for mass production. Only his sibling's illustrious Gloucesters were assured threats in close quarters, though a regular Sutherland would still be reasonably dangerous at such distance.

Yes the Wiedzmin was a realized weapon, wide scale production had already begun at other facilities though not just for the Black Knights. Thousands of these machines were being built. Three blocks had been built over the last few years.

"We then we'll meet back as planned then," For now the only thing they could really do at the present was wait and bide their time until they could redeem the corrupt world that existed. The coming war, whether the one brewing now or the one that would undoubtedly follow it, would eventually spread across the whole world and that conflict would bring a new chaos into the world.

Lelouch vi Britannia was a tall young man, a young man who was thought dead. He was a prince of an empire that controlled more than a third of the world, but he was so much more than that. There was a pistol with a one hundred five millimeter long reinforced barrel in a shoulder holster.

He was the leader of the Black Knights an organization that stood at the forefront of several fields of technology through its front companies. The Black Knights were a paramilitary organization financed and armed through those front companies under the command of a supposedly dead prince and a close circle of allies whose nationalities were rather diverse, to say the least.

This advantage in technology was one they had inherited primarily from the defunct Ashford Foundation's technological information and most of their scientific minds. Coffers were massive thanks to intelligent business dealings in the corporate sector as well as military deals with the governments of Europe and Britannia.

With regards to those deals however there was a fairly strict policy to in most cases only supply the mainstream military of the two superpowers with weapons that they produced on liaisons, but there were exceptions. If the Black Knights were supplying a military with their, the Black Knights, own ordinance it meant they had a plan and they, the ones being supplied, were in some way agreeing with the Black Knight ideology.

The child like figure stood up, "Our facilities in the Urals should be kept classified the new Tzar isn't the ally we had in the last one."  
Lelouch wouldn't have called his uncle, who'd recently passed on, an ally. The old man had been a master at chess but had all to often taken to his vodka, a drink that it'd been what killed him eventually. Even so the last Tzar had turned an intentional blind eye to the Black Knights movements, and the ongoings of the Russian Imperial Guard so long as they didn't start another war with China.

The new Tzar of Russia reminded Lelouch of Clovis's worst features. His cousin, and the new leader of the Russian Empire and the prince didn't get along they'd get little support from him. Still what his cousin didn't know he couldn't interfere with.

– Scene Break-

Holy Empire of Britannia, Area Eleven, Britannian Residence, Babel tower

On the television a news broadcast played; "News footage from yesterdays terrorist bombing in Osaka," the woman announced. "The Colonial Home Secretary reported fifty nine casualties, eight Britannians and fifty one others." She stated in the typical drone that newscasters the world over seemed to have perfected.

The old man looked flustered as the timer went off. "You're out of time," stated the assistant "from here on you will make your moves every twenty seconds." He remarked.

The noble continued to file his nails. "Very well I'm game," he said unconcerned. The door opened. "Did your substitute arrive?" the man questioned smugly as the old man's expression rapidly shifted from one fear to one of immense relief as he looked towards the glowing door way.

The grey haired man stood up, "Thank Heavens I'm saved." The spectacled man remarked relieved. "Are things going well at school?" he inquired to his 'rescuer'

The noble looked up amused. "What have we here," he drawled. "School boys," The noble remarked as the two teens entered the room; both dressed in sharp black uniforms of the prestigious Ashford Academy.

The first was better known as Lelouch Lamperouge, however he was in fact the seventeenth prince of the empire Lelouch vi Britannia, and a veritable master at the game of kings this noble was in for a thrashing. However beyond a master of chess he had another identity…

His associate was Rivalz Cardemonde, a fellow member of the student council at Ashford accademy. Rivalz's family was while not uppercrust nobility not a poorman either, of course his home life was by no means easy. His parents had divorced a few years earlier, and it'd been no means an amicable split.

"Well look at this a nobleman," the prince remarked smugly, never mind that he also was a part of the nobility.

"I envy you kids," the noble remarked drumming his fancy pen on the table. "Today, you have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets, what's your name?" the man inquired.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," the prince stated, his real name being a closely guarded secret, a secret it wouldn't do to go remarking to some pompous noble. Not that his cover was all that good for any one with half a brain.

"Well wait a minute," his friend exclaimed looking at the bored, "You can't win this one" he commented. "Its impossible" the still helmeted boy reaffirmed. "right," this time he sounded less sure of the outcome of Lelouch's loosing.

"Rivalz when do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?" Lelouch asked unconcerned.

His friend glanced up at his taller form. "Uh twenty minutes if we bust our hump," the blue haired teen stated in response.  
"Then be sure to drive safely on the way back." Lelouch moved to sit down, "I'll need nine minutes." He announced. "and by the way about yesterday," this time it seemed he was talking to the old man who placed his hand on the chair

"Understood sire, we will discuss it later." the man remarked bowing lightly.

"Nine minutes?" the nobleman remarked, "you only have twenty seconds per move."

He smirked, that was more than "Enough time" Lelouch assured picking up his first piece.

"Hmm," the noble paused, "you start with the king?" he laughed at the move.

The prince tilted his head and smirked, foolish bastard if the king doesn't lead how would his subjects follow him, he mused contently. Chess had no dangers, at least compared to other things.

Back on the highway the terrorists were having a bit more trouble than they expected, "Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing," the driver of the transport truck grumbled more to himself than his compatriot. "This! Its all because Tamagi couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we've got a problem." He complained to his red headed compatriot.

In the air was the police air unit continuing to follow after them keeping them harried and on the run. That same situation represented the chess game the prince was finishing. Lelouch moved his final piece, he always was the black side, into place securing his victory and thus ending the game.

The noble's face was one of shock that he had lost.

Rivalz fell in behind Lelouch. "I love playing against the nobility," the little parasite announced, "when they loose the game they always pay out a bribe, in addition to the wager" the student council member stated smugly. "By the way eight minutes thirty two seconds is a new record."

Lelouch showed little emotion in sharp comparison to Rivalz obvious jubilee. "He also did not have much time to move either, and as opponents go the nobles are tepid. They are just over privileged parasites, that's all." The prince commented, once again ignoring his own status as a member of the royal family, of course the fact in addition to the bribe to keep quiet generated potential favors.

"Well then why don't you challenge one of the elevens," Rivalz suggested arms raised and folded behind his head as he walked backwards toward the exit. "They're nothing like us Britannians." He remarked as the door opened as they approached.

The large TV screen flashed the crest of the empire, "We apologize for the delay," Announced the broadcaster.

Every one paid attention as the crest of the Empire appeared on the screen.

"Now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis third prince of Britannia will now address the nation" a blonde man in royal garb appeared on the screen.

'Here we go another drama fest.' Lelouch thought as his half brother prepared to speak, the blonde was such a dramatist.

"To all my imperial subjects including of course the many cooperative elevens," the prince raised his arms. "Who choose to serve the empire of Britannia,"

In the transport truck the red head growled, "We're not eleven's were Japanese," she snarled angrily hearing the broadcast.

'Here we go,' Lelouch thought again, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he continued walking, there were times he really wished he had moved to the Australian branch instead of retaining command of the Black Knights in Japan. The only real option beside that would have been taking command of the Russian branch which of course would have been slightly problematic, but would also have its advantages.

The Black Knights had facilities all over the world both corporate facilities like major factories, research laboratories, and then concealed military bases. Lelouch as the leader of the Black Knights could have hypothetically taken command of any of those branches, but his status as a prince of Britannia and of course keeping a low profile narrowed those choices down considerably.

"Do you not see my pain," Clovis clutched his chest. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart and the remnants were filled with rage and sadness." He continued on in a more serious tone "However as the ruler of area eleven I will not tolerate terrorism of any sort. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one a virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all, now then every one I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty"

"A moment of silence if you please," announced the woman's voice again after the Prince finished speaking on television.

The two students continued about their business.

"Well aren't you going to join in?" asked Rivalz.

"Aren't you?" the prince countered, he had more pressing things to do than worry about the dead, besides it wasn't like he could say he didn't care what he brother had to say at the moment.

"heh" The other student shrugged, "Its kind of embarrassing."  
"And I agree with," stated Lelouch taking the ticket from the machine. "you, besides shedding tears over those people won't bring them back now will it," he inquired.

"Dang that's dark buddy," Rivalz commented adjusting his goggles.

"Its all about self satisfaction," the prince glanced at his half sibling still on the massive plasma screen "doesn't matter no matter how hard you might try you can't change the world with just thoughts." He stated.

At the same time Clovis stepped off his pedestal preparing to begin his party anew as he removed his cloak, and began to chat, when a general rushed in concerning the incident with the storage truck, the third prince hastily ordered the deployment of the Royal Guard and the Knightmare Frames.

"That first move you made," Rivalz began. Lelouch looked up as they drove back to Ashford Academy. "Why did you start with the king?" he asked.

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" The Prince remarked, that was his philosophy after all.

"What's with that?" Rivalz commented as they continued to make their way along the high way back to the academy.

"With what?" Lelouch inquired though this time he asked without looking up from his book.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz remarked in response to the question.

"Not at all ambitions like that will ruin your health." It was after all not a lie. Though he made such a remark he already was in a sense, if you counted _that_ group, which actually did count as a major corporation. He didn't fantasize about running a major corporation he was in fact the head of a major conglomerate.

A moment later the loud air horn of a certain transport truck, the police aircraft still watching, could be heard behind them. "AH were going to die!" Rivalz shrieked in terror his hands raising to shield his face.

"You idiot watch where your going," growled the driver trying, not that anyone outside the vehicle could hear him, to turn the wheel to avoid a collision.

"No, not that way" the red shouted as the truck barreled through a wooden raise gate, and impacted in a cloud of dust in to the building thankfully the airbags deployed.

"Was that our fault?" Rivalz asked.

He frowned, "I don't think so," Lelouch commented dismissively.

"Control: The target has crashed at the abandoned PO building construction site" reported the operator of a police flyer unit.

The control center dispatch officer responded, "The army will take over General Bartley's command."

"Him?" The flyer's pilot remarked in surprise. General Bartley was an older man, his hair at the top of his head already gone.

'We have to retrieve it at all costs… that thing" The aforementioned rotund general thought worriedly about the object the terrorists had stolen. 'in the wrong hands,' "Oh man this sucks," Rivalz groans "the power line on the bike got cut."

Lelouch noticed an unusual collusion of particles around the truck. The prince removed his safety glasses. "Yeah… Rivalz come check this out." He stated, noting that a scene had started to gather. 'those idiots,' the teen thought contemptuously.

"HEY wait," shouted Rivalz as Lelouch rushed across the construction site to investigate the truck

"Are you alright," he called to the occupants of the vehicle, not quite certain why he was bothering to do this, especially considering was risky if the police became involved.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would stop flaunting his pride and give it a rest for a while." Rivalz whined as he walked his motor bike on down the road. "now were going to be late for school" he exclaimed not paying attention as Lelouch climbed on top of the transport truck

"Nagata, Nagata" the red head called to her dazed compatriot.

The man groaned in response.

"Can you hear me?" the prince asks "Are you Okay?"

"Its you, finally I have," comments a mysterious girl's voice. "Found my-"  
"Where?" Lelouch looks around in search of the voice.

Nagata shifts the gears of the transport truck

"Are you in there?" Lelouch asks, the transport truck backs up rapidly and the prince falls in to the inside of the transport. "Stop, I'm in here."

The truck pulled out tossing Lelouch back; Rivalz looks up, "So would you call that a hit and run."

"You'd think they would stick a ladder on the inside," Lelouch remarked in irritation as he stood up, and began looking around, this really was a bother.

Loudspeakers crackled from outside. "Stop the Vehicle," announced one of the military choppers. "Surrender now and you will get the chance to defend yourself in court."  
The eleventh prince groaned an kicked the wall, "Wonderful I manage to avoid making a public spectacle of myself for seven years and then get caught in this mess," he sat down sighing, I won't hear the end of this from Roland for a while.

The lead chopper opened fire. "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill." Growled the pilot.

"Now what do we do?" asked Nagata in the front of the truck.

"Have you forgotten that's why I'm here," the red head ripped off her cap and stood up and walked towards the back.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: well that was chapter one, basically the first episode, or at least part of it, it will be picked up next chapter. How was it? Any way I am incorporating certain of my other elements for Code Geass that I have worked with. I said Schneizel probably knows because that is the kind of person the second prince of Britannia strikes me as, and it seems he might try and depose his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: This picks off where the last looked around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Chapter begin

Lelouch looked around the interior of the transport truck, "If I jump out I will either get shot or break my neck," He leaned against the interior it was too dangerous to jump out of a vehicle charging along at this speed, and shooting the driver was out for risk of a crash. He checked the pistol idly snapping the safety off. A memory of another gun from years ago in the Britannian homeland struck him. Long ago, another life really, Lelouch had been forced to practice shooting with a pistol.

The door opened. The red head took off and dropped her coat on the floor. "can you enter the subway via the Azubo Route?" she inquired reaching for something.

"Kallen," Nagata called. "Lets use it here? Why not?" he asked.

"Because that would mean a blood bath," she objected angrily.

"You're right," the driver admitted with a grunt as Kallen climbed up the ladder.

Lelouch glanced at the red head, 'I've seen her before.' He frowned, no, no matter how extreme the radicals are set up they'd never condone this without a faction head's go ahead. Still what could 'it' be, could it be something Kyoto had developed, it'd been rumored they too were developing seventh generation knightmare technology. Intelligence reports indicated Kyoto was working with factions within India who were hoping to rebel against the Chinese.

As for the forces in the air they relayed the ongoing events to their comrades; "The target is moving from the settlement to the Ghetto."

"Copy that corner them."

"Roger," confirmed the other two VTOL gunships of the squadron.

The door of the transport truck opened up, and a slash harken is deployed from within the speeding transport truck. The weapon is successful in destroying one of the flyer its debris, that of the first chopper, slams into and destroys a second gunship.

"A Slash Harken," exclaimed one of the pilots. the doors open up completely "A Knightmare. Damn it command they've got a Knightmare requesting back up."

"Damn it these guys came armed to fight." Lelouch growled, after all they would be the only ones using an outdated KMF like the Glasgow within the settlement. They by all means must be Japanese, but who could they be affiliated with.

Kallen emerged from the truck in an old Glasgow. Though her entry on to the battlefield was less than pristine she quickly brought the mech into position. "You fellas know full well what this bad ass mother can do," she announced cockily evading the choppers fire and unleashing her slash harken to destroy another chopper.

A Knightmare Airborne Transport approached. "The rest of you guys back off I'll take this guy" Jeremiah Gottwald announced from his Sutherland model Knightmare. The Sutherland was the 13th of the RPI series where the Glasgow was the eleventh of that series. "I can assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap an over the hill Glasgow is now match for a Sutherland." He taunted "not to mention a Filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious emperor." The elite pilot leveled his Knightmare's hand held machine gun. Its twenty five caliber rounds struck the Glasgow's arm.

"Kallen we should both split up" Nagata shouted over the radio, "Both of us can't risk being killed. Run for it!"

"But," she protested.

A second Sutherland roared out of a connector and forced the transport to turn, "humph simple minded eleven," Villetta remarked condescendingly even though the driver was unlikely to hear.

Kallen's Glasgow's left slash harken malfunctioned, "No way its jammed." She exclaimed in a mix of surprise and anger.

"Second hand piece of junk," he snarled raising his Sutherland's arm blade only to be engulfed in white smoke from Kallen's Glasgow. "I'll admit," Jeremiah muttered, "I really like your spirit. However…"  
'No cell phone reception,' Lelouch growled inside the transport truck. He contemplated entering the cab, now that the driver was alone. 'We're out of range or the signals not going through, judging by the darkness and the surface of the road, we must be driving along the old subway lines.' He muses, 'there heading for an exit some where with in the ghetto so getting out would be dangerous. Still,' the prince pauses. "I may have wished for anonymity but I will accept the help of the military in this situation… presuming I can't contact them…" His fingers curled around the polymer backhandle of a firearm. "I picked today of all days to bring this." He muttered gripping the Imperial Russian pistol.

It was true enough the Black Knights directly would have been his preferred option, still he could use the Black Knights within the military to get out of this situation.

A certain rotund general was currently enduring the mocking laughter of a younger man in a lab coat. He was an earl in the employ of the second prince, and prime minister, of Britannia.

"What are you doing," asks Bartley. He was not liking the look Lloyd was giving him, deciding it was to much like a scientist studying a particularly interesting specimen. A specimen the scientist wouldn't mind taking apart and figuring out how he functioned.

An older model tank rolled by and towards the ghetto.

"Looking at the man who blundered, am I right?" he stood up and tossed his arms back stretching.

"Why you," The general grumbled angrily at the second prince's chief scientist.

"You really screwed this on up," the scientist remarked continuing on without slowing at all. "Terrorists came along and stole what ever it was you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on, retrieving it is simple but you wanted to sweep up all of their compatriots let the terrorists go and you can find their hide out" Lloyd turned to face his aid de camp "Congratulations your reasoning was spot on," he praised

Cecile blushed. "It was nothing I just thought it was strange" replied his assistant modestly.

"Okay that's enough," Bartley declared "What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?" he asked. "Did Second Prince Schneziel give you orders?"

"I'm merely saying I would like to assist with the clean up." The scientist stated. "Our boss hasn't said anything to us, so its just a friendly off to assist."

"To assist," the general sounded a mite suspicious of this offer.

"Correct," the Earl smirked "Because," He pronounced, "Data is what I'm after."

His assistant perked up, "Excuse but what is it they have just stolen any way?" Cecile inquired.

The rotund man grunted going along with the cover story, "Chemical weapons in other words poison gas." The scientist bought the line they were feeding to everyone.

Lelouch leaned against the container, this was such a bothersome mess I've gotten myself into, one I'll never hear the end of.

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system your mission is to locate the weapon they have stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the eleven's residential area the Shinjuku Ghetto" the Britannian commander states over the radio, "Report in the moment you spot them, recovery of the target will be handled by us the Royal Guard." the bastard continued on speaking over the radio. "You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now but you were born elevens." He remarked "There for the stench of these monkeys ought to be familiar one if you want to earn the rights to carry arms then show some results, this is your opportunity to prove your loyalty to Britannia."

"Yes My Lord." Responded the soldiers in unison.

Nagata continued to drive through the subway despite his injury, all the while Lelouch considered the merits of killing the terrorist. The pain of such a wound had caused him to crash. It was this crash which caused an honorary Britannian soldier to notice.

"An accident?" Lelouch mutters. "or else". The transport 'crate' lock sparked.

The Japanese Rebel attempted to get the truck to move "the tires stuck" He groaned as they spun uselessly in the mud caused from a leaking overhead pipe. Nagata flicked a switch on the trucks console. "Please Ogi find me."

The door in the back opened.

The soldier contacted the royal guard.

Lelouch analyzes the container, "now I can use this chance to climb up." He commented to himself "Are you Britannian?" The prince asked when the soldier attacked him. For a moment the two scuffled.

"That's enough mindless murder," snarled the soldier his face mask dropping down.

"Wait I'm not-" Lelouch growled regretting not drawing his concealed weapon, after all it would hardly do to survive a number of assassination attempts only to get killed by some idiot soldier over a misunderstanding.

"Planned to use poison gas?" the soldier questioned "Don't play dumb with me!"  
"Get off me," Lelouch growled knocking the other guy off him, at this close of range reaching for his pistol now would get him killed. "If that is poison gas then it was made in Britannia," he stepped forward, very tempted to pull rank.

"My god?"

"Mindless murder?" he questioned irritably.

"Lelouch?" the soldier removed his helmet his stance shifting to a far less aggressive position. "its me Suzaku."  
"You," Well if this didn't just beat all, "You became a Britannian soldier?" He remarked in surprise.

"Yeah," he responded "And what about you? You became a" the soldier began

"What are you saying," the prince growled angrily. "These fools aren't involved with me I was intervening." He stated holding his pistol up before putting it away.  
The container glowed and sparked. In response to this shift Suzaku tackled Lelouch and the container opened revealing a strange green haired girl. "That's not poison gas?"

Meanwhile Kallen was discussing with one of her cohorts on the contents of the container that had just opened, as well as the status of their fellow terrorist Nagata.

Lelouch goes to remove the girl's gag. "Tell me Suzaku poison gas this girl?" The sarcasm was thick and dripping from the prince's voice. "It hardly seems something a terrorist group would be after

"Hey," Suzaku protested unzipping the girl's legs, "Hey its what they told us in the briefing. I swear."

A light flicked on illuminating the area.

"Stinking monkey." Growled the commander "being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you,"

Suzaku stands up "But sir," he protests. "I was told this was poison gas."

"How dare you question orders," the man rebukes.

Lelouch narrows his eyes. 'this is bad a poisonous situation which poses a danger to Suzaku's superiors if its revealed.'

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kurugi" he withdrew a pistol "take this and execute the terrorist"

"But sir he isn't a terrorist-"

"You insubordinate son of a-" the man growled, "that's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia."

Suzaku nodded, "Yes sir, but I can't, he's" The honorary Britannian protested,

"What?" the man drawled.

"I won't do it sir, I cannot obey your order." After all shooting Lelouch who was a prince would constitute treason against the empire.

"Very well" the captain shoots him in the back. "Well Britannian school boy not a good day to cut class, collect the girl after you've secured her kill the student."

"Yes My Lord." Droned the soldiers

Nagata, in the driver's cabin reaches for a switch, "Death to Britannia, long live Japan."

In an earth shattering explosion the truck detonated.

"They got away?" growled Bartley. "And you call yourselves the royal guard," the rotund general snarled bending over the radio. This was not going to be easy to explain to third prince Clovis.

"Forgive me my lord the blast was mainly directed upwards, which caused a localized collapse of the underground area." He explained.

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" he demanded, "Discretion is our only way to keep this quiet.

"We'll continue the investigation." The man stammered

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase" The third prince remarked,

"but, but your highness," Bartley stammered. "We can still handle this quietly."

"If word of her gets out I'll be disinherited. We will tell those back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here" he remarked, before he stood up. "As Clovis third prince of the empire I command you" He began before issuing his orders. "Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto," he raises his arm and swung it. "Leave no one alive." He proclaimed finally.

Knightmare frames are launched and the bombardment of the Ghetto begins. Soldiers begin moving house to house killing all they come across with ruthless efficiency meeting little resistance.

This same order and mobilization drew the attention of another faction within the military. Those Black Knights who existed within the armed forces of Britannia.

"The enemy is garbage who cannot even hope to become honorary Britannians." Announced Bartley, "Wipe out every last one of them."  
"Naturally." Jeremiah remarked. "Like we'd do any less to these murdering outlaw curs.

Kewell nodded, "They're not fit to breathe the same air as us honest Britannians, FOR THE EMPEROR FOR BRITANNIA!"

"Supervisor Jeremiah," a voice began over the radio from the G 1 "General Bartley requests that you take command-"  
"Don't bother me with staff officers." He objected, "I've got the situation here under control," He snapped, "Kewell take left flank and progress."  
"Understood your excellency."

The eleventh prince is currently escaping with the green haired girl. "Stay quiet and wait here." He remarked after snapping his phone shut, it would be a few minutes until help could even get mobilized how bothersome.  
The royal guard killed a man in a suit with a burst of sub machine gun fire.

"Report," the captain demanded looking around.

"We found only elevens here, sir" answers the soldier.

The officer grits his teeth, "Your sure of it," he demands irately. "that exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir it matches up with our map of the old city."

Children's cries are silenced by gunfire. Lelouch's cell phone began to ring. He got knocked into a wall "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." The captain stated.

"You scum," the prince snarled,

"You did well for a student of course that's to be expected you're a Britannian." The man commented. "Unfortunately. My clever young friend you have no future" the captain raises his pistol.

"He mustn't die." The girl intercepts the bullet.

"You shot her," Lelouch growls kneeling down as the blood soaks the ground, his hand gripping his smaller pistol, he just needed to stall long enough for his allies to arrive and then well things would be looking up.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive," he commented. "oh well nothing can be done about it now." The captain drawled. "We'll tell our superiors that we found the terrorist hide out and killed them all, but unfortunately the female hostage had already been tortured to death." He finished. "What do you think school boy?" the man inquired.

'I suppose, if this the way I die, Nunnally-' He slid his hand down slowly drawing the weapon inch by inch.

The girl grabs his hand the land changed into a different world. "You don't want it to end here do you?" her voice asks.

"What?" Lelouch wondered.

"You appear to have a reason for living" she continued.

'That's impossible'

"If I grant you power could you go on? I propose a deal" she asked as images appeared. "in exchange for this power you must grant my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other a different providence a different time a different life, the power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude." The girl states. "Are you prepared for this?" she asks

Elsewhere Lelouch's father spoke up, "A convergence with the Ragnarok connection" he announces "so the myth is beginning again," He remarked.

"Yes I hereby accept the terms of your contract." Apparently proving Clovis isn't the only dramatic one in the family.

He returns to the normal reality. "Say," he remarked standing up as the power fills his body. "how should a Britannian who detest his own country live his life?" he inquired, whatever was going on it'd still be in his best interest to stall.

"What are you some kind of radical?" the captain inquired.

A burst of static filtered, "Ninth Thorian Squad is enroute sir, ETA 6 minutes."

"What's wrong why not shoot?" Lelouch asked. "your opponent is after all only a school boy," he taunted. "Or have you finally realized the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed," a sigil appears in the prince's eye. "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, now all of you die." The power of the king activated.

The captain's hand trembles as he chuckles insanely. "Happily your highness." The man responds, as the royal guard all placed their sidearms at their necks. "Fire." They did so. Lelouch let his pistol hang at his side.

'That was the turning point since that day I have lived a lie. The lie of living. My name to was lie. My personal history a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of world that couldn't be changed. Even in my lies I refused to give up into despair but now this incredible power is mine…'

Lelouch smirked, as the sigil faded. "Well then," he remarked. 'Father lets begin a new game one I think this one will be your last.' The Dark Prince stepped away his hand loosely gripping the small pistol he hadn't used. 'Geass that means this power is like theirs,' He thought. "With this power the Black Knights can begin their operations in ernest," The prince chuckled, "Then let me start this era of chaos. The east will be embroiled in a purge of corruption."

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: so concludes chapter two after this we start going more AU, as you'll see with the change of the Shinjuku battle. Kallen and her group will still get saved however.

As for canonicity; as I mentioned above, the events in Shinjuku will differ off initially before straying back on to canon and then back off again, more than likely. I'll make my decision concerning Clovis, whether or not he lives or dies. If he does live maybe I will have a terrorist injure him, or have the excessive terrorist attacks merit Cornelia and her elite forces making an appearance. Or Clovis might slip up and reveal Lelouch's survival and Euphemia or Cornelia show up as a result.

Besides the changes to Shinjuku, pending final decision on Clovis's fate, currently working under the assumption of his survival Lelouch will not likely be suspected of being associated with Zero much less the two being thought of as the same person, at least for a while.

As for China; well Lelouch, in a major AU move, will be using not only elevens (Japanese), as well as Britannians but Chinese forces, of course they won't all fight in the same 'campaign'.

As I understand both the Holy Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation have bad / hostile relations with the European Union, and that is one of the facts I'm working under.

As for crossover, seeing as some one asked? No not a true crossover, I might use idea (technology) or two, it will probably be a mech of some kind, or a characters' name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Finally episode one is done, fini, completed. Shorter because I wanted to update sooner though it, this chapter, does finally differs drastically from canon. As I said the setting isn't completely canon.

Right Story proper begins.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-scene break-

Lelouch surveyed the bodies… it seemed as if time had frozen since that moment, his eyes, eye rather singular, seemed to be on fire… and frankly the eleventh Prince wondered if it was because blood had gotten in his eye or if this was because of the power he had used.

He hadn't felt any guilt, not over these pe... things, he amended once again smelling the coppery scent of spilt blood and burnt air. "I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do," he said out loud, "why did you give me this bizarre power?" he stood up from his position kneeling before the green haired girl's body. 'Guess shooting an immortal through the head is enough to kill even them.' He mused. Bluntly speaking he'd never considered testing the limits of Nemo's immortality.

The attack by Britannian forces on Shinjuku ghetto it would appear, he mused listening to the varying radio chatter, was initially very successful do to no small part because of the sheer force of the Empire's assault. It was overkill. Black Knight infiltrators had reported in from the cordon or from inside the ghetto that Honorary Britannians were doing most the killings. This complicated things as the Black Knight presence in the armed forces of the Britannian military in the ghetto were mostly native Britannians .

However it appeared as far as Lelouch was concerned that the captain, the one who had just along with his entire squad had shot themselves, was right about the insinuation of terrorists being present in the ghetto. Never mind he's been suspicious of Lelouch being a radical as it was.

He sighed, 'I am going to need a nap after this' Lelouch thought despite, or perhaps because of, the adrenaline pumping through his body.

Automatic fire erupted from outside. It appeared the 'power of the king' was his only option, given the two sides one following the other into the body filled subway station, especially considering his forces were not available... yet anyway. In a few minutes he'd have friends. Hopefully enough numbers for him to make to allied forces.

The sigil, that was like a bird or that strange girl's tattoo, appeared in his eye. One command later; instant group of mixed Britannian and Eleven fanatics at the command of a prince who at the moment was frankly blaming his father for the whole mess concerning eleven terrorists in the first place, and thus the young man's current predicament.

The eleventh prince ducked behind a wall as an explosion destroyed a sizable portion of parking complex, not that he could see it at the time, sending large fragments of concrete falling ten stories, this summarily destroyed a large portion of the roof revealing a damaged Knightmare frame.

A Sutherland if Lelouch was correct, though it could have been a variation. Certainly the war machine was at the least based of the RPI 13, but given the paint job was potentially some minor variation of the RPI 13 used by an elite unit. Nearby there were a large number of terrorists armed with a mix of RPGs and assault rifles.

'It would appear the insurgents like their anti armor rockets,' he mused as he observed the situation unfold. As of yet the elevens did not currently know about them further more it appeared that some kind of explosive, probably a car bomb or an improvised explosive device, had been detonated showering the upper part of the Knight Mare Frame in the confusion the rocket armed rebels had attacked. "Go kill those terrorists Lelouch vi Britannia commands you." The eleventh prince ordered waving his hand in the direction of the armed terrorists.  
"Yes your highness," intoned the troops in unison under the powerful influence of the geass.

'Clovis isn't the only one with a flair for the dramatic' he thought depreciatingly as he approached the downed Knightmare. 'Clovis' he realized, unfortunately the hatch open and following gunshot distracted Lelouch.

Against the trained soldier, hell against a school jock, Lelouch had no illusions to his own physical ineptness, he simply did not have enough time to devote to working out other than a little basics, however he still was a good enough shot to put many to shame.

The eleventh prince blamed Charles for that fact, of course in this situation that wasn't a bad thing, albeit the teen wouldn't be thanking his father any time soon.

The Sutherland's pilot service pistol was knocked from the soldier's hand at the return fire from Lelouch's pistol; it was the Standard Side Arm of the Russian Imperial State Intelligence Group. "A woman?" he remarked it wasn't meant as a sexist comment. His own mother, the late empress, having been an excellent pilot, his remark was merely a statement of the fact. "Relax," the prince attempted to assure, she tackled him as he lowered the pistol, "ow" he grunted involuntarily, wincing as he hit the ground.

The pilot was apparently injured if the blood stain was any thing to go by, probably from the rattling the machine had gone through from the falling debris.

The knight mare's radio crackled. "Villetta."

Lelouch stood up. "Villetta?" he questioned, "I'm not your enemy." If she wasn't injured, the prince would not haven't gotten that far, he acknowledged that, and using the Geass was proving to be draining, he couldn't risk collapsing in a war zone, at least until his comrades arrived.

This woman was a threat in her current condition only if he was sloppy and allowed her to be a threat, but at the same time she was an asset to his current plan.

His Geassed subordinates advanced but the building shuddered as another Sutherland frame arrived with a partner. Along with these two knightmares came a squad of troops. Britannian troops, some honorary others from the homeland. "Hands off," A lieutenant in standard body armor ordered as he leveled his weapon above the knightmare pilot, "up and off his excellency now." He ordered in a bland controlled monotone.

No words were exchanged, as Lelouch verified a broken rib was the cause of the bleeding. He readjusted the pilot as gently as he could tightening the battlefield bandage and continued to apply pressure to the bleeding area, the woman made no signs of wincing.

The radio crackled again drawing his attention as the lieutenant and his squad kept a watch out supported by the geassed militants..

Lelouch waved his free hand in front of her face. "Villetta?" he questioned. "I need you to continue to applying pressure to slow the bleeding," he instructed moving her hands on to the wound. The eleventh prince fiddled with the radio. "Hey clover you there?" he commented smugly. Clovis had received the nickname from Euphemia when they had been children, it was a sure fire way to get his attention.

"Who is this?" the third prince demanded angrily at the annoying childhood nickname. He hated it when his sister called him it, much less some mocking stranger on the radio.

"Relax Clover. One thing at a time." He commented Lelouch could imagine the Staff's face at his addressing the third prince of the empire in such away. "One of your Sutherland's pilots is injured. The Knightmare is more or less intact, though it had sustained some damage. It is repairable." The eleventh prince said checking the machine's diagnostics from safe mode. "The following coordinates are the location of the disabled machine." The teen smirked, now to proceed with the plan, withdrawing a small card he sketched a heraldic crest, a relic of by gone days of his childhood. The crest had morphed over the years, in its modern form it was different though still recognizable to someone who had seen past versions.

He stood up, all the while ignoring the spluttering bits of anger coming from the other end of the radio were Clovis's retainers were throwing a hissy fit over his 'disrespect' to a 'most noble prince of pure and refined birth', and such nonsense.

"Help should be on its way." The prince stated he paused smiling lightly. "Next time you see me I suppose I'll buy you dinner or something." He commented before exiting the knightmare frame. 'now to get out of here and proceed to phase two, of course they would deploy assistance to an Elite Unit, especially when the unit is more or less intact, this diverting of forces would in turn making it easier to seize a less defended unit, after all a Sutherland was a Sutherland, and a purist unit would stand out more.' Lelouch mused while walking away, of course at the same time he admitted his planned was elaborate however there was also no guarantee that Miss Villetta's unit was fully functional.

He snapped open his cellphone and listened to the report from the Black Knights, it seemed thing were slightly more troublesome than he thought. Still Clovis was not simply acting rashly, he was being reckless. There was no evidence of military jamming of any kind, which was arrogant.

Of course they could always shoot there way in, but engaging in a fire fight was probably not the best idea given the numerical superiority of the Britannian forces. He glanced at the two infiltrator units. "Lieutenant do you have a satellite phone?"  
"Aye sir," Producing the military grade encrypted communications device.  
Lelouch took the phone and made two calls the first 'local', and the second to Baku. When he was done he handed it back to the soldier. The Black Knights operations were spread across the world. It was a spread that had been accomplished over the few years since its establishment.

-scene break-

Suzaku woke up extremely sore in the back, as well as waking to the childish face of a blue haired man. "So are we having a bad day?" he, the man in the lab coat, asked, loudly. The man stood up, "Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven private Kurugi." Lloyd continued.

"I did?" the bandaged Suzaku sits up, though with extreme pain. "Where-," He asked looking around for Lelouch,

"Hmm," the scientist raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. "Ah. We are still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." The bespectacled scientist stated.

His assistant spoke up, "With Prince Clovis near by this is probably the safest place anywhere." Considering the many squads of Sutherland KMFs and the command unit this was true for the moment. Cecile leaned forward, presenting a pocket watch. "This is what saved your life Mr. Suzaku."

Lloyd spoke up again, "Your lucky it was under your protective suit," the scientist commented. "Because its what deflected the bullet."  
"Is it a keepsake?" the blue haired young woman asked curiously.

"Yeah very" Suzaku leaned forward accepting the memento.

"You elevens," unlike many Britannians the term was not filled with the usual bigotry that came from the term for post conquest Japanese citizens, "believe the gods live inside everything even objects don't you?" he inquired. The man continued on. "well in this case-"  
"Is Lelo-" he, Suzaku, stopped Lelouch was a prince mentioning him probably would just get him in trouble after all he was just a private. "Whats the latest on the situation?" Suzaku inquired instead.

"It looks like the poison gas was released." Lloyd admitted. "As it stands massive eleven casualties," The man announced not looking too concerned. "have been reported."

Cecil sounded more concerned "They haven't caught the perpetrator yet," She commented in a worried voice. "No terrorist group has claimed responsibility."

"They haven't," he commented after a moment, "Not yet huh,"

"Private Kurugi" the scientist inquired withdrawing a key. "How much experience do you have piloting a Knightmare frame?" the man asked.

Suzaku looked shocked. "but there's no way an eleven would be made a knight." He responded to the inquiry.

"Supposing you could?" Lloyd continued. "Hypothetically speaking of course, could you do it?" Inquired the Earl dangling the key in front of Suzaku. After all silly social conventions didn't mean anything to Lloyd Asplund, and he was an earl it was his prerogative to have a knight, and he had the backing of second prince Schneziel anyway.

The trio made their way to the hangar where a large, by Britannian standards, white Knightmare frame was held.

"Congratulations," Lloyd exclaimed loudly as they stood before the seventh generation machine. "The only knightmare of its kind awaits you" the man continued proudly indicating his creation. "once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change" How right Lloyd was, he merely didn't know the extent of the truth of his statement. "you and your world." Lloyd was just a scientist, he didn't have an intelligence briefing regarding other seventh generation programs of rival countries of Britannia.

"Whether you want it to or not," interjected Cecil from behind the two as they stared at the large war machine.

-scene break-

Meanwhile the massacre of the Shinjuku ghetto residents continued at the same efficient pace it had begun with. Dozens of squads of Elvens- Honorary Britannians were sweeping through the ghetto killing everything in their way.

At the same time Lelouch's mind washed flunkies had secured him a regular paint job Sutherland and he'd split off from his regular allies. The Dark Prince was familiar with the use of a Knightmare Frame, quite good at it as well.

The physical controls were effectively identical to the basic Sutherlands we have access to, he thought to himself, thought the operating system is the standard one for this theater usable but hardly ideal.

"Those damn Britannians." Kallen shrieked using her slash harken to destroy a tank attacking a group of civilians. She growled angrily unable to effectively target the honorary Britannian troopers still firing at the people fleeing.

"Kallen," shouted one of her terrorist compatriots. "can the Glasgow still move?" the man on the other end asked.

"Its alright Ogi I'll decoy them," she announced watching the civilians trying to help the injured get away from the gunfire. "Get the people out of here" Kallen shouted as over head Britannian helicopters flew. "The only ones who will be captured are those of us of the resistance." The thing was Clovis didn't want prisoners he wanted corpses so he could make his own story to explain this mess to the public.

"I know but were trapped they have us completely surrounded" the other terrorist said over the radio.

-scene break-

At Ashford academy in the Britannian settlement in Tokyo Shirley, currently in the girls locker room for the swim club, answered her cell phone, "Lulu?" she questioned tying back her hair "What in the world have you been doing where are you now" the young woman continued. "If keep cutting class you'll get held back," Shirley scolded.  
"Are you near a tv?" asked the prince, side stepping both lecture and inquiries

"A TV?" she questioned in surprise wondering no doubt why he wanted to know if she was near a television.

"Sorry" the teen replied, though it was clear it wasn't a genuine apology. "but this is important," he assured.

She gave a humph, "Hang on." She added.  
Lelouch relayed orders for his 'men' to stand by for further orders, he really needed to find out what was the situation that was being reported to the public. Shooting through the army obviously wasn't an option at this time.

"Hey you mind if I change the station?" Shirley's voice asked to who Lelouch presumed was one of the other girls apart of the swim team.

"Huh to what," responded a feminine voice

"The News," The prince interjected imperiously, "is there any thing about Shinjuku?" he queried.

"There's nothing on, hold on, traffic restrictions for the area." The orange haired girl announced, "It looks like the military has the area cordoned off there are tanks and a bunch of soldiers,"

Lelouch watched a column of armor go by, "Why is it restricted?" He inquired, after all it was clear Clovis was up to something but for him to surround a residential area and order a massacre well that was bound to attract attention. Never mind he wasn't jamming communications on radios, or cell phones.

"I don't know they aren't saying." Shirley responded in a partial whine

'I get it,' the prince commented as he extrapolated Clovis, or whoever was in charge's plan. 'Once they finish every thing off here they will release news that favors the military.' Lelouch surveyed the Ghetto.

"Oh your gambling, again" she exclaimed overbearingly, "I've warned you more than once how dangerous again." The young lady whined.

Lelouch sighed dramatically, "yep you caught me," he falsely admitted, it wasn't like she would believe other wise. "By the way tell my little sister I'll be home late," the prince requested, as he prepared to exit his liberated mech. "Thanks." He hung up.

At Ashford academy Shirley began to rant and rave about his immature behavior and how he was going to get into so much trouble.

Lelouch dialed another number, to topple the white king, the dark prince had accumulated assets money, technology, and people to over come Charles's advantage, however now he had an idea why not use the elevens as a sword as well, in the mean time he needed to speak with his forces.

A man at the location the military was staging at opened his own phone, "Colonel William Ronson." The man's gruff voice responded.  
"Proceed to link on classified channel c 24 colonel emergency activation of your unit is approved."  
The man on the other end nodded, "Understood my lord switching to C 24 and and mobilizing our unit per your orders. We await your command."

Lelouch nodded, "Standby." The prince's influence was due to many factors the most obvious was his own charisma and his ability to plan.

Outside just beyond the cordon Clovis had established the Colonel issued orders. Knightmares began to power up. Fighting their way in was out of the question, but Clovis could always be out maneuvered.

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: so as you see from the beginning Lelouch takes a different approach, and he doesn't brain wash Villetta leaving her susceptible to later Geass use,

I also made the 'Power of the Kings' being draining to Lelouch, for now at least, he'll get used to it.

I kept the part after that fairly canon, with the small details incorporated as needed.

To address something brought up in a review; Lelouch doesn't really have time for a serious relation ship, yet. So if there is a pairing it will not any time early on.

So far Lelouch's main goals are insuring his sister's (Nunnally) safety. And second dethroning his father, which will require some political and military maneuvering.

I do have an amusing accident planned for Cornelia.

-scene break-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I'll get to fixing that screw up later, or you can just consider it a break from canon, whatever.

From what I've seen Paganism, or at the very least polytheism seems to still be present in the code Geass world… whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Chapter begin

Britannian Empire, Area 11, Tokyo, Shinjuku Ghetto

He reached inside his jacket and removed the radio he had taken from the transport truck, which had had the green haired girl in it. 'They need to keep a lid on this information, so it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements. They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board' Lelouch mused looking at the Heads Up Display on 'his' Sutherland. 'I'm pinned in here it'll be tough to break through with the limited forces, gaining refuge with the military carries its own risk to' He watched as a Britannian Helicopter burst into flames. "I want payback for being dragged into your fight." The eleventh prince remarked callously to himself.

The Black Knights had rather extensively infiltrated the Colonial administrative body over the last few years, as well as the lower echelons of the National Advisory Council, which self governed the native Japanese. It was through the latter the Black Knights communicated sparingly with the Six Houses of Kyoto, and their subordinate terrorist groups. Clovis's was involving so many troops from the Tokyo settlement garrison there were bound to be sympathizers and outright members of the Order about besides those Lelouch had spoken with already.

Nearby Kallen in her one armed Glasgow was approached by two Sutherlands.

"Well its our Glasgow friend," remarked Jeremiah smugly firing his own Knightmare frame's assault rifle at the older model.

The red hastily sped off, before catching sight of her knightmare's 'gas' meter. "Just thirty minutes left" she grumbled, it was one of the down sides to the fact her knightmare was a piece of junk.

"The west entrance" The radio crackled. "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance" Lelouch ordered over the radio abrubtly.

"Who's this" Karen snarled "How do you know this code?" she demanded

"That doesn't matter." He retorted, "If you want to win you'll have to trust me." The prince announced

"To win?" Karen moved her Glasgow up on to the subway tracks and activated her land spinners. "Okay what am I supposed to do know," she asked as the two Sutherlands came after here.

"You pathetic eleven if you simply run away this hunt doesn't have much to offer in the way of sport." The margrave drawled

A train approached from the opposite direction. "Since you trusted me your going to win," Lelouch stated. "Jump onto the train."

"Got it," she shouted using her knight mare to hop across the car.

'You think you'll get away that way,' Jeremiah hmmed. "If that's your plan," he remarked smugly, "You go after the Glasgow," he ordered his wing man.

"Yes my lord." As soon as the man's Sutherland jumped it was broken apart by a pair of Slash Harkens.

"What the?" he exclaimed, "Shot by Friendly fire." Jeremiah gasped seeing the other Sutherland. "What's your name and your unit?" he demanded "We're after the one armed Glasgow," he attempted to explain.

Lelouch raised his assault rifle and Jeremiah's onboard sensors freaked as they confirmed painting by targeting software.

The Knight blanched "Shit an infiltrator" he exclaimed in surprise as his knightmare took a pummeling and lost a leg. He grabbed his unit's machine gun to try and retaliate. "how'd they get a hold of a Sutherland," He muttered.

Kallen came charging back.

Lelouch's gun lined up again another target lock. Jeremiah did the wise thing and decided to eject from his knightmare frame to safety. In that space of time Lelouch departed the scene, there was no point in sticking around.

"You saved me." Karen said, "But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?" she turned to where Lelouch had been. "What were did he go?" the red head asked herself.

The young woman's terrorist compatriots arrived.

"Kallen what the hell was that radio message earlier?" demanded the Eleven who headed the segment. The man's name was Kaname Ogi, a former teacher.

"What he contacted you to?" she asked

"Yeah. Sure did" acknowledged the man, "And Yoshida's group should be here soon. I mean who is this guy?" He added before the radio squawked.

"Are you in charge of this segment," Lelouch voice spoke again over the device,

"Uh yeah," Ogi remarked.

"I present to you the cargo of that train over there," the prince stated. "they're tools for your victory," the trains are revealed to be transporting RPI 13 Sutherland Knightmare Frames enough for a whole squad. It was a strategic move, one that fit into the strategy Lelouch was developing. His newly acquired power required too much energy, and was too much of an unknown to rely on so developed his plan along those lines. By arming the terrorists with military Sutherlands, if they failed in their agenda the Black Knights would not be threatened by negative PR. "if you want to use them to win follow my orders."

Karen gasped, eyes widening. "There's more in here," she shouted.

"Here to," announced Ogi

"Amazing, Maybe we should give this guy a chance," remarked another of the men looking around. Not even Kyoto could supply this many Sutherlands so easily.

"All this but how?" Karen wondered aloud looking at all the units.

"Woman in the Glasgow," the eighteenth heir to the throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia called surveying the area with his Sutherland's Fact spheres.  
"ye-yes," she stammered

"Stay where you are," Lelouch commanded, "your unit is going to run decoy. Understand?" He inquired looking at his heads up display.

"Understood." She confirmed.

"Energy filler status?" the prince asked.

"About fifteen minutes worth," she responded

"Then recharge it in ten minutes I will contact you with your next set of instructions," Lelouch sighed turning off the radio, "this is wearing me out," he groaned. 'Regardless I will need determination to win this,' the prince mused 'after all I am betting my life on this game.' He opened the hatch and barked orders to the mind controlled troops,

As expected they complied with his orders.

Now on to the next phase. I won't involve the members of the Black Knights until the end, and if Clovis displays his usual capacity for tactics we should be able to secure handy concessions.

"The terrorists are mixed among the eleven population," barked general Bartley as he overlooked, more like his belly hung over it, the table mounted display of the battlefield. "and are mounting a minor resistance against us but they are little threat to our vastly superior military forces" stated the bald man in a pleased tone.

"We know that moving on," Clovis stated propping his jaw on his gloved hand. "What is the status of our operations?"

"Understood your highness the gas capsules will be,"

He nodded, "Are," The prince corrected, "exactly what the public thinks they are," Lelouch's brother remarked from his throne. "And the girl, she can't be allowed to get away."

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her" the rotund man assured.

The blonde prince shuffled rubbing his temples. "either way I want her captured dead or alive" he continued.

"Hey are you certain about this thing?" asked one of the terrorists standing before the assembled 'liberated' Sutherlands "They've all had their IFF's removed what if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war they don't need to set any traps." remarked Ogi "All right people lets move get to your assigned positions" the terrorist leader stated.

"B1 can you move?" the prince inquired "It operates almost exactly like what your used to," Lelouch stated over the radio. The basic Sutherland controls weren't that different from those of the Glasgow.

"Can't you tell us who you are at least your name?" Ogi questioned gripping his radio

"I can't do that," responded the prince "but you may call me Zero." he continued, " Anyway if Q 1 is on schedule enemy Sutherlands probably two of them " Q 1 in this case was Karen in her one armed Glasgow, with a full 'gas tank'. "In twenty three seconds shoot them through the walls," the teen ordered.

"Wait say what?" exclaimed one of the terrorists in surprise. "He's out of his mind."

"Everyone double check you weapons." Ogi commanded, after all it wasn't like they'd be able to do much else.

"What are you serious?" shouted the previous terrorist. "What he's saying is absurd. Come on Ogi we can't do this!"

At the Britannian mobile command the sensors the Glasgow registered. "Enemy spotted at F 31," announced an officer.

"A feint how pedestrian," Drawled the prince completely unimpressed by the perceived move.

"Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in." shouted the general punching the air "Have Hugo and Valerie strike from the rear."

The terrorists counted down for "Fire," ordered Ogi.

The first Eleven 'Squad' fired, and as planned by Lelouch both Britannian controlled Sutherlands were riddled with bullets and destroyed.

"Sir Hugo and Sir Valerie have both been lost" announced the senior staff officer as the blips faded from the screen in the command center.

Clovis looked up, "hmm, an ambush?" he wondered allowed in surprise, how unexpected.

The eleventh prince chuckled ominously "An id signal can be a double edged sword." He commented to no one in particular, 'besides if the terrorists follow the orders I issue the task at hand.' The teen mused, activating the radio "P1 P2 P7 move one hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens toward three o'clock." Lelouch commanded checking the Sutherlands avionics.

"You heard him," responded Ogi enthusiastically. "do what the man said."

"Damn what else does he want us to do." the whiny terrorist muttered.

"P5 you ready," he inquired to said whiner.

The man grumbled, "Quit calling me that." He complained, "And what kind of name is Zero anyway seriously?"

Lelouch sighed and ignored the question listening in on the Britannian forces. The second group of Britannian Sutherlands were overwhelmed quickly, "the enemies moving towards G 28" to the great distress of the bald general.

Clovis was paying more attention now as well, "this means terrorists have our military weaponry?" he deadpanned. "That they have our technology? Thats impossible."

Kallen's Glasgow take out another Sutherland, the pilot ejects.

"Change the codes!" bellowed Bartley "They're intercepting our transmissions."  
"We already have sir four times."

Bartley scowled, "Damn it I said do it again!" He snapped,

Clovis snarled, standing up angrily, "This failure is utterly unacceptable." He stated furiously. "It is totally unacceptable we cannot be defeated the risk of such is unacceptable. There would be panic and chaos." He declared. "It would lead to nothing but an emptiness of order."

Lloyd appears on the heads up display. "good afternoon," the scientist greeted boyishly, and far more cheerfully than the situation warranted.

"What is it," growled the rotund general, "We're in the middle of an operation." He snapped angrily at the scientist.

"I'd say its time to deploy the special weapon" the blue haired Britannian remarked.

"We don't have time for this right now," Clovis retorted walking forward hoping to get a better insight into the situation.

Lelouch meanwhile was quite pleased with himself "R2 fire anchor", and this move removes yet another annoying whirly bird from Britannians arsenal. Arguably the more dangerous threat, "B7 use Depleted Uranium ordinance," a Britannian tank explodes. "K group you'll continue your advance" He ordered,

The Elevens of K group roared a battle cry as they drive a smaller retreating group of Britannian Sutherlands into a pincer attack. "So do it we'll have to bring up Quincey's squad," Clovis remarked,  
"but my lord that will break the encirclement" protested the rotund general.

'Now then' Lelouch thought, 'the enemy had five options, their move,' the eleventh prince smirked as 'his', meaning mind controlled, Britannian troops settled into position.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me," Clovis ordered. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here,"

Lelouch's communicator on his Sutherland flashed, "Your Highness we have reached the supply depot." A gruff voice remarked, "We are in position per your orders."

"Complete your mission." The eleventh prince of Britannia ordered looking back at his heads up display. "Well that's a more stupid move than I expected." He commented as Britannian forces converged. 'but it is just like Clovis to be rash when going on the counter offensive' He raised his hand held radio, "You Q 1 do you have an area map?"  
"Yes I have a map of the old town but there are no distinguishing land marks." Karen responded.

"It'll do" Lelouch responded.

"Alright send in Burt's and the other too," Clovis ordered.

"Mission number three now" Lelouch announced, all they needed to do was drag this out.

"Concentrate our forces there surround them," the blond prince ordered.

"Is everything prepared?" the younger prince asked.

"The enemy's main force is that center dot," Clovis stated. "Finish every one of them off." He ordered… a few seconds passed, "What where the enemy?" the third prince demanded in surprised.

Lelouch smirked as the 'his' elevens moved underneath the massed Britannian force, "With this I call check," he announced serenely. Karen fired her slash harken… this caused the support of the concrete which was supporting the Britannian Knightmares to fall, resulting in their destruction… and the other elevens used similar tactics, bye, bye the majority of Britannian forces, the third prince of the Empire gasped in shock and the eleventh prince cackled madly. "My plan worked didn't it." He exclaimed, "I can do it, I can, I can topple Charles."

Clovis meanwhile was back pedaling, not an easy feat given the shoes he was wearing, 'who… who in the hell am I up against' the prince shivered 'what if he's even better than Todo?' he wondered. "Lloyd?" the prince barked.

"Yes your highness," the scientist drawled childishly.

"Can it win, will your toy beat them?"

The blue haired Britannian looked put out. "My lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."

Lelouch flipped his communication, "The encirclement has been broken we will commence evacuation this has the potential to be useful in our fight," He remarked to the Black Knights,

"Affirmative," Remarked a Britannian on the other end, "Do you want us to commence support fire,"  
"Negative there isn't a need for that now, standby and await further instructions,"No better to use this opportunity to get Clovis to make some concessions that were in the Black Knights interest.

In front of the command center Suzaku and the Special Division, which fell under auspice of the Second Prince of the empire, Schneizel El Britannia, prepared to launch the Z 01 Lancelot. The seventh generation showed no signs of proplems and the machine was transfered to its launch catapult.

Lloyd laughed. "He's running full throttle right out of the gate," the man remarked before trying to stand back up.

Suzaku's first actions were to take out the whiny terrorist's Sutherland.

"Another push and the check point will fall," Lelouch chuckled.

"This is B group reporting enemy presence," announced a terrorist.

"Reinforcements" the eleventh prince shrugged, "real battle is different every time isn't it?" he questioned himself, before raising his radio. "status?" the prince queried.

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat."

"Enemy numbers?" Lelouch responded.

"Just one I think it's a new model," one of the terrorists responded. "I've never seen anything like it-" a scream ripped from the other end and cut to static.

"What's happening out there?" Meanwhile Suzaku was trying out a few of the Lancelot's new toys for himself. "What did you say? It reflects bullets?" he exclaimed, 'I may have to alter my plan, such a weapon would be useful, a working energy shield it must be a laser intercept would overheat too fast.'

"Ah what do we do?" shouted one of the terrorists.

'Useless so called terrorists,' Lelouch thought depreciatively 'with all the resources I've given them they're being beaten by one unit. This definitely complicates the plan.' He quickly ordered the Sutherlands to surround the new model… that didn't work well at all

Clovis groaned"For heaven's sake now I'll owe my older brother a debt I didn't need to incur," At the Britannian command center looked at the screen. "its for the best though," the third prince sighed wistfully.

The seventh generation frame continued to humiliate the fifth generation frames piloted by the terrorists… the white machine detected a heat signature up in a building.

The Lancelot attacked the eleventh prince's Sutherland. Lelouch blocked, with more efficiency than if this had been a fist fight, "You mean this thing is what has been ruining my plan." He exclaimed angrily. It is a new model damn it.

"Are you the guy in command?" Suzaku demanded in equal tone.

He frowned, "Nothing more than a pilot." Lelouch snarled… the building collapsed, "no choice I have to get out of here." Suzaku attacked again only to be intercepted by Karen in her fourth generation Glasgow. "New orders sniper team align target for the new model, I have a plan do not fire until the order though,"

A brief acknowledgment from other elements on the field

"Hey I'm returning the favor." She announced delivering a right hook to the white machine.

The Lancelot retaliates, and then blocks the follow up slash harken attack, Kallen had little choice but to eject.

'I must remember that the most vital element in battle is the human one,' Lelouch thought as he began his retreat.

The Z 01 Lancelot apparently decided to be an ass and follow, the eleventh prince of the empire turned firing his machine's assault rifle.

'response time is high' Lelouch observed, 'high maneuverability there's no way this is a fifth generation, is this the next generation seventh?' he wondered as the Lancelot dodged with out falling behind.

Shooting the already damaged buildings to bring debris down didn't slow it down either.

'I need to get a little further before I eject,' Lelouch thought, 'if this is a new model I need to find out about it'

Lancelot leapt up to rescue a falling mother and her child.

'in the midst of battle he rescues someone impressive response time though' the eleventh prince observed as he reached optimum distance. The special core also were interested in Suzaku's actions he reached down. 'you may have won that round I'll concede that' he ejected. "Do it." A dozen high powered rounds demolished the surrounding buildings blocking the Lancelot's path of pursuit. "Initiate broadcast,"

"Confirmed sire, your on."  
"All Istavaanian forces are ordered to withdraw. I repeat, all Istavaanian faction troops are ordered to withdraw from Shinjuku Ghetto further engagement serves no purpose."

.

Lelouch walked towards the special corp's trailers, their leader was kind of odd, though mind controlling him and his staff had been easy enough, as had arranging the drop off of the information acquired. A pity I couldn't take those sutherlands as well.

Once he'd reached the cordon it'd been a simple matter of linking up with men in the Armed Forces who considered his ideals to be the correct one, and pledged themselves to the prince's cause.

"Stop there, your id" the soldier ordered raising his weapon. "this is prince Clovis's personnel transport,"

The prince was mildly amused. "At last the check point, and barely guarded as per my plan," Lelouch commented in a pleased tone removing his face mask.

"Your plan," the guard exclaimed in shock.

"That's right." Lelouch drawled his Geass flaring to life "and now I would like you to let me pass," he remarked.

"Yes sir," the man responded blankly, "Understood." Lelouch continued on.

Meanwhile Kallen was rendezvousing with her terrorist friends and the surviving elevens, unfortunately there was some objection with the civilians on the terrorists actions.

Furthermore the Britannian army had arrived in force

"Attention all forces" came the public announcement system, it was prince Clovis's voice. "cease fire at once I Clovis third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of area eleven here by command you all forces are ordered to cease fire at once you will also cease the destruction of any buildings or property whether all casualties whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice in the name of Clovis la Britannia you are here by commanded ceasefire at once I shall allow no further fighting."

In the mobile command center of the Britannian forces the majority of the lights were off.

"Are you satisfied," he drawled

"Very," Lelouch remarked. "Well done." He stated, "I appreciate such a forthwith response to my request."

"And what shall we do now sing a few lively ballads or perhaps a nice game of chess," Clovis remarked sarcastically seeming to regain some of his nerve.

The Dark Prince smirked, "That has a familiar ring," Lelouch remarked stepping forward removing his helmet.

"hmm," the elder prince responded as the helmet rolled across the floor

"Don't you recall the two of us used to play chess together as boys," Lelouch said keeping the gun trained. "of course I would always win,"

"What?" the third prince exclaimed, "That, who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded regaining some of his Bravado.

"Remember at the Aries Villa,"

"You, who are you?" Clovis demanded.

Lelouch stepped into the little amount of light, "It's been a long time big brother," The elder prince's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, I am Lelouch vi Britannia." The eleventh prince drawled.

Clovis stood up in surprise."Lelouch but I thought-"  
"That I was dead," he interjected, "You were wrong." Stated the purple eyed teen. "And I've come to change everything…"

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: nothing really to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Chapter begin

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knightmare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch they said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back we should depart for the homeland immediately"  
The eleventh prince sighed… loudly. "Clovis," he began "it seems you've forgotten how we were used in the first place as tools of diplomacy." Clovis winced at the retort, "never mind that whole commotion, but to the first point that's right its because my mother was killed." The eleventh prince stated frigidly. "Mother held the title knight of honor but was a commoner by birth no doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt." Lelouch's face turned harsh, "even though you people made it look to be the work of terrorists I'm no fool you people killed my mother."  
"It wasn't me," Clovis protested, loudly, and a part of the younger prince believed him to be telling the truth, as the elder shook. "I swear to you it wasn't,"  
"Then tell me everything you know," he demanded "The truth can not be hidden from me any longer," the prince stated his Geass flaring. "By whose hand was she slain?"

Clovis slumped backwards his eyes glazed over, "My brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia they could tell you." He answered blankly.

"They were at the heart of this," It made sense he supposed Cornelia had been head of the guard even though she had been so young at the time. He gasped as the strain hit him, 'I guess I'll have to speak with them, unfortunately neither will be an easy task.' the prince mused dispassionately straightening up. Cornelia, he'd expected that she might know something surely with her ties. "That's all that you know isn't it."

The third prince shuddered, "I swear it wasn't me," he protested, "I had nothing to do with this."  
"I believe you," Lelouch lowered his pistol. "That does not quite alter the situation at hand.-"  
Clovis whimpered and cringed away in fear. "Please you can't we may have different mothers but the two of us are still blood."

An explosion ripped through the ghetto. The prince frowned as his cell phone rang, "What the devil was that?" He demanded,

The voice on the other end was apologetic, "Forgive me I misjudged the eagerness of the Istavanians," Accented english responded.

"Damnation Leopold I ordered the Istavaanians to withdraw." He growled before covering the mouthpiece, "One second Clovis will discuss your Royal Guard in a minute," Clovis nodded blankly as Lelouch turned his focus back to his mobile phone, "Leopold please put Kizuna on."

A moment passed, "Hai,"

"Launch your Oni and handle things." There was a quick affirmative, and Lelouch turned back his attention to Clovis,

The blonde prince seemed to have paled a bit, "Eh heh so what was this about my Royal Guard?" Clovis asked, contact with them had been lost early on, and it was giving him a really bad feeling now.

Lelouch concealed the smile he had on the inside. The Istavaanians would be stealing the poison gas Clovis was distributing as a mask for their coverup.

Area 11

The Black Knights facilities in Japan were fairly vast having the good fortune of having taken control of elements of the Ashford group after that conglomerate's collapse. That had been the building block for the economic entity that powered the organization.

Clovis had been silenced but the loss of his Royal Guard was a major blow, and one terrorists would laud highly.

It was an immense embarrassment, and the homeland had not taken the failure well at all. The losses were more of a political nature than anything. Clovis looked weak, and in Britannia that wasn't a good thing for anybody especially a member of the royal family.

Lelouch was in the mean time more focused on other matters. The Black Knights were spread across the world and their military body was supported by a powerful industrial counterpart which supplied money and designed and supplied state of the art weapons.

The Black Knights pervaded the armed forces of multiple countries and their governments. So much of this was by the work of the faction leaders themselves. A prominent example were ties in Russia a sole result of Lelouch being a cousin to the current Tsar, and nephew to the previous one, or more to the point the nephew to the marshal of the army.

In the world there were three superpower blocs. These were the European Union, Britannia, and the Chinese Federation. All had corruption to some extent, and the Black Knights served to target both low level crime and more dangerous organized crime as well as corruption in the government.

This week in China two Refrain laboratories would be targeted by agents within the third superpower in order to reduce the amount of drugs being manufactured. This would conceivably reduce supply provoking internal dissent. The drug dealers getting sloppy might show where their assets were.

A video screen activated. "I understand you made a mockery of Clovis's royal guard," The Frenchman remarked, "Does this mean we're moving to have him replaced so soon?" He inquired curiously, "Our are we pressing for additional concessions."  
"It was convenient my friend," Lelouch responded, "The damage done is likely not enough, but given the shift its best to start moving now. Clovis will eventually be removed, that was never in doubt."  
"Of course operations planned against the Chinese Federation are our immediate mid term goals, we should be prepared for that." He responded, "We can count on the Imperial Guard to stand with us if China acts too soon." the other faction leader remarked pleased. "I think this will be for the best for the community to go ahead,"  
"I appreciate your support,"  
"But of course my leader we must be prepared to blacken our armor and to fight for justice, and to establish peace in the kingdom. Corruption and evil must not be tolerated." The man sighed, "That said, I was actually hoping to talk about the business of things."  
Lelouch perked up, "Oh?"  
"Indeed, Clovis's perceived weakness does benefit us I'm hoping however we can do something about the matter of sakuradite."  
Sakuradite was the important material in world trade today. The material being not simply a highly useful superconductor material but was a necessary critical part for many high technology goods it dominated the world market. "You want to press the Siberian holdings?"  
"Non, heavens no. That would be going to far I would think, but I would think it would be wise to speak with Russian about a certain island that can be exploited for the mineral."  
While the Black Knights had tried in the past to exploit Sakuradite deposits on Sakhalin Island tensions with the Chinese had always complicated matters. At fourteen Lelouch had attempted once before to press for some form of Imperial, Russsian, assistance in the matter, but the project had stalled given it lead, along with other matters, a dangerous increase in Sino-Russo tensions.

"Yes, we already know that war is inevitable, the tensions would be acceptable at this time," Lelouch stated, "and I think it can be done."  
"I just think it would be good if we can put that towards the nuclear research. That technology is a key to us."

"It is indeed." Lelouch tapped his chin, "The recent success of our espionage regarding the Camelot Special Research Division is most useful in our own affairs."  
The Frenchman's face split into a fox like grin, "Yes, and our superior industrial resources allocated, in comparison to Camelot, means we can roll out the technology much sooner."

A rather bland Knightmare schematic appeared, "This is what you and Nemo have been collaborating together on, then?" He inquired, "so this is the Jackal?"  
"Regrettable that the prototype will be under armed, non?" The other man responded, "Ah so is life I suppose. It has a limited parts compatibility with both our Wiedzmin, and the Manchester so it should simplify logistics." The man shrugged.

So this was the new sixth generation frame the other two faction heads had been working it was surely to be interesting when it was finished Lelouch mused. "I look forward to seeing it finished."  
Now however was the time to focus on the matter of affairs here in Japan. The stolen poison gas, a chemical weapon Clovis had so carelessly left out, would be useful. Clovis needed to be removed from control of Japan.

Britannian Empire, Area eleven, Tokyo, Britannian Settlement, Ashford Academy

The birds flew into the air above the school.

At the same time Millie was smacking Lelouch over the head with a rolled up stack of papers. "Wake up Lelouch, I know you were sleeping because your hand stopped moving."

He repressed a groan, Damn You Charles, the prince thought. 'Its bad enough I had to deal with the aftermath of the mess in the ghetto, but I had to use a company other than the Ashford family, or my own, but after that setting up the next step of my plan, and preparing that attack.' He mused annoyed. "Well you don't have to beat me up about it, do you?" the teen grumbled.

"It serves you right for ditching me like that," Rivalz complained.

"That's right what was up with you yesterday," Shirley interjects.

"Um well," Lelouch trails off, how best to explain his secret double life without ruining the masquerade.

Millie taps the roll of papers against her palm impatiently "That's enough you guys lets not get side tracked here. If we don't fix the school's club activities budget we won't have money left for anything"

"And if it comes to that point…" Nina added timidly

The secretary tossed his arms back "The equestrian club will be pissed," he interjected crassly "we don't want them coming in here on horse back,"  
"Rivalz can't you be a more serious student council member," Millie commented as Horse and rider rode past the window behind her.

"You know," Shirley stated, "it would have been nice of you if you had reminded us of this mess a day ago."

"I would have to say a day later" Rivalz commented, "then we could have given up"

"Good idea we could still do that" Lelouch remarked, 'it would certainly get me out of this, and I could go deal with other more pressing matters, geez there need to be more hours in the day.'

"GUTS!" Millie shouted. Everyone winced at the loud proclamation.

"You trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked

"Yeah, I want to people to start putting your all into this," Millie stated shaking her finger at them.

The Prince raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what had convinced him to come to this meeting, oh right Millie had dragged him to I that was why, "I really don't think your magic going to do a whole lot," Lelouch remarked blandly.

"Actually it's got me going Madam President," Shirley said raising her hand,

"Supple and willing, that's what I like,"

The orange haired girl made a muscle, "I train hard in gymnastics club,"

"That's not what I was getting at," Millie stated folding her arms over her chest "You're a ten," she cooed  
Shirley's eyes widened, "Huh" Millie's eyes trailed down to the other girl's chest, while Shirley looked down as well.

"From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places."  
Lelouch's phone vibrates, 'good thing I have that class after this, not only do I absolutely detest it I know have a 'legitimate' excuse to ditch class.'

"Heh, heh," Rivalz grinned lecherously.

Shirley covered her chest, "What, what are you talking about you perv?" she exclaimed blushing.

A short while later the bell rang announcing the club period was over, and they were all free to go on to their next class. "Geez our president is just a dirty old man on the inside," the orange haired girl stated, "Sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."

"Yes well that's Millie for you," Nina whispered, timid as she always was.

Rivalz chuckled, "look on the bright side, we got the budget balanced."

Lelouch grumbled, it wasn't like he was pleased by being out of shape but still it didn't mean he wanted to attend gym class. So he left the group behind, ducked down the hall and right into a Britannian military officer.

"Skipping school kid?" the soldier questioned before he blinked. "Have we met?" he questioned taking a step backwards from the eleventh prince.

Lelouch scowled, he really didn't need this not right now.

"What's your name?" the man questioned a bit more insistently.

"Lelouch," he answered, apparently his assumption was incorrect, that telling he would drop the matter and leave him alone. Much less to recognize him as the eleventh prince of the empire, as the man's eyes seemed to indicate as they widened significantly.

"Jeremiah, where are you?" growled the large, rotund, general. "This is a waste of time, this is a goose chase," Declining to mention his curiosity as to why prince Clovis approved this ridiculous search on the word of a major.  
Lelouch sighed taking the opportunity to escape. 'If I time this right I can make it back in time for lunch.'

Technologically the Black Knights were rather advanced, though this was due to impart having inherited the Ashford Foundation's research, and parts of the conglomerate, after the company's fall from grace within the Empire. It was this inheritance that originally formed the basis of their industry, and their research.

Distasteful as it was they were effectively arms dealers early on, or rather their front companies were, supplying and producing military equipment. Of course this job was rather profitable and that of course permitted them to finance research into technology.

"Ah my lord," the mind controlled executives bowed in unison.

The recent acquisition of his own geass played a useful tool in drawing away suspicion and extending influence for the Black Knights. "Roland," greeted the prince to his number two man. "I take it your group can do what I asked? We can't use our regular fronts for this unless we can back up a parallel development story," He remarked taking a seat the Geass definitely was draining.

While the Black Knights had been researching parallel technologies as far as shields and particle weapons went they weren't identical, but Britannia didn't know that. Nor did the Empire need to know it. The Black Knights had focused on optimizing existing technologies as well, so armor and power efficiency and the like were more advanced than the Lancelot.

The man nodded, "Of course, we will have the prototype ready in a few months," the man stated, as he ignored the mind controlled businessmen. "the final unit, the one for you my liege will be one hundred eighty percent larger than the normal Sutherlands, we will be incorporating technology from both the Z-01 and the IFX-V301 that we acquired."

The prototype command unit the plan is to replicate the Lancelot but to include the Druid system from the will also be replacing the slash harkens with the Blonde Knife system," Remote wired rocket anchors, "That we included on the Mark Nemo."

"Do you have any suggestions for this project?"

The man looked a little nervous, "There is some one, however," he paused "Her name is Rakshata Chawla, she attended the Imperial Colchester Institute. She is a genius but she has had issues with her past."

"I see," the eleventh prince replied, it was really that the Black Knights were looking to expand their development staff unfortunately people with the credentials they needed were rare.

"You will have the best available working on this your highness," he stated pouring a glass of tea for the prince.  
"Thank you Roland," Lelouch said accepting the tea, "I take it your scientists are working on evaulating the Z 01 and looking for a way to defeat it?"  
"Yes your highness," Responded the Britannian Black Knight, "we will not fail in this matter that machine is too dangerous to our operations."

Lelouch sighed, what a weird forty eight hours, not even that, he thought. 'what was that knight and the general doing at the school, the fat one said it was a goose chase, did that other pilot remember my uniform, and the Ashford are allies.' the prince wondered, 'Jeremiah Gottwald, Margrave, and an elite pilot of the purist faction… wait he was a guard at the Aries Villa, stupid of course he would recognize me,' Lelouch rubbed his temples, 'And Suzaku got killed, and that weird girl gave me the 'power of the king',' the prince leaned back into the chair, maybe he was getting to stressed out.

On the wall was a picture… of a knight in black.

"We the Order of the Black Knights are at your command my prince," the man bowed smoothly, "in just under one hundred nine hours an attack will be launched as planned against the military base at Nakajima under elevens using the captured Sutherlands and the poison gas taken from Shinjuku."

"I expect this to draw _some_ attention," He remarked saracastilly, the devestation against the base would keep the government of Area 11 off balance, and open up the path for the Black Knights to begin their plans for the region in force.

The man rose, "My lord we will bring justice to all lands," eyes glowing red. "I will see to it that all is carried out, and the corrupt know the terror."

"Proceed with your operation Three,"

"As my liege commands." The man clapped his fist to his chest.

'Sorry Clovis' Lelouch thought, 'just don't go touring any military bases, you don't have my mother's blood on your hands so I'll spare you if I can,' he stood up and looked over the settlement... the glimmering part of the city inhabitated by the Britannians. 'For you Charles their will be no such mercy,' he clenched his fists.

Returning to Ashford Academy as expected, the military had commenced releasing statements about Shinjuku. As agreed with Clovis there were no mentions of the Black Knights 'radicals' beating the pants off the Britannian military. In fact the casualties on the military side were glossed over almost entirely, outside of mentions of poison gas.

"Hey buddy, where you been?" Rivalz asked.

Shirley frowned, "Lulu, don't tell me you were going gambling, again" She complained.  
"I'm sorry guys," he said, "Something came up,"

Millie glanced at him with a certain look in her eye, "does this involve your father Lelouch?" She pressed.  
"You could say that," he replied icily, the sudden shift in tone altered the dynamics of the group. "not directly though," the prince stated as they walked into the large room.

Rivalz and Shirley stared at him, Lelouch's family didn't get brought up a lot, but the sheer amount of vehemence the dark prince had used in his reply was stunning.

All of this was interrupted by the much louder announcement of some of their fellow students. "They used poison gas," a guy, one of three students crowded around a nearby computer exclaimed.

"Man that's freaky," His buddy commented "Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here,

The girl apart of the triage squealed "Oh my god I saw smoke rising over it must have been the gas"

'Superior breed indeed' Lelouch rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity of that statement no the smoke had been from the destruction of buildings and fires caused by the combat. Not to mention military grade explosives, which had been used by both sides.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" asked the first guy.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley glanced at Lelouch,

"I heard about it real time from a friend of mine," Lelouch stated, "That's why I called you yesterday-" he explained,  
"Hey check out the footage of those dead elevens." the first of the trio exclaimed… far too loudly for the prince's taste.

"Don't look at that," the girl of the trio cried

The prince walked into the room, where his organic chemistry class was held. Millie had managed to convince the others to not pester Lelouch about his disappearance that morning… though for how long that would last remained to be seen.

"Kallen it's been ages," exclaimed a girl

"Are you alright?" asked another female student.

"Sophie's been worried all this time," stated another of the girls indicating on of their peers, who Lelouch noted was admittedly rather cute as well.

"You're okay though," inquired the first of the girls leaning forward.

"Yeah" the red haired girl looked up at her apparent friends, "I just have to go easy for a while," stated Kallen,

'Of course that's why she's so familiar' Lelouch thought recognizing the pilot of the Glasgow from the Shinjuku ghetto battle.

"Anyway if I stay home any longer," Kallen, Karen, said to the other "I'll never catch up" She remarked.

Lelouch leaned in to listen in on the gaggle of women. Everyone else was so busy that no one other than Rivalz noticed, and only because he was right beside Lelouch. The prince repressed a sigh, it would appear Millie hadn't bought him that much time after all.

"What's up buddy see something you like," Rivalz remarked poking him slightly in the ribs, "you've got a thing for her don't you?"  
Shirley who overheard the remark, which was a bit too loud in the first place, looked over slightly jealous.

"Just thinking this is a rather rare event," Lelouch responded. "She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started," which was less than a month anyway. He stated as the two watched as she continued to chat and laugh with her friends.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or something," Rivalz states, which translated to mean she got to skip gym, lucky for her. "and she barely showed up at school last year either," the blue haired teen stated, "still her grades are at the top of the class, and she's a member of the Stadtfeld family which means she's well bred and rolling in money," he continued, "Man you sure know how to pick them,"  
"Its not like that," Lelouch attempted to explain, which was about as successful as Clovis trying to beat Schneziel at chess.

"Ah you don't have to hide it," Rivalz said smacking Lelouch hardily on the back, "A touch to sheltered though if you ask me," The girls collected their lunches. "So what 'cha going to do?" Rivalz prodded him. "Gonna go the direct route or try and get her girlfriends to buzz off for a private word, think you could hook me up with one of her friends?" Rivalz inquired.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Jeremiah will make another appearance shortly as well.

Obviously the Order of Black Knights are a bit different as well… Lelouch will be mind controlling people to expand and gain access to resources, and other things.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Ah anyway this chapter six.

That said, so Cornelia is alive (In reference to the second season), that's going to be interesting.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch watched, the girls, who amongst them was Kallen, as expected of well bred young ladies made a fuss over a bee, how cliché he mused distastefully.

"I don't get it why's a bee after me," she murmured, "I wonder if there is a hive nearby?" she wondered after she swatted the insect out of the air. "God I hate this," she complained standing up, "I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid." Kallen took a bite out of her lunch. She turned to see Lelouch who raised an amused eyebrow at her distinctly out of character tirade, 'Crap he saw me,'

'There's no question it's her' the prince mused, 'which does make this interesting'.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked

His Geass flared, the birdlike sigil forming in his eye "I want answers," Lelouch stated

Her voice became stronger, that of Karen the terrorist the voice of the Glasgow pilot, her eyes glowed red, "Of course," She responded standing straight.  
"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"Yes"  
"Why terrorism?" he questioned genuinely curious as to what could possibly drive a girl to act like a blue blood princess during school yet maintain a terrorist identity outside of it.

"Because I'm Japanese, though technically I'm half Britannian." She stated

Lelouch looked surprised, "a Half blood?" he muttered in surprise, "But why go so far?" He murmured more to himself, half bloods weren't all that common especially with regards to the nobility being involved.

"Did you want something?" she asked in her meeker voice.

"No I got what I wanted here," he remarked, if bit coldly. He turned, "Just to be sure," He flared his Geass again, "Don't tell mention anything about Shinjuku," the prince ordered.

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?" she inquired, "Why would you say that?" Kallen inquired.

"Go back to class," he commanded irritably already feeling the slight fatigue of using his geass. It wasn't nearly as bad as the more extensive use at Shinjuku and afterwards, but it still stung.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question," she retorted.

'Its not working what's going on here,' he wondered, 'I had no problem... no I ordered them into my service, thats the common link. It didn't work' he thought, 'was that the reason.

"Hey Lulu, Kallen" Shirley waved excitedly from the window, before rushing down to the courtyard to join them, "I've been looking all over for you,"  
'another thing I don't need right now,' the prince mused.

"I don't know what you did but there's a military officer her asking for you," Shirley announced.

"The man's name wouldn't be Jeremiah would it?" he asked,

"Yeah that's it, I hope you weren't gambling again Lulu," she replied, "You could get in real trouble,"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "It has absolutely nothing to do with gambling Shirley Jeremiah is a friend of the family," He remarked, the prince ignored the quiet 'oh' from Shirley.

-scene break-

The prince's meeting was by no means all that unusual, or at least on a first glance after all faction heads routinely had meetings with the military. No what made this meeting unique and hence mandated certain procedures.

Lelouch would abide by the mandatory safety procedures set in place. It was Harvey Cole and other members of the security detachment were here. The Black Knights weren't willing to take chances at this stage.

"Jeremiah you didn't happen to have told Clovis about this yet have you?" Lelouch questioned. It'd only be a matter of time until he did if he hadn't. To the right Johnson visibly stiffened as he waited beside the door.

The knight blinked, "Not yet prince Lelouch but why shouldn't we inform prince Clovis of your survival."

He frowned selecting the most expedient explanation for such. "My sister is still incapacitated from the wounds she sustained during the attack that claimed my mother's life."

The man hung his head in shame.

"The emperor claimed our deaths," Lelouch continued, "because it is less likely for any further attempts to be made if it is believed were dead." OF course that hadn't stopped some of the attempts after the fall of Japan but those attempts had died off as of the last few years.

The elite knight mare frame pilot kneeled. "My lord I swear I will never allow any force to harm your highness or lady Nunnally ever again so long as I draw breadth." He swore solemnly.

Lelouch blinked, not what he expected… though he could work with it.

-scene break-

"That went well boss," Harvey remarked, "The purist factions policies are not compatible with Black Knight Doctrine so this shift will complicate relations with those guys." He commented. "Personally we might want to deploy a Manchester platoon and take'em down now,"

Lelouch nodded, that was certainly one option. "Of the first I'm aware, but given things deteriorating in the Asiatic Sphere we're going to have to move up our timetable. At this time though military deployment is out."  
"Open deployment isn't something the military forces have the numbers for within Japan," Another Black Knight stated. "if this was Europe or mainland Asia we could move a bit easier, but too many of our troops are tied up for security."  
A grimace crossed the prince's face, "I know," Right now the Black Knights were busy training troops in anticipation for the coming conflict but they weren't near ready for open war with an expansionist China, or Russia going off on China. At the same time a number of already trained troops were deployed elsewhere, or provided security for Area 11 to prevent acts of terrorism.

Frankly he'd been hoping for some time until the Chinese tried it again, but given the value of sakuradite things were becoming complicated far too quickly. Russia's tensions were getting worse as well. Internal and external pressures.

"We could transfer troops from Russian holdings, or Area 10." Roland advised finally speaking up from his seat.

The two standing Black Knights turned towards the Puritan. "Area 10 is out of the question, moving Istavaanians from there weakens it, besides which we know our Istavaanian brothers they'd stir things up worse."

Lelouch nodded, "and we'll have to wait at least eight months before we could advisably transfer troops out of western Russia." In the event of Operation Cancer being enacted they'd those troops currently stationed in Area 10 to skirmish with Chinese forces.

"Eastern Russia remains viable though doesn't it, the Siberian research facility, or troops on the Penisula, or elsewhere."

The prince paused, "We could move troops from there a few months sooner without causing any real problems." Yes that could work, "November, we could have troops by November from holdings in Siberia or the Far Eastern parts of Russia."

"Will that cause trouble with Britannia though, so many Russian members?"

That would be a potential issue, "More than likely less." If they did bring in Russian Puritans then it was possible to annoy the provincial government, Clovis probably wouldn't understand. It was part of the reason they couldn't call on Istavaanians based in Nizhny Tagil, the one place they could conceivably be readily spared from. It was just the way politics worked.

-scene break-

"Well now what shall we do?" Inquired Sayoko from beside Lelouch's younger sister, "He may be late again this evening,"

"I'll wait he said we'd have dinner tonight." Said the middle schooler.

"There now this one's finished," Lelouch made his return while Sayoko taught Nunnally how to make origami cranes. The maid held up a piece of paper folded into the proper shape..

"Uh a bird?" she questions examining the construct with her hands.

"Yes it's a crane," Sayoko responded.

"Amazing the Japanese are so skillful." The princess stated before going silent and facing the door.

Sayoko looked up, "Lady Nunnally,"

The door opened. "I'm sorry I am so late," He shrugged off his coat.

"Hi Lelouch Welcome home,"

"Yes welcome home my lord." Sayoko greeted.

Home was were the heart was after all. "There is no place like it Sayoko, right Nunnally?" Lelouch remarked, discreetly looking at the clock. Yeah he was late, it was an unfortunate reality of leading the Black Knights. Nunnally rarely called him on it, and Sayoko understood to some extent of the reality of his work.

Dinner was prepared, and his younger sister went on about her day, "Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of origami." She said. "Fold a piece of paper the correct way you can make birds, boats, almost anything," the young princess sipped her soup.

The eleventh prince reached for a napkin, "Easy there you don't have to tell me about everything all at once you know." He said wiping away the spilled soup, "its not like I'm going anywhere"  
"Yeah your right, thank you," Nunnally responded.

"You're very welcome," Lelouch replied kindly.

"I'm so happy because last night you scared me a little." She said, to the eleventh prince's surprise.

"Did I, sorry" he looked down, "I've just had a lot on my mind is all."

"Hey, they say," She held up the crane "If you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true so if there is anything at all you've been wishing for?"  
"No not really, what about you?" he asked. The prince didn't want to spoil his sister's faith in such things, "What about do you wish for anything?"

"Hmm," Nunnally paused, "I wish the world was gentler place,"

"When the day finally comes that you can finally see again I'm sure it will be," the eleventh prince stated, in truth though Lelouch remembered the doctor's prognosis Nunally in all likelihood would never regain her sight.

"Really?" she asked,

"I promise," he said, 'the truth is there are very few paths our futures can take the Ashford family are sheltering us for now, but how long can that last' the prince thought, 'but if our identities are exposed, the two of us will surely be drawn back into the court… just tools to politics or casualties to royal ambition,' He mused, "I have to secure a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness. So at the very least I need to kill Charles with the Geass I can secure a position within the court in time. Really though Odysseus doesn't even really need to die,'

The threat to them for now was minimal because they were sheltered by the Ashford, if discovered departing to another country could well serve their safety well.

She raised his hand with hers, interlocking the pinky. "Sayoko taught me this the other day," she said shaking his hand up and down. "Its called a Japanese promise. Cross my heart hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie," she recited in a sing song voice, "Pinky promise song,"

"Well that's scary I may have to eat a thousand needles someday," the eleventh prince of the empire joked,

"That right so I'd better not catch you telling lies, okay" his little sister said,

"Don't you worry I'll never lie," he assured 'to you anyway,' Lelouch thought.

-scene break-

Lelouch had been experimenting with his Geass, testing its limits, and of course dealing with the stress that came from it. He'd ditched his afternoon classes.

The eleventh prince looked over the campus as he lounged about. If the terrorists required convincing it shouldn't be to hard considering the upcoming attack, after all it appeared the Geass did not bestow any severe changes to the subject.

Lelouch was aware having, useless as they had been against the Z 01, he needed to have some people with experience to work with on the terrorist front.

There was only so much you could do with mind controlled nobility and corporate businessmen… much less the riled up rabble he had set to attack certain installations.

He had been planning the Black Knights for a long time still moving so soon meant he didn't have the 'factions' at full strength, and that meant militarily he was no where near capable of fighting Britannia out in the open.

'Only a few more days,' He tossed the paper aside, "So Area eighteen, humph looks like they're putting up a fight," the teen sighed, "Cornelia will be sent its such an obvious move, or at least she will once the elevens start acting up, that mineral is to important" he commented to no one in particular, 'concerning Cornelia I wonder which will do better her Gloucester or the Edinburgh as far as upgraded Sutherland types,' the prince wondered a dark smirk crossing his features.

He glanced back across the area catching sight of Kallen, it was rude but hey his security was important. He turned up the 'radio'.

"So how's campus life treating you?"

"Stifling, I was stuck in history class yesterday," she complained to the person on the other end of the cell phone, "look maybe I should just head back,"  
"The army's on a high alert right now," Ogi responded, "stay there let things cools off," He stated, after all Kallen was definitely safer at the academy.

"But what about that voice?" she asked, "on the radio, Zero."  
The other voice remarked. "Can't go looking for a guy named Zero besides Naoto would be happy to see you back in school. Forget about Shinjuku for now. I'll be in touch."

'Shinjuku I guess he's right…' she freezes in place, a memory of Lelouch saying 'don't tell anyone about Shinjuku' she gasps, 'no it couldn't have been his voice,' the resistance fighter thought to herself.

-scene break-

The day proceeded rather smoothly, with Kallen glancing at Lelouch, much to the consternation of Shirley, trying to identify if Lelouch was in fact the voice on the radio.

'All I did was simply mention Shinjuku but…'

'If he knows who I really am then' she thinks

'At the first opportunity' Lelouch frowned contemplating his options, damn it he disliked assassinations, especially ones made to look like terrorist attacks.

'I need to take care of him,' Kallen thought, considering killing him.

-scene break-

"Hey Lulu you coming along?" Shirley asked after the class had ended.

He stood up, "Sorry maybe some other time" the prince replies walking over to Kallen and her group of friends.

Much to the surprise of the girls,

"You think that you could spare a minute I need to talk to you,"

The girls gasped.

"Sure," Kallen stood up, "I was wondering when you were going to ask," she remarked in response.

"Huh," exclaimed Shirley in shock, a sentiment that was shared by the other young ladies.

They headed off to the student council 'clubhouse'. "I didn't even know this room existed," she remarked,

Lelouch nodded, "It's the clubhouse for the student council." He commented, "they built it as a ballroom for various special occasions."

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?" Kallen asked,

"Yes," the prince replied, "that's correct," She has to have a knife then, not a gun most likely. It was still possible goodness knows how he carried a concealed pistol on him during school.  
"Here it is," some one shouted from one of the upper level, "I found it found it look this is it " Shirley held up a memory card, "right?"

"What a relief you found our lab data," Nina whispered softly,

A boy groaned, "Good. My ass is killing me," Rivalz whined standing up

The door opened, "Where you able to find it?" Millie asked pushing a cart laden with food. "I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

"Oh wow," the blue haired teen exclaimed,  
"Wait to go Millie," Shirley praised,

Millie chuckled, "You adore me I know," she stated setting the food on the table,

"Uhm what is all this?" Lelouch asked. It wouldn't be unlike Millie to throw something together on the spur of the moment.

"Lelouch don't you know, I thought that's why you brought her, we're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea actually,"  
"The Principal's?" Lelouch inquired slightly surprised, what was Rueben doing he wondered. It was certainly true the Stadtfeld's were a noble and wealthy family but the rumor mill said Duke Stadtfeld was awfully close to Lelouch's older brother Schneziel.

"He thought it best with her poor health she might have a harder time with regular club activities." She turned, "Oh I'm Millie the president of the council it's a pleasure to meet you,"  
"Oh," Kallen bowed slightly on reflex, "Thank you the pleasures all mine,"

The other three rushed down the winding spiral staircase, "I'm Rivalz the secretary," he said, "if there's anything you need help with I'm your man,"

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome"

"Hi there my name's Nina," the third girl stammered.

"Nice to meet all of you,"

Nunnally entered, "Shirley I'm sorry but do you think you could set these on the table for me,"  
"Oh sure," Shirley rushed over, "thanks Nana,"

"Nunnally what are you doing here?" the prince inquired,

Millie turned to Kallen "This is Lelouch's sister," She stated before turning back to Lelouch, "by the way Lelouch I thought you said you were going to avoid bringing your more of your work home with you."  
"I'm still in the middle school group so I can't be on the council yet," Nunnally explained to Kallen as the majority of the student council stood around.

Lelouch grimaced, "Sorry but you know how things have been recently."

"That's alright," Rivalz assured, "you're an honorary member in our book,"

"Hello there it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen,"

Kallen tilted her head and smiled, "Thank you, you as well"

Rivalz set a bottle on the table, "right shall we kick this off with a toast," He announced proudly.

"Huh,"  
The orange haired girl stared at the bottle. "Champagne," Shirley remarked, a hint of distaste.

"Yeah but we're on the student council we shouldn't," Nina whispered

"Relax its sparkling cider." Stated the blue haired teen fiddling with the bottle,

"You swear. Let me see that bottle," demanded Shirley attempting to wrestle the bottle away from Rivalz

"What's going on?" asked Nunnally as Millie placed a glass of punch in her hand.

"Lelouch head's up," Rivalz shouted before tossing the bottle surprisingly a pass, which the prince made without any incident.

"Come on Lulu let me see that bottle," she whined, Shirley's attempts to grab the bottle caused the two to fall to the floor, a position that likely would have been made a spectacle of had the carbonation not proved to much, and the cork shot off, and drenched Kallen, no one but Lelouch noticed Kallen swatting the propelled cork away.

"What just happened?" Nunnally inquired

"Do we have clothes for her?" Inquired Rivalz,

Millie nodded, "Sayoko's on it,"

'This I why I hate Britannians,' Kallen mused as she showered off. Gods forbid if she had to go back to the Stadtfeld house smelling like alcohol, her bitch of a stepmother would have a fit.

There was a knock on the door, "its Lelouch I brought you a change of clothes" He remarked, holding part of his own wardrobe. "Look I'll just drop them off."

"You can come in I've drawn the curtain already" she responded from behind the door.

"Ah, sorry about all this.. The student council is energetic" he apologized looking away from the shower for a minute, as he stepped in and closing the door back. "I know they can be a little over the top at times."

"Its okay nothing wrong with cutting loose every once and a while, you know" Kallen responded honestly.

"These are some of my clothes if that's okay," he remarked depositing them in the basket beside the towel, "You can return them in a few days."

"Its cool. Don't worry about it," she replies, "that was fast. You went all the way to the boys' dorm?"

"Actually I live here," he replied leaning by the sink, "it'd pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms, the principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor. You're a Stadtfeld so your father's ties with Schneziel have probably been mentioned. Its a lot like that. The Ashfords, and us we're old friends."

"I see," Kallen replies somewhat morosely. She didn't even notice that Lelouch had the mistake of saying Schneziel instead of the second prince, or prince Schneziel.

"Anyway," Lelouch began to walk towards the door. "You can see what Millie wants when you're done, and take your time."

"Hey wait," the prince stopped, as she reaches through the curtain, "Could you hand me that pouch over there,"

'So she's going to make her move' he took a step over to the sink picking up the pink pouch, normally in this situation he would have taken steps but it was better to use a slightly different method, "Sure," he turned his head and stuck his hand into the shower, Kallen knocks the pouch onto the shower and grabbed his wrist, "You really are a live wire aren't you?" the prince commented with a devilish smirk his other hand holding the small Russian made pistol.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" she demanded

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb" Kallen snaps, "you brought up Shinjuku the other day, WHY?" the terrorist demanded,

He smirked, "Do you know what happened at Shinjuku?

"Don't answer my question with a question," she growls. A knife blade snapped out of the pouch. "Yes or no that's all I want to here from you,"

"If I don't answer it some one will come," he remarked as the phone rings, she let his hand go, "Hello Ashford Academy student council… No this is… oh its for you," Lelouch handed the artsy phone through the curtain, "He says he knows you,"

She sets the pouch aside and accepts phone, "Hello?"

"Glad your still alive Q 1." Remarked Lelouch's voice on the other end, "As I said you may call me Zero."  
She glanced at Lelouch, 'was I wrong? It sounds like him, but he's right here.'  
"Sixteen hundred hours the day after tomorrow the observation deck at Tokyo tower come alone."

"Who are you?" she snaps, "How did you arrange that ceasefire order?" Kallen demanded pulling the curtain back, "Hey don't hang up?"  
Lelouch stepped back, "Well your friend seems like the fun time,"

"Oh um," She stammers, "that was,"

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. The prince commented briskly examining his wrist, "when I told not to bring up Shinjuku before, seriously some guys will attempt to show you footage of what happened that day, and its pretty damn grim. I remember the war, and area 10 before that. Father thought it built character to see what things were like." He remarked distastefully, "By the way you know I can see you right?"  
She looked down, blushed and crouched down drawing the curtain,

"I won't tell anyone, later" Lelouch left the bath room re buttoning his blazer and concealing the pistol he was carrying. Johnson nodded as he stepped beside him, and the prince nodded, "all is well,"

"I was wrong," Kallen sighed, 'what an embarrassing mess."

The man stepped into step with the prince. "and?"  
"Lets proceed Colonel," Lelouch remarked, "How are the preparations going?"

"Very well sir, the Ardenite unit will be ready on schedule."

-scene break-

Lelouch sighed removing his shades. A luminescent display slowly counted down directly in front of him and a number of Black Knights. Heavy handed missions like this were distasteful, but occasionally necessary. Certain elements had to be destroyed in all encompassing blazes of destruction.

Killing Charles would require a rather lengthy campaign, of course it was one Lelouch was prepared for, Odysseus on the other hand was ineffectual. The emperor would hardly care if Odysseus took a bullet, he'd just use the opportunity to speak on Britannians policy on advancement, and Darwinism. There was always the chance Odysseus might just step aside anyway.

The first prince was the so called nobility's hope to succeed Charles, he represented the traditional approach after all. So naturally killing Odysseus would allow a certain level of… disorder, not that it was needed. But this of course was all much further ahead, so far the daily propaganda was trickling in concerning the to be Area eighteen.

Frankly the eleventh Prince was looking forward to humiliating the famous Gloucester unit, before using the power of the king to get the information.

As for that plan well the Zero persona just needed to be revealed publicly, and said planned provided the solution for acquiring combat data.

After all the eleventh prince doubted if Schneizel had only one project for advancing the state of technology, after all even Clovis was capable of running a project he had kept secret from Charles. That alone warranted letting Clovis live, if the third prince was willing to risk such a program under Charles's nose it was something that could be exploited by the Black Knights.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one, the only one with programs to advance their forces after all Cornelia had commissioned the Gloucesters to be designed for her unit.

The Gloucester the most advanced and highly modified variant of the the RPI 13 Sutherland in service with Britannia in any number. Cornelia had commissioned the design, and it wasn't simply her unit the factory which produced them was safely back in her own territory. A territory which was protected by Cloucesters.

Charles's ascension had marked the end of the Emblem of Blood. That period's conclusion meant that the emperor could redistribute the land of his deceased rivals to his own children.

"Lets begin then."

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Maybe I just have a dirty mind but I can see where the Britannian girls are coming from impression wise, especially considering the two lines after that, any one want to write a one shot, by chance?

Anyway the Knightmare frame mentioned in this chapter, the Edinburgh, is an upgraded Sutherland unit, kind of like what the Gloucester is.

The unit is neither the prototype or the final production model seventh generation Knightmare frame in development but it is, or rather will be a potent tool for the eleventh prince, among its improvements are the Blonde Knives replacing the Rocket Anchors for example, and other information taken from the seventh generation project run by the Special Corp.

Think Cecile's Sutherland during the Black Rebellion, though admittedly less specialized, this is a pseudo massed produced weapon, i.e. only carrying one shield, instead of the two on Cecile's Sutherland, though it does carry missiles like the Gloucester.

Another difference is the lack of 'Stun Tonfa' on the unit instead featuring a similar MVS weapon.

Obviously there painted black, and that concludes this chapter, kudos if you can guess the name of the Knightmare Lelouch will end up piloting, it will be revealed next chapter.

By the way should I end up giving Kallen or Jeremiah the prototype, after the final unit is ready, or maybe CC, that would still leave the Gawain, and the Nemo as well though, damn?

-scene break-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes:

Oh this chapter makes reference to the use of chemical weapons in acts of terrorism, this is a work of fiction, do not go gassing military bases so you can take a tank for a joy ride, perhaps a piece of poor humor but still I thought it would be best to give a heads up, seeing as I had some skinhead wannabe review one of my fics, I do not want one of my works being Turner Diaried.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch sighed, "Not long now," he commented toying with his slightly bruised wrist as he lounged in the rather large leather chair.

"Indeed my lord," responded Three.

Besides the two of them the other Black Knight Faction Leaders were elsewhere it was considered a suitable safety precaution given things. Heavily fortified locations were the exception, generally because security could be deployed rather brazenly. In Europe, or at least the western region, you had less of a worry for problems. China and Britannia were another story.

In either case there were risks of terrorists or government elements. In the case of China the Eunuchs had a reason to be considerably concerned about counter government forces considering things.

Britannia presented slightly more varied threats. These challenges ranged from terrorists, to rival nobility, to the potential threat of the OSS, and of course rival corporations.

"I'll be in contact Q 1's friends later, then we'll begin," the prince stated, "oh and excellent job with the arrangements, in just a short while longer we'll have control of the necessary companies,"  
"I live to serve my prince," The other Britannian remarked, "about the upcoming 'test' I presume we'll dispose of the subjects,"

He nodded this test was nothing more than something to disorient Area 11. "Unless they show unusual prospects yes get rid of them, most of them are disposable, nothing more than common thugs," Lelouch drawled disdainfully, "I will be heading out, making my entrance will require a flair perhaps better suited to Clovis, ah well, speaking of my older brother, exactly how are things proceeding?"

"We dispatched the letter as requested, your highness, prince Clovis will receive the intelligence concerning the resistance groups who are less than inclined to cooperate with the Order." Three continued, "we believe the intelligence on the Nippon Kaihō Sensen, should allow the Clovis's forces to signifigantly damage them, presuming they aren't facing RPI 13 Sutherland units again, my lord" the man stated.

The Prince smirked, "Yes presuming that of course," Lelouch commented, "the Japanese are resourceful in combat the matter with Shinjuku proved them capable of impressive feats did it not?" he stated, "Clovis is likely going to look more into Ashford Academy it is a rather obvious place since he knows I'm alive,"  
"We could arrange a series of locations,"  
Lelouch waved his hand dissmissively. "No that's alright not right now anyway. Primary concerns are elsewhere at the moment," He commented, "I think that Clovis can be trusted to show some discretion… on this matter clearly he can run a program without any one knowing about it then he can keep quiet."

"The prototype should be ready by the time Prince Corneila is expected to have pacified area eighteen. We've sent envoys to 'assist' in our own special way, we'll recover their attempt at knightmare frame for study as planned."  
Britannia's military expansion was at times a bit difficult to expect, the invasion of what had become Area 12 had come pretty much out of the blue, but that was another matter. In any case regarding what would become Area 18 it had featured a bit of posturing beforehand enough that the Black Knights had prepared to move in afterwards.

The Bamides was much larger than the standard Britannian Knightmare, actually it was bigger than Chinese standard Knighmare frame as well. The Frame was something they were looking into to study.

The engineering secrets would impart to the Black Knights further information, since while not quite agile the Bamides for its size did have an impressive maximum sustainable speed in what was considered problematic terrain.

Lelouch sighed, "I need to head out, by the way hows the custom Edinburg coming along?"

"It is all ready if you need it before the prototype," Roland announced, "we have a few of the regular RPI 999's that are ready should you require to equip other forces"

The prince nodded, "And the upgrades to the Mark Nemo series Knightmare?" He inquired referencing another of the Black Knights sixth generation Knightmare frames.  
"Underway," responded the executive. "In theory the modifications to the VARIS should allow a shield penetrator weapon, at least until that weapon is ready. In addition it'll have some comonality regarding optional equipment."

Lelouch flipped another page, "Nearly seven meters, we knew it was going to be large, but Merlin is going to be quiet impressive, and thats the trend," He frowned shaking his head, "expensive unfortunately, though it should be able to do its job..." This wasn't surprising in the least as it was all seventh generation frames were expected to be larger than older design. Camelot's Lancelot supported this hypothesis.

"It'll be ready, concerning the Chinese Federation?"  
He gave another nod. Things were rapidly deteriorating in this region of the world. "We will move shortly against them." he acknowledged, "Admittedly they rely on mass production so they won't be much use in developing the Millennial series standard Knightmare Frame, but force of arms is always good." Lelouch stood up, "besides we can certainly use that production capability. In any case it'll cement relations with the Russian populous."

"Vengeance for the war dead, vengeance for dead family."  
He tapped his fingers generating a holographic map, "Yes and Britannia will only see what they want to on the matter." Multiple icons appeared on the border between the European Union, and the Chinese Federation. More icons appeared through out, and then within Britannia's territory.

-scene break-

"Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes," announced the tour guide as Kallen looked at the pictures, "to its true place in today's world order, since then the Empire and area eleven have walked hand in hand down the road to revival."  
'Sixteen hundred hours at Tokyo Tower. Why did he want to meet here of all places,' she wondered as her pure eleven compatriots walked around as a group. They were discussing, meaning they had no idea, who had sent the message.

"Attention please, paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford academy one of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck,"

Kallen walked over, and the lady at the kiosk smiled, and presented a cell phone to the redhead, "Hi I'm assuming this phone is yours,"

The phone was black, but there was nothing terribly fancy about it, however it did have a message… From Zero.

She hit dial, "Um Hello,"

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five, and oh bring your friends along with you." Lelouch stated from the other end, "It wouldn't do for them to cause a scene. The last thing we need is a fire fight with civilians around."

"What?" she exclaimed. The prince hung up snapping the phone shut. She looked around and noted Tamaki was getting a little hot under the collar. Damn it is he watching us? Kallen turned back to staring intently at the phone, before dragging the others off to the train.

"Attention all passengers if you become aware of any suspicious items on onboard please alert Metro police personnel using the-"  
Zero decided to call, "What now," She snapped angrily,

"Face forward and look to your right," the Prince ordered blandly. ""What do you see?" he inquired.

"The Britannian settlement the city that was stolen away from us, and built from our sacrifice." Kallen answered

"And on the left?" Lelouch asked.

She looked at the ghetto; "I see our city remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"A good answer," The prince responded, "now make your way to the front of the train." He ordered, none of the terrorists noticed the red light in the eyes of the other passengers.

-scene break-

At the front of the car was a figure swathed in dark clothes.

Kallen gasped, "Was it you on the Phone?

"Whoa do you think it's a trap?" remarked one of the elevens, wondering if you should pull a gun out.

"Well as that you in Shinjuku?" She demanded. "Was that ceasefire your doing?"

Lelouch remained silent and unmoving.

"Hey were talking to you," Tamaki growled,

The lights went dark and 'Zero' turned around.

"What did you think about my tour of the settlement," he remarked.

"Your tour," Ogi stated a bit blankly.

"Oh come on there was no way it was this joker." Tamaki protested angrily.  
"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement," He raised his left arm to gesture to the Britannian residences and city, "And the ghetto," the right arm rose to gesture towards the ruins where the elevens lived.

Ogi stepped forward, "Yeah we know there is a difference between us and them," he said, "A very harsh one and that's why we resist them,"  
"You're wrong," Lelouch stated. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism," He announced, "Charles's reign will not end because of your actions. The system can always rebound from singular attacks. So long as the system can propagate itself ably there is no change. Terrorism cannot bring down a situation that the likes of their rivals in the EU have tried."

"Fall," Ogi muttered, "Change, the Europeans"  
The masked man nodded, "What you are doing its little better than making a childish nuisance of yourselves,"

"What was that you calling us a bunch of kids," exclaimed one of the terrorists. Lelouch faintly pondered whether recruiting these bozos was the right move. On the other hand it would be the step towards expansion into the other terrorists of Area 11. A pure, and known if minor, terrorist group would be relatively useful in convincing other groups to work beside them. Up until this point the Black Knights had had only minor success dealing with Japanese resistance groups, most of whom tended to be vying for the attention of Kyoto.

"You should know your enemy," he stated, "it is not the common people, but the ideals expunged by one man, and the nobility you must oppose. It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent, take up your sword fight for justice,"  
Kallen gritted her teeth, "Oh please that's all easy enough to say isn't it." She protested, "Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?"  
"She's right loose the mask," the blue haired terrorist who had previously referred to Zero as a joker.

"Right are you going to show us your face?" Ogi asked.

Lelouch shook his head, "I do apologize such a thing is impossible," he commented, "However if the impossible could be done would it earn your trust?" the prince inquired, "You are being offered an opportunity," He stated, "I represent a faction within an organization and you are being offered the opportunity to fight Britannia's corruption. I am Zero, leader of the Istavaanians. We are one of six cardinal factions of the Black Knights." That was all he was going to say for now.

-scene break-

Lelouch smirked as he reclined in the high rising office building, "Hmm I think I might just have convinced them," he commented.

"Is this such a wise plan?" inquired the doll like figure of one of the other Radical faction leaders, "Supplying these people with so many Knightmares?" It was rather clear that the immortal didn't particularly approve of this course of action. "There are other groups we could perhaps persuade. Those in Michinoku for example. They at least like us, or I should say you. Isn't your book doing remarkably well there?"  
"Ah you object," Lelouch queried, waving off the comment. "I suppose you are correct this plan does have its flaws however what better way to weaken Britannian than to distribute their swords amongst the rebels," he remarked, "And what better way to rally support than show them crushing a Britannian military base on television in real time." Three nodded in agreement with him, "He does have a point though Northern Japan not only has a great deal of support for us, but don't you have a speaking event in Akita soon?"

"I would suppose the plan does indeed have merits," admitted the first one to speak, "I still think this is a mistake. Even so I'm concerned that Cathay might end getting ideas about all this."

Lelouch nodded, "I do," The Chinese Federation was also a threat, "So then how do you like the upgrades to you frame?" the prince inquired

"The stealth system is an impressive work," Three said interjecting before the childlike body could respond to the question, "Isn't it," he asked smugly.

Nemo nodded, "Yes I will admit the upgrades to the machine surpassed has my expectations," admitted the doll like figure, "The prototype composite shield is also a nice addition. I do appreciate you modifying the OS Lelouch."

"Yes well I was glad for the feed back, though the advancement with the Stealth systems were all because of that woman this disruptor of hers, she truly is a splendid asset." He commented, "Pity she seems reluctant to cooperate, hmm" Lelouch paused, "We will avoid pushing too hard for now though I am adverse to leaving an asset like her out there," The eleventh prince said. "But really her notes are quite interesting we may have to incorporate some of them in to our other projects,"  
"Back to the plan," Three stated, directing them back to the topic at hand. "Everything is in place," He announced, "We are ready to begin,"  
Lelouch nodded, "Britannia will be so caught up with the attack against the televised base, they won't realize the rebels have hit the other bases with poison gas until its already to late," he remarked. "I wonder what they'll do," the prince commented. "I doubt they'll notice the choice of targets have a very common characteristic outside the obvious."

"Attacking the military base responsible for bringing in most the supplies for the Army isn't that rather brazen of you," The doll like figure remarked, "We are after all moving much earlier than we planned,"

Three answered. "We expect most of the forces will be already enroute to relieve the besieged forces."

"You are welcome to join us if so desire?" Lelouch remarked to the first speaker.

"I may just do that." He replied. "After all I don't depart for what will be area eighteen for a while yet. I've got time to help here, especially if things go further south than we want."

Looking over the settlement Lelouch frowned. "That would be unfortunate."

"Don't worry Hokkaido is at a heightened state of alert, and we've notified everyone." If someone was stupid enough to attack the main region of Black Knight's power within Japan they'd get what they deserved.

That was the truth, and one Lelouch liked. Hokkaido was his the initial small population compared to Kyushu, and especially Honshu. It'd been quite easy to move in in the aftermath of the invasion. Nowadays they had extensive influence into Northern Honshu as well as far south, relatively speaking as Fukushima. That was the thing the battle for influence in Japan it was heavily divided. While the Black Knights control of the southern portions of Tohoku were far from absolute there was a presence. Britannia controlled most of the Kanto region, mainly centered on Tokyo. The NAC ruled from in practice from Kyoto in Kansai. Between the NAC and Britannia Chubu was divided rather thoroughly. Britannia ruled in name, but terrorism was a major concern in the area of Honshu south of Tokyo, not that terrorism was absent from the capital.

-scene break-

Lelouch frowned slightly, well this was disappointing. "I see so its just the two of you," Zero commented to the two freedom fighters,  
"I'm sorry we just need a little more time," Ogi responded "IF more people understood, what we,"  
Lelouch cut him off, "No, no," He stated, "the two of you will do just fine, we're hardly going to be alone. We'll have plenty of friends. The Thorians might even join us, unlikely but who can say."

"Oh come on," Kallen protested, "there will be too many of them,"

He paused, perhaps he should have been clearer she assumed he meant the Britannians when he said friends. "Have faith, we'll have two squads with us," the prince replied. "with what is planned it will be child's play, don't worry." He assured, this plan was dangerous, but really what plan wasn't.  
-scene break-

Lelouch smirked behind his mask, as the two terrorists surveyed the machines, yes things were going well enough.

"What are these?" Kallen asked

The man who had identified himself as Zero turned to look back at the Britannian Eleven girl. "Considering your recent defeat when dealing with Second Prince Schneizel prototype seventh generation while using the fifth generation RPI 13 Sutherland, this design is…" He trailed off, "courtesy of another of Britannia's royalty, rather he had a hand in its design. Its not fully in production yet, which is all the more a pity considering things as they are."  
"What?" She exclaimed in surprise, "you stole this?"  
"Not at all," He replied, "But to answer your question this is the RPI 999 series, its named the Edinburgh," Lelouch continued as if nothing was amiss. "Though getting them ready in time for this little plan was rather bothersome I'll admit. Nonetheless the design is fully operational."

"So this is a new model, but if you didn't steal it... why would a Britannian want us to have access to this kind of weapon," demanded Ogi more than a little suspicious.

The prince placed a hand on the machine's high strength low weight composite armor, "Because the Lancelot is clear and present danger and without a viable countermeasure we'll just have a repeat of the disaster that was Shinjuku. Its not like ceasefire like that can become common." He drawled, "That said you are welcome to use these two, I even had yours given a red paint job Q1." Lelouch titled his head to one side to convey his amusement.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Kallen questioned,

"Oh that's right I didn't inform you," He feigned being apologetic at his 'oversight'. Walter turn on the news," Lelouch ordered.  
The head mechanic nodded.

"- Of Japan rise up against your oppressors together we will be victorious," shouted a man, "Help us fight for Justice join us in freeing Japan," in the background was a Britannian military facility… that was burning multiple Sutherlands were attacking the base each emblazoned with a Japanese Flag on the shoulder of each of the machines.

The TV was muted.

"Well as you can see things are proceeding smoothly," Lelouch stated,

Ogi stared at the television in shock his mouth hanging open, "You organized that?" He inquired finally able to speak.  
"Of course, they were only too happy to assist," Zero commented, "As we speak, Clovis is having little choice but to divert military forces to that region, and hence our operation will coincide when forces are midway so either way Britannian will suffer a grave problem,"

"Who is this Britannian?" Kallen demanded "the one supplying these machines, you said he is royalty,"  
"If you're going to help you should get ready," Lelouch stated, "though to answer your question the benefactor of this is the Eleventh Prince of the Empire," He tossed them the activation keys to the Knightmares.

"That's impossible," Ogi responded, "That person is dead, Britannia said so."  
"Then we must be all taking orders from a ghost," replied a mechanic with a shrug, they probably wouldn't catch it.

-scene break-

"I take it were ready?" Lelouch asked over the radio, inside his machine, which was in turn inside a transport.

"Both teams in position, sir I would be comfortable if you had more than just those two, its hardly something that," The man on the other end stated.

"Relax," the prince assured, "Its simple enough, Britannian forces will reach the midway point in one minute according to our estimates." That was a long minute to wait.

Slowly the transport trucks opened. Powered doors opened up to reveal multiple Knightmare Frames. The benefit of such large transports was you could transport a few Knightmares per truck. "K 1 through 4 Fire," Zero ordered. The vehicle depot ignited splendidly as a number of small missiles with high explosive incendiary detonators rained down.

Sirens blared screeching through the night. The barracks were the next target, it was distasteful to be targeting them, but casualties would be minimal given the alarms, and the alert.

K group advanced through the gate meant to slow down trucks not bipedal mechs. One of the mechs made a notable point of stomping the barricade down. Lelouch flicked his communicator on. "Lets go, B group will deal with things here," he stated. His Knightmare was different the black armor glimmered shining like polished chitin, in addition double shields were present on the unit, as well as a pair of swords on the back.

Personally Lelouch was less than thrilled to use the swords, but they did need information on the new design of melee weapon.

Kallen's unit as stated was unlike the normal Edinburgh in that it was red, but other than that was a normal model. The red paint job gave it a stark contrast to the Black Knight's color scheme favoring black as a primary color. Still it would ultimately help their cover story he was feeding Britannia. The two Japanese terrorists activated their land spinners and followed after the eleventh prince. The objective was simple take control of the communication center, broadcast the message, and then get out of there.

The alarm may have gone, but considering the depot and the barracks were both now on fire even the Britannian military was disorganized, especially with most of their forces deployed elsewhere.

One of the remaining Sutherlands, someone clearly had been born with some brains, pity it would cost the pilot at the very least his Knightmare, moved in between the trio. The Sutherland had been built with the concern that knightmare to knightmare combat would become more common, which did prove to happen. Even so there was a difference between the generations capacities. Whoever the Sutherland's pilot was recognized that he wasn't dealing with the usual Japanese war machines that better equipped terrorist cells wielded.

Lelouch already traveling at breakneck, in excess of one hundred kilometer an hour, speeds deployed the Edinburgh's new MVS katar from under the shield of his machine's right arm. The blade gleamed red as it began to oscillate and sheered through the Sutherland Frame with ease. The oscillating blade was sufficient to rip through the standard composite armor of the Sutherland.

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: How did you think the mech raid go? Good? Bad?

Lelouch is setting in place to dissolve the belief that all Britannians are the enemy, obviously, since he has no clue Euphie is going to try something as Naïve as her admin district, he's going the next best route, at least for him.

Things will steadily get AU from here, there will of course be some canon parts, things at Ashford Academy, for example, Saitema Ghetto battle will certainly not go how Cornelia wants it to.

Constructive Criticism is welcome,

-scene break-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I don't really like the new Japanese frames, from R2, that is.

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

The objective of this assault was to hide behind this veil of destruction targeting of certain points, and of course practicality. Within the colonial military forces were numerous instances of corruption, particularly in the supply and requisition offices. These attacks tonight would mask their goal. It was the objective to target particularly corrupt units and wipe them out, effectively they were killing two birds with one stone.

The two normal Edinburghs gunned down the remaining two Sutherlands defending the communications center, only one of the Britannian machines ejected.

Lelouch's Edinburgh custom spun around firing on the varying VTOL aircraft that were approaching. One of his Blonde Knives launched from the arm of his Knightmare slicing apart one of Britannia's tanks.

"B group I take it you have proceeded to your objective point?" Lelouch inquired firing a tear gas grenade into the building to flush out any remaining soldiers. He hoped the soldiers would simply withdraw.

"Affirmative," responded the team leader, "we have taken control of the air strip, we're loading the knightmares as we speak,"  
Tertiary objective was to take control of as many knightmares as possible, this would strain Britannia's military capacity somewhat and allow the Black Knights further options. Lelouch switched frequencies, "K group what about you?" The eleventh prince inquired to the other team,

"We're proceeding to eliminate the last bits of resistance from the Britannian military." The native of Hokkaido paused, "Zero-sama, Britannian reinforcements. The police are arriving,"  
"They must be getting desperate, kill them." Lelouch ordered. The knight police were notably corrupt in any case.

"Understood Taisho," Responded the commander, the blips representing K group divided, and accelerated to meet the refit Glasgow frames that were what made up the police Knightmare force. Glasgows versus modern frames were never pretty.

Ogi activated his Knightmare's comm, "Zero what's the plan now?" The eleven inquired, so far the man had proven his word was good, if what this Zero said was true then they might be able to change Japan.

"Very simple," Lelouch replied, "We use this military installation to accomplish our goals," He stated. "The entire Britannian military will be humiliated, proving that justice prevails." He stated, "Support group where are our ground forces?" he inquired.

"Currently en route," responded an equally masked Three, though his was different than the one that Lelouch was currently wearing. The puritan faction leader was coordinating everyone's withdrawal routes and of course relaying real time battlefield data back to combat units.

"Good," Zero nodded, "Once they arrive we will take over Britannia's communication network for Japan and broadcast the message as planned." He stated.

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

The taking control of the military communications allowed them to directly override the normally broadcast signals, mind controlling the disoriented Britannians had also of course been undertaken.

While that was being done everyone was making sure their Knightmares were still operating, this was the Edinburghs first real combat operation, and having their weapons reloaded, and of course launching the plains and securing the ground transports for moving the captured Sutherlands.

"I am Zero," Lelouch stated, over the airwaves, as he stood before the camera. "As many of you saw the Britannian military base at Nakajima is under attack by Japanese forces, the corrupt Britannian government can only control you so long as you remain docile," He preached, "Our objective is clear, with this victory Japan's freedom fighters will have the tools needed to throw off the shackles binding this nation. But to win we must stand and fight together. The corruption that pervades the colonial administration must be cut out with fire!"

The dramatic address played out rather pleasingly for the eleventh prince and of course the fact he had flaunted the severe defeat, and out maneuvering of the vaunted Military of the Empire of Britannia on national Television.

Oh yes it would be rather hard for the Public Relations division to discredit that, suffice to say Lelouch was quite sure he had just insured his assistance from the Japanese resistance groups, and even more so once the terrorists got 'their' new Knightmares, which would substantially change the way battles played out.

With the rebels finally having advanced military technology, the fifth generation Knightmare Frames, with which to oppose Britannia could engage them now with far better results.

Of course this also served the purpose of once the Black Knights continued to act for Japan's benefits, under the 'rouge' Black Knight Zero, it would insure Lelouch had a secure and very loyal population of natives to draw from. Promises to supply their fellow fighters for justice with the captured RPI 13 Sutherland Knightmare Frames, to assist them in continued efforts to combat the forces of Tyranny and Corruption.

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

"Commander we have a problem," announced Three, "One of the Britannian flights must have been behind, "you have incoming Sutherland transports. We estimate two squads, sixteen Knightmares in total," The other leader paused, "according to acquired intelligence there is nothing special about the unit. Minor distinction in an equally minor operation last year."

Lelouch glanced at the night sky; on the horizon were the lights, to prevent mid air collisions, of Knightmare transports. Eleven versus sixteen, even with the shields this was not a fight the eleventh prince was looking forward to given the Edinburghs were untested at best in real combat.

"What do we do?" Ogi asked.

"B K group, form on me" Lelouch ordered, "Q1 take your compatriot and prepare to render support fire." The eleventh prince commanded. All things considered he'd rather have full Black Knights supporting him than the two trial knights.

"Err… right," Kallen responded. The two Edinburgh Knightmares moved off as eight all of black replaced them, settling in a formation.

"B Group," Zero spoke, "You are going to fire your high explosive missiles directly into the center of the incoming transports." Acknowledgments filtered through. "K group prepare for close range engagements with the Sutherlands." The prince ordered preparing to coordinate with the B group again. "B Group after expending your High Explosive missiles switch to your cannons." Lelouch paused, "Q1 as the transports level off attack the rear transports try and force them to move forward."

The Black Knight forces who made up K group accelerated raising machine pistols and their heavier rifles, the latter being an exclusive Black Knight design.

Lead units from K group fired spitting green tracer fire upwards. The rifle fire reached the VTOL craft and two transports erupted, along with their RPI 13 Sutherlands, into balls of flame which illuminated the night's sky.

B group's volley of guided munitions began terminal guidance. The missile defense systems did little against the high explosive warheads. Another transport exploded instantly and two more crashed as debris peppered them, while another five were damaged by the anti armor blast.

The two eleven terrorists attacked the rear group, as expected at least one tried to accelerate and crashed.

The remaining missiles impacted ignited the fuel, destroying three of the transports and setting the ground a blaze.

It was a successful maneuver but now the Sutherlands were on the ground. K group spread out and began exchanging fire with the RPI 13s. Two of the Sutherlands fired on Lelouch. The Edinburgh Custom's arm shields activated generating a green protective aura. The shields succeeded in absorbing and reflecting the machine gun bullets with ease.

Lelouch eyed the display giving the reading on his knightmare's power plant, strain was in acceptable levels though the shields were consuming power. It'd probably have been acceptable to rely on the shield's high integrity composite armor.

B group moved in land spinners active they fired their one hundred twenty millimeter cannons, which were attached on one of the shoulder opposite of each Knightmare's shield arm. The attachment to the shoulder granted some additional stability which improved performance with the larger caliber weapon.

Perhaps this won't be so difficult the shields are insuring we don't sustain damage, the eleventh prince mused, as his custom Knightmare accelerated in close enough to draw and use the swords. He pulled off to one side and brought the MVS down slashing through the arm.

– Scene Break-scene break-scene break-scene break-

The attack had been a resounding success; talk about a Friday night. Hopefully, Lelouch thought vindictively, Charles had been drinking that evening so he could endure have to endure a hangover while having to put up with the fall out for the attack, and rest assured there would be fallout.

Clovis had of course suffered some political fall out unfortunately such were the consequences of carrying out such an operation someone had to take the heat for it.

The public address of Zero, and his announcement as the coordinator for the attack had basically made him the most wanted man in the Empire. It was all quite dramatic, but it had made the impression that they had wanted.

It was currently unknown, both to the public and the military on Zero, on whether and who he was affiliated. They did not know of the order of the Black Knights, and even then when the time did come for them to be revealed... well...

'Zero' would portrayed as a radical member of the Order, who took the order's message of justice to an extreme, of course by that time things would be even worse for Charles, there was still so much work to do.

There were of course places who could figure out who Zero 'was', and who he was affiliated with, but they weren't who the Black Knights were hoping to appeal to.

Lelouch turned, having completed his call to Nunnally assuring her he was fine and that he had slept over, more likely he had collapsed asleep as he settled into the suite. "So how have things gone?"  
"You wanted an official of the Chinese Federation, your highness," Three replied, "I think this one will be more than sufficient."

They knew eventually the Chinese Federation would go to war. The EU and Britannia had been engaged too much in their own colonial affairs the last decade for China to not try and make a play for some kind of gain. "A military official?"  
"A general," responded Three in acknowledgment, "the current Chinese federation the majority of the power is primarily under the control of influential eunuchs. While Chinese Federation Knightmare Frame technology is inferior, it is cheaper as well as they have a much larger military, albeit the Knightmares are god forsakenly ugly," the man remarked in distaste, "However if, no when it comes to military action control of them will give us the advantage of numbers to say nothing of if we could improve their military under the Order's control. Then of course there is always Cancer"  
The eleventh prince nodded, taking control of China had advantages.

"Direct control would allow you highness quite the amount of political leverage on the Britannian home front," Three continued,

"Eliminating my rather inept brother Odysseus prior to claiming control would have to be a must, discrediting him would in truth be easy enough. Its not the pressing issue though, or the real problem." the eleventh Prince interjected, "We also need to make plans to deal with the EU," he commented, "The fighting is going to happen, and we need to be ready to convince both sides to back down."

"Might I suggest as usual the Russians,"  
Lelouch blinked, why hadn't he thought of that, "Its possible, the fact that one of Charles's sisters married the previous Tsar, and is in fact the mother of the present Tsar, does give us some leverage, though their would be problems given the European Union particularly Russia and Chinese Federation long standing animosity dating back since the colonial days, never mind the recent mess. Its best to keep that plan in the reserve for now, we can't enact Operation Cancer too soon." Operation Cancer, a joint endeavor between the Russian Imperial Guard and the Black Knights for a Sino Russo war. The Operation existed from a Black Knights perspective of keeping the Eunuchs in check, and potentially removing them, while further expanding their influence in the Russian Empire. "What about the soon to be Area Eighteen?"

IT was best they didn't rely on the Russian's so much, there was too much internal strife for the time being as it was, and that was the truth.  
"We've started the appropriate ideas. Princess Cornelia will likely annihilate their standing military, but well with Sir White's assistance," The doll like being had departed earlier today, after all "we will have assistance, though for bringing them under the crown you would have to promise them at least Provincial Autonomous status, perhaps even a more independent status, unless there loyalty can be completely assured."

"They're a proud people," Lelouch admitted, "But your right, that kind of autonomy if I could take the throne that would be acceptable." He slumped, "Unfortunately with White having taken a number of the completed RPI 999, as well as his now completed upgrade to the Mark Nemo, and a good number of the Sutherlands, were not as well off, as far as our number of frames go," the prince sighed.

There were at present two types of Edinburghs those that were converted Sutherlands, and those that were produced in factories. 'White' had taken the majority of the latter with him for his mission. The prior were merely test beds for integration of technology, useful for emergencies, but not something you wanted to have to rely on. The ones White had taken were the 'real deal', true Edinburghs as it were.

"Well yes, your highness, however it will give us the necessary combat data to improve for the development of the RPI 1000."

"How is the special weapon project going?" he asked changing subjects abruptly, the RPI 1000 series would take at least a year before they were ready for testing and it would be that long till they had the final production 999 in enough numbers anyway. Goodness they were already planning a tranche four of the Edinburgh as it was.

"Well its up and running, though from a current military standpoint not many will understand our choice to continue interest in tanks, at least until they see that in combat,"  
Lelouch chuckled, "Putting land spinners on a tank, as well as updating the armament, well they will provide an unparalleled ability to accelerate, the sports car of tanks so to speak,"

The executive nodded. The one vulnerability would be of course urban combat where knightmares were unrivaled, which was where most combat was these days. He paused, "Concerning the aerial Knightmare,"  
"Design snag?" The eleventh prince inquired, they had been expecting it to come up at some point along the line, "I'll go speak with the Chinese," he stated, "How big of a design problem are we talking?"

"The float system is very power consuming," admitted the executive, "At least the current model, we need more information from an actual working model, but its either that technology or we use existing VTOL technology"

"Or a better battery," Lelouch grumbled, "Along with the Float system," He remarked pausing, "Use the X 35 its engine if nothing else should be of some use," The Black Knights had originally taken the SPE 2000 Engine in an attempt to create a knightmare that could be deployed. Like Britannia they'd hit similar snags.

–Scene Break-scene break-scene break-scene break-

Private Britannian Medical Facility

… where am I?

"Subject is waking up," A doctor announced checking the chart, "Make sure the painkillers are adjusted properly. Poor kid got hell at the hands of those eleven scum, still he's lucky he didn't get caught up in that recent mess."

… who are these people? … who am I?  
"I heard about that, just like then they were using our own equipment, damn bastards," Another doctor remarked, he pushed the patient down, "Easy there son, its alright, you need to take it easy though."

"Remember General Bartley wants to talk to him as soon as possible,"  
"I don't care if he was caught in the crossfire between the terrorists, and the military, he's my patient and he's in no shape at all to deal with the military interrogating him." He adjusted the oxygen, and turned back to the bedridden patient, "Don't worry son we'll have you up and about in a few days, eh then some polo then, lad?" He joked smiling.

… whats going on?

– Scene Break –

Lelouch stepped forward. "General Cao of the Chinese Federation?" he inquired, the man stiffened as the Soldiers in what appeared to be a slight variation of Britannians normal troops. It could have been a worse reaction if he's he'd brought Russian troops along

"Britannian soldiers, what is the meaning of this," He growled, "I have diplomatic sanction from the Federation,"

"Relax general," the teen stated in a bored tone, "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, General Cao,"  
"A prince?" the general responded surprised, "Is there some kind of issue. I have not received word from your government of any matter. What is going on?"

"The head of the order of the black knights, but yes I am the eleventh prince of the Empire." His eyes glowed as the Geass flared into existence, "I command you to swear fealty to me and my cause for all eternity and obey my commands with out question" he ordered.

The Chinese general bowed, "Yes your highness," he intoned eyes glowing.

'I really have to restrict this flair for the dramatic I'm showing as of late,' Mused the prince. "General you will begin making preparations to subvert the Chinese government." The Prince commanded, his plan was as it stood now to use the power of the king to slowly take control of the Chinese court and finally their empress, even if the court held the true power she was still an important symbol.

-scene break-

The Chinese Federation had long standing grudges against the EU, a dislike they shared with the Empire of Britannia. Manipulating the Chinese people into becoming loyal to him would give a powerful expanse of territory under his command.

Bringing such a large area under 'Britannian' rule would allow the restoration of the Ashford family's position in short order, and insure the status of the children of the deceased Empress, of Britannia.

Lelouch could from there expand outwards swaying governments officials, such a boost in the territory and of course lack of troops lost, by either force, would in theory catapult Lelouch to where he could easier dethrone his father.

However if the Britannian prince took control of the Chinese Federation even in what would amount to a bloodless coup well there was the chance the European Union in fit of paranoia might attack.

Of course if prior to the public announcement the eleventh prince could sow the seeds of distrust in the EU nations well exasperating the internal situation to civil war might prove to be beneficial.

To fight Britannia Lelouch knew he needed more resources, he needed to be able to match Britannia from the outside or destroy it from the inside. The prince sighed, the sudden acquisition of his own geass dramatically accelerated his own plans. That could be something that might not be for the best. While Clovis fretted in Tokyo, Lelouch looked out over his own city. The one he'd spent more than half a decade building, and rebuilding. This was the Black Knight Domain of Hokkaido. In this city more than any other, even those in Australia, was under his command. Nothing exemplified this more than the massive fortifications of Sapporo, and Hokkaido Autonomous Guard. Beyond the Sapporo Settlement's stunning structures were the more important factories, and the research facilities. Being Japanese or Britannian didn't matter here, not when the Black Knights controlled the island, and its government branches.

"Sir? You're do to speak at the University's Knightmare Program seminar on computer systems in an hour,"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes thank you," That was a big part of the Black Knights, as a corporation they tended to start recruiting while people were still in college. He himself had first been exposed to Third Generation knightmares as a child, and that had been the start of his grasp on them. It was the computer systems Lelouch could claim to be the expert on, and Pytor could deal with the task of mechanical parts better than himself.

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-scene break-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Jeremiah will show up again soon, and of course so will Cornelia.

Cao just got brain washed. More members of the Chinese Federation will show up, not next chapter obviously, as things proceed, Li among others, the empress as well.

On the subject of Li, him and Lelouch will have certain issues; the whole China thing won't exactly go over well.

Next chapter will probably include some of the Ashford student council as well, and possibly some military people, or maybe vice versa.

-scene break-scene break-scene break-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I won't be covering the little encounter between, well probably not, Euphemia and Suzu, the pilot of the Lancelot I do not like, but I've got to keep him alive up until either Lelouch gets tired of his stupidity, or after the North Africa issue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Chapter begin

The eleventh prince groaned, Area Eighteen had been established, but even more so than that Cornelia, the supposed responsible, one had brought Euphemia of all people. The teen felt like bashing his head against the wall. What the hell was Cornelia thinking bring Euphemia to Area 11 in the middle of the recent mess.

However it appeared Suzaku had not only survived Shinjuku, but of all the things to be doing he was the pilot of that damned Z 01. How that managed Lelouch had no idea.

Charles, he gritted his teeth, he wasn't blaming Suzaku piloting the Lancelot that would have just taken his paranoia to an absurd level. No he was blaming father for sending or allowing Euphemia along with Cornelia. Did that mean Charles suspected his involvement with this insurrection, probably not, though it proved he was an asshole of a father. Then again no one had ever suggested Charles di Britannia would win any father of the year awards.

There was also the fact Clovis would have to explain how he managed to prepare for the first attack by the Blood of the Samurai Faction's attack using the Sutherlands. They had of course eventually withdrawn during the publication of the attack at Nakajima.

Added into the fact Clovis was trying to cover up his own off the books project, and the loss of his Royal Guard he was reeling. It was true that on the matter of the Royal Guard losses he could say they'd fallen in battle, but that really wouldn't help him politically.

It appeared he was going to be demoted to Lieutenant Governor of Area eleven, with Cornelia taking up the position of Viceroy. Clovis would be showing off his art collection soon, the third prince would certainly have more time to do that, paint that was, presuming he didn't go off on a tangent to try and find the eleventh prince.

That mysterious girl, it seemed she was like White, with exception of that the person who contracted the Mark Nemo to be constructed was male.

Of course he had not immediately thought about inquiring of the mysterious doll like boy before he had left to start the insurrectionist movement of the Order of the Black Knights in the new Area eighteen.

Three was handling financial matters, mainly in the civilian sector, manipulating the mind controlled executives of the varying corporations insuring not only would profit flow into the companies, but money would be available for the Order of the Black Knights, and of course access to Knightmare Frames.

The Knightmare, yes and of course regular military technology, to say nothing of once Area eighteen supplied their own Knightmare Frame. Even though those units were really large tanks, however they did have a tactical potential, especially when combined with the next resource.

There was also the matter of the Chinese Federation. The bulkier Chinese Knightmare Frames, were larger than most Britannian Knightmare Frames, though smaller than the Bamides, but of course they had the advantage in number and a large economy capable of mass production. Of course there were disadvantages to that frame.

The project responsible for the RPI 1000's development would not go over well it was more expensive, and much higher performance than even the Gloucester. Of course if Lelouch took control of the Chinese Federation they would to some extent, Britannia –fy the nation, forming an elite separate group based on ability would be the best bet.

'Might be a wise idea to see if General Cao knows any exceptionally skilled officers of the Chinese Federation military' The eleventh prince mused.

As for the varying rebel factions, while Britannia was reeling from the loss of one of it major bases, courtesy of a chemical weapon. They were now to some degree now in possession with the RPI 13 Sutherland frames, and over the next few days Lelouch, the eleventh prince of the empire, was quite sure the varying terrorists groups would make Britannia extremely hot under the collar, and of course there was a public appearance to make.

"This isn't good,"  
"Indeed, this is by no means is it a good thing," Lelouch agreed, "Whats the status of the Homeland, did we misjudge their reaction."  
Three shook his head, "No we were more or less dead on. Clovis looks like an idiot," The Puritan faction head stated, "but there is no mention of Euphemia coming to Area 11."  
"That doesn't sound right Charles would have blustered on about it, that is how he is," The prince muttered, "Charles does not let these opportunities go to waste, and in this instance he's quiet."  
"Then this must be princess Cornelia's idea." Roland finished.

Lelouch snorted, "Strange as that would be, but the question remains, why of all things. It makes no sense to bring her along given the spike in disorder. To bring her is willingly risking her safety which is anathema to Cornelia."

Lelouch entered Clovis's office in the Viceroy's palace. This really was a nuisance, he mused but really he had no choice but to do this given the situation.

"Oh Lelouch thank god," Exclaimed the third prince looking up, frankly the blonde looked exhausted, the teen felt a brief pang of empathy for his brother.

"You've been up all night then I take it?" The eleventh prince inquired. "Hmm I didn't think they had access to chemical weaponry," he commented, "Much less they would use it to such an extent, the Japanese certainly never employed chemical weaponry against us during the invasion."  
"Yes," Clovis nodded shakily, "Its horrible," Of course he wasn't going to admit that it was the same chemical weaponry he had planned to use against the Shinjuku Ghetto.  
Lelouch took a seat, "I understand the purist faction took some damage engaging the forces of the resistance group known as Tears of Izanami, and with all of those Sutherlands I fear it will get worse before it gets better,"  
"You think?" The blonde prince inquired shakily, not liking the idea at all.

No it was quite certain things were going to get worse before they got better. "Undoubtedly," The teen replied, "Even I didn't suspect that radical had such an influence on the elevens," Lelouch slumped, "Its quite unfortunate,"  
"You know who he is?"  
"Zero is a radical element commander of the order of the Black Knights," The cover story would be revealed now.

"Radical?"

The eleventh prince nodded, "That's correct, Zero believes the Empire if thrown into conflict will become stronger, and emerge purged of corruption we call them Istvaanian," He answered, placing a folder on the table, "I would prefer you neither reveal my existence or the following information, unless necessary the radical faction Zero commands with in the Order of the Black Knights has access to several of our prototypes, among them is a unit based on the Sutherland, RPI 999 Edinburgh,"  
"You mean this nut has access to a state of the art frame," Clovis exclaimed in shock, sure something based off the Sutherland couldn't have been as powerful as the Lancelot but it was definitely going to be bad news.

Lelouch nodded, "Frames, not to mention these Sutherlands he's gotten a hold of," the teen added, "The Edinburgh are only prototypes however while we are constructing them, the final model won't be ready for a while."

"How powerful a knightmare are we talking about?" Clovis asked his eyes wide,

"The Edinburgh Prototype Production series specifications are included, at least as far as equipment, and ability goes," He paused, "I can't permit further information to get out at this time."

"But you can help right?"  
To easy, "At moment Clovis I'm still some what restricted, I'll provide information as it comes available to me, however I don't exactly have the army at my command," He commented, the army no a paramilitary force yes, "but I will see what I can do, but with just regular forces I don't exactly have faith in the chances of victory, the shields on the Edinburgh simply tilts things in their favor, and if he finishes that Knightmare, well it'll be unfortunate,"

"What Knightmare?" Clovis inquired swallowing nervously,

Ah good he had Clovis's attention, "Though its only a prototype the seventh generation MMI 101 Cardoc is one of two units if it continued on schedule it will be finished well before the other unit the MMI 303 Merlin. The Cardoc is assault where Merlin is command, I didn't allow the other three units to begin construction yet," In truth it'd been a close vote to suspend MMI unit construction, but really not unheard of as the Order frequently placed projects on hold, and revisted them at later dates.

"Well, I don't like the idea of having to rely on outside help, but Schneizel has developed a seventh Generation known as Lancelot, and Cornelia is coming with her Gloucesters, so were not completely with out hope," Clovis suggested. "I'm sure that Schneziel's toy could help us once Cornelia gets here."  
"I had heard that something was used in Shinjuku to defeat those Istavaanian Sutherlands," Lelouch commented, "deploying all forces combined might work, but numbers limit us,"

"But you can help can't you?"

Lelouch walked in, the discussions with Clovis had gone well which in truth benefitted his interests since it kept him in the loop of what the colonial administration was doing. "Hello Jeremiah," he commented.

"Your highness," the Margrave jolted to attention,

He waved off the salute. "I understand the purist faction suffered casualties," the eleventh prince stated, "I am also told your Sutherland had to be scrapped,"  
"IED sir," responded the Knightmare Pilot gritting his teeth at the announcement.

"I see," The teen remarked, "Knightmare Frames like this are in short supply Jeremiah," Lelouch tossed an activation key, "An RPI 999 Edinburgh is being delivered, you can paint it however you like, I expect you to show the terrorists how a machine of that caliber should be used,"

Jeremiah perked up at the name "A new Knightmare,"  
The eleventh prince nodded, and it was the knightmare in question was a slightly modified block II Edinburgh built in the Black Knights' factories in Hokkaido. "Until the ones being built there are only so many of them, and unfortunately Zero has some of them," he sighed, "Looks like my cover isn't going to last much longer," the teen remarked with a groan, "But until such time I will be remaining out of the open when possible, I've asked Clovis for a list of good pilots, but I'd also like to hear your own opinion on the matter," Bluntly speaking beause Lelouch doubted Clovis knew most of the knights under the command of the Colonial command.

"I'm back," the prince sighed.

"Welcome home Lelouch," The green haired witch greeted as Lelouch walked into the room, it was already dark outside.

Lelouch's eyes widened, this was hardly what expected when he came home, had the eleventh prince been superstitious he would have gotten the heads up things were going to get worse once he ran in to the rest of the student council, and the school in general, one which will upset both his fan girls, and impress the males.

"I'm so glad your back I was worried," Nunnally stated,  
"I'm assuming you ate out tonight." The green haired witch stated, "Judging from your appearance," she was correct; Lelouch had hit a café prior to returning to Ashford academy.

"Thank goodness," Nunnally exclaimed, "I thought maybe you gotten caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero," the princess continued. "I tried calling you but you only answered your cell phone that one time." She paused, "I wanted to tell you that miss CC has been waiting for you, as well"

"CC,"

Nunnally chuckled, "Your friend goes by such an unusual name only her initials." The princess commented.

"Yeah," He remarked not saying much, well this certainly complicated things, and now really wasn't a time when he could deal with such.

"I was just wondering is CC your girlfriend?" His sister inquired

"Huh,"  
"He made a promise about our future together," The green haired woman interjected, continuing to fold a piece of paper. "Right?"

"A future together," Nunally repeated, "you mean marriage?"

"No," Lelouch exclaimed. "No, that isn't what she was talking about, its like ah, she's kidding around,"

"No I'm not," CC remarked.

"Well you certainly doing this sooner than most," She remarked unable to see Lelouch scowl, "but everyone's different aren't they?"

Lelouch walked forward. The eleventh prince picked up a tea cup.

"So I suppose it isn't that strange, and if you feel like your ready for-"

The teen dropped the cup, allowing it to shatter, "OH CC look what you've done your soaking wet, come on," he grabbed her arm, "lets get you into the bathroom into a dry change of clothes," the prince stated pulling her along, "Nunnally you stay here, I'll clean that up in a minute and she was kidding before, kidding." He stated leading the green haired witch out of the room. Lelouch gingerly closed the door, his sister was blind not deaf after all, "Who are you?" Lelouch demanded, "and what the hell were you thinking don't go telling my sister such things, really,"

"She said my name I'm CC,"

He growled, "That's not what I meant why aren't you"  
"Supposed to be dead," She finished for him. "So do you like the power that I gave you," the green haired witch inquired turning around.

The Geass flared momentarily. "As I thought so it was you," CC flopped on to the bed, his bed, much to the prince's displeasure.

"Dissatisfied," She remarked curiously,  
"On the contrary I'm grateful it allows me to speed my schedule tremendously," he remarked, "which is a huge help considering it really does open a number options,"

"Your schedule?" She inquired,

"Yes." He acknowledged, "My schedule for killing Charles di Britannia," the prince remarked casually as if he was talking about the weather and not the act of killing his own father, "I'd have had to wait much longer to eliminate him and the corrupt nobles,"  
"You believe you can do it just by simply by using that power," She replied laying back on the bed.  
"I intended to do it without this power," He responded, "Geass wasn't something I expected, with it I can move that much sooner," Three had a Geass, Sora had hers, and her contractor was White. Still they were just a small part of the order.

She glanced up to the ceiling, "I just knew he'd turn out to be a fascinating guy," The witch remarked out loud.

"What will you do now?" Lelouch asked, "I'm sure the military is after you," The prince commented, "Clovis is going to be on guard."

"Not the entire military only a small faction, so it shouldn't be difficult to find a hiding place, I can make do here," The witch commented pulling her leggings / boots off and then drawing the covers over her,

"What you intend to stay here?" He exclaimed in a mix of surprise and irritation.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor," She commented from underneath the blanket while snuggling into the bed.

He scowled, "Don't joke around,"  
"My being caught would cause trouble for you as well,"  
"Its dangerous to stay together," He protested getting on to the bed,

"If I wander the streets they'll find me," She responded,

The prince frowned, staying at Ashford was a/ calculated risk as it was, "This isn't about you its my situation,"  
"I hate stubbornness," She declared rolling onto her side.

Lelouch sat beside the bed, straightening the discarded clothes, "You sure take things casually. How did you manage to survive before this? What did you do before now? And what was the deal with that so called contract you spoke of?"

"Good night Lelouch," The witch declared with an air of finality as she rolled onto her other side.

Monday morning proved to be as expected, the other terrorists groups had risen up and launched attacks. In truth that had been what he'd wanted, and it'd played out like he wanted. The coordination of the attacks that previous Friday, the time of the attack had allowed massive publicity for the initial attack. So everyone had been attentive for further news so when the other attacks had begun.

In the end that day's attacks had been enough to throw the Britannians into disarray, relationships with in the government were becoming strained due to the numerous conspiracy theories, which were becoming more and more radical as the days progressed from the incident. Especially with the rise up of the other terrorists using the captured Sutherlands, as well as more 'normal' attacks. Fears of infiltration of the military were rampant.

CC had taken to ordering Pizza, again, that had been what she ate for Sunday as well, she was currently sitting on the bed, and he at his desk. The Witch was looking over the number of publications, which had articles dealing with Zero.

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you," She commented, "because of you the world is going through an upheaval, is this it is this what you wanted to see?"

Lelouch pulled on his school jacket, "No this uproar is simply a means to an end," He stated looking back, "The world is destined to descend into greater chaos." The eleventh prince of the empire announced. The success, or failure of the weekend's terrorist attacks meant nothing it was just publicity a tool.

After all by causing this chaos he could prove himself to the resistance groups of Area 11 and more than that he could test his weapons in real combat before making the next move against Charles.

"So Lelouch what are you going to do?"  
He gave the green witch a look, "I've got to keep up appearances, which means going to class. Stay out of trouble, and more importantly keep out of sight. We need to find something more sensible than you staying at Ashford this is completely unworkable.

In truth though attending class at Ashford for today was all that was keeping work at bay Saturday's lecture on computer information system's had atleast gone well, most people hadn't even mentioned the Friday's attack to him while he had been there, but then Hokkaido was so much more calm than the lands to the south.

Everything was changing faster than he expected, and the truth was he'd really to need to speak with Clovis again soon. In fact depending on how active the resistance, and terrorists groups became he might even need to talk with Cornelia in a few months. That in itself would be a potential security risk, but it all depended on how things played out over the next few months.

Chapter conclusion

–

Helltanz's notes: Cornelia will show up next chapter, and yes I gave Jeremiah an Edinburgh Lelouch is playing one big game to dethrone his old man.

Plus next chapter there is the possibility of a political scandal, I apologize lateness was due to technical difficulties, which still haven't been completely resolved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: This story will focus on two parts at least as I am currently working under, the first deals with the events of the first season, and then a bit more political issues in the second part.

If you can Figure out what MMI means very good.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Well this was a fine mess I've gotten myself into, Lelouch thought as his back was pushed against the wall of one of the buildings, which made up the Ashford academy campus. Actually he had expected someone to confront him about this situation but he hadn't expected it to be quite so soon.

"Who are you," she demanded, tightening her grip on his collar, "What about that machine you supplied to Margrave Jeremiah," she hissed.

The prince's eyes widened, though not because of her questions, no he was surprised because a couple of other Ashford students had stumbled upon the scene, which was not something he had expected.

"Is that Lelouch," One of the guys from the academy exclaimed gesturing to the prince pinned against the wall of one of the school's building.

The eleventh prince slumped, this was horrible, being interrogated was fine, in comparison to having to deal with the hormone crazed gossip fiends of this school. "I would suggest a retreat, Major Villetta." He whispered into her ear leaning his head forward slightly.

"What?"

Lelouch snatched her arm, "Do you really want to try and explain this situation to a number of rich brats?" he demanded setting off in run.

"Who are you?" She demanded again after they finally lost them,

The prince scowled, "Why are you so hung up on this?" He retorted.

"Don't answer my question with a question," The major snapped irritably, "you're a student,"  
His scowl deepened, as his own annoyance flared up. "Don't you dare try and pull rank on me," The prince snapped in between panting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Villetta queried.

'Where is Jeremiah,' He thought, "Go harass your direct superior of it if its bothering you, leave me alone," The prince complained before setting off again.

The Major looked annoyed and sprinted after him.

'Damn it, work out nuts,' Lelouch complained in his mind trying to maintain, and failing at it, his pace. He had more important things to do than play hide and seek.

-scene break-

Lelouch slumped into his chair, it had only been his superior knowledge of the way the campus was laid out which had allowed him to escape. "It would appear the other members of the purebloods are getting antsy," He commented lying back, "Kewell seems to be the jealous type," The eleventh prince remarked, amused at the notion as he looked over the latest reports.  
"So it would seem your highness, but they did take a beating from the ambush the rebels set up using the bases own anti air defenses to screen the transports, they really should have suspected it."

"Bartley will get demoted," He stated, "she'll want her own staff," the leader of the Black Knights commented, in reference to his half sister. That was just the way she was, Cornelia didn't work well with others from all reports.

The man nodded, "Second Princess Cornelia's transport will be arriving soon," Three remarked announcing her arrival. "I'm concerned about her attitudes, it could impact our work in northern Honshu.

"Hmm," The prince paused, "I don't thing the traditionalists are going to like her way of handling things," Lelouch remarked, "Clovis is far more of a laid back person, he likes all those fancy parties and dinners, and such," He looked over to his ally, "Do you think that girl CC, is indeed like Nemo?"  
"Possibly, though that raises a point," The executive replied  
Lelouch nodded, "If there are others with Geass." He finished. "I suppose we'll find out won't we as time goes on, but really what can we do?"

"It would appear that's the only way," Three commented, acknowledging that they had no other choice but to wait.

He sighed, "So about the aerial frame?" Lelouch drawled, "How much flight data are we going to need, not a lot of battles are fought in the air," Not with the sophistication and lethality of modern surface to air defenses. "it could give the order a tactical advantage in a fight, but for anything short of the MMI units will mean significant power drain from the units, if the specs are correct, with out an upgrade even the Z 01 will not be capable of extended flight."

Flight capable knightmares were not something that existed in practice, but it was something the Black Knights had been looking into, namely through the use of VTOL packs which could be attacked to units, but this was something that would built to fly for much longer periods of time.

"Once we get the combat data for the MMI 101 we'll be able to at least make some headway though that unit is meant more for long range combat, hence the six MSV particle shields, and those cannons unfortunately there still is the problem with the erratic fire power." Three responded addressing the issue of the seventh generation frame, "We'll begin working on MVS swords for distribution mass producing them, the Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire on the other hand," He remarked trailing off.  
The executive was correct, that weapon was out of the question to mass produce, the particle rifle was simply to advanced at this point to be an efficient investement. Its mechanical complexity was not simply the only thing it really just wasn't that useful compared to mature technology.

While the terrorists loss rate had decreased thanks to RPI 13 Sutherland knightmare frame distribution," The Black Knights could produce their own Sutherland models but that would raise questions, hence why they handed the terrorists the stolen sutherlands, while their own forces used Sutherlands and derivatives produced by the Black Knights. Thus when it came time to explain it Lelouch could point to his own factories as an explanation. "and while some of the terrorists did actually posses military training there were other issues to deal with. The terrorists using knightmares capably might be possible but the VARIS was simply too much of an unknown. There was also the fact of their loyalty still a factor that was indeterminite.

That was also the reason for not using the RPI 999 in so many numbers, well besides production of course, they were simply too powerful just to be given away, besides, he had already said Zero only had limited numbers, of course he had hinted at the 'radical' Black Knight having access to other technology, and the plans. If Zero were to gain a manufacturing base well, he could 'theoretically' produce more Edinburghs for his forces, or so he'd told Clovis.

Well to say nothing of the bother that MMI 101 Cardoc would do to them, especially concerning how the Sutherlands were doing, and how the Edinburghs had fared. This seventh generation and hopefully the MMI 303 Merlin would be even better.

The other three MMI series were merely ideas, blue prints, and that was for now as far as the prince was content to allow them to remain that way.

In time they would probably be produced as would other MMI, such as the 'Lancelot' version, series frames as time went on, but for now they were too costly of an investment to build given the circumstances.

No it would be much more sound to focus on mass production designs, and of course to continue to expand and train new pilots, which was the real issue not having enough machines. Clovis may have been governor of Area 11, but there were some places that other people held power.

The infamous six houses of Kyoto had influence over the terrorists and he and the Black Knights well the island of Hokkaido was the heart of their power within Japan.

Was it odd that he had control of one of the so called 'Home Islands', no not really when one thought about it, Hokkaido had always been sparsely populated at least compared the massive population of Honshu.

After the invasion Britannia had consolidated power and focused on Honshu, where most of the infrastructure and the largest known Sakuradite deposits were.

Lelouch and Nunnally hadn't been the only ones caught up in the confusion of the second pacific war, where Japan had been invaded by Britannia. It was in the aftermath of that war that the beginnings of the Black Knights had first begun to take form.

"Cornelia won't bother with Hokkaido, its quiet there and she's not the type to go snooping just because something is in order. Its the areas north of Tokyo like Fukushima we have to worry about her contesting." The Black Knights hold on Northern parts of Honshu were not absolute.

Three nodded, "Still it would have been better if we could have timed this out." He commented, because hindsight was always 20/20 after all. "Can we contest parts of Honshu with Cornelia."  
"No, avoiding conflict is the best choice, if we fight Cornelia she'll want to keep fighting us, because we're strong. Even when we win it won't serve a purpose." It was this fact, and Cornelia's Gloucesters Lelouch wanted to avoid fighting in areas the the Black Knighters were working on long term goals in. "Contact the Red Hills facility in Australia we shouldn't neglect our other objectives either." Japan was important there was no denying that, but the truth was there were other countries in the world the Black Knights had operations in.

-scene break-

Indeed the Villetta incident had already sprouted rumors, and the green witch was being at best quite the nuisance as well. Lelouch sat on a bench in the courtyard of the campus. Kallen stepped in front of the prince, 'I swear if she asks about that incident,' He grumbled.

"Lelouch," she asked in her 'timid' voice.  
The eleventh prince nodded, glancing up at the half Britannian deciding to go ahead and deal with it.

"Do you have a minute?" Kallen inquired.

The prince pretended to think about it for a moment, "Mmh," He responded, "What is it?"

Kallen paused, "About that phone call the other day?"  
"Phone call?" The teen responded, closing his notebook computer, she was after all already suspicious of him there was no sense in having the report concerning the RPI 999 Edinburgh, specifically its performance during the attack, out in the open for her to see.

"Yeah you know the one when you and I were in the bathroom," she replied turning her head out of embarrassment.

He nodded, "Uh huh," The prince remarked absentmindedly in response.

"Can you find out the caller id was? I'd like to contact that person again." The half Britannian half eleven young lady inquired.

Lelouch contemplated the situation no sense in lying, "It was a school phone," The prince replied, which was true. "So I am not sure so-" he trailed off seeing a certain green haired witch twirling about under a tree in the courtyard. "probably somebody in the student body."

"Makes sense I suppose," She responded turning her head

'That girl,' He clenched his fist in annoyance,

"Is there something wrong" she exclaimed the last part in surprise as the eleventh prince reached up keep her face from turning.

Kallen blushed and the green haired witch walked away, "Excuse me what are you doing?" She asked, the inquiry slightly muffled by his hands on her cheeks.

"What indeed?" Lelouch responded, unknown that Shirley was getting completely the wrong impression from the scene.

-scene break-

Lelouch dragged the green haired witch along by the arm, "Are you insane you can't go walking around," He protested angrily. "You were the one concerned about safety," The prince snapped.

"Don't act strict with me," CC remarked snippily, walking over to the edge of the roof. "I never leave the school ground so it's fine."

"Its not fine," The prince responded sternly. "You can't do as you like here, you don't belong," He snapped.

"I don't belong anywhere," She responded in just as blasé tone as she ever used. "Hmm, what's with her?" The green haired witch inquired.

He glanced at the girl carving on the wall. "Oh is she doing it again today?" He inquired

"Again?" CC queried.

"She's going to be marking the wall like that every day because I used my Geass on her to make her do it," The teenage prince stated,

"Geass?"

"The name of the power you gave me." He replied "That's what I heard when we first made contact,"

She nodded, "Your testing how long it lasts,"  
"I need to know the specs of my weapon, don't I?" The eleventh prince of the Empire commented, "So behave or I'll try it on you,"

"Would it work on me?" The green haired witch murmured,

"Hmm," Lelouch glanced at her, "What was that?"

She leaned back, "Oh relax, you and I are in this together, I won't do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership," CC commented,

-scene break-

If this was an indication of what things would like, being Zero and maintaining his 'normal' life would have been hard enough add in Jeremiah and Clovis and soon to be the possibility of Euphemia and Cornelia added to the fray this did not look well, he wondered if we would collapse from exhaustion. Clovis was busy trying to reconstitute his royal guard on top of all the other political nonsense they had to deal with.

Hence as he rounded the corner, though it wasn't just his fault well... The two people collided head on, resulting in slight tussle and a very compromising position.

Lelouch mentally grumbled something about his back before realizing his lips and some one else's were touching, second of all there was a knee way to close to the 'family jewels', add in to the fact that he had face full of purple hair.

"Oomph,"

Fate would have it that Clovis of all people, though Lelouch would admit it might have been worse if it had been Millie, who stumbled upon the seen.

"Cornelia," The third prince exclaimed scandalized, the two separated with all possible haste.  
"This is not what it appears," She protested sternly, the second princess rounded on Lelouch, "It can't be," the woman exclaimed, she flushed realizing what just happened, embarrassment quickly turned to anger which was directed at the two of them though more for not letting her know that the Eleventh Prince was alive.

Clovis only exasperated the situation further, stupid blonde brother. "So you weren't having some kind of secret tryst?" Inquired the third prince of the Empire curiously and a little too eager.

"Please tell me that's not a reporter running away with a camera his hands," Lelouch muttered momentarily diverting attention as the three watched as someone ran away, 'This is not how I wanted first contact to go with Cornelia.' However the momentary calm wouldn't last, if it could be called that.

"What did you say Clovis," She demanded irately rounding back on the two princes, after all at this point it'd be impossible to catch the photographer.

The prince scowled, he was also annoyed at Clovis but there were more pressing issues at the moment, "Run," Suggested Lelouch nervously.  
"Good idea," Agreed the blonde.

"Get back here," Cornelia barked, to no avail as the two set off at breakneck speed, well at least as fast as a pair of not very physically fit royals could run.

'This is not funny,' Lelouch thought irritably. 'I really don't like this turn of events, and I don't like running.' He complained mentally.

"What did I say that set her off?" Clovis asked.

Lelouch sent him a look that seemed to ask if he was insane. "You asked if she was having an affair with me," The eleventh prince snapped. "and yes I'm aware of how you tend to spend you free time," He interjected, "that doesn't mean the rest of us do the same."

The third prince nodded, "She's mad what do we do?"  
"Run and don't get caught," Lelouch responded in a sharpish response, geez this was not how he wanted to spend his day, and besides he still had mechanical tests to run.

"What about Euphie?" The blond prince suggested.

"Yeah and have to deal with two irate women." He retorted, "Do you remember how close those two are?"

"Why would she be mad, we haven't done anything," Protested Clovis.

He scowled, was Clovis really this dense when it came to women, with the way he chatted them up. "Not the way they'll see it," The eleventh prince replied.

"When did you learn so much about women, Lelouch?"

"Your just sheltered, keep running."

"I am not sheltered," he complained, panting heavily.

"Do know why she's so mad at you, besides the fact you thought we were having a tryst?" Lelouch queried.

"Why?"  
"Because you're a rather notorious womanizer and flirt," The eleventh prince commented.

"I am not,"

"Just because Father and Odysseus do the same thing does not mean it makes you any less of one," Lelouch responded breathing heavily. The response wasnt entirely fair to Clovis, as Lelouch had the same reputation, but Clovis's reputation did have more than a shred of truth to it.

"She's coming," The two set off again. "Maybe we should take refuge with the purist faction?" He suggested.

"Better idea," Lelouch grunted in response, "ask them to run interference we can lay low until she cools down," the Eleventh prince recommend in stead.  
"Brilliant," Exclaimed the blonde prince as they continued to run. "How is she catching up to us?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

Indeed the Witch of Britannia was catching up to the two princes much to their chagrin.

"When was the last time you had any significant physical activity?" Lelouch questioned his brother, really hoping he didn't' count sex, gods he didn't want to know about his brother's sex life any more than the tabloids, and gossip rags went on about it. "I don't do much either," he admitted. "We are both severely out of shape, lets hope she doesn't decide to cheat and use her Gloucester Knights,"

"Don't you have knights?"  
He scowled "Not all clumped in the same region, I do intelligence gathering not pure military actions," He retorted, which itself wasn't entirely true. "Find Jeremiah he can get us out of this mess,"

"To the purist faction," Clovis declared dramatically.

The eleventh prince shook his head, all this drama was becoming way too prevalent for his daily life. "Clovis turn," He shouted,

The two princes side stepped Darlton who looked thoroughly confused at the scene, especially the irate Cornelia who was chasing after the two 'boys'.

"Mi lady what's going on?" He asked in a confused tone as the second princess rushed by and continued to charge after the two fleeing princes.

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: so some minor humor, because I apparently make things to serious, and because frankly I think its more than likely Clovis was a bit of a womanizer, and more than likely so is Charles to an extent.

As for Suzaku will pretend he meets Euphemia and he gets sent to Ashford, whether I right that may or may not happen.

For the other three Seventh Generation frames, I have the ideas for them, and at least one of them, Li will get that one, the prototype (Cardoc) I don't know off hand what will happen, I'm adverse to blowing it up anytime before the equivalent of the season one finale, which will be significantly different, in a sense.

-scene break-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I've used several Terrorist groups, which well actually they haven't shown up in the posted version of the story but they are Shinto Fundamentalist groups from Lightning Fervor.

Kokoro no Bushi translates as heart (in the metaphorical sense) of the samurai.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Suzaku was alive, that was a good thing. Still here at Ashford academy, why was he here, he was in the Britannian military but did that instinctively mean he was an enemy. As far as questions went it was a no, perhaps he could convince Suzaku to join them.

Seven years, could mean the death of even the best of friendships, between a prince and a prime minister's son, between two young boys who had been forced to become men far too soon, there was too much, to high of a chance that they would face each other on opposite sides.

The question was if Suzaku was an enemy, if he sided with Charles, could Lelouch kill him, as easily, this wasn't some person on the other side Lelouch didn't know.

At least one good thing had occurred with the chaos of Suzaku's arrival, people seemed to forget, at least temporarily of the mess Villetta had caused at the school, though the eleventh prince was quite certain it was only a matter of time till Millie, most likely, brought the matter up. That would be a headache, because when Millie brought it up, it'd set his fangirls into a tizzy all over again.

Thank goodness the photo of the incident at the base, i.e. the kiss, was somewhat obscured no one good make out Lelouch in the photo, however now all kinds of rumors were floating around. Thankfully all those were centered on Cornelia, and her secret 'love interest'.

Even so it was unlikely Cornelia would allow it to distract her, but it did cause some issues, though at the same time the ensuing problem if such an event occurred again made the eleventh prince want to shoot the reporter just in case but that would cause to much of a stir, and so would an accident, now if the man was a boozer that might make things easier.

The up stir about Suzaku's nationality was really going too far, but Britannia's ingrained sense of superiority and distaste for the 'numbers' was legendary, particularly in Japan's case where resistance was rife. While there were bad cases of this in other areas it wasn't nearly as extreme as Area 11. The truth was the resistance fought back and just provoked Britannia to act out.

Even Lelouch's own posse was commenting on it, though much less on the bigoted side of things, Nina seemed the only one concerned, at least as far as irrational Xenophobia went, Shirley was being her usual cheerful self.

Lelouch stood up and walked by Suzaku, he paused at the doorway, the pilot of the Lancelot looked back to see the eleventh prince tug his collar up.

Lelouch leaned against the roof's railing, "Seven years since we used this signal," He remarked tugging his collar upwards. "Long time, huh?"

"Meeting on the roof, like the old days," Suzaku remarked.

"Yeah," The prince acknowledged.

"I'm glad you're okay I've been worried," admitted the pilot of the white seventh generation frame.

"Still alive and kicking," He joked, "You nearly died trying to protect me," The prince remarked solemnly.

"I was just trying to return the favor, from seven years ago," the two shared an uncomfortable silence, "What about the girl, the one from the capsule,"

"I don't know, we were separated shortly afterward," He paused "but you would know more about that," The Britannian questioned, fully aware that the information was unavailable to all but Clovis's inner circle,

"No," The prime minister's son conceded, "The only ones who knew anything are the inner circle of Prince Clovis's royal guard, and they haven't said anything." So the infantry hadn't been told, it made since.

Lelouch didn't expect they would, seeing as Cornelia didn't know about the incident with the capsule. "I see,"

"And your name? So do I still call you Lelouch?"  
"My identity is a secret, even from most of the royal line; the common suspicion is that the eleventh prince died during the invasion of Japan," He remarked, "At school I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge, its certainly not the best idea, using my mother's maiden name, admittedly." The two continued talking for a bit, from the sounds of it, Euphemia might have been involved in Suzaku's sudden attendance at Ashford. "as far as things go however Clovis knows I'm alive as does Cornelia," He remarked, even if both things were against his wishes and recent occurrences.

Suzaku nodded, "Does that mean you're a part of the governing body of Area 11?" He inquired, "is that why you got caught in Shinjuku?"

"No, no nothing like that, just that they know I'm alive," He responded shaking his head, "Other than the Britannian troops under my command I've got very little to do with the colonial government seeing as most people think I'm dead," Lelouch wanted desperately to mention Hokkaido, wanted to show him everything the Black Knights built there, and what progress they had made.

It was admittedly a potential risk sharing things with Suzaku, but at the same time telling him what he had was better than leaving him in the dark even if for the most part the information was inconsequential.

-scene break-

Cornelia being here was an expected turn of events, her learning of his survival so soon, had neither been expected nor was it considered positive as far as the eleventh prince was concerned.

Lelouch looked over the file, admittedly even with his genius intellect, his comprehension of all the features on the new Knightmares was not total, albeit in this case it did not have to be. He knew what most of these parts were, and their effects, but more importantly he knew what he was keeping an eye on. He should after all he'd helped design, and program them.

"Jeremiah," Stated the prince into his radio. "Were starting the second battery of tests, now, be advised the weapons are live, start when you're ready,"

The Margrave voiced his assent.

Definitely having to avoid, at least actively, Cornelia had not been amongst his plans, and the eleventh prince loathed to imagine what it would be like when she informed Euphemia, and hence why he was wearing 'normal' clothes instead of his regular street clothes or his Ashford Academy uniform, oh and the obnoxious baseball cap.

The eleventh Prince suddenly leaned forward as something pushed down on his upper back. He grunted,

"You need to work on your disguises." Commented the witch of Britannia, the teen glanced over his shoulder to look at the purple haired woman, flanking her were her personal knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, and Andreas Darlton another of her subordinantes.

"So it would appear," He grunted, as he stood up. "Or Clovis sold me out in hopes of getting away with not immediately informing you," The prince commented, "but at the time things were and are-" She slapped him. 'As expected,' Lelouch thought wincing slightly. "Dangerous for Nunnally and myself," He continued. "Well take a seat, Jeremiah is testing the RPI 999 I supplied," not looking too troubled, even as he rubbed his cheek.

"Lelouch," She began, "Do you not trust us?" He'd broken through, half of him was giddy at the victory, this wasn't Cornelia the General; this was Cornelia, both as a sister and a woman. The other half of him was not quite so please by this turn of events.  
"Trust humph," He replied, quashing every emotion down that was welling in him. "What makes you think that? Watch yourself out there Cornelia, if the Cardoc is completed, there is a high chance you and your entire unit will be destroyed," The prince remarked. "The RPI 209 Gloucester is technically a fifth generation frame, by contrast RPI 999 is prototype production type for a mass produced seventh generation, and unfortunately Zero and his radicals has control over several squads of first block Edinburghs, I think it would be wise if you watched what they can do, because from what I understand you lost three of your Gloucesters when you engaged the Blood of the Samurai faction, that is correct isn't it?" He inquired, well aware not only had three been damaged beyond restoration several had sustained damage due to a mix of improvised explosive devices and Sutherlands in the hands of the terrorist, some of whom adopted Kamikaze tactics as the battle progressed. Those tactics were understandable, the Blood of the Samurai had been protecting their dependents as well, and it was not the first time the Japanese had used suicide tactics.

The test proceeded demonstrating all of the Edinburgh's abilities, just knowing what it could do was only half the battle.

"How did it handle Jeremiah?" Inquired the prince.

"Excellent your highness," the former royal guard smiled immensely pleased with the next generation knightmare frame's performance.  
Lelouch smirked, "Pity I couldn't have given you one of the command frames," He remarked. Every last one of the completed Trance II model Edinburgh Command units that had been produced in Japan, had been taken by White, and Sora for Operation Chevalier.

Cornelia as a general quickly returned to the forefront. "Eleventh Prince of the Lelouch vi Britannia how long until you can complete production of these Knightmares?" She questioned.

"So this is the feared Witch of Britannia?" He responded, shaking his head, "Do you honestly think I have the production capability of the empire," The prince replied, "I don't so far the only people who have access to these units were the Elite members of the Order of the Black Knights, and even then that only came about recently," Lelouch admitted, "That was only because I rushed them into service, Zero is admittedly very zealous to his objective, in truth he launched this little rant of his because he believes in that ideal, he's an Istvaanian after all,"

She took the bait, neatly side tracking her, "And what does that mean?" She demanded.

"Oh he'll go after all of them them all every last person who is corrupt and useless to the empire, and of course any one who tries to oppose his goals on the battlefield," Lelouch sighed, "But more than that what better way to solve that, presuming of course I'm right that it is in fact his goal, than to throw both factions against one another." He remarked. "But to answer your question, operating under normal production capabilites, meaning all of the other projects are running as normal, five units are completed a month." Albeit that wasn't true, but she did not need to know that Lelouch had no desire to equip Britannian's military with the Edinburghs. In truth at normal production seven could be produced from scratch a month at Hokkaido's factories, due to the fact several knightmare factories, however the mainstay of the current units were refit Sutherlands, except four units. "They aren't meant to be used for full on combat, they are test units meant for the development of the RPI 1000, as well support units for the MMI Knightmare Frame."

Cornelia scowled, no doubt irritated with him for the long winded explanation, "Lelouch was precisely are we looking at," She demanded, "And what is the MMI Knightmare Frame and the RPI 1000,"

"Why they are high performance seventh generation Knightmares," He responded, "The RPI 999 is the test bed for the 1000, effectively the Edinburgh is combat capable prototype that can be produced," All the information he was sharing while it seemed like a lot was all really quite inconsequential in the long run, "The MMI are command frames actually the sixth generation MMI program or the Mark Nemo would destroy the Lancelot in single combat," He remarked smugly.

Never mind that those units the 0 and the Mark Nemo were all ready at the point where all the kinks in the machines were worked out. For all the good Suzaku was at combat the upgraded Mark Nemo was a truly splendid war machine, and for his s the immortal who piloted it was scary.

-scene break-

The prince looked up at the large seventh generation, the MMI 101 Cardoc Assault type, the machine was as its name Caradoc of the Knights of the Round Table, a strong arm, so to speak. The machine bore a gold trim around its primarily black paint job.

"It can be used for combat?" He inquired.

"Yes, though there is still the problem with the Hardon cannons, but we are working on that," Admitted Three.

Lelouch nodded, even with out the cannons being fully functional the Seventh generation Knightmare Frame was more than capable with its conventional weapons. "Though the defenses are functioning?" The Cardoc as its purpose was obliterating the enemy, was not very maneuverable or speed.

"Yes all the particle shields are installed. The Sakuradite frame should allow the unit some additional protection to the other areas."

The eleventh prince grunted, "We must be prepared to deal with the Lances, the chances of those doing severe damage are much higher than a slash harken or machine guns." He remarked seriously.

"Concerning the plans for the other MMI series?"  
"We'll leave them as is for now, the vote was clear." He replied, "There is not much choice, not only do we lack the pilots we can't go about needlessly expending resources." The teen sighed, "As much as I would like to deploy them against, particularly just because the test data from the close combat specialization MMI Knightmare would allow us to improve on the RPI 1000, but we have few options if the plan is to proceed as it is intended,"

The executive nodded, "We have begun construction of the proper materials to construct the RPI 999 Edinburghs from scratch, however as you well know the MMI 303 Merlin Command type and the research for the RPI 1000 are taking the bulk of our attention, of course considering that the RPI 999 is merely a test bed for the Millennial series we will not have to make many changes to the equipment once we switch over to begin producing the RPI 1000 Mass Production Type."

"And there in lies the problem," The eleventh prince of the Empire stated, "The units will of course be similar but the mainstay of our time is going to be working out the kinks in the converted Knightmare Frames and constructed Knightmare Frames."

"Operation Chevalier will begin shortly, you highness," Three commented, "Though I don't like the idea of moving so many of our forces while Operation Camelot is ongoing," The executive remarked.

Lelouch nodded, "That's noted Roland, however its in end what will allow us to destroy them, and what about Cao?"

"He's managed to get one of the eunuch to the embassy,"

The leader of the Black Knights smirked, "Good we'll just have a little meet and greet, glad we got the whole securing the Embassies down first and foremost," He stated tucking a second pistol into the small of his back.

Infiltrating the Chinese Federation had always been problematic before now, the leadership of Military Zone of India was to closely aligned with Kyoto to truly subvert, and the Eunuchs controlled power too much to get anywhere. The Geass made is much simpler, so the fatigue was absolutely worth it.

-scene break-

Lelouch looked up from cleaning the side arm, one of several he had procured, some since even before the conflict had begun. "Hello Viceroy Cornelia," He stated, setting the barrel aside. "I take it you've seen the paper, or perhaps the news," The prince suggested.

The Witch of Britannia flushed.

"Yes, I thought so," The teen remarked. "You would think they would have better things to do, but that's life being prominent in the royal court, you're blushing still," He drawled, "I doubt your reputation is in any danger,"

"That's not it,"  
Lelouch glanced at her, "Well its irrelevant," He commented interlacing his fingers, "So is this business or a social call?" The prince inquired.

"Lelouch," The second princess began, "the Order of the Black Knights, you intend to avenge Marianne's death?"

"Yes, that is one of the goals," He admitted, having already informed Clovis likewise of the Order's particular objective. "Do you intend to stop me?"

"Why would I?" She asked, "What about Zero?"

"Stop him, Zero represents an ideal, beneath his mask in an idea, and ideas are bulletproof. His objective is the end of oppression and the Darwinism Charles is so fond of rallying the masses to," Lelouch drawled, "At least as far as racism and bigotry go. Go ahead and fight him, I doubt Zero can be stopped given the current actions of Britannia in relation to Area 11, so long as we-"  
An explosion rocked the G1 mobile base cutting Lelouch off.

'The pawns have arrived,' Mused the prince,

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Cornelia right now is just angry Lelouch didn't tell he was alive she'll cool down, hence why Lelouch arranged for things to stop suspicion from falling on him, as will be seen next episode, when 'Zero' makes an appearance while 'loyalist' Black Knights deploy to deal with the Kokoro no Bushi.

-scene break-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Chinese Knightmare corps will get an upgrade courtesy of the Black Knights, albeit the first one will be a larger still not 'Britannian' style frames, more in line with what the Chinese already had though slightly different and with upgrades.

By the way, seriously what the hell is with the black knight's mobile base at this point, uh its strange, oh well; whatever here's chapter 12.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch pressed a button. "Looks like their pretty encouraged by Zero," The prince remarked, a ten minute response time, by now of course the purist faction had probably scrambled, and of course Cornelia's royal guard.

Besides it was unlikely the terrorists would get very far, even if all of them were participating, despite supplying them with Knightmares Lelouch knew that due to his 'ideology' this group of terrorists would be a thorn in both Britannian and his side, no matter what occurred, best for them to do some good.

Besides the danger they posed was minimal; the power of the king was a wonderful tool, mused the dark prince.

"Good thing Clovis and Euphemia aren't here," He added vocally.

Cornelia nodded it was fortunate that Euphemia and Clovis were at the art gallery. The forces of Britannia were not expecting the elevens to be so brazen as to attack in broad daylight in the settlement.

The eleventh prince estimated the military, a large explosion was heard as the two made their way through the shuddering G1 mobile base, there goes the ammo dump, would respond in three minutes at least as far as to the point where they could effectively suppress the terrorists.

Lelouch frowned if everything followed his scenario the kokoro no bushi's attack would coincide with another terrorist attack against a transport of Sutherlands arriving from the eighth area of the empire. That really was the more pressing goal, this was just a distraction.

The objective was to acquire as many or destroy them as possible, or sinking the transport in the middle of the harbor would also disrupt Britannia's sea going merchant ships, of course the fact he had some one making an appearance as Zero while this attack was going on should keep suspicion off of him.

Beyond that it would encourage Japanese terrorists to become bolder, even in face of Cornelia's arrival. That'd hopefully convince Cornelia to go after the terrorists who operated out of the southern, and central parts of Japan even more fiercely.

A text message arrived… 'Forces enroute your highness - E B.

"Lelouch you're smirking." Cornelia chided, the prince's smirk faltered as his elder sister snatched the mobile phone away from him.11

He scowled and seized it back, "We should be on our way." The eleventh prince commented.

The G 1 mobile base internally was more or less intact, however externally was another story entirely, one of the treads had been completely destroyed.

About the distance of four or five football fields to the east the reinforcements were exiting from transport trucks.

Edinburgh Knightmare Frames deployed their shields and land spinners charging across the base turned battlefield to join the forces already engaged. Their right arms gripped one hundred twenty millimeter linear rifles. The weapons were knightmare scale versions of rifles in the caliber of the main guns of modern Britannian tanks.

The Sutherlands on both sides were outfitted, as were the Burais, with machine guns. A blue painted Edinburgh arrived with the purist faction Sutherlands.

'So he decided on a paint scheme,'

The other Edinburghs were different than those supplied to Kallen's and her compatriot Ogi, as well as different than the other participating Edinburghs from the previous battle, they were primarily black, obviously, though each also sported a Dark Purple, coincidentally the same color as Lelouch's eyes. Further difference included larger communications and sensor antennae, which increased its electronic capabilities both for communication and jamming significantly.

They also had heavier shoulder armor with missile pods equipped; these pauldrons featured a series of dark purple lines running vertically. Though the central Edinburgh was further different in that it was a command model. Oh he hadn't lied when he said to Jeremiah that there were none available. The truth was Nemo had taken the completed command variants produced at Hokkaido with him for Operation Chevalier. The Factories located in Hokkaido simply weren't their only production centers.

"Prince Lelouch," Two voices suddenly greeted,  
Well that was odd,

"Who is that?" The two voiced shouted simultaneously again, one was Jeremiah Gottwald. The other was the Black Knight Burke, one of the few people as fanatically loyal to the eleventh prince as the Margrave was proving to be.

Cornelia snatched the radio, what was with her and taking his thrice damned electronics, Lelouch wondered irritably.

"How many enemies are there?" She demanded of their reinforcements after an extremely hasty introduction.

Jeremiah answered, "We estimate about twenty one enemy knightmares remain engaged in combat, thirteen, no twelve," He amended as one of the Knightmare Frames exploded, "Are Sutherlands your highness," The Margrave stated.

The rest were those pseudo Glasgows, Burais literally meaning rascals, thankfully whoever had been in charge hadn't sent in infantry or they would have been butchered by the torso mounted machine gun.

Oddly though the enemy seemed to be moving away.

Lelouch seemed to pale as he realized something was wrong, this was not part of his plan, he pushed Cornelia to the ground, the radio clattered across, and the crippled G 1 mobile base exploded spectacularly as a silver ball impacted it only being behind a warehouse shielded the two royals from the shrapnel.

-scene break-

"Status?" Demanded Cornelia as the two royals entered the command center for Britannian forces in the Tokyo settlement. The attack had started just fifteen minutes ago, but it'd gone from bad to worse.

"Princess," The mustached man bowed to the consternation of the two royals, now really wasn't the time for kowtowing. "Approximately thirty percent of our frames in the field have been destroyed in the attack or will be unable to continue action."

Darlton crossed his arms over his broad chest, "The enemy is currently escaping on what appears to be a captured G 1 mobile base,"

Lelouch's eyes widened, when had that occurred, how had the terrorists done it he wondered. There was also that weapon they had used, was it an EM shot cannon on the scale of battleship gun, certainly not a pleasant thought.

So yes the attack by the Terrorists had worked, to well they were escaping, however this would further exasperate the situation with knightmares in area eleven.

"Lelouch," She groused rounding on him, "I presume you have a knightmare,"  
The eleventh prince nodded, "Yes, why?" where exactly was she going with this, he wondered.  
"Good we need all available pilots," The second princess stated.

'This is not going as per my plan,' Lelouch turned,

"We'll have the Edinburgh prepared for combat," Responded one of the Black Knights from Burke's unit. It took three minutes to deploy the unit, thankfully Cornelia didn't ask where they had flown it in from, that would have been problematic. They didn't have time to hide any of the other knightmares that were there, and dear gods that would be something that would be difficult to explain.

Lelouch's Edinburgh custom was like Burke's a built from scratch Edinburgh Command type. Of course there were improvements of course present over the regular 999/X namely in addition to the two shields on the arms there were arm mounted blonde knives, further improved with MVS technology, in addition to those ones on the shoulders. Further more it possessed other features notably an improved power system and higher Sakuradite concentrations, and like the Lancelot featured the equivalent of the _Core Luminous._ The other feature was the inclusion of a third MSV shield on the torso of the Knightmare Frame.

There was also the color scheme, it featured the majority of it black, with the same dark purple color used as a secondary color scheme.

"Will you be taking a lance?" Cornelia's knight inquired,

"No," Lelouch responded.

"We're coming up on the terrorists," Darlton rumbled over the Radio.

The big transport opened up and fired another of those silver blasts, which shredded the first group of aerial knight mare carriers.

"Lets move out,"  
The ground transports opened and as it did the Edinburghs accompanying the eleventh Prince shot out tearing across the highway.

Jeremiah detached from his airborne transport and sped after them.

Burais and Sutherlands exited their mobile base.

They fired and when they did the Black Knights deployed their arm mounted improved MSV particle shields, improved because they incorporated the data from the Black Knights own shield project, particularly the magnetic containment system.

The two command models leveled their VARIS rifles impacting the back of the mobile base and shooting straight through; effectively hamstringing it.

The other Edinburghs fired their more normal weapons.

"Relics of a forgotten age," Cornelia snarled, starting into her usual rant, charging in along with the Gloucesters that made up her royal guard.

Lelouch sat back as his sister ranted dramatically, rubbing the bridge of his nose; he sighed.

'Well none the less that eliminates them,' He thought, 'but why did we have to get dragged alone, Suzaku got sent to deal with the harbor incident, damn it that means I should probably expect the mission to fail.' The prince thought.

-scene break-

"You look tired Lelouch," Suzaku remarked concerned.

The eleventh prince opened the door. "I'll be alright," He assured seating down, before shushing the prime minister's son,

"Hi Lelouch I've returned home," Nunnaly announced, which thankfully got Suzaku not to ask what'd he'd been doing.

"Hi there welcome back, Miss Sayoko" He stood up, "I've got a special present for you today,"

"Really what could it be?" She ask as Lelouch put his fingers to his lips and gestured Suzaku to approach.

The son of Japan's last prime minister looked over to the dark prince, who nodded, the pilot of the Z 01 sat down, placing his hand in Nunnaly's.

She gasped feeling it. "This hand, thank heaven." The crippled girl said emotionally. "I knew it, I just knew that you'd be all right,"

Suzaku smiled, "It's been a long time Nunnaly,"

"So tell me you will stay the night, won't you?" Inquired Nunnaly,

"Suzaku is enrolled as a student at Ashford academy, now." Lelouch commented. "So you can see him anytime you want to," He announced

"Is that true?" She exclaimed,

"Well yes but I'm also apart of the military," Suzaku admitted, "So I can't be here every day,"

"You're in the military?" Nunnaly asked,

"I was recently reassigned to the engineering corp." He stated, "Its not very dangerous,"

Lelouch pretended to perk up, "Schneziel's engineering corp.?" he remarked standing to go refill the tea pot.

"Yes," Suzaku stood up, "Here let me help you with that."

"You just sit down unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now," The prince stated, "Its funny you're a lot more mellow than you used to be,"

"And you're a bit more ruff,"  
"I suppose," Lelouch admitted leaving the room. He paused turning his head to glare at the witch. "I thought I told you to stay in my room,"

CC made no signs of paying attention; again, continuing to lean against the counter arms crossed against her chest "that boy out there he's the Britannian soldier from Shinjuku isn't he?" She commented, "Is that wise?"

"Don't worry its fine," He said setting the tea pot down, "He's a friend,"

The evening had continued on CC thankfully stayed in the room, and out of sight. "You should come by again, Nunnaly would enjoy it," He remarked,  
"Sure but, Lelouch," Suzaku started, "I, don't think we should be seen together at school,"  
Lelouch frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Think how would you explain it, being friends with an eleven." Suzaku said. "We have to guard your secret no one can know your royalty, and the same goes for Nunnaly, I don't want to cause you any trouble,"

"Don't be foolish," snapped the dark prince. "Don't go putting everyone's needs but your own," he growled, "you can be a little more selfish."

Suzaku recoiled at the scolding, "Uh thanks for having me, it was a lot of fun. I'll uh see you later,"

"Right," Lelouch muttered,

"I'm so glad you know, I never thought we'd get another chance," Suzaku headed back to the boys dorm.

-scene break-

Lelouch had spent the better part of the next day in a fairly unpleasant mood. Ogi's phone call did not help matters. In Lelouch's opinion he was getting far to familiar with 'Zero'. To add to the annoyance Suzaku was enduring the racist tendencies of some students.

Cardoc would be finished today though, humph and then not even that seventh generation frame Suzaku was using could hope to oppose his plans at least in a direct fire fight, though in truth Lelouch really hoped some one else would be assigned the frame, after all Cornelia was not exactly number friendly. Of course that did not mean her Royal Guards necessarily held that same tendency.

Nemo, or as known with in the order of the black knights White, had reported he may have found a potential pilot amongst area 18.

As for the Chinese Federation mind controlling the eunuch and beginning to subvert the second of the world's three major powers' military was proceeding smoothly.

On the other hand CC continued to use his credit cards for her weird desire for pizza for every meal of the day.

The cat incident had only compounded his bad day, of course that still left the rest of the day was likely going to be very problematic as far as the prince was concerned.

Cornelia, and Clovis's repeated phone calls had not helped matters, nor had Jeremiah coming to pick him up from school, with Villeta in tow.

"What is so damned important," He complained in a hushed voice to Clovis, "Does she actually think were part of the military,"  
"I don't know buts she's being really scary, I mean really the way she is ranting and carrying on, is disturbing." The blonde prince confessed nearly stammering. "The elevens are causing quite a number of problems, and with them seizing or destroying so many of our knightmares, were unable to equip all of our troops since so many have been stolen."  
The eleventh prince nodded, he was quite aware of that fact; it was kind of the point.

"There are also reports of some new Frame based off our Sutherlands. Those Burai things of there's have already been concerning them,"

"I can understand," Lelouch admitted, "They are not like the other nations Knightmare frames, those are closer to Britannia's designs, because they are based off ours," He remarked, "The Burai has an advantage in that it is superior to the Glasgow, being basically a fifth generation frame in and of itself. There is also that conference that will be coming up, she doesn't want to look bad,"

"You think she's going to try and pull something off?"  
"Probably," Lelouch confirmed, of course if she did try something well he did need combat data for the MMI 101 Cardoc.

Those Gloucesters, the RPI 209, would be of little matter those things were more designed for combating other knightmares, against captured Sutherlands, they could win but with a high performance unit she would lose at long range.

The prince was sure of that fact, the weapons would rip her Gloucesters to scrap, after all the Sutherlands had proven she, her unit, could be beaten, even if it had cost the Blood of the Samurai their lives.

-scene break-

"You know my prince if you keep giving us new assignments were never going to finish?" Three commented amused.

"Its just that G 1 means we'll have to do something, what ever they equipped it with, if they could do that, they could do it again"

"Oh rest assured my Prince," Roland commented, "We'll have the appropriate countermeasure made, in the mean time, perhaps a submarine should be captured, and unless you want to ah do something about recourses that is, I mean this kind of-?"

Lelouch laughed, "Don't worry so much," He remarked with a smug expression, "We have the Chinese, though you will need to get the Sakuradite, though we should have a good bit from the raids on Britannia's stores, and our own mining ventures."  
The man also chuckled, "So what is it you want this to do," His second in command, at least as far as management, inquired, "I hope you aren't expecting a Float System?"  
The dark Prince shook his head, "Nothing so dramatic, use something we already have working system just apply it, a Hovering mobile base, something that can travel by sea or ground, and also include places for Hadron cannons and VARIS weapons."  
"Include my lord?"  
"Get the basic frame ready and Knightmare positions ready first have it mobile first, then arm it when we can get around to it," He clarified, "How is the new Chinese fifth generation special frame doing?"  
"The tiger, we'll be finished shortly General Cao is immensly pleased by them."

Lelouch grinned, "I can imagine." The frame in question was something that could be mass produced, but at the same time be much more dangerous on the battlefield, of course it would sacrifice some amphipious capability.

Yes, things were beginning to look well, Cao would meet with Eunuchs and bring them to him, and voila subsuming China's power was progressing.

"Put a rush on the mobile base if you don't mind," The eleventh prince commented, he paused, as three spoke up,

"And the other one,"  
By which he meant the one Zero was going to use, "We'll leave it as it is, modifying it unnecessarily would draw attention."

"About the X?"

Before the acquirement of seventh generation technology only one machine had been in the works it was a sixth generation, as far as the MMI series went, prototype but unlike the Mark Nemo it had been left alone after the new information was acquired seeing as it was already complete. With the way things were going he almost wished they didn't have to worry about Area 18, but there wasn't much of a choice.

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: The terrorists refit their mobile base with a cannon from the Raikou, the thing that Suzaku destroys at the Lake.

-scene break-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Yes Lelouch is more, I would not use the word evil but I would certainly use the word determined, he certainly has been working at the plan longer than canon Lelouch.

Admittedly I'll be following canon along general lines, until like episode twenty, Siegfried will still make an appearance it might even make a reappearance with an update, as will Nina's idea for using Sakuradite enhanced nukes.

At present Lelouch has one other advanced machine, of course since he got his hands on the research data for the seventh he has basically put that one on hold.

Lets say the Emperor and Lelouch also won't be having a pleasant reunion either.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch rolled over, Rivalz had called about a chess match the previous afternoon, and the prince had reluctantly agreed, much to the blue haired teen's delight. In truth it'd been an easy, if enjoyable match. The noble in question had not been a bad player just relatively easy to trap.

Of course that wasn't the problem, it had been the earful he had received from Shirley when they had returned to Ashford Academy. Millie had only exasperated the situation, and it didn't help that he had to put up with the rumors flying around the school.

Memories of the past only troubled him further depriving him of a pleasant evening of relaxing soothing sleep.

He grabbed the still ringing phone, "Lelouch," The prince stated somewhat irritably into the receiver of the house phone.  
It was Clovis, of course it was Clovis, "Did I call at a bad time, oh my you have a woman over, how callous of me," He half excitedly squealed. "Well I'll be fast. Cornelia is gearing up for something big, I mean really big," The other prince babbled on, "she wants us to gather our forces and guard the settlement." The blonde prince explained. "Have fun tootles." His older brother immediately hung up before Lelouch could retort.

'Something big eh,' Mused the Eleventh prince, 'what are you up to?" He wondered. Charles may not have stripped me of my title as a prince, but my power as such is limited. In order to match him I need a country and an army, or at least to get close enough to him to use the power of the king, his knights, will become targets.'

That is what he decided, they were supposed to be the best well they could be the best for him.

He set the phone receiver down, well it wasn't like he had a problem having his forces guarding the settlement, still it irritated him she'd be so demanding about it. He was not a member of Britannia's armed forces there was nothing in the law that aid she could go ordering around his troops.

Now to go endure this nonsensical cat festival pre planning meeting, the prince thought; and then find out what Cornelia is doing.

He stumbled into the shower, mentally reminding himself to thank Sayoko for washing clothes.

All things considered though Cornelia was probably one of the better choices for viceroy of Area 11. While she was being a right nuisance it was far more likely one of the others would have been directly antagonistic to the Black Knights and Lelouch, and that would terribly complicate matters. For all Cornelia's opinion on numbers, she wouldn't go sticking her nose in quiet places like Hokkaido, and that was great for them.

-scene break-

The eleventh prince entered his room, "Oh well what has you looking so serious?" The green haired girl asked.

It was now clear what she, the second princess, and so called witch of Britannia intended to do, how very foolish of her. He smirked.

Saitama, so be it, he thought watching the TV. "Your not falling for the enemies provocation are you?" CC asked from his bed extremely blasé.

"But they went to such trouble to invite me though," Lelouch commented smugly before pausing for a moment. "Besides, I have something I would dearly like to ask Cornelia, as Zero." He remarked, and of course I do need make another propaganda victory for the Black Knights as the leader of the Istavaanians.

"Which is more important to you discovering who murdered your mother?" she paused "Or killing your father?"

He frowned, "The two are of Equal importance," The dark prince responded enunciating the word, "The royal family members are competing with one another to see who will ascend the throne and become the next ruler, or rather we're being forced to fight" He stated before angrily finishing his statement, "by that man. This competition is too dangerous to leave to play out."  
"But the very thing you fight is also the thing that makes Britannia strong," CC commented, "The royal heir who is best fit to become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one standing,"

"Exactly the weak ones lose and are cast aside Britannia is that kind of nation. The world we live in is that kind of world," Lelouch replied bitterly, had he not had Nunnally to care for he could have thrived in that kind of world.

Lelouch was not the only Black Knight who had ties to the aristocracy, to contrast outside nobility it was common to express it was the duty of the strong to obliterate all who would threaten the weak.

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all," The green haired witch responded.

Lelouch slammed his case onto the table. "If that is so what will happen to my sister, and those like her? Should I simply give up on my sister because she's frail? I refuse to accept that. That kind of disgusting idea is one I'll destroy."

CC disengaged the safety on the pistol as she stood up.

"You can't go Lelouch, you need to fulfill your part of our bargain so I won't have you dieing, before that" She stated,

"Notice what your saying and what your doing are contradictory." He remarked in an amused tone,

"Oh I won't kill you I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down," The green haired girl responded smugly.

"No I get it your unable to use Geass yourself aren't you," He responded assured of his statement. Of course White had confirmed that despite possessing some very frightful abilities they couldn't use Geass themselves. "I'm not surprised, in fact I suspected as much," The eleventh prince of the empire stated drawing his own gun, "You obviously wouldn't ask me to do it if you could done it yourself."

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?" She asked

"Oh but I do," He commented turning the weapon on himself, "I will not allow myself to return to the life of imprisonment, for that is no better than being dead hiding behind a façade of being alive. It is no better than going through the motions of life with out actually gaining any meaning."

She lowered the gun. "Stop it," The witch commanded in defeat, "I see, I know its life with out meaning," CC stated,

"This is correct, a man has to stand on his own strength."

-scene break-

Cornelia was thinking he would follow through with the same strategy, as Shinjuku, and she would continue to think that up until things got underway.

Her forces had commenced the extermination of the Saitama ghetto. "All forces are in position," announced one of the Istavanians.

Lelouch smirked from his place on the captured Sutherland. Stealing it had been easy enough, pretending to be a member of a reconnaissance team with a CD, it was simply too easy.

The 'Istavanian' marked Edinburghs and their pilots were just waiting for the order to attack, to 'punish Cornelia for her injustice against the Elevens of the Saitama Ghetto.'

As far as things went this fight would be interesting. It would answer questions about the capacity of Cornelia's own Sutherland derivative. While it was possible they could have operated directly in the homeland that risked sparking a conflict amongst the aristocracy, and for the time being that didn't serve the Black Knights at all.

Cornelia's forces were among the best supposedly that Britannia had to offer, however even them could be defeated with numbers, as the Blood of the Samurai Faction had proven with their captured Sutherlands. That was to say nothing of what the infamous Kyoto group could do with all of these captured machines.

The Burais were somewhat troublesome, especially in combating Britannia's hordes of Infantry, not that Britannia would care if the losses were just honorary Britannians.

Of course the Black Knights hadn't been contacted, it would seem they needed to make another spectacle of the Britannian Military. Apparently Kyoto must have been a little intimidated by their bold interest.

Lelouch activated his Radio broadcasting to the terrorists, "This is Zero," He stated clearly.

"You mean,"  
"Zero?"  
"Zero you mean?"  
Two of the terrorists managed to say, rather that they managed to stammer.

"I assume you have all heard of the Shinjuku incident, and our other operations do what I say and you will be saved,"

So it was a tad dramatic. That it seemed to work only proved sometimes theatrics and flowery words beat the undisguised truth of reality.

The terrorist quickly agreed to heed his intructions, and before long the first of the preparations were complete.

A pair of Sutherlands exploded as they passed hit by the terrorist's anti armor rockets, much to their surprise. They were so easily impressed by success on the battlefield, but then up until this point for such a small group actually taking out a Sutherland team would have been next to impossible.

"So what should I do, drag Cornelia out, or make an opening, hmm," He paused, "I suppose I'll have to take it easy if I use to much force she might withdraw. No the Witch of Britannia would never order a retreat against a lowly terrorist, she has too much pride to permit that. I keep thinning her forces and when her royal guard arrive," He glanced at the transport trailer, "Then the strong arm comes out to play, and we get much needed information." He turned on his radio, "R 1 R 2 maintain distance draw them back to the area where N 2 is, B 7 open fire towards two o'clock." He commanded looking over his Heads Up Display. "P 5's team will commence its barrage."

Cornelia was beginning to get the reports, her forces were reporting this to being very similar to Shinjuku, including the use of Sutherlands captured from her own forces.

"N 2 continue to the upper right, R 4 fire." The dark prince ordered, "N 1 take the man on the left, right P 3 take out the bridge and close down the route now."  
The destruction was spectacular as the suspension bridge went crashing, along with the Britannian forces on it, into the water below.

The second princess ordered all her troops to fall back.

Lelouch smirked opening his cockpit. "And thus the task at hand is complete, now for the second stage," He turned to the pilot of the Sutherland, "Well then here's your Knightmare continue with your orders."  
"Yes my lord." Intoned the man blankly. The prince watched as the Sutherland he previously occupied sped along with the rest of the Britannian Knightmare forces.

"Yes run away," He remarked. "Cornelia, your no match for me you'll lose." The eleventh prince remarked, even as his sister made a similar declaration. 'even if I used my Geass security is simply to stringent for me to just stroll in,' Lelouch mused from the cockpit. 'But I'll just create an opening, I should have brought along Sora, her ability would be ever so useful, oh well White insists on dragging her around wherever he goes, besides she'll be of more use in 'Area 18, besides they didn't even bring the Lancelot.'

His phone vibrated,

'the student council room,' The prince thought "But I thought the actual cat festival meeting was scheduled for tomorrow," he murmured

Lelouch tilted his head as the line went dead, "Hmm," he rolled his eyes dismissively obviously there were more important matters, "Whatever," he declared.

The fact spheres detected the dispatch of the Gloucesters.

"Finally she sends out the Royal Guard," He grumbled impatiently, "This is Zero," He said picking up his radio. "N 1 will reengage their IFF signal and operate as a Britannian unit." The prince ordered, and act as my decoy.

The trio of Gloucesters destroyed it.

"No confirmation, well he did fire first," He turned on his radio, "N 2 transmit signal then fall back to the hospital ruins, R 1 R 2 hold your positions fire only if attacked." The eleventh prince switched channels. "Well then get ready for battle," He said over the radio, as he sat in the cockpit.

She didn't follow the unit until more Gloucesters arrived, Lelouch of course realized this and ordered the Yamato members to disengage.

However by now they, the terrorists, were panicking.

"So she killed them after they surrendered," The Dark Prince drawled, "How ruthless of you dear sister," He commented, not caring in the slightest, "No wonder that men would joke about taming the witch of Britannia."

The last of them were destroyed.

"Mission complete," He laughed, at her claim. "Don't count me out," He snarled angrily, just because those fools failed doesn't mean that you have won.

Buildings exploded inside the ghetto and began to collapse. The truth was for heavy assault units like this one it was best to fight in open terrain, so the first step was to clear the area of anything the enemy might try to take cover behind.

MMI 101 Cardoc online; read the screen, Hadron cannon output stable; All systems green. The blasts obliterated the surrounding area.

"This is Zero," He stated smugly over Britanian frequencies, as the hip mounted VARIS Rifles deployed the Gloucester team attempted to rush him, how predictable, with area flat, well they would not be able to be so damn acrobatic.

Lelouch flipped a switch activating the MSV particle shields, which glowed to life, several green blasts fired from underneath the arm and chest shields.

The attack splintered the Royal knights.

"Commence attack." He ordered in an almost bored monotone, as he charged the Hadron Cannons and fired into the now disoriented Britannian ranks, assured the Royal Knights weren't much threat to him.

Out of the Subways emerged Edinburghs. The Black Machines bore different secondary colors than the Thorian units that Cornelia had seen in action just recently, and also lacked the improved comm systems as well. In the place of those differences the units sported shoulder mounted cannons. That in itself was actually something they'd be carried over from another model.

Lelouch powered the hover system on his Knightmare's legs, seeing as the Cardoc was much heavier than the regular Knight Mares and the land spinner propulsion system would not as such been of as much use for the heavy machine, the strain from moving the machine would cause the land spinners to need to be repaired fairly often due to extensive wear. "With this Britannia can't beat me," He laughed.

"Should remind you close combat is not advisable in that unit," Chimed a voice over the radio.

"I know," The prince responded somewhat more soberly. "How long till you can fix the Hadron cannons," He growled.

"We are working on it," assured the mechanic,

The Knightmare frame was mostly a black with blue as a secondary color, and some gold trim. The first pair of Hadron cannons were mounted on shoulder pylons, the second pair could swivel over the shoulders located in resting positions near the pair of Fact spheres, another feature from the Lancelot the fact spheres that was, this arrangement offered some amount of mobility to the weapons in that they could rotate individually.

Replacing the Slash Harkens on the arms, were a set of two small bore linear cannons underneath its arm shields. In truth while the cannons were effective they were not as long ranged as those rifles carried by the Black Knight Edinburghs,

Of course it did have a flaw in hand to hand combat, but it didn't matter Cornelia was being attacked. Clovis hadn't sealed off the subway, and she didn't know that was where they had arrived from, but between the MMI 101 approaching and the two teams of shield toting Edinburghs well the princess was in trouble, and now to save the day, and of course humiliate the army, again, Mused the prince.

His display beeped, warning him of the approaching unit. "A Gloucester?" Lelouch questioned moving his machine to face the rear. "Die!" He hissed annoyed, the automatic blonde knife deployment forced the Gloucester to dodge. "Who the hell is this pilot?" The teen spat, it was obviously one of her royal guard, so perhaps her record of elite troops wasn't so exaggerated. "I should have used the Hadrons." The prince snarled as the insufferable purple machine continued to dodge his attacks, much to the eleventh prince's anger.

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Bum, bum, bum, MMI 101 Cardoc Assault Type Seventh Generation Knight Mare Frame is finished.

Anyway tomorrow is my birthday, that said I will be posting, for those of you who are reading Lightning Fervor, the prequel to that story, and possibly the next chapter for Rage of the Ibilis.

So no one is worried about Narita being one sided, well lets put it this way Britannian forces under Cornelia will have a compensator for this turn of events, though it won't last long miss Witch of Britannia won't get captured, but whose to say that's not apart of Mr. Evil Genius's plan.

[Maniacal Laughter ON]

-scene break-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Obviously this Lelouch did much better, mainly because in this story he's been preparing for longer; and has a seventh generation mech and a small private army.

Any way Mao will still show up and royal piss Lulu off, and probably severely strain his and Shirley's relationship, not sure about Villetta.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch swung the Cardoc's, large and heavily armored, arm back to knock the RPI 209 Gloucester away from him. The arm mounted MSV shield glowed generating a green buckler of particles and impacted the other machine.

By this point the dark prince was furious, and the Gloucester was missing an arm, but that as far as Lelouch was concerned was merely from the earlier attack, when one of his computer controlled blonde knives had come a little too close for the Gloucester's well being.

"Insufferable wretch." The display flashed green on the seventh generation's weapon's console, "DIE!" He hissed slamming the buttons on the front and back of his joysticks. This triggered the Hadrons to fire, causing them to glow to life gouging lines into the ground and sending the annoying machine scrambling across the ground as it attempted to dodge. Attempting being the operative term in this instance.

"Guilford," Called Cornelia over the Radio, she sounded concerned.  
Her knight of course that explained the pest's skill, mused Lelouch gripping the controls of his own Knightmare. That did prove the weapons needed to be calibrated appropriately for close battlefield conditions. That of course did make sense the technology was fairly new.

The adrenaline was thundering in his veins. His breath was ragged, "My lord Britannian reinforcements are inbound," Reported one of the Black Knights. "Identification pegs them as regular army supported by deployed elite units,"

"Damn it," hissed Lelouch. The prince was shaking with impotent rage. Clovis of course wants to redeem himself, and here comes the purist faction members, he thought breathing heavily as his heart began to slow down.

The eleventh prince paused considering trying to kill the pilot of the Gloucester, but decided against it.

"Retreat," he ordered after a few seconds more, "Our mission is complete we have punished the Britannian Army, withdraw our troops." The prince stated through gritted teeth. Damn it, he'd gotten caught up in this fight, still they'd succeeded in ensuring the evacuation of the civilians.

"Yes my lord," Intoned the troops surging away from the Britannian forces. The Edinburghs maintained their formation permitting them to defend themselves with their particle shields if they were attacked. The formation also permitted them to fire back, the Sutherlands seemed to realize this. The Army was not quite so stupid as to try and pursue them as they made their retreat.

The Cardoc's fact spheres flared once analyzing the scene, downloading the picture to an internal protected memory core.

Yes, Cornelia wouldn't be able to hide this. It was assuredly a propaganda victory if nothing else. On top of this civilian casualties were minimal, even if the damage to the ghetto was severe.

-scene break-

"This data is wonderful," Declared the man; he wasn't a mainland Britannian but neither was he from an area in fact he was a European. "I'll get it right away to the Research division. Did your program work as you wanted it?"

Scientists they were always the optimists. Thought the prince amused as the man rushed away for a few moments. "Yes, the system did," Off to the side the Cardoc's cannons had been stripped off of the machine and were being disassembled for review of the internals of the weapons.

Pytor came back, "Well they did fair better," He muttered, "We'll need to study the data in depth, and recalibrate the system." He stated, "In any case the data is helpful to our interests."

"We need to get the erratic fire power under control what's the use of those cannons if I have to wait to fire them because they aren't stable enough to fire constantly." He stated, "I was under the impression that was supposed to be one of the benefits."

The scientist nodded. "We have a possible solution. We'll need to test it of course, but with the information from actual combat we can optimize the system." He paused, "Additionally installation of capacitors could alleviate some of the issue with charging the weapons. By incorporating the magnetic shielding system into the firing we can insure tighter beam compression."

"I understand," Lelouch admitted, "In any event Cornelia can't do that again. Britannian forces have suffered to many high profile problems she needs to boost morale immensely to restore faith. To do that she needs a massive victory, but at present with the conference on Sakuradite coming up, and force disposistion as they are the only target that would present such and oppurtunity is the JLF based in Narita are the only major open force oppposing Britannian, a force which will be feeling confident after viewing our sucess."

The truth about Narita was it was not simply near Tokyo it was controlled entirely by Japanese forces, specifically the JLF was comprised of members formerly of the Japanese Armed Forces, and it was supplied by Kyoto.

The other Black Knight faction leader spoke up. "The second princess does not have the capability to attack them at present." Roland confirmed, "Production of Knightmares is sky rocketing of course due to recent events. As it stands the factories are running nearly around the clock."

"Thats a problem," Another Black Knight added, "Its putting a toll not only on supplies but the working man in the factory with all the extra hours. Production is gonna have to give sooner or later."

Business in Area 11, like in most Britannia held regions and the homeland itself, was controlled by the powerful. The Black Knights had dozens of front companies, and countless 'legitimate' enterprises. Britannia was having to replace its Knightmares and there were only a limited number of Knightmare factories so the companies which owned those factories were being pressured to produce more, and additional spare parts.

He nodded, "This latest blunder also has brought up the bottom feeders," Lelouch added, "though how long until Cornelia puts here foot down on the matter is unknown," Bottom feeders like the tabloids were running reprints, and critiques of the second princesses performance, and of course the now infamous 'kiss picture'.

The nobles would raise a fuss, but Cornelia would not care, she wasn't the type to care about something so frivolous as the tabloids.

Of course the mess at Saitama would only get worse if the Black Knights message got out, that really would stir up the public in to a rather large frenzy. The lack of the Lancelot to counter Cardoc had played in their favor too, as far as propaganda went as well.

-scene break-

The Cat festival planning had gone, smoothly, was that the word, Lelouch wondered, being dressed up as a cat was not his idea of a good time.

Then again Millie had the strangest of ideas and schemes, she always had, of course it was rather endearing at times.

Of course none the less Lelouch wondered if it might be possible to escape from the ridiculous thing, it was humiliating, what if Clovis or Cornelia got a picture of him in such a costume.

He slumped, Euphemia, of course she wasn't currently aware of Lelouch's survival, would be even worse in her own right.

Besides the student council members Lelouch was quite pleased, the dark prince congratulated himself again not only had he managed to convince Cornelia to not reveal his survival, Clovis was coming around to his line of thinking, to a degree.

There was of course a drop in Knightmare supply numbers but so far that had meant little, not for long however, with the capture of the Britannian transport from the former Philippines, Area 8, had been intercepted, laden with RPI 13 Sutherlands, even if some of the harvest had been denied by the Z 01's interference.

Though none the less with now with odds somewhat even for the 'run of the mill' terrorist groups. Britannian forces even under the second princess were suffering, as the reports from Saitama had proved, albeit they hadn't yet found out the Cardoc hadn't even been finished yet, admittedly the Knightmare was finished but its armament hadn't been completely installed yet, and the hand carried armaments had not been used in the battle at Saitama. In truth that would be amusing to rub in Cornelia's face.

'There's still Kyoto to consider as well' the prince thought, 'Also what to do about the Guren," The power of the King was an excellent subversion tool, "since obviously the other terrorists of Kallen's group would be using those Burais, that Kyoto would obviously supply. But for Kallen what to do about the Edinburgh.'

"Lulu," The president of the student council called as she and Shirley entered the room, something was wrong. "Oh Lelouch," Millie stated a faint tinge of irritation in her voice, definitely wrong.

"Uh yes madam president," he responded shakily.

"Look," She exclaimed slightly more cheery pushing the newspaper article into the eleventh prince's face.

Lelouch's eyes widened, 'Roland I really wish you would consult me about these things, this is going to nearly as bad as dealing with the fall out from the 'kiss mess'' he mused.

"Lets go have a chat, shall we your highness," She whispered in his ear. Her declaration was continued with the proceeding to drag him away.

Whatever three had said about Edinburghs, assuming this was what this was about and that was what he assumed it was about, was already causing trouble, but without reading the article the dark price had little idea as it related to him surely three was not so cocky as to proceed to reveal his survival this early, no that couldn't be it, well at least not directly.

"Lelouch care to explain something,"  
The prince really didn't like that look in her eye, nor the fact this room was empty.

"You aren't doing something behind my back are you?" She asked a little to sweetly, for Lelouch's tastes. "Like trying to restore the Ashford Family's status with out telling me are you,"  
Oh this was going to be hard to get out of, especially since that was precisely something he was trying to do. Millie wasn't one to appreciate that kind of thing, even if, bluntly speaking Lelouch thought it was for her own well being.

-scene break-

"The Saitama Ghetto incident was wholly unacceptable," Cornelia declared, loudly,

Lelouch raised his hand; "I do believe I warned you about the MMI 101." He remarked cheekily. "I'm surprised though, since it wasn't complete you should have done better against it,"  
This statement elicited a few surprised gasps, and several people glanced at the second princess, "Wasn't Complete?" She demanded angrily.

"The Cardoc according to the analysis did not have its additional defense equipment installed or the rest of its armament," Lelouch remarked, "From what I hear had not have Clovis dispatched reinforcements they could and would have, and in fact did, beat you handily."

She scowled, but didn't chastise him for his remarks. "And what do you suggest?" The witch of Britannia inquired.  
"Well lets go over the facts," He responded, "You just bolstered Japanese Resistance Morale, and encouraged Zero's popularity, lost valuable military assets, and have nothing positive to show for it, in summary we are steadily loosing the capability to continue these outings into the ghettos." A few people nodded shakily.

"Lelouch is right," Clovis nodded, again with his name people were not complete idiots they only had to put two and two together, "The attack on the Saitama Ghetto was a colossal failure we are currently at an all time low for Knightmares," The blonde prince declared nervously, "we just can't keep incurring these kinds of losses." Never mind the fact it had been one of his outings that had started this mess.

Cornelia's eyes boring into him caused him to recoil a bit, but he was right, and even if she didn't like him bringing it up she acknowledged it.

"Lelouch," The prince scowled why did the keep using his name, how long until one of them slipped up and revealed his survival by mistake to some blabber mouth. "I understand your Edinburghs production is making a statement,"  
Damn it Three, stupid press release, the Dark Prince nodded, "That's correct, it won't recoup our losses, besides its faster to use the factories to build optimized Sutherlands,"  
"Or perhaps you don't desire to share," Remarked one of the knights,

A pair of hands slammed onto the table, oh boy here we go, "What did you say?" Demanded Jeremiah.

"Cornelia before this dissolves into a childish argument the Edinburgh is a not something that can be fielded en masse the same could be stated for your Gloucesters, they're furthermore prototypes." He commented half growling doing a good impression of being well and truly annoyed, "I didn't expect them to be required to fill such any other position. As it stands we have bigger problems, if you're going to continue running amok in the ghetto, it would be wiser to stabilize the settlements, it would also be safer for Euphie." He added, besides the only reason they were being produced in such numbers was the need for combat data on the different types. "The Edinburgh is a prototype it is a machine being built for the express purpose of serving in a combat role so we can fix the flaws on it and roll out the Edinburgh II," He remarked snappishly. Also yes he didn't want to share, and if Cornelia's knight had a problem with that well to bad for him.

-scene break-

The eleventh prince looked at the Lancelot, it really was a rather impressive machine even if it was smaller than his Cardoc, and had distinctly less firepower, still very impressive.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?"  
"Suzaku." The eleventh prince greeted, "I am here because Cornelia is basically conscripting my assistance, or rather my group," he muttered.

Lloyd was dancing about, "Well so this is Lelouch vi Britannia, congratulations," He stated, the use of his full name was much to the eleventh prince of Britannia's annoyance, "Welcome to the Special Engineering Corp."

His assistant smiled, "Its nice to meet you, your highness." The woman greeted bowing slightly.

"What are you making there?" He inquired,

"Hmm, oh well Princess Cornelia ordered us to use the spare parts from the Lancelot to build another prototype seventh generation Knightmare Frame," He seemed annoyed at the idea of being ordered around, or perhaps the use of Lancelot's spare parts, but Lelouch didn't show his annoyance as readily, a second seventh generation frame, that was both unexpected and a potential danger to his plans.

"Do you have a pilot?"

"Not presently," Lloyd admitted, "Of course it will take another week before the Club is finished. Then we'll go through the buisness of testing pilots." Lloyd remarked, "and it was so hard to find one for the Lancelot as well, so I'm not expecting much. Then again she might just want to hand the club over to that brute of a knight of her's."  
"Lloyd!" Cecille exclaimed,

-scene break-

"What do you think of that Knightmare the special corp. is proposing?" Inquired the Prince.

"I'm not sure what you mean prince Lelouch," Jeremiah responded,

"Its built from spare parts," Commented the dark prince, "Do you think it could survive against the Cardoc?"  
"Against a machine that you had a hand in designing? Nonsense your highness," He responded, "The machine even in the hands of a terrorist like Zero, was able to lay waste to Cornelia's royal guard." The pureblood decreed slaming his glass down gesturing for another.

"There is only one of the Cardoc, Jeremiah and that machine is meant to bring immense levels of firepower down upon a target." The prince was not nearly as impressed by the Cardoc's performance against the royal guard Guilford had managed to launch a second attack of course he had gotten a nice set of bruised ribs for daring to.

"But the Edinburghs at Zero's disposal,"  
"Yes the Edinburghs in Defender Set up could make the Cardoc a very dangerous opponent." Lelouch confirmed. "I'm not so much concerned about that however, Seventh Generations only make a difference in the battles they're participating in, with so many Sutherlands in terrorists hands"  
"There just elevens, nothing more than common terrorists-" Villeta commented confidently.  
He was tempted to correct her, specifically the fact that as it was most Istavaanians weren't necessarily Japanese at all. "That may be however this is also the first time they've had Knightmare access on this level," He stated, "besides does it matter, Britannia will win, eventually but at what cost will it take, the Japanese Liberation Front aren't the only major group with Knightmare Frames any more, and they are not only those Pseudo Glasgows any longer, shortly we may well be facing enhanced Japanese version Sutherlands, no one can deny the effectiveness of the Burai against infantry and even there ability in Knightmare combat due to the enhancements not present on the original RPI 11 Glasgow, the elevens have adapted it to have the same adaptive capabilities of our Sutherlands. Creating Electronic Warfare variants and such, a feature also found on the Edinburghs-"

Lelouch's phone rang

"Your highness?"

Lelouch blinked, Clovis wasn't the only good actor, as Three spoke rapidly.  
"Zero used Cardoc to attack a battleship in Tokyo harbor, it was split in half," He stated covering the mouthpiece on his phone. "The Admiralty is needless to say furious."

The Britannian Navy was like it predecessor the strongest of the world's sea powers, and the admiralty had a flair for its battleships, they also tended to be very racist against not only numbers, but even lower class Britannians.

"Thankfully the majority of the crew was already on shore leave," he relayed to the two purist faction members.

"Prince Lelouch what do you think will happen if Zero completes the MMI 101?" the Margrave inquired.

Lelouch turned his computer to face them, "Not much worse than things are. The Cardoc's armament while impressive is mostly geared towards fighting at range. The rest of the defenses are the only thing to really watch out for." He hit the enter key letting the computer resume playing the animation of the Cardoc's shields activating. "While power consuming the shields and Hadrons can used at the same time. Its an effective method of stopping counter battery fire."

-scene break-

"The attack went a little too well" Lelouch commented, "How'd the pilot do?"  
"Well enough all he had to do was sit and shoot," Three mentioned, "What did you think?"  
"It wasn't just any battleship that was blown up in the middle of rush hour, Roland, what do you think I thought of it," The prince stated wryly, "But yes it made an impression, not even the high and mighty Holy Britannian Navy is safe from the Black Knights."

Three tossed a file on the desk, "Of course we also knew the officers of the ship was smuggling in drugs and well that was the whole point of hitting him."

"In this society corruption reaches all levels," Lelouch commented in a pessimistic tone. "How is our Sakuradite supply?" Inquired the Prince.

"Ah back to business," The executive nodded, "We're down by twenty five percent with the latest project as far as resources go, but of course you suspected that, we'll finish the MMI 303 on time of course. Refining the armor is mainly what is taking so long, oh and the weapon, we need to test the mobile prototype first,"

The mobile prototype wasn't the issue, Misha could handle that, "And complete the Hadron cannons." He added.

"Yes and that," Three remarked, "We have made progress on that front, we'll just have to make sure word doesn't get out about the prototype"

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Any one have any ideas what MMI stands for?

As for the MMI 303 its progress will be mentioned but it won't make its true combat debut until the Kyushu mess, after which Cornelia and Schneziel have a talk with Lelouch over a joint tech development, more on the reason for that later though, you'll see why.

-scene break-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I will be using certain elements from R2 but some of it is really weird, why the hell did Charles get mad at VV for nearly killing Lelouch for one.

I do in fact have a list of the Black Knights, I simply like referring to Tamaki as Whiny at this point in the series, he's odd in R2 as well.

Originally I intended to give Lelouch more Geass powered people, but I figured that would make him to powerful, but now that I've seen parts of R2 I'm not so sure, any way more on Lelouch's plan and his situation, seeing as this is AU.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch disliked the disparity between the Ghetto and the Settlement. That was true enough however he also was concerned with his other goals. His psuedo banishment, in that it was all but in name, had deprived him of both his princely status, to an extent, and the governing of his county. Why his bastard of father insisted on putting such a young child in charge of a county was mostly likely another of his absurd tests of his progenies' ability. All that however was in the past, today there were more pressing things to do.

"Well I'll admit Schneziel's research project signifigantly boosted our own abilities," The eleventh prince commented breaking from his reverie concerning the past. The espionage, whether you wanted to call it industrial was wholy up to the individual, had been really useful. The information gained from Schneziel's researchers had been useful and in the month they had acquired the information they'd been able to produce the spare parts needed to equip completed Edinburgh frames.

"Yes, however it also caused us problems," Roland stated, "the stealth system and energy weapons are behind schedule because we redirected our efforts. Well the Electromagnetic controlled Stealth field works, to a degree." He paused, "In any event our own energy weapon that should be finished before the MMI 303 Merlin's frame is completed, but it will still need functional testing to be done in combat."

Albeit there was the small matter of the 303's construction having to be delayed if they could recruit the Guren's creator. That was more of the matter of incorporating whatever she knew along side the original MMI technology and Schneziel's project would be useful.

The MMI and Schneziel's Camelot program had minor similiarities; mainly similar design goals. The Black Knights had focused on development of a next generation power plant which would eventually be mass produced. The intention was by 2020 to test and field the SEN on an Ace Frame utilizing an improved MMI Frame System.  
"Yes," The dark prince confirmed, "But the weapon will certainly be worth it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Most certainly," Agreed Three nodding, "It certainly will negate the advantage of all but the best armor and particle shielding in most cases, and you can't really dodge something like that." That was true particularly in regards to paraticle shielding, which was according to tests far more effective against kinetic attacks. " Admittedly power consumption is still an annoying and important issue we will have to deal with, but our battery technology should be signifigant to compensate for that. Integration of the capacittors will also help matters."

Lelouch nodded transfer of energy efficently was always an issue in the battlefield. Making a mobile weapon was far more difficult than creating static emplacements. "Cornelia is preparing a second seventh generation frame." He murmured, "I doubt it will see action soon but I need you to insure the Edinburgh's are ready to deal with something like that or at least be able to hold it off,"

As far as information indicated Cornelia was operating with the Camelot program's work, but it was possible her own territory would start work on a seventh generation program soon. They would be late in the game, as even China had a program, suspended though it was.

"I understand your highness,"  
"Oh and next time you want to do something like the press release tell me first, Millie does tend to be rather prideful about getting 'help', and well her pride being hurt generally doesn't bode well for my comfort."

"I see my lord, dealing with the rivals then?"  
Lelouch smirked, "Keep at it," He commanded, "Crush them," The prince willed,

-scene break-

"Clovis," The younger prince remarked, sparing his elder brother a glance,

"Yes Lelouch, what is it?" Inquired the blonde curiously.

"Do you have death wish?"  
Clovis blinked, "Why would you ask something like that?" He partially stammered at the serious tone his younger brother was using.  
The dark haired prince held up one of the swimsuits the blonde, had err… designed, "Do you know what's wrong with this?" He asked innocently.

"No," Clovis responded wondering what it was that Lelouch was getting at.  
The eleventh prince of the empire sighed, "Then allow me the task of enlightening you, dear brother," Lelouch remarked. "Cornelia's here, as is Euphemia, and you are opening that water park of yours… don't you think this is a little revealing."  
"Not really," Clovis commented without hesitation.

The Dark Prince shook the 'garment' out before his sibling. "Clovis, exactly you don't think its to revealing, but they would remember what happened last week after one of your ah slip ups," The blond prince paled, "Cornelia is a little conservative wounldn't you say, what is she going to do to you if Euphemia wears something like this?"

Clovis took a minute to consider Cornelia's over protectiveness over Euphemia "Lelouch your going to help me right, Cornelia's going to murder me!" He exclaimed nervously, realizing just what Lelouch was getting at.

He sighed, Clovis really should have considered the consequences of his actions more in Lelouch's opinion, "You really should be more careful," The dark prince remarked, "though again your ah, history doesn't help matters,"  
"Lelouch," He squeaked, glancing about as if Cornelia would leap out and beat him senseless for the imagined, at least as he saw it, slight against Euphie, and of course her own feminine pride. "Please we're brothers you've just got to help me,"

The eleventh prince smiled genially, well for the time being bailing Clovis out wasn't a problem, with effectively a high rank civilian administrator there was no need for Lelouch to be concerned.

-scene break-

Hokaido as it had been before Britannia's invasion was still quite isolated due mainly to its unpleasantness and lack of many large towns. The weather really wasn't that bad. A few years previous the young eleventh prince of Britannia had joined forces with Roland, and later recruited Sora and Nemo, even though technically it was that they had allowed Nemo to join and he had then recruited the enamoured Sora, but back to the Hokaido region as such the Holy Britanian Empire had little interest in the Region.

It was this lack of interest that played handily into the fledgling Black Knights Plans to defeat Charles for Japan did indeed possess the world's largest and most easily accessable reserces fo the vital minieral sakuradite.

A resource the Hokaido research possessed; not to the extent of the deposist around Mount Fuji but enough for with in a year's time to rapidly exppand the group's coffers, Sora's ability really was useful.

By expanding their control it was soon possible to take the entire area legally and best of all not one person would notice because Clovis hadn't cared, something Lelouch found quite amusing… of course the third prince had infuriatingly managed to hide whatever projcet he had been working on along with that rotund general Bartley the question was where they scurried off to.

Hokaido's resources were nothing to sneeze at certainly they were more impressive than the publiclly known but relatively minor amounts in Kyushu. Also Hokkaido didn't have the problems Kyushu did with terrorists. Those same problems made exploiting the mineral resources of the island difficult.

These resources allowed the Black Knights their autonomy but a government contract would certainly help to rebuild the Ashford Family, not that Lelouch denied the Black Knight's front companies from accepting construction contracts from the military or Britannian Government.

Hokkaido was were the bulk of their initial wealth had been in invested, and from here it had it blossomed. There were no longer any ghettos on the island, and the schools here taught everyone. The rule of law prevailed here.

Lelouch settled back, it was the peace here that would keep Cornelia's attention away from here. When she did find out about everything here, she'd be annoyed, but that would be it. Once Hokkaido was out in the open though that would be when things changed, Cornelia would be annoyed by the Hokkaido Autonomous Guard, everything else she could right off as his prerogative, his right as a noble ruler. In truth Lelouch expected the most trouble to come from the National Advisory Council for Area 11. In theory it would just be a legal bind, one from which Lelouch should easily win, in practice it was likely to be more complicated than that. The legal fight would pale in comparison to what would probably happen.

The truth was Lelouch expected the NAC to contest his control of Hokkaido as they controlled the Sakuradite mining, but in truth the island was the ultimate proof against them successfully beating Britannia. He reached towards the interface. There were so many things to prepare for, they were going to have to open up more Knightmare production lines anyway. Lelouch hit accept call.

"Ah nephew I thought you might have been out of the office," The voice that went with the face on the video screen rumbled in a deep friendly baritone. "The information about that new flying innovation is good, we can market things like that to my brother's idiot son."

Schneziel's flying ship prototype, yeah building flying warships would appeal to Russia's current tzar. The help with funding would certainly help.

-scene break-

Lelouch was now going to do some well deserved gloating, especially since the girls, well the student council girls were off on a mini holiday, "I believe some one was concerned about me dying," The prince remarked smugly to the green witch; who was ever was lazily flopped onto his bed reading a magazine.

"Don't be a sore winner, Lelouch," She chided, "besides we're partners you should have shared with me before you went gallivanting off."

The Dark Prince scowled at her response. "Oh well," He began annoyed, turning to face her "Maybe you should ask instead of pointning a gun at me," Lelouch retorted hotly

"I was only going to shoot you in the leg, false indignation doesn't really suit you," She added bored, as she rolled over causing her hair to fall into her face. "so then Lelouch what is the next stage of your plan?" The witch inquired.

He raised an eyebrow, "We wait of course," The Dark prince commented, "The sakuradite ditrubtion covnention will start soon that substance is a great influence on the balance of the world dirupting such a delicate proceeding would be unwise," he stated, attacking such an event would do his organization no good at all. "That kind of choas would only hinder my plan."  
"So did you ask Cornelia?" CC inquired

The Dark Prince frowned at the question posed, "I was unable to however the time for that will come later,"  
"So not a total victory then?" she quipped.

"I did not expect Clovis to act so quickly," Lelouch admitted "I still won," He responded the test of Cardoc had proved that as expected superior firepower could be massed with seventh generation frames. Through this theory close combat machines could be severely marginalized.

"But can you keep going?"  
"Of course," He responded. "By the end of this my army will match his, I'll surpass Charles and then I will kill him." The eleventh prince declared; along with those tepid nobles, he mused. Albeit half of him suspected defeating Charles would play right into the Emperor's desire for a strong successor.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The green witch asked innocently.

Lelouch scowled he was going to be late.

Besides Jeremiah and the rest of the purist faction would be returning from a training operation and the last thing the eleventh prince wanted to deal with was a fanatically loyal and knight and his suspicious subordinate.

Thankfully Euphemia was out of town so it did suitably lower the chance of a royal meaning Cornelia was really the only one that might cause trouble, by more than likely demanding help

Cornelia I won't allow you to ruin my work and the Ector will be refit shortly anyway, mused Lelouch over the MMI Prototype.

The Ector was originally a sixth generation knight mare frame; armed with an electromagnetic system which allowed it a chameleon effect originally other than that and rather impressive movement it was fairly normal, though with some nice hand weapons, unlike the seventh generation Cardoc which was bulky but wielded great fire power.

That also brought up the Navy's complaint, which had passed through the government in Area 11.

Something about an improvement to the RMI 11 Portman Knightmare Frame, hello government contract, and best of all those buffoons did not yet have a grasp of Cardoc's full abilities, sure it wasn't very agile but it more than made up for that flaw. Lelouch took a seat at the student council table, and pulled out his cell phone, and hit speed dial, "Tell Rolland to look into the Portaman competition," He stated briefly.

-scene break-

The door opened, "What are you waiting for," He stated as Kallen's group gasped at the luxury, he had managed to make it in time to set everything up.

"Come in, as of now this place will be our hideout," The disguised prince stated bidding them to enter.

"So," Ogi began, "You think joining up with us is a good idea?" Inquired the terrorist, excuse me freedom fighter.

"Yes we're comrades after all," Lelouch stated as the group entered.

"Holy cow," Murmured one of the terrorists,

The whiner looked around "So what is this? Huh,"

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ogi inquired, Zero had expected the question.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who doesn't mind to indulge my requests."

"You asked for it?" in shock he inquired, "Just like that,"

"Don't sound so surprised the allies of Justice can be found in many places," So it was a tad theatrical, big deal. "Don't worry no strings attached,"

"Its huge," One of them murmured, "Check it out it even has a second story," He remarked looking up the curved staircase.

"On the other hand no one would expect us in something like this," Kallen stated,

"It even has a TV," Commented the glasses wearing terrorist turning on the television, which begin reporting on a terrorist attack.

'The Lake Kawaquchi convention center, those fools,' Lelouch thought annoyed, before the news began rolling film of the hostages.

Kallen gasped, "From the student council," She murmured.

The dark prince glanced at her, the leader of the group was lieutenant colonel Kusakabe, personally Lelouch preferred Todoh during his stay as a political prisoner but it seemed he would have to deal with Kusakabe in this instance the man was a rather bossy person, authoritarian was probably a more correct term.

The newscaster began to uselessly babble on about Sakuradite.

Lelouch frowned behind his mask, he had been doing that quite a bit as of late it seemed. The hostage situation was unfortunate though why hadn't Cornelia attacked meant it was indeed likely Euphemia was the pink haired girl inside the convention center.

The terrorists were around, so it would seem it was time to make an impression and reveal the message of the black knights.

Lelouch made a phone call, before addressing his knights.

"So they made their move," Muttered whiny, Lelouch really needed to learn his name, he reminded himself,

"They are easily the largest anti Britannia group in Japan." Ogi stated. "and now their pride has been hurt,"  
"Because of us,"  
"Maybe," the former leader of the group stated as the previous speaker glanced at the now standing prince.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that," Whiner remarked, "Because their all going to end up dead."

Rivalz called and the dark prince had little choice but to let it go to his messaging service, he knew well enough how he felt. Rivalz was a good friend but he didn't understand the double life Lelouch lead. "That is true,"

"But the JLF are supposed to be the best equipped troops of all Japanese resistance groups! Surely if anyone besides the Black Knights could win, it'd be them."

Lelouch frowned, "No the truth is the legendary equipment of the JLF is exaggerated, it is there numbers which is their benefit. While it is true that they have a massive knightmare force at their command, this kind of scenario is not to their benefit.

-scene break-

In this situation knightmares would not be much use Britannia had already established a blockade and it would further seem the JLF the hostage takers had a counter of their own if loss of that Sutherland team was any indication of the facts. Facts were scarce regarding that turn, but given the close quarters of the access tunnel it could be a number of things, including some kind of prototype knightmare.

Besides if the Cardoc were to be used it would likely cause some unpleasantness for the eleventh prince's future plans, he was already getting harassed by Cornelia to build another Seventh Generation frame, possibly even one for her personal use like hell he was going to do that.

Further more the MMI 101 was currently having recalibration work done, after all the RPI 203 Gloucesters were specialized for close range combat; the Cardoc's major weak point. He'd underestimated the damage from battle to the arm servos to be truthful, and now they were having to repair things.

Beside the Knightmare still needed to have the rest of its equipment installed including some of its electronics and weapons systems. The fight in Saitama hadn't really mandated the entire electronics suite, but at range...

Well the Cardoc could very well level the building with one missed shot even though Lelouch considered that possibility unlikely between her pride and Euphemia's life, the dark prince was quite certain the witch of Britannia would choose.

Cornelia was currently at an impasse, so it appeared it was time to introduce his new comrades to the black knight ideal.

"Where do you want this?"  
"Over there by the Driver's seat." Watching them scurry about was interesting, they were so quick to get comfortable, it appeared they trusted him.

"Hey, what about these boxes here,"

"Yes, those bring them over here," Lelouch looked up at the television, 'We need to do something, however acting without a plan could fail catastrophically.'

"Zero what will happen to the Hostages?" Kallen asked,

No sense lying, he thought, "In any other situation Cornelia would have sacrificed them, it would seem something valuable is at stake for her," He commented,

Ogi entered, "Hey Zero I found these, in the boxes you told us..." AH the uniforms, good

".. So should I hand them out to everyone," he asked, "I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip, but..." Did he just say hip, Lelouch's eye twitched aggravated behind his mask, thankfully the mask was in place though so they didn't see. "... We're just a resistance group,"  
"Wrong," He stated turning around, "We're not a resistance group is that clear," The prince stated,

"Well," The Japanese Freedom Fighter seemed confused. "What are we?" He asked a tad timid.

"What we are, what we are trying to be are Knights for Justice," the Dark Prince announced, "You are all apart of the Black Knights, specifically welcome to the Istavaanian faction, our objective is too purge the corrupt. I think the first ones we should deal with are the hostage takers."

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes Hopefully that answers the background questions, especially once things get underway after the Kyushu mess, and the SAZ gets declared, things so I don't have to say it then, any way back ground information is set up.

As for the Cardoc it in its complete state will be busting Britannian heads at Narita, and Cornelia may just get her own Seventh generation eventually as well, of course I would have to think on that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Right so Euphemia's been kidnapped, we all know what that means for Nina, Suzaku and Lelouch will begin disagreeing soon enough over policy as well, of course illegal wont necessarily describe the Black Knights for long once Lelouch does his little public announcement after being revealed as a prince but that is still quite the ways off.

I'll probably through in some Ashford interaction some time within the next few chapters, maybe.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Night had fallen and from surveillance, both with in and from the outside it would seem that the Z 01 Lancelot was in play, or at least at the scene.

Then again Cornelia was rather discriminating against numbers, so it might not be used, the prince watched the news, 'so they killed the first hostage, Kusakabe would be an ideal Britannian.' Lelouch thought as the man, the hostage that was, plummeted to his death, though he was quite certain the Lieutenant colonel would take offence at the remark he had just given with in his mind.

Cornelia thought they had him surrounded in fact it was the other way around, sure she had her knights but almost two squads worth of Knight Mare Frame pilots had been Geass-ed and would turn on her if she attempted to kill him any time after he issued the code word with in a twenty four hour period, ingenious really, best of all they were in the best of tactical positions, oh and backup was nice of course.

Of course he hadn't told the new black knights that they needed to have faith after all, this was good way to build his tenure amongst them, after all an imperial prince the likes of Lelouch who was of stern and proper upbringing, even if he did despise his father and the majority of the noble court as well, would never use the term street cred.

Further more he was enjoying listening in on their conversation.

'Cornelia much as I'd like to continue where we left off,' The prince thought as a trio of Gloucesters arrived in front of the news van. 'your more useful where you are, and if you do what I predict I won't need to use my Geass.'

"Well, well we meet again Zero," She stated through gritted teeth, though inwardly glad the terrorist hadn't brought that monstrosity her younger brother had commissioned to have built. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front,"  
Why the hell was she asking that, Lelouch wondered,

"or perhaps you intend to help us?" She inquired, "regardless our concern take priority over yours for the moment you are none the less guilty of crimes against the crown-"  
Lelouch rolled his eyes, why is this family so dramatic, He mused, "Cornelia which is more important to you, your slighted pride or Euphemia who is alive and within the custody of the JLF at this very moment."

That took the wind clean out of her sails, her absurd gun was lowered,

'The first task at hand is now complete' The Dark Prince smirked behind his mask 'You haven't changed dear sister, you've always doted on sweet little Euphemia that is way you have been unable to take aggressive action your emotions are getting in the way, though I suppose it would be the same if Nunnaly was in danger,'

The Witch of Britannia was shaking yet there stood Zero of the Black Knights as solid as a mighty oak.

"It is with in my power to save Euphemia," He announced voice carried across the area, he was getting to her,

She gritted her teeth, "What do you mean, I have no idea what your talking about," She leveled the gunblade on him again, centering on his chest.

"I said that I am able to rescue her," He repeated.

'Is he following Lelouch's orders?' Wondered the second princess, 'Why else would he be doing this, how could he entrust Euphie's safety to this person,' She thought as Zero passed by.

'Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept me as their ally, or they're going to treat me as nothing more than a nuisance.' The prince mused, 'in any event I can hardly doubt they will be able to resist meeting the infamous Zero, though we shall see,'

Darlton was questioning Cornelia about their course of action

'Now all of the preliminary conditions have been met,'

-

'So the Lancelot was preparing to be deployed, hopefully Schneziel's general purpose seventh can handle what ever is down below' thought Lelouch, it was some kind of linear cannon, but he had no details on the exact specifications.

Apparently there was also some kind of disturbance amongst the hostages, using his superior intellect it was likely some one had called the Japanese an eleven, and generally the JLF were quite militant, and had likely taken offense at the name, so Euphie would of course probably be quite foolish and done something; likely revealing her presence and identity.

"You have no intention of joining me?" He inquired,

Kusakabe was sitting on one of the couches hands resting on the pommel of his sword, he sounded quite cocky as he spoke, "Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us its disrespectful not to," the lieutenant colonel said.

"I understand, but before I do there is something I would like to ask you," Zero stated, it would be amusing to see his face before he sent them all to hell. "what exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"  
"To gain attention I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet," he declared,

"How stale," this surprised him as it should, "You people are obsolete, there can be no saving you,"  
"What?" shouted one of the soldiers, "Why you arrogant,"

"Explain what you mean by that, Zero,"

The Lancelot had begun the attack, and the Black Knights were placing the charges as he spoke with the idiots, and from the commotion outside he was probably about to meet up with Euphemia.

"Zero," Kusakabe yelled leaping over the table, drawing his sword, "There's no point talking any more." He shouted

The dark prince neatly side stepped, 'I need to get me a sword,' He mused as the lieutenant colonel prepared to attack again, if only for show, after all Todoh attempted to teach Suzaku and I but that went about as well for me as Rugby. The teen remembered of the days as a political hostage.

His mask opened over his geass eye, "Die" He commanded, meanwhile the Lancelot evaded the first shot of the Raikou, the banging on the door followed the short but brutal Geass induced suicide.

"Colonel" Shouted one of the soldiers,

Lelouch shot him in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon, "Calm yourselves." He commanded to the group.

"Zero," Euphemia murmured,

"The colonel and the others committed suicide." He stated, "after they realized how meaningless this operation was." The prince stated, "Euphemia you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners, you haven't changed." Lelouch remarked smiling behind his mask.

The black knights seized control of the place at his command.

"I hear you're the sub viceroy now, congratulation your highness," He commented, smugly.

"Its not an appointment I'm happy with," She responded.

"I understand you and Cornelia were sent by that man because of Clovis's gaffe because he couldn't handle the Japanese who did not stand by oppression," He stated in a lecturing tone, 'the white knight mare' The prince realized seeing the Lancelot, as he detonated the bombs.

After which he began his broadcast,

"My dear Britannians have no fear all of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound, I zero return them to you unharmed,"

"Of all the brazen audacity," Cornelia hissed, "If we attack you those people will become your hostages, wont they" She sounded positively furious, of course Lelouch had expected her to assume something along those lines.  
Lelouch had expected that, hence why lights came illuminating a number of Edinburghs painted with Istavan colors, along with Cornelia receiving a text message; not quite Witch of Britannia my master would not like that,

She didn't need to know it was three who was sending the message, and not 'Zero'.

On the ship Zero and Kallen's group were illuminated, "People fear us or rally behind us, as you see fit, we are the Black Knights," He stated "We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons of their own regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians, the Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannians hostage and mercilessly executed them it was a wanton and meaningless act," The prince stated "Just as massacres of the Ghettos have resulted in the total humiliation of the Britannian army and the likewise elimination of their troops, we have punished them," He announced, "we could not standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Lelouch decreed. "Where ever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again,"

'This sounds like something that may have originated from you Lelouch,' Cornelia thought,

"No matter how might, how formidable our foe maybe," He continued before flaring his cape, "Those of you in power fear us,"  
The second princess frowned, now this clown was twisting her brother's likely good intentioned message, after all Lelouch wouldn't deliberately attempt to oppose Father's reign ala as Mordred had with Arthur.

"Those of you without it rally behind us," The prince declared, "We the Black Knights shall be the ones to stand in judgment of this world."

-

-

The black knights message was out, and it was causing quite the stir.

"It went wonderfully, my prince," Three remarked smugly.

"Indeed it did," Lelouch agreed equally as cocky.

"Your highness," Roland began to look shiftily nervous, "Exactly how are you going to explain this to Cornelia?" He inquired,

He was correct and the eleventh prince paled, Euphemia's rescue was certainly, by the fact it had been carried out by the Black Knights was going to infuriate the Second Princess.

This was going to cause a headache, and I'll probably be exhausted by another marathon running session, thought Lelouch depressed, why did she think chasing him and Clovis would fix the problem, or that yelling at Clovis would get him to change his ways, he rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair.

He looked up from rubbing his temples, "I believe we shall deal with that matter as it comes along, for now what of the research projects?"

"Well battery technology is of course proceeding smoothly, as is the use of nuclear energy in combination with Sakuradite, we expect to have a working prototype in six months," He remarked, "Of course the weapons projects have all proceeded smoothly we believe the new scientist can fix the Hadron cannons, as for the Rhongomyniad well it should be ready in knight mare hand carried weapon shortly enough," The executive announced, "Out of curiosity my prince exactly what do we intend to do? As far as Japan goes, I mean if you intended to claim the area for your own I could understand however to merely have the Black Knights rise to such a prominent status,"  
"We will do what Britannia's mighty army could never do, we will bring the Japanese truly into the fold under the crown," The eleventh prince commented smugly, "Well my crown anyway besides Hokaido has proved our ideal work, but afterwards we'll move to branch out and seize the Chinese Federation, Russia and Australia, apparently my geass has no limit to the number of people I can command with one order."

Yes Australia was a continent, officially most people left it alone, albeit as such it was free of most non business interests making it a prime target for the Black Knights, but Lelouch intended to claim it in his name, it was a hefty piece of developed industrial land.

-

"LELOUCH!" Cornelia roared, it would seem the second princess of the holy Britannian empire was quite displeased over the incident.

'Oh dear' thought the prince as his elder sister advanced, Clovis was also rapidly paling at the sight of the furious witch of Britannia.

"How could you send that maniac to rescue Euphemia?" She demanded irately.

The eleventh prince blinked, "I distinctly remember you telling me to stay in the settlement to make sure it wasn't attacked, and I couldn't well send one of the other factions to negotiate," He replied, it should take some wind out of her sails, hopefully she would not start on the swim wear issue for a few days while this mess cooled down it would not be good for Lelouch's ears, or his legs, the prince mused, remembering the ache from having to run so much, "Why it isn't like you were beaten in a military engagement,"  
She scowled, his response was true, she had told him to stay in the settlement, and Zero hadn't defeated the Army again.

"Sorry that was the wrong thing to say," He remarked shaking his head, convincing her was going to be difficult but he was sure his combined tactics would in the end ensure he hadn't need to do any unnecessary physical activity or listen any more of her yelling than was absolutely required.

Yes his brilliance would de fang the Witch of Britannia, she would feel a little guilty and he'd of course also capitalize on the fact she hadn't been able to do anything safely so he had had little choice but to take the initiative.

Of course his plan worked to well, Cornelia hugged him, which was a tad strange. "Thank you Lelouch," She said, "For rescuing Euphie, but next time you intend to use you weird ideological faction to save Euphemia tell me you idiot," The princess declared shaking him thoroughly.

"Does Euphemia get kidnapped a lot?" He muttered, regaining his bearings,

"Of course not," the Viceroy snapped, "I'm just saying if it were to ever happen again, you're to tell me immediately," She decreed imperiously.

Clovis blinked amazed his brother had evaded yet another thrashing, he really needed to start taking notes on these situations it would make his life more comfortable.

-

-

"I'm glad you all made it safely," Lelouch stated, to the trio of girls, none of them appeared to be any worse for the wear,

"Yes were wonderful Lelouch," Millie commented smirking at him

Shirley was of course blushing

Nina seemed normal, strange the eleventh prince was sure she'd have been the most shell shocked by the whole ordeal, he found out, and it would seem the Euphemia had indeed did something foolish.

On Millie noticed his momentary change in facial expression, and only because she had known him for so long,

"Lelouch why don't you take us to dinner," Millie declared, the prince blinked, why hadn't he seen that coming, good thing his bank account was quite thick, he still didn't have to like the drain this was going to put on it, well not so much as a drain as that the purchase may, his paranoia flaring, get shown up, after all Cornelia and Clovis knew he was alive, as did certain people in the military know his true identity.

However if Charles was to learn he might be able to act before the Dark Prince was ready, sure he was quite certain he could evade possibly any action if the Emperor issued a direct summons however his father did have a vastly, numerically at least, superior military at his command... for now.

The teen sighed and acquiesced, he'd need to speak to Cao and Err Shi soon to check on the progress in the Chinese Federation, they could hopefully get an island base set up for him with out to much attention, still he needed to deal with Eunuch generals as well it would be easy enough to justify his attack anyway, as a royal he was restoring the power of the crown from the hands of the Usurpers, besides the whole Mandate of Heaven thing played nicely into his conquest plans on the Chinese side of things, besides he was already taking control of the Military through Cao, the general however had reported a potential problem members of the Kururugi administration taking refuge there, and there were the rumors of a Chinese led effort to restore Japanese Sovereignty, it smelled of a puppet government being set up.

Lelouch shook his head to clear it as he left the school grounds with Millie, Shirley, and Nina, if the Chinese tried something well the Black Knights would need to dispel such an effort quickly, he couldn't risk tapping into Cao's forces for the moment, oh well if they did try something his Siege Mass Production Knight Mares base partially on the Bamides of Area eighteen would be entering production soon, since Naval operations were the only choice for an attack they'd be useful and the Chinese seemed to favor human wave attacks, in other words prime targets for such heavy weapons.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well the Black Knights have entered the public eye, and Cornelia is suitably deceived, Lelouch will probably have a harder time with Schneziel and the Emperor, assuming the prior isn't to busy dealing with the EU, the Emperor who knows for the later parts.

Anyway I'll avoid dropping any more royals into the fray until the Kyushuu mess, which will more than likely, much to Lulu's, displeasure cause him to have to reveal his survival to the world along with the fact there is a horde of loyal knights ready to kill on command, with VV laughing and comparing Lelouch to Charles for shits and giggles to the Dark Prince's displeasure.

As for Australia I don't know why it hasn't been brought up yet, especially why it hasn't been claimed.

Err Shi is a Eunuch that Lelouch mind controlled.

Unlike canon Jeremiah won't be getting cybernized… something strange will happen.

-

-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: So we're clear Lelouch has every intention of becoming Emperor, lets face it lets him complete his goals.

Which are defeat his father, find who killed his mom, and have Nunnally live in a better world.

Another thing we should all be glad it wasn't some other area Lelouch was exiled to, say one that accepts suicide bombers as an acceptable method of fighting the opposition then his geass would be really frightening in that situation, chortle, Iman Lelouch, anyway strange ideas for stories aside onward.

As for Australia I made it industrialized, since we've seen next to nothing about it in the series other than its apparently neutral and Mao has a house their.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Lelouch was quite pleased with the progress of the now public Black Knights, and indeed their non public actions, insurrection in Area 18, not that it wasn't going to revolt against the Britannians anyway but now the Black Knights were on the ground floor of the rebellion and were taking control, was proceeding smoothly, White's group was wrecking havoc and spreading the organizations influence quite thoroughly amongst the populous of the region.

Of course if Cornelia would stop bugging him he would have been happier, or that she would stop yelling at Clovis for his ridiculous shenanigans.

As far as Lelouch was concerned his plans were well on their way, with the Black Knights firmly established it would only be a matter of time before he defeated Charles and avenged his mother, and then insured Nunnally had a safe and happy place to live.

Besides for the moment Charles couldn't do anything else seeing as the main Britannian force were still dealing with that off and on war with Europe, and once Lelouch secured the Chinese Federation, or perhaps Russia and Australia well the nobles would not dare attempt to interfere, the Empire did love a hero, but he had to create an ideal world for Nunnally, China and Japan he had decided would be a could place to start.

There was of course restoring the Ashford Family as well, Lelouch was no longer a child if those tepid nobles, since that was who assumed had killed his mother tried anything, well he had heard the Chinese had some very interesting punishment methods.

Speaking of the Ashford Family Millie's mother apparently had not gotten the memo and was still attempting to do it on her own, or maybe it was just pride, the headmaster seemed fine with Lelouch's course of action.

-

-

The eleventh prince and Kallen's faction dashed across the roof, as the two corrupt Britannian politicians were making their dirty deals.

The lights went out as planned and were followed up with a burst of machine gun fire to deal with the goons

"You, you're the Black Knights," Stammered one of the so called 'criminal mastermind' behind the drug smuggling as the lights returned.

"Indeed," Zero stated callously as a red dot appeared on the man's forehead.

The stupid Britannian gulped and nearly soiled himself in terror.

"Please don't kill me" he begged pathetically for his life," I can pay you, how much do you want,-"  
Lelouch rolled his eyes, disgusting cowards, the Japanese born were likewise disgusted by the man's behavior.

-

-

Lelouch was pretending to be asleep people didn't bother him usually if they thought he was asleep so it gave him a chance to think, as if all this nonsense hadn't been drilled into his head as a child by his tutors.

Kallen apparently wasn't used to sleeping in class, and had suitably embarrassed herself as such by shouting the Black Knights in the middle of class; it was stupid.

However at the moment the eleventh prince had more important matters to think about than the fact his subordinate was bad at sleeping in class.

"That's not like you dosing off in class," Shirley remarked concerned about the student council member.

Kallen was embarrassed and mumbled something.

"You could learn a thing or two from Lelouch." Rivalz suggested, as the prince continued to plot. "He's an expert at sleeping in class,"

"Why he could getting away with sleeping in class," stated one of the jocks lewdly, "He is truly a most astounding example of what all men should strive to be,"  
Damn you Charles, yes Lelouch blamed his father for ability to attract woman in droves, after all the guy did have one hundred and eight consorts, something that the eleventh prince was sure he could beat if he tried, but that was one thing the master of the Black Knights did not want to beat his father at, he'd just get compared to Charles, not something he wanted.

"He's not asleep now is he?" Kallen asked glanced at Lelouch, as Millie punished the jock, the one would had spoken out first about Lelouch's manliness with a newspaper, who was cowering on the floor.

"I don't know what he does night after night," They ignored the shouts from the other males in the classroom that they had a pretty good idea and that it likely involved some totally gorgeous Major from the military, "But he sleeps through about half of them these days," Rivalz commented.

The EU's offensive along the Al-Alamien border was going to be a problem, the prince thought attempting to ignore the nonsense, it would make Cornelia want to speed up the assimilation of Japan, so she would have to attempt to stop terrorism and drug use, something the black knights would help her with, in Lelouch's own special way of course.

The EU, Schneziel was leading the troops which might turn out to be a problem, as it stood after a year the Black Knights as a whole were expected to have sufficient power to begin action, and that would mean he needed to at least make some show against the EU, perhaps if they moved to attack Area 18, yes that would work fine.

It would also allow him to test the Mass Production series Knight Mares in an actual war and not just Skirmish conditions, presuming the Chinese didn't try something, he might have to do something to discourage them from those kind of ideas, no that might tip his hand.

The Dark Prince frowned, he'd need to make plans in case something fell through.

-

-

"Come on Suzaku hold him down," Millie ordered,

Lelouch struggled fruitlessly, "Damn it Suzaku cut it out," He demanded, "Stop it I'm not kidding," The prince shouted,

"Sorry Lelouch but it's the president's orders" the pilot of the Lancelot responded meekly to his childhood friend.

"Yeah like your not enjoying this at all." He retorted as they applied the make up to make him appear more feline.

"Will you hold still?" Shirley asked as Kallen entered the room,

Millie smirked, "Good meowning," The president of the student council greeted waving her uh paw.

"Good morning I guess." She replied "But what is all this?"  
"What do you mean? Didn't we tell you its our welcoming party for Arthur," Rivalz responded.

"Sounds like fun," she muttered.

"Well classes are postponed so we might as well have some fun, right?" Asked Millie.

"We set some stuff aside for you to make up for me getting so upset before, take your pick," Shirley said indicating the large selection of cat costumes.

"For me?"

"She doesn't need a costume," Lelouch remarked,

"What?" Kallen responded

"She's already wearing a mask," He commented. "Right,"

"You really are a riot, you ought to be on television," She replied sniffing indignantly like a perfect Britannian, it was rather amusing.

"What do you think miss TV star?" Rivalz asked Shirley,

"Oh I thought she meant Lelouch," Suzaku commented,

"Will you stop joking about that, the whole thing is a huge pain in the but," Shirley stated, "we have been hounded with questions day and night, even in the baths, we haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week,"

Millie looked like she was going to say something but Lelouch managed to slip his bonds and make a dash for the door, before either her or Rivalz could say something.

"Lelouch get back here," Millie shouted, as the dark prince began his escape, "You can't leave the school either," The president decreed, "Romance of the Three kingdoms Lelouch it's the price of friendship," She prattled about.

"That's all well and good," He replied,

Kallen smiled tilting her head at the groups antics, 'Its so fun to think I helped save their lives, ever since we made our big splash at the hotel jacking the Black Knights have taken the world by storm we've become a friend to the weak just as Zero proclaimed we would. Terrorist who involve civilians, an overbearing military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers, if the law would not punish them then we would,' She thought, 'In the blink of an eye we'd become heroes, support for us has swelled we even have got knight mares for everyone, course none could show that in public because our leader Zero had humiliated the Britanians time and again, he had defeated two of the royal family, and destroyed the pride of the Brittanian Pacific Fleet,'

Kallen had no idea her thoughts would be one day be recorded for posterity,

'There are many in our ranks who wished to know his true identity but if we push to hard I suspect he would vanish, with out him I am fairly certain Japan wouldn't become free again.'

-

-

The Dark Prince was hardly impressed, but Cornelia had insisted seeing as she wanted his input, oh and she wanted a tour of the Hokaido facility but he was still being quite obstinate about that little request, especially since he didn't want her to see his new specialist mass production types.

Earl Lloyd was showing off the particle technology he had developed, indeed it was impressive, of course by combining the research the Black Knights had done with power technology they had managed to optimize the technology the improvements weren't much but it help to extend operating time, and the efficiency of the technology.

Lelouch watched as they tested a version of the hand carried Electro magnetic shot gun, a weapon which was used by both the MMI Prototype, the Ector, and the MMI 101, as well as could be equipped to the RPI 999, the weapon was like a smaller version of the linear cannon employed by the Japanese Liberation Front at the Hotel, he had remarked they would just as effective as the JLF weapon had been against the Lancelot if they were used against the Edinburgh, he hadn't actually expected Kewell to want proof, or for Jeremiah to test it, the Margrave was fine of course and the other purist looked like an idiot for daring to pose the question in the first place.

The lab coat wearing Britannian recorded the results; after it was finished he went about loudly exclaiming 'Congratulations', as he was required to by order of Viceroy Cornelia, though he didn't seem to be happy about not getting data for his precious Z 01.

"Lelouch," stated the princess,

"I have not had a Close quarter combat version of the Edinburgh designed, because that's what the regular variant is for," He stated,

"That wasn't what I was going to ask," She responded snippily.

Guilford was glaring disapprovingly at the eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire,

"I have an Idea," Clovis announced,

Oh god, thought Lelouch, Clovis don't you dare.

"Lelouch we can't use the Edinburghs cause their elite and expensive prototypes, that's right isn't it," The blonde asked he received a nod in response. "Well you have seventh generation frames as well?"  
"Yes four if you count Zero currently gallivanting off with the Cardoc, and Merlin which is under construction, and Mark Nemo currently deployed."  
"What's the other one?" Darlton inquired,

"The MMI prototype currently undergoing upgrade," Lelouch answered, "I do have three designs currently haven't been built,"

"I'm not finished," Clovis protested, whiny that he had been interrupted. "Yes Lelouch and I'm sure they're wonderful, but your right the seventh generations only make a difference in the battles they are used in otherwise their useless," He stated, "Thus I propose an upgrade program for the Sutherlands the objective being improved anti knight mare combat abilities," The prince announced, "And Lelouch can include these improvements to the power system and then after this terrorist problem has been dealt with we can use them against the EU,"

The dark prince would have sighed, Clovis's idea was not what he had expected, that was good furthermore it was actually a good one, from an economic stand point, even such upgrades to the Sutherlands would only help so much.

And do next to nothing against the power of the RPI 999 Edinburghs that were actual Edinburghs and not converted Sutherlands.

-

-

Lelouch glanced at the painting Clovis had given him, Lelouch had some talent in art, mainly cultivated by the ridiculous idea of making him a renaissance man like the ideal prince was supposed to be but the third prince of the empire outshined even the best with his finest works, the oil painting was of the Aries Villa.

Time had become strained, even Nunnally was noticing his absences as of late.

Sayoko entered the room, "Lord Lelouch lady Nunnally is asleep,"

"Thank you miss Sayoko," The prince responded, "Please convey my apologies for missing dinner," he informed the maid.

"Yes lord Lelouch," she replied dutifully.

Clovis's idea had merit, in deed it could be used to bolster the Black Knights coffers, as well as the Ashford Family after all with the other military contracts he might have to subcontract out once the Ashford Family got back on their feet, but there was only so much he could do with out publicly announcing his survival and that would endanger Nunna to much at the moment to be an acceptable course of action for the eleventh prince.

He needed to secure a position for her, Charles would no doubt seek to use his abilities for his own benefits by controlling Nunnally, there was no way he'd allow his father to do such a thing, or have access to the technology he had procured, he was sure Schneziel likely intended to use his own seventh generation projects in his own bid for the throne of the empire, anyway, but for now Lelouch needed to plan his raid on the refrain warehouse.

-

-

The plan to attack the Refrain warehouse in the settlement was set up so in the mean time Lelouch was insuring the other half of the Black Knights were ready for the other plans.

Though originally inspired by the Bamides, and sharing its rather dull color scheme at the moment, the two seating RAI 01 Dudley was certainly more humanoid than Area 18 frame, its legs, which supported its oddly shaped body, each had talons used for gripped over a pair of treaded land spinners, the four land spinners were for when the machine switched to 'tank mode' which gave it a better firing position and faster acceleration.

The Knight Mare's armaments pair of double cannons on it shoulders and back, several sets of small machine guns mainly to deter infantry and a set of missile launchers, but most impressive about it was the inclusion of a Hadron Cannon mounted in the oblong central body, the inclusion of such a weapon did significantly increase the price per frame, but Lelouch felt it was worth it, the Hadron Cannon would fit it well to living up to its siege role, already four were complete. There was also the arms which could allow the use of hand held weapons.

The next Knight Mare was the aquatic frame, which they would be showing off to the Navy, this was the RMI 18 Eastbourne it was light blue its armament comprised of four forward torpedo launchers and two rear torpedo launchers, as well as two missile launchers, of the 553 mm form. Its arms were some what large as they incorporated turbines but possessed a set of close quarter MVS claw weapons which could be used to mix it up with the enemy, carve through a ships hull or to climb and of course a pair of slash harkens which had miniature turbines, that feature would probably be removed from the final navy one's slash harkens.

Built along similar lines as the Dudley it transformed given the situation, it was amphibious it was unlike the larger Dudley with its limited armament, though it did carry a forty seven millimeter rifle which was stored in the water proof compartment, its was limited by ammunition only carrying three reloads for its onboard weapons, though it was exceptionally faster than the Portman and benefited from the battery technology advancements, and it was resistant due to EM technology to sonar detection and other forms of detection, and boasted higher abilities in detecting the Enemy due to such technology.

The last machine for mass production was the Tiger an evolution of the Chinese non human frame, it was fairly easy to mass produce being simpler than other machines in a way. The machine stood up right on a pair of clawed legs, that were longer than the Gun Ru, they were also skinnier, the machine was faster and had a single heavy weapon hard points on its back, and another two for seventy millimeter rocket pods, its cockpit was a forward protrusion out of a neck making it appear indeed to be animal like, underneath the cock pit was an anti infantry machine gun, unlike its predecessor it had proper arms of which mounted slash harkens another set of which were on the top of the unit. The machine would be equipped with a pair of hand carried machine guns and there was work for a short heat sword.

Though indeed superior to the Gun Ru by several levels the Tiger was quality wise only about on par with upgraded Sutherlands or so it would seem to indicate as far as tests went, though it certainly was faster and more agile than the Sutherland.

General Cao was quite impressed by them.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Right any way the black knights are working for the public good in the forefront while the other black knights go about prepping to carry out Lelouch's true plans.

Additionally I went a head and got some of the new knight mares of the mass produced type out of the way their both specialist types, Dudley, or the Ugly SOB as someone decided to call it, being heavy fire/ artillery, and Eastbourne being naval Knight Mare.

General Cao will employ the Tiger, should I choose to go about Lelouch killing the Eunuchs via infighting, a Coup in other words, in China.

The three frames are all mass production types with the Tiger being the easiest to produce, and the other two as I said being specialist frames, whether they'll get the 'works' added to them for use by the Black Knights I haven't decided about yet.

In general Combat however the RPI 999 Edinburgh still remains uncontested in single combat against mass production types, if at nearly four times the cost of a Sutherland, besides the Edinburgh is to Lelouch as the Gloucester is to Cornelia, its an Elite Knight Mare Frame indicative of the master's best foot troops.

Cornelia will also get the Glaston Knights to area eleven and have them receive upgrades and outfitting of heavier weaponry, those missile pods, and MVS lances.

-

-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Damn it I want to use certain parts of R2, Rolo for example.

To address Lelouch won't get into any serious relationship until well, uh… at least until Mao's gotten his comeuppance but probably not till after that as well.

Lelouch acts pseudo bad ass in this chapter but Lelouch as observed in the first episode is at least familiar with at least the basics of self defense, but beyond that has a good grasp on psychology, there is this Japanese folk tale about a messenger who fools a bandit into thinking he's knows how to wield a sword, that sort of thing.

Off topic; anyway more original Knight Mares will show up not just for Lelouch's Black Knights and the Japanese version of the Sutherland.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Lelouch stared at his childhood friend in utter disbelief, "You can be so ridiculous at times," The Prince commented at last,

"It was my honest feelings on the matter," Suzaku protested indignant at the statement about his declaration,

"I suppose its good thing the black knights showed up, that is all I can say," He stated as Arthur bit the honorary Britannian… again.

Of course Suzaku had different set of idea on that matter. A totally different set of ideas on the matter.. "If they wanted to catch criminals they could have joined the Police force," The pilot of the Lancelot paused, "Why don't they I wonder,"  
Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Suzaku the majority of Britannian society is morally bankrupt, might makes right, and might is money in a great many cases," He commented before pausing, "Something you should learn, Suzu." He muttered, "I can do things that are ethically reprehensible because legally I can authorize the mobilization of the military."

His friend smiled at the nickname, of less burdened days, "The police may not be that effective right now but they could evoke change from with in," Suzaku remarked,

Lelouch barely looked up from his magazine, "yes and in the process get tangled up in red tape and bureaucracy. Precisely why I avoid the government like the plague."

"If they had done everything in their power to change things that might hold water," Suzaku responded. "As long as they don't its just self righteous posturing,"  
"Self Righteous," He's so naïve Lelouch thought, "Potentially yet they do demonstrate results in what they endeavor. Cornelia is no small feat."

"And what constitutes evil in their eyes," The warrant officer continued. "What standards are they using. If they don't have a fixed standard... its nothing but self satisfying gratification,"

The Dark Prince shook his head, you are naïve Suzaku you fail to understand Britannia at all. "I would speculate that they have a fairly established standard,"

The door opened and Shirley entered the room,

"Its just you two?" She inquired.

Suzaku walked towards the door, "Anyway I guess I got to go back to the base pretty soon, see you around Shirley."

"See you later," Shirley responded as he left the room. She firmed her shoulders, "So Lulu I was," She began stumbling over her words, "So I was thinking if you had some time you and I could'

"Back to the base," He commented coldly, "now that was an interesting choice of words, go back implying that's where he thinks he belongs." The Dark Prince crinkled the magazine and tossed it aside. "Well I think I too will 'Go Back'."

-

-

The prince settled into the chair. Reports had filtered in regarding things on the continent, Asia in this particular case. The Russian Imperial Guard were continuing to arm up, transfer of equipment was still under way and on schedule so that was good.

China's High Eunuchs remained as ever a potential issue to the situation. The actual power in China were nothing more than interested in their own benefit at the expense of the people. Their own greed was the principle fuel for their actions.

It was them with whom the Black Knights were likely going to have the biggest issue with, "Its getting to be a problem,"  
"Yes border tension is continuing to increase we are right to be concerned on the matter," Another Faction Leader remarked. "The European Union however is at this time paying little attention to the Chinese Federation in preparation for other events. The establishment of Area 18 has ruffled feathers as the expression goes."

Nemo made a noise in his throat, "The former MEF was, is a major trade roads for the EU thats the only reason the Council of Europe is getting concerned." He muttered disparagingly. "Its a fact that is all too apparent. They would just be trading rulers."

"Unfortunately the Italians are apt to make a move and that could be a problem," The second speaker remarked.

Lelouch nodded, "You mean the current government of Italy is likely to act on its own, in regards to the matter, at the same time as the EU is engaged in conflict with Britannia."  
"Correct,"

That was just what the needed some army going off half cocked because their government wanted a land grab. With Britannia you had a central government so it was obvious the EU was a lot more complicated in comparison with regards to these tasks.

"We should have expected this shift, but the recent election result was surprising. This could be trouble a year from now once the war is under way."

Roland nodded, "We have committed to the operation in Japan as well."  
The second speaker nodded, "I agree with you we cannot afford to pull back it would destabilize the situation too much. I will attempt to address things in Europe."  
Lelouch nodded, "I will supply my full support to the effort as well in rallying assistance to the matter."  
"Solidarity, someone must be laughing."

"Its too dangerous to let certain parties go off on their own."

-

-

Lelouch had spotted Kallen speaking on her cell phone, most likely Ogi concerning the operation to hit the refrain warehouse in the Settlement.

They had merely been waiting for their ammunition for the Burais to arrive, even though one Knight Mare would be used for the operation, well so long as every thing went according to plan they would only use one Knight Mare.

Of course they could simply be talking about how popular the Black Knights were, that certainly had raised their spirits. Certainly; she would have to notice the hot dog seller being harassed.

He seized her shoulder as she began to walk forward. "Lelouch,"  
"No there's five of them," He warned, "you wouldn't stand a chance at all,"

"So you think I should just ignore it?"

"Go on and take a good look at that eleven," He stated.

Indeed the Eleven was simply taking the beating for that was the kind of world Britannia was.

"If we intervene and help him win, he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow, it was his choice to become a Britannian slave," The prince remarked callously, not that he would ever refer to Sayoko as his slave, but appearances needed to be maintained in public, "That's just the price you pay for working in the settlement,"

"Well even so," She began before the thugs noticed them

"We got a problem over there, not feeling sorry for this eleven are you," questioned one of the goons,

"No way they feel the same way we do, don't you guys?" another questioned.

"Not exactly but of similar thoughts on the matter," Lelouch subtly shifted to a more easily defendable stance, while certainly not on equal terms with Suzaku he did have some understanding of self defense, besides he was no fool two of his own 'Royal guards' were tailing him "Bit why don't you guy go jump off in a lake to cool your heads, you're right pong," He hissed his Geass flaring in his eye, proving despite his lithe form he could still look quite menacing, albeit why settle for just menacing when one could use absolute control to command the problem to dispose of itself.

"Yeah that's a great idea, we did work up a sweat, lets go guys," the leader agreed and the others hastily followed,

"Well crises resolved," He commented,

Kallen noticed a small glint of steel in his pocket, after all it wouldn't due for her to get suspicious, but immediately rushed to the Eleven's side, as expected,..

"Hey are you alright?" She asked, the man looked up in surprise but quickly came to realize she was a Britannian "A Britannian student," He stammered aloud, "What can I get for you mam, how about a nice Californian hotdog," and of course then noticed Lelouch he hadn't done much to make himself appear to be friendly, "Is this your boy friend," He inquired nervously

Kallen looked a little shocked at how submissive the man was being,

"I can get him something to, how about some ice cream," he suggested,

Lelouch's hands had returned his pockets, "In some ways Area Eleven is better off than the old Japan ever was, being made a colony of the Empire has stabilized its military and economic position in the world," He dared her to question him on that, "Elevens can even attain full citizenship through the legal process its easy to become an honorary Britannian, just a question of pride really though," the prince said with a pause, "I can certainly understand why they'd resist,"  
"And knowing all that what does Lelouch Lamperouge think of all that," She asked from the bench the two had occupied. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing,"

"You know you have got a lot of brains but you don't seem to be doing much with them, that's all Shirley talks about how intelligent you are, but how you barely ever apply yourself,"

"That's why I don't do anything," He responded, he had considered revealing some trace of his 'noble status', seeing as it was unlikely should would mention it, but best just to go with the other plan, "that eleven back their could tell you, he could lead a better life so long as he bowed his head to Britannia."  
She slapped him, he must have it a sore spot, well at least she would not think he was Zero, with out incontrovertible proof, besides Cornelia's slap had hurt worse.

"You must think your pretty cool, huh?" She responded angrily, "Just sitting there playing the critic from the sidelines. Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you know I really thought you were a better man than this," Kallen stormed off,

He rubbed his cheek, well that's done, now back to the plan.

-

-

Lelouch gave the signal; it took them a few minutes to get into position.

They fired into the warehouse door catching a few of the criminals with the shots.

"The Black Knights have arrived!" Shouted Tamaki firing his machine gun recklessly spraying bullets in the direction of the enemy.

Kallen's red Edinburgh zoomed in, causing the thugs to scatter with the use of the anti personnel machine gun.

"These Knight mares really are amazing," Kallen, commented to herself as she rode through the warehouse, "Each one is an army unto itself."

She bowled through a descending door.

The Dark Prince turned to one of the criminal leaders and fired a bullet into the coward's face; the man's body slumped.

The sound of a Knight Mare machine pistol was heard,

"Isn't that a police unit?" remarked one of the Black Knights,

"Their in on this deal," The former leader of the Cell turned, "Tamaki," Ogi shouted,

"Don't look at me," The whiner protested. "When I checked it out there weren't any cops involved,"

Zero frowned behind his mask.

Lelouch gritted his teeth as the modified Glasgow fired on one of his Edinburghs, what is she doing turn around and carve that fool into sliced cheese.

"Zero what do we do?" Ogi inquired as Kallen just stood there and took it.

'My Geass won't work on a Knight Mare,' He thought, 'It would have been better if I had been piloting I know the RPI 999 can't be damaged by that level of firepower,' He pressed his cuff link.

"Hey what the hell do we do?" Demanded Tamaki.

However Kallen finally got her act together and turned against the knight mare,

"Slice 'em up, Slice 'em up" Chanted the new black knight

Zero turned to the terrorist,

"What?" He asked slightly creped out by the reflective mask their new leader always wore, to the point some of the group joked he slept with it on.

The Edinburgh's blonde knives fired and sent the fourth generation flame careening to the other side of the warehouse.

"Kallen!" Shouted Ogi, as the Knight Police Glasgow had its cockpit crushed by the impact.

'So this is her mother,' Lelouch thought glancing at the Eleven woman who had been behind the RPI 999, who seemed to be delusional; obvious a user of the psychotropic drug that was stored and distributed from this warehouse; refrain.

The prince looked up spotting CC before his internal radio crackled,

"My lord your orders,"  
"There's no need, the problem has been dealt with," He whispered into the mike as he touched the side of his helmet.

The operation was successful, which was good, though Kallen's performance was slightly lackluster, but he could understand defending ones mother.

-

-

The teen frowned the damage to the Edinburgh was minimal the armor in one section might have to be replaced but the Knight Mare Frame could be restored to full combat readiness shortly, the dark prince smirked it was much to soon for him to return to the homeland but the fact was he would eventually have to return killing Charles could very well take years to properly plan and coordinate it wouldn't do for him not secure Britannia, meaning the threat of the EU had to be ended, preferably in a decisive and permanent manner.

The eleventh prince had no qualms about using numbers and once the Black Knights were established probably after Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation were disposed of, or after stripping Russia, which was rich in conventional resources, of its free will, well the EU were so worried right now about Schneziel they would panic when one of their larger members affiliated itself with a Britannian Prince.

That of course was also a problem how did he go about making his public appearance, combat would probably be the most effective of course that didn't help much, battles were occurring all over the place. Of course introduction from an economic position wasn't likely a solution either.

For now though perhaps it was best if he simply focused on dealing with slowly stabilizing Japan that meant crushing the drug trade, and other criminal enterprises which were directly targeting the Japanese, and of course uniting the terrorists into a legitimate group, under his command obviously, of which the Dark Prince intended to become a legitimate military force, possibly even Japan's army.

He stared at the report of the new Black Knights.

There was still a lot of work that needed to be done, but the new group was being hailed as heroes, all over the web and it wasn't just the Japanese but also Britannians who were praising them.

It wasn't just in Area Eleven the group was active area eighteen would not submit quietly to being conquered by Britannia they had a strong culture and a fierce will, they would gladly accept the help of the order of the Black Knights, especially with two of the senior members acting as special envoys, admittedly Nemo never went any where with out his partner but they didn't necessarily need to know that, besides her Geass was useful for both planning and combat, that and Nemo was quite the effective at sneaking in and gathering intelligence... or plunging a literal dagger into some one's back with them being completely unaware.

The members of area 18's resistance were currently equipped with their Bamides but also the predecessor to the Order of the Black Knight's RPI 999 frame, as well as the new frames, which was similar to the technology on the original MMI prototype rather than the Edinburgh and the newer MMI possessing a large number of technologies from Schneziel's development group, the EM shot guns would prove most effective against the Britannian Forces, the reinforced ceramic armor was also superior to that currently on the Sutherlands currently deployed in that area.

Of course there was the fact White was suggesting he go ahead and build the MMI 202 Palamedes Seventh Generation Knight Mare Frame, the MMI specifically designed for General purpose combat.

That would be in need of some consideration, the Dark Prince decided the he should wait and think about that and make a decision, after all they would need to insure Britannia did not interrupt the transport.

His phone rang, speak of the devil…

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: there are a distinct lack of Lelouch Harem stories, especially given Code Geass's great potential for such, and Lelouch will be Emperor, and we all know his old man has a massive harem, this of course is not a guarantee of what will happen however it is likely.

As it stands Kaguya and Tianzi will be apart of it for political reasons, Kallen and CC are possibilities, and Millie might end up for a mix of political and personnel reasons, actually given what occurred recently in R2 yeah CC probably definitely will be a part of it, Lelouch as an immortal is tempting though, very much so.

-

-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: The Edinburgh and MMI Knight Mares are currently all outfit with advanced power technology but they still use, if an updated longer charge, energy filler system to power their technology, the same can be said for the other Black Knight supplied frames, the engineering staff of the Black Knights will be introduced soon enough as well, well the head of the that little team will be introduced this chapter along with Rakshata.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

The Black Knights were flourishing; also Kyoto was now supplying Knight Mares, of which most were Burais which were obviously inferior to the Edinburgh but the Eleventh prince hadn't expected anything extravagant besides the Guren Mark II, though it did have some interesting technology, though the pilot seat looked uncomfortable.

Undoubtedly the first custom built Japanese Knight Mare Frame was certainly unique, an obviously inherited feature from the designs from the mass production types of the Japanese

Lelouch was most interested to see how the two new versions of the Sutherland would fair in combat as well.

Though undeniably working with Kyoto might very well have some problems of its own, after all nothing in the world is free.

Their was also of course the issue with the JLF, while the rumor was Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe had been working alone, or rather with out support from the whole of the Japanese Liberation Front he was still one of their officers, clearly the would need to brushed off the stage before they could endanger his plans, but in what manner, wondered the Dark Prince.

Britannia was currently reconsolidating their positions, Edinburghs were now publicly deployed in Hokaido, and in fact most Britannian Regular forces had withdrawn to reinforce other areas.

In fact for the most part much to Cornelia's disgust Britannia had been forced to 'give up' more of the countryside in order to secure important Britannian holdings.

Charles's policies were harming the Empire and the on off war with the EU had hurt both super powers economies. Stabilizing Area 18 and most of all Japan would be a blow of immense power against those policies, best of all with the battles along the Al Alamien beginning and Cornelia being tied up dealing several blunders in the vital area eleven, of course the mistakes at Saitama would certainly raise some questions; after all their were some hard liners still who disapproved of women in the military that disaster may very well be used to bolster their own criticisms.

Speaking of the army in Area eleven the second princess had gone about organizing individual settlement defense groups. Meanwhile Clovis and Euphemia were both handling the civilian portions of the government affairs, though admittedly the third prince did have some experience in how combat was carried out.

The Purist faction was undergoing some petty leadership squabble apparently Kewell, who was apparently even more suspicious of Lelouch than Viletta had ever been, and Jeremiah, were disagreeing about deployment, it wouldn't matter Lelouch intended to have Jeremiah promoted after which the former palace guard could deal with his faction, he, Lelouch, also reminded himself that he needed to deal with that bothersome general, the one who had replaced Bartley, in Cornelia's ranks, he was becoming quite the little pest getting rid of Darlton might also be a good idea, he mused, even if he doesn't mind using the numbers.

Their was also that blasted Lancelot's knock off, destroying it, in fact destroying either one of them, would need to become a very high priority….. or capturing one.

-

-

Rakshata Chawla; she had attended the Imperial Colchester Institute, that was impressive even more so were her theories, it would also seem she had a hand in designing the Guren Mark II.

Now all the Dark Prince had to do was figure away to recruit her permenantly, preferably with out wasting his Geass.

In fact her theories could be incorpated in some of the MMI, but with her working on the Dark Prince's forces machines well they should be advance even further, it was making Lelouch positively giddy with anticipation.

"My lord this woman is a genius," Declared his chief scientist, the European, a polish man by the Pytor, as he gestured to the scientist.

Lelouch nodded,

"Oh and your highness she apparently insists we have a couch installed," The man declared, his wiry form shifting as he spoke.

"So be it." The prince responded approving the strange request. "You may install such a luxury," He remarked, maybe she was a workaholic and wanted somewhere she could have a lie in but still be close to her project. Lelouch thought briefly.

Introducing her to the Black Knights Research division was in theory probably going to signifigantly improve their advancement capabilities, though the Dark Prince doubted the deployment of SEN, Sakuradite Enhanced Nuclear, Reactor powered Knight mare anytime before the next year or even a year and a half perhaps even two and even then it would be larger than a conventional Knight Mare perhaps even the Merlin or Cardoc would be, a battle ship on the other hand, was in theory workable and they had the resources to do it, the project was considered a lesser priority since for Knight Mare Frames it would only see use of Elite Command Frames, the MMI.

Lelouch was more interested in what she could do for their offensive armaments, particularly the more powerful weapon systems, those Hadrons cannons were quite the eye catcher, if they'd work properly.

It seemed that the MSV shields were a cheap substitite to the project the Black Knights had been working on and sinking money into, admittedly they were easily counterable if one deployed enough fire power but on the other side could be mounted on the Knight Mare Frames already… the Black Knights Shield Program was in comparison much farther behind if more powerful...

OF course the prince would not complain if she fixed the Float system while she was at it, it would happen eventually and the sooner the better, after all Schneziel was ambitious no telling what he would do with the technology but it probably would be something bold. The idea that was suggested an airship was that Schneziel's intention to sail through the sky like a god… such a platform would be useful however it would cost quite the amount of resources to need to be invested the technology was to untested for the Dark Prince to consider it until he had definte proof of it.

-

-

CC was on the highest of the Ashford Accademy Pool's diving Boards staring at the moon.

The Dark Prince had slung his jacket over the back of his pool chair and was busy purusing files of applications for the Black Knights.

The Gray Witch dived into the water.

"hmm, a Brittanian," He remarked in surprise, the teen was aware that the now widely publicized Black Knights had gained some support from the populous for one to actually apply to join the order was intriguing, not that there weren't Britanians already in the Order but they had been there since before the arrival of 'Zero'. "Looks to confident to be a spy," The prince commented to himself amused, "An extremist,"

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing?" CC asked in a flighty, dreamlike tone as she swam through the water on her back, he still hadn't fully briefed her about the black knights true strength, he wondered her reaction to Nemo.

Wonderful, was not the word he used so many of them meant he would be unable to equip them as he did the True Black Knights, speaking of there was still what to do about Kallen's Edinburgh. "And it was simpler than I ever expected, while I bitterly hate the Brittanians, I refuse to condone terrorism," The prince recited, "that is the prevaling view of most Elevens."  
"Then basically elevens support the black knights," the gray witch commented, "for the most part,"

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole." He said, "It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities plus I have heard some group called Kyoto offered to send us some Knight Mares." The prince paused, "The number of informants has been increasing rapidly the Japanese can't help jumping on the band wagon, they hear a well grounded buzz word and off they go,"

She began to climb out of the pool dripping water, splashing all the way, "Hence the Knights for Justice act," She stated,

"Yeah well everyone loves a hero," The prince remarked, "and what better hero than a knight,"

She giggled, "I kind of doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say," CC responded amused drying her long hair off.

"You don't think so?" Lelouch asked, they the true black knights believed in justice even if it was their own brand of justice.

-

-

The light flicked, "Wow its amazing!" shouted one of the new recruits

"These are Glasgows aren't they?" remarked another.

"Burais, A Japanese modification," corrected some one,

"I've never seen these before," A female recruit announced to the group.

"Man the Black Knights have got some serious muscle," A guy commented.

Lelouch was faintly amused, Burais serious muscle he would have to inform Pytor of that remark.

"Yeah it wasn't easy to sign up with the BK,"  
"So I geuss that makes us special,"

Listening to them was amusing if they thought the Burai was impressive, wait until they saw an Edinburgh be put through its paces.

"We're Elite," The man declared. "Totally amped."

"Those guys from Kyoto they believe in us," Remarked the Blue Haired member, male, from Kallen's group staring at the illuminated red machine. "They sent us this,"  
"A completely made Japanese Knight Mare,"

"the Guren Mark II," Kallen whispered in awe,

"Did you check out the manual?"

"Hehe," Tamaki snickered, "I'm really loving this,"

"The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us, we've got their approval,"

A female voice called out, "Oh Tamaki-san could you show me how to use this equipment here?"  
"Oh sure," He responded getting up, "I'll be right there," He set of in a run,

"Newbies," Inoue remarked. "What're going to do,"

Kallen turned.

"First Tamaki, and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party," Lelouch said, stepping out of the Shadows like a specter. "Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?"

"Yes which means we finally made it in, they know that we are worthy." The half Britanian remarked happily,

"No this is merely a test they've put to us" He corrected,

"So what if it is this is still incredible," Kallen stated,

"You're an opptimist," The Dark Prince replied tossing her the key for the Guren, before turning away.

"What is this?" She asked looking at it strangely.  
"The Guren Mark II is yours now Kallen," Lelouch announced,

"Mine? But we have a lot more people now, and we can't afford to lose you we need the Guren's defense to protect you,"

"You're a top notch pilot," Zero boomed, "I'm a commander, this machine is fast and much more suited to you," He replied gesturing to the red machine, "I have my Cardoc, I will use that, besides you have reasons to fight."

"Right," She aggreed clutching the key,

"Zero, you got a second" Ogi called walking up, "I got some weird intel here from a Britannian, wanting to join the Black Knights," He stated holding the board out. "This may be a trap to draw us out," The terrorist remarked.  
The Dark Prince accepted it, drat Cornelia you are moving far to soon, so that is why you want us to guard the settlement.

"I'd say that even if we wanted to confirm the information it would be to risky to contact him directly, bu news like this its something we cann't just ignore what should we do?"

"This weekend we're going hiking," He announced,

"What?" Ogi responded incredulously,

"To the Narita mountains," Lelouch continued, I'll just speak with my forces in Hokaido and if Cornelia asks that's were I was over seeing the next battery of tests.

"Very well then,"

-

-

The high speed subway was an efficient method of travel, it connected almost all of Japan.

It would seem Rakshata was indeed even more help than originally expected, she had in deed managed to fix the firing problem of the Hadron cannons, though her treatment of the Machine was really creeping a number of the Black Knights out, even Pytor who was quite the oddity himself was weirded out, though she certainly was a welcome addition even if at the moment she was only temporary.

Oh well, she was a tad eccentric, but the scientist knew what she was doing, pity though that the MMI 101 was already complete so some of the improvements that would likely come from her knowledge would not be available since the Cardoc needed to remain in combat status.

Even so the Cardoc would at least have its cannons operational, though the idea of a Hadron weapon which fired small rapid bursts in a similar manner to a machine gun was interesting… they'd have to look into that, possibly as an alternate to their other directed energy weapon project the Black Knights were running for a Knight Mare's weapons system, this one involving Neutrinos, and the other a particle beam, the latter of which had been lagging behind until Schenziel's research project's data had been acquired by the Black Knights.

He'd have to speak with her after the affair in Narita was dealt with.

-

-

Zero opened the door ignoring the foolish guards babbling or their predictable shouting and commotion, to the point where one even knocked over his chair, as the Dark Prince strolled in.

"Relax I only came to talk," the masked teen assured them removing his most infamous mask. The Prince's Geass flared in his eye, "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch," He commanded

"Sure no problem," Agreed one returning to his business while his friend the klutz picked up his chair, "Come on, its your move,"  
"What's the rush? We're just on regular duty you know,"

The Dark Prince rolled his eyes and stepped out of the small building, and jumped into the cockpit of his Seventh Generation and dispatched the advance order, it really was such a pity that Cornelia had decided to move, the base in the mountain had a good bit of potential.

He returned to the small building, and took a seat, "the day I've waited for has finally come Cornelia," The prince stated sipping his tea, and started reviewing his latest briefing report,

Cornelia had brought Seven battalions if the plan worked her numerical advantage, and curb her aggression as well as increase the dependence on the Black Knights that were 'under his direct control', would be defeated though, besides even if it didn't succeed as the Dark Prince hoped well the JLF could just soak up the damage, and he could initiate a test with his perfected Hadron cannons on the Britannian army.

Lelouch however took the time to glance out the window and notice CC standing outside, he blinked and stepped out side,

"CC what are you doing here?" The prince demanded.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes right and thus the beginning of the Narita battle set. As for the Energy weapons lets face it they will show up, but it will pretty much be for just the Commander frames, and not until towards the end of part one and that's with Rakshata's help, well there is this siege unit, besides the Dudley which had Hadrons, but this one would be like well it would be even bigger and have a more powerful weapon, I had an idea for… heh heh… there is also a commander type which Lelouch will have developed after he sees the Siegfried, a Knight Giga Fortress.

As for the Ikaruga they'll be cruisers for the Black Knights, Lelouch will have something to counter the Logres and Avalon, but unfortunately it will take much longer for him to deploy.

Any way Narita continues next chapter and Lelouch continues to wear down the Britannian Army in Area Eleven.

-

-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Dudley ain't pretty but it does the job, as Lelouch's enemies will learn later on down the road.

Feedback has been good, so here is the next chapter, even if its rather short.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The gray witch pirouetted, to face the prince as he walked forward, mask tucked under his arm. "I said that I would protect you," CC stated, "Didn't I?"

"Aren't you over doing it?" The teen commented ceasing his walking forward. This risked complicating things, things he didn't need any more complicated considering that Cornelia would likely be bringing a whole regiment and a regimental command company along with it, not to mention the size of the JLF force. One way or another the plan was to destroy the JLF and do extensive damage to Britannia as a secondary objective.

"I've been wondering about something, Lelouch," She announced, "Why are you Lelouch?" CC asked.  
Lelouch frowned at the question, "I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you," He responded annoyed at the distraction there was too much work to do.

"You changed your family surname to Lamperouge," The gray witch continued unimpeded by his annoyance, "yet you keep the name given to you at birth, Lelouch, how sentimental, you can't let go of the past."

He stared at her for a moment, a bit more than annoyance rising within him. "Do you understand what would happen if I used my true surname, they would send me back to the homeland," The Prince spat, "Besides as for letting go of the past CC swings to the other extreme, doesn't it."  
She abruptly turned around and looked at him, the same time the wind blew, of course Lelouch wasn't superstitious even if the girl was able to survive…. Never mind not going to go finishing that sentence, he thought.

"Lelouch do you know why snow is white?" She inquired in a more serious tone, never mind her question was inane. When Lelouch elected not to answer the gray witch did, "Snow is white because it forgot what color its supposed to be," CC stated,

The Dark Prince didn't make a comment, he had more import things to do than deal with rather than… yet another strange immortal.

After all he was going to neuter Britannia's offensive ability in Area eleven while eliminating the JLF before they could interfere with his plans. Yes the JLF had to be dealt with they were a nuisance. It was true that he was moving forward ahead of schedule, but because of that very fact and the JLF's actions he couldn't simply wait and hope they faded into obscurity.

What was bad was the fact both Britannian operational Seventh Generation Frames were present, not that the eleventh prince knew this just yet. Two factions were being mobilized for this operation the 'Puritans and the Radicals'. 'Zero's Istavanians' and 'Lelouch vi Britannia's Thorians' were both preparing for the coming battle.

The Black Knights were an international organization drawing recruits for years from all three superpowers and the smaller regional blocs. Lelouch's organization was growing, but its intelligence and economic armed vastly dwarfed the military arm. That was a fact which would change as time progressed as it had been planned. The Black Knights were a socio, political, economic and military body with a clear and charismatic agenda.

-

-

Lelouch walked away from his Knightmare and towards Ogi, who was waiting at the outcropping over looking Narita.

The excavators were already beginning to do their job. "Are you sure about this?" The freedom fighter inquired.

"Our opponent is Cornelia whose forces are amongst the best Britannia has to offer," He answered, of course considering most of these are just regular Britannian solders only her royal guard are the elite, she was however a capable commander. Even so she had at least a Britannian Battalion that was just here elite troops, at least forty Knightmare Frames… not something he liked in the least.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front," The man murmured more than a little meek,

He smirked, "Ogi don't you believe in me any more," The prince commented partially amused at the inquiry, work with the JLF how ridiculous that notion was. While not as bad as some groups the JLF were a serious threat to the Black Knights Operations in Japan, and beyond that a thorn in the side of future stability.

"What do you mean," He responded, "I was the one who asked you to be our leader?" the former head of Kallen's group asked a tad startled sounding.

"Then there's only one answer to give," Lelouch responded,

"Right," agreed the Japanese man wispily standing beside his machine.

"So you chose to take a Burai,"  
"It's a matter of pride Zero the Burai is Japanese," The man stated taking a minor step back, properly expecting the leader to be offended.

Right the Burai was Japanese, Lelouch mused, it was a modified Glasgow design, "Don't get killed because of your pride Ogi," The Dark Prince advised. "If you are so keen on piloting a Japanese KMF the Hokkaido AG pilots Sutherland derivatives in contrast to Glasgow developed machines." Lelouch smirked behind his mask, so Cornelia had launched her attack. "It's begun," he remarked,

"Huh," Tamaki muttered before gawking at the sheer number of Britannian forces that were being deployed. "What the hell? You've got to be kidding Zero! There are enough troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded, there is no way out!"

"We've already been cut off our only chance of surviving now is to fight." He declared in reply to the man

"What we can't fight the Britannians," Protested Inoue.

He really wanted to call her on the stupidity of her statement what were they expecting to do have tea with Cornelia.

"Let me get this straight we're surrounded, and you want us to fight them head on?" Tamaki demanded.

"We're fighting against Cornelia," Remarked the blue haired man next to him, "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered."

"Correct," He replied, "It will be a miracle if we win this," The prince left out that their victory was quite certain, they just didn't realize it.

"Zero. What are you saying," Ogi questioned, as he turned around in surprise.

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged." He stated not moving in the slightest, "therefore we have to produce our own miracle if we are to be acknowledged, don't we?"

"Now wait just a minute. Pulling this off isn't going to be cheap. The price could be our lives," Tamaki protested. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader, it should have been me," He unslung his assault rifle.

Lelouch was quicker the red dot appeared on the whiner's heart in an instant. Everyone froze, the prince inverted his grip on the pistol, "Our path of retreat has been cut off, if you think you can win without me then shoot me, some one, any one." He challenged enunciating the words.

No one responded to his challenge,

'Keh how pathetic, he reaches for a gun but now doesn't seem to want to use it,' Lelouch thought, "Since you have joined the Black Knights you have only two choices. You may either live with me or you may perish with me," The prince declared stonily to the silenced people around him. "What's wrong challenge me and try and take me down," He demanded.

"All right fine do what you want," Tamaki stated at last in defeat, as he admitted it he lowered his assault rifle.

"We acknowledge you as our leader." Inoue said.

"Thank you very much," The masked teen replied returning the bow. "Now we are not completely without hope our withdrawal isn't cut off if we need it the Puritans have promised support."

-

Lelouch smirked as the MMI 101 Cardoc completed its activation sequence, the dark prince was feeling a little trigger happy to say the least.

The four Hadron cannons were now fixed and ready for complete usage, the machine gun and Linear Cannons were loaded, so were the seventy millimeter rocket pods affixed to the massive machine's back.

The Seventh Generation assault machine rose ominously, eyes glowing. Lelouch glanced at the display showing the arms of the Cardoc. Both of his hand carried weapons were securely fastened.

The Dark Prince laughed as Cornelia made her challenge to the Japanese Liberation Front over the radio, she was so confident then again she expected the JLF and not them. Surely she didn't hope to match Cardoc if she expected the Black Knights, Kallen and Ogi perhaps she could defeat in her Gloucester even if they had used their bequeathed Edinburghs but Kallen now had her own seventh generation frame, the Guren Mark II.

A few minutes later a flare was spotted over the lodge.

"As impressive as always Cornelia, a very logical deployment but far too predictable," He commented, "So easy to read, as is your location."

The prince activated the Hadrons of the assault type seventh generation frame, "Time for the Black Knights to make their appearance," Four Beams of energy devastated Cornelia's rear Guard. The teen tossed back his and laughed, "Thank you Rakshata," He declared before activating the hover system.

He turned on his radio for the first time in the day. The Cardoc was a heavy machine but its electronics were amongst the best.

"Right all preparations have now been completed," The Dark Prince announced, "Black Knights prepare to move out, we the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain."

The MMI and its Burai escorts moved into their position, he really would have to see about supplementing his forces with more advanced equipment.

"Per my instructions you will charge en masse down toward point three, and" He ordered over the radio, "The intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, Second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Nishiki."

He switched to other Seventh generations personal frequency.

"Kallen use penetrating electrode number three." The prince commanded, "Settle things with one blow,"

"Got it," She responded, "Output confirmed, wave surger levels ready and holding." The metallic claw that was the Guren's arm began to discharge a field of energy, Kallen took a deep breadth, "Activating Gauntlet now," She declared.

A cartridge was expended from the device, and the discharge from the gauntlet surged beneath the earth.

It took almost forty five seconds for the effect to begin.

A massive avalanche came careening down the mountain and began wiping out the JLF and Britannian forces that were engaged in battle. Over a hundred Knightmare frames were wiped out by the veritable wall of rushing mud.

"Its even more destructive than I anticipated," Lelouch smirked after the landslide had run its course, devastating all in its path, "we did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit but we could have been a bit more accurate. Perhaps I should have consulted a physics teacher… or asked Nina to tutor me in probability." He muttered to himself. Lelouch was good in science and math yes but he was very renaissance in education, the closest thing he had to specialize in was electronics.  
The Black Knights first wave, the main part of the force began their descent down the hill to engage the forces deployed by Britannia and Cornelia to hunt the Japanese Liberation Front.

Whatever the case of the land slide the raw destructive force was exceptionally impressive. It was a pity the Radiation surger was such a short range weapon if it could be used as a cannon well it would certainly be a fearful weapon to be hold, and use against his enemies.

The Cardoc rumbled across the mountain's side, there was little point in wasting ammunition, at least until the G-1 mobile base was sent in. None the less the Dark Prince fired mauling a Sutherland with the left fire linked 23 millimeter cannon mounted on the arm of the seventh generation frame.

According to reports all but twenty percent of the Britannians forces had been wiped out by the avalanche, something Cornelia would catch hell for later, of course that still left a number of Knightmares in tact since the majority of Cornelia's forces had been tanks and such, even if she had brought over one hundred Knightmares.

Ogi and the other Burai escorts were proving as effective against the shell shocked Britannians.

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements headed her way," He announced "smash right through them," The prince ordered

The Black Knights loudly voiced their agreement with the order.

Now all they had to do was finish encircling Cornelia with Bartley's replacement dead, more than likely that was, and Darlton in a similar status it meant Cornelia would have limited reinforcements and a veritably gutted chain of command.

Meanwhile Inoue and her group were dealing with the approaching Britannians tanks, probably one of the last of the groups on the battlefield, which were approaching.

'Burn the bridges behind you and keep you back to the wall, classical strategies remain effective even on the modern battlefield now don't they'

A warning blared through his head set, a scream, Lelouch frowned. Cornelia must have brought the Club since given her dislike for numbers it was unlikely to be Suzaku piloting the Lancelot.

Well then if the Club was here they'd just have to fix that, once they captured the second princess they would force the Britannians to surrender which would add yet another seventh generation to their arsenal of Knightmares, of course they didn't really have a pilot but it would still deprive it from Britannia. There was also the fact there were other uses for the machine.

Lelouch smirked spotting another group of Sutherlands heading towards Cornelia's position. They hadn't noticed him yet, he activated the first two Hadron cannons and fired. For not seeing him first they would pay the price.

Success. They worked. The Gefjun disturbers were proving to be very useful devices, especially given they shielded the Cardoc from radar beyond the radar absorbing materials in the composite armor.

The Dark Prince advanced descending the slope a Sutherland armed with a lance charged only to be struck down by a flurry of seventy millimeter unguided rockets, there really was no point in using the VARIS in this battlefield, there were few enemies to snipe and the G-1 or so went the plan, course that might not survive contact with the enemy.

Of course Lelouch had yet to use the hand carried weapons. He fired his Blonde knives and hurled the destroyed fifth generation frame away and into another Sutherland apart of the squad.

Lelouch chuckled merrily advancing on the crashed frame his cannons firing, "And there you have it problem solved," he remarked as the machine exploded his escorts having surged forward and dealt with the rest of the enemy squad.

The prince pressed a button and the VARIS swiveled into position locking onto a bazooka armed Sutherland, his MSV shields absorbed the rocket. "Is that it?" He demanded loudly in disgust, would they even have been able to beat the JLF as they were? He declared to the unhearing Britannians as the VARIS fired.

-

"Kallen be advised," Lelouch remarked over the radio, "It would seem that Cornelia has rolled a Seventh Generation Frame out of their own."  
"Understood," She responded. "I won't loose not with this the Guren Nishiki." The half Britannian declared.

"All the tasks at hand have been cleared, the pieces are in position all that is left to do is check my opponents stronghold." He remarked to himself looking over the enemy lay out, for some reason though the G-1 mobile base hadn't be en deployed yet, which was worrying Lelouch, and it didn't seem to be because the Japanese Liberation Front were holding it up either.

Though it would seem that Cornelia was too isolated from the Mobile Base for it to be of any use especially with the terrain in the state that it was in that problem was compounded.

Of course that blasted, which ever one they had sent in, seventh generation frame was heading straight for them. That could be a problem if they failed to beat him to the Second Princess, after all if Cornelia surrendered or was in undeniable danger the Britannians would surrender immediately in order to keep her alive. Since she was a member of the royal family they wouldn't risk her life.

"Huh it would appear that the Japanese Liberation Front is beginning to regroup," He commented noting what appeared to be a formation of non Black Knight Burais moving against the remnants of the Land Slide caught forces. That could be a problem, though he hadn't informed anyone, here, he wanted the JLF dead or at least rendered impotent they would be nothing but trouble. Besides their method would only bring trouble down upon the rest of the elevens, more importantly they wouldn't easily assimilate where they would be under his control as they were and skill did suit him better than numbers recruiting Todo in that regard was a priority.

Besides according to intelligence the Knight of the Divine Wind wasn't even at Narita, probably just luck on Cornelia's part, since he and the Four Holy Swords were fetching an enhanced Burai model from Kyoto.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: the Battle for Narita has begun it'll be similar but different towards the end, you'll see but obviously the purist faction isn't at the battle, they got stuck guarding the settlement.

Looks like this will indeed be a harem, I'll post the members next chapter probably, however I don't anything major will happen in the immediate future.

-

-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Euphie and Shirley?

Lets see the prior will undoubtedly survive since the outcome of Part 1 will be quite different, Lelouch's survival and identity will come out to the entire world.

Shirley well her death was in R2, which in many cases won't happen as it did in canon, wait till the Mao arc and see what happens then.

As for the Harem: Not every woman in the series will be apart of the harem I know what I'm doing in that regard since well suffice to say I'm quite certain things will work out with my present choices. For example Li will get his subordinate person.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

The Cardoc's air cushion was functioning efficiently enough that Lelouch didn't need to worry about the ground, weakened as it was from the land slide, would not succumb to the great machines weight, a necessary safety precaution.

The area Cornelia was isolated in was stable so he shouldn't have to worry about the ground collapsing but the MMI 101 wasn't very agile so best to boost that stat as much a possible against some one like her, she did have an unhealthy obsession with using close quarters combat against enemy Knightmares, something the Gloucesters were optimized for.

Further more reports were coming of some monster white Knightmare, which meant that indeed it was highly likely either the Lancelot or the Club, was here at Narita.

"Alright," Lelouch remarked "Guren Mark II move to planned point we'll break through the rest of their line, and take Cornelia." The prince declared.

"Right," Kallen responded.

The Burai pilots joined in voicing their agreement with the plan.

Admittedly not everyone was doing as well. 'That's right move swiftly if can survive this battle you can call yourself a true warrior." He commented unsympathetically about the elevens. The recruits fighting in this battle were not likely other Black Knight recruits they had none of the training that the Hokkaido AG underwent or proper Faction members, but if they survived the battle then yes they would be worth the blackened armor they wore.

The forces interfering with his push to encircle Cornelia were nothing but amateurs, it is fortunate that she deployed the purebloods to defend the settlement, the prince mused Cardoc rose emerged from the trees the two pylon mounted Hadron cannons fired hitting the enemy force on their flank while the other two Hadron cannons fired into the center as the Black Knights fanned out to fire on the remaining members of the squadron. 'this is becoming a nuisance if the JLF recoups any further it could pose a problem, and shortly we'll be facing her royal guard.' The Royal Guard the forty dangerous Sixth generation war machines yes they'd be a bother.

"Zero," Inoue stated over the radio, "Cornelia is under attack from down below," The blue haired woman informed him.

"What's that, which team made the move?" He inquired, hmm did I find some natural talent, that would be nice though I'd need to ship them off to Hokkaido for proper training, he mused.

"Its not our people it looks like the JLF." She responded.

The Dark Prince narrowed his eyes, oh well. 'Some one else understands my intent, this may prove to our advantage, they can hold off her Royal guard, just what we need at the moment.'

He looked down at the Heads up display Surge system ready.

'Well I need to make sure it works for the Cardoc, though hopefully it won't bruise my ribs like with Ector did during its trial run of the system.' The prince mused, 'though why they continue to keep the G 1 in reserve is worrying me greatly.' If Cornelia had some kind of weapon on the G1 in reserve or she had additional forces there would be a great deal of trouble.

"Zero," Tamaki's voice shouted over the radio. "You got that white machine coming straight towards you."

'Damn it.' Thought the teen, he gritted his teeth and gunned the machine. The acceleration sent him back into his seat. 'This was a bad idea, oh well Kallen's already in position time to snag the Witch of Britannia in an iron net.'

The MMI 101 stopped at the edge.

The prince fired his twenty three millimeter linear cannons into the wall the princess was attempting to scale, "Can you hear me Cornelia, this is checkmate" He asked in his Zero voice,

She identified him as such.

"Your reinforcements have failed to arrive in time, so surrendering is your only option." The leader of the Black Knights declared. "So why don't you stop your foolish opposition, you're beaten."

"You're a fool Zero," Cornelia responded, jaunting her lance against the ground, "If I take out this one I am free and clear." She leveled her Gloucester's machine pistol on the Guren Mark II. The princess had other things on her mind, Euphemia, and even Lelouch himself…

Euphemia's safety weighed heavily on her mind. Lelouch too plagued her as well. If Zero succeeded then Lelouch would intervene, and that, that would have consequences more damning than her defeat alone. She had heard the reports of the matter of Zero's troops, and knew that Lelouch's Thorians were just as dangerous if not more so, but the idea of relying on help didn't seem well especially after trying to order Lelouch not to intervene in the affairs of the dealing with the terrorists.

She commenced her attack, Kallen easily evaded the shots, and used the radiation surger to destroy Cornelia's lance which was thrust in the half Britannian's direction while the two women exchanged, much to Lelouch's amusement, insulting banter.

The blonde knives from the MMI 101 Cardoc sliced through the customized Gloucester's arm and destroyed the limb and the Knightmare machine pistol.

"Coward attacking from behind." She spat

Did she really expect him to get a rise out of him from such a petty insult, "Really and your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice." He responded, "I find that amusing,"

Her little speech was of course about protecting Euphie,

Don't tell me she brought Euphemia out to this hell hole? Is that why the G1 base hasn't been sent in? The prince paused.

"As an Imperial Princess I'll fight to the last!" She declared accelerating towards the Guren Mark II.

Really no need to be so dramatic. Lelouch sighed, his fingered the controls and fired another tenth of his seventy millimeter rockets. The rocket smashed her Gloucester's leg. She's so predictable, He humphed in response, "That's enough," He spat, quite certain the Knightmare was now crippled, the ground rattled and shook.

"ZERO!" Roared a voice as the Club slammed into the Cardoc's shields and the Lancelot came out to face Kallen.

'Blasted piece of junk machine,' the prince snarled under his breadth evading the lance of the Lancelot knock off.

The Burais fired on the machine, in a needless attempt to relieve Cardoc's defenses.

"Filthy Elevens," Kewell spat swinging the MVS lance, as he blocked with the MSV shield on his other arm.

'He doesn't have a VARIS,' Lelouch realized seeing the machine pistol. "Mark II destroy that unit immediately," The prince ordered concerning the Z 01 Lancelot. "it's interfered with us enough, I'll handle its friend" The purist had already taken, though the pilot had ejected, out one of his Burais, he'd need to deal with the Club himself like he said.

"Right," Kallen responded charging the Lancelot.

Lelouch was too busy to watch the fight as his Burais were proving bothersomely useless against the acrobatic knock off frame.

"Ogi," He snapped, "Withdraw." The prince ordered over the radio.

"But Zero?" The man started  
"Don't question me," The teen rebuked harshly, "As it is you'll only slow me down get out of here and help the others." The Hadrons glowed and collapsed the ground behind the bastard, the Lancelot Club, frame as it leapt out of the way.

Cornelia fired her slash Harkens from behind,

My attack was cowardly then, blond knives shot out and spilt the lesser rocket anchors and sent the Gloucester back in to the dir. She'd better stay down this time or I will be cross, he mused.

Kewell came flying down with the MVS Lance, Lelouch cursed and deactivated the hover system causing the purist to think twice as the Cardoc's full six MSV shields glowed into baleful life around the prince's machine.

Cardoc's massive arm sent the lankier machine careening away. 'There is no way this guy is an eleven,' thought Kewell, racist bastard, as he regained his balance.

"Hah with my Knightmares I can defeat the best Charles can offer, I'll win." Lelouch remarked to himself, as he prepared to press his advantage, finish the enemy seventh generation frame and seize Cornelia, of course 'Lelouch' would have to rescue her almost immediately afterward, good thing 'His Forces' were standing by on high speed rails.

Kallen in the meantime went off the cliff,

"Damn it, Ogi you and the rest help Kallen, destroy the Lancelot if possible," He ordered as he pumped the Club's own MSV shields with twenty three millimeter cannon rounds, and seventy millimeter rockets, from his hip and shoulder launchers, the shields would fail according to specs after sixty seconds of continuous assault by high explosive or AP weapons, preferably the prior.

"Zero we have a problem the Guren Mark II's hand is wrecked we're going to need to fix it." The Japanese man announced.

This did not please the Dark Prince, not at all. "Signal our retreat then, all Black Knights are to move to their planned escape points I'll deal with this unit." He snarled, Cornelia's reinforcements were on their way now, "This battle has become one of attrition, retreat." The prince ordered before forcing the Club back further.

The two units sped up, Kewell using his land speeders to zig zag so the prince couldn't use his Hadron Cannons to rip him a new one.

Two Burais moved away from the Guren and zoomed up towards the Cardoc.

-

Two against one, that looked how it would be given the Lancelot would likely be sent to pursue him. Lelouch thought as he fingered the firing controls.

The Club had defeated the two Burai escorts who had elected to follow him, both ejected safely, far to quickly and with minimal effort for the prince to be pleased the battle seemed to be turning against him.

Even so the Z 01 Lancelot had likely suffered some injuries at the hands of the Guren Mark II, which would be useful.

'Geuss its time to stop playing around,' The shoulder Pylons on the MMI 101 Cardoc opened up, the prince had no reason to hold back he'd unleash the full power of all four Hadron cannons and simply obliterate the suroundings.

"Whats that?" Kewell wondered, before bellowing over the speakers, "Hah stop hiding behind the weapon of a spoiled prince and fight me like a man come out here and face me! Face Me!" the Pilot of the Lancelot Club brazenly announced as the cockpit opened.

'He's challenging me,' Lelouch sneered haugtily and accepted,

"Ha so you do have some honor," The purist declared gripping his pistol, he attempted to bring it up.

The Dark Prince was faster, "Die you stupid dog," Lelouch sent a bullet into Kewell's skull without a second of hesitation the corpse slipped from the Lancelot Club seat the man's side arm still uselessly held in his hand by his side. 'That worked well. Now I don't have to worry about damaging the machine when I capture it."  
The Lancelot came barreling out of the trees.

"Damn," Cursed Lelouch grabbing the control yoke of the MMI 101 Cardoc.  
"Kewell" Suzaku moaned in despair, always one to care when some bought the farm, not that Lelouch heard him, as the Lancelot raised the VARIS rifle.

Damaged by the Guren Indeed the lower left arm of the machine was completely destroyed by the radiation surger's discharge. That was something he'd have to congratulate Kallen for doing that much at least.

The dark prince scowled and re armed the hadrons, now in theory the the calibrations to the MMI's particle shields should be able to block a VARIS attack even one set for anti knightmare combat, however the dark prince was loathe to trust his life to a untested theory, it might have been a different story if he had been secure behind the Cardoc's armor.

CC chose now to make her appearance.

"Stop now," She declared, "Don't even think about hurting him." The gray witch hissed to the Lancelot.

'What is she doing?' The prince thought as she placed her hand on the white knighmare, the one that was still operational. He voiced his question, "What, what are you doing, are you challenging a Knightmare?"

"It's a problem if you die," the green haired woman responded to the prince

She and I are going to have a very stern conversation after this, if she wasn't in the way I could use the combination of Hadron cannons to blow that stupid machine up, and destroyed this thorn and whatever Brittanian Cornelia subbed in for Suzaku.

"It will be in direct contact but It'll be worth a try,"  
'What is she blabbing on about,' Lelouch wondered setting the Cardoc to auto pilot as well as locking the Club against the Cardoc. "Hey are you using Geass on him? He questioned.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images," She responded as the Dark Prince walked towards her. "I can't tell what he's seeing though," The gray witch remarked, "Anyway you've got time to get away now.

"What about you?" The masked teen inquired.

"I can't move yet you go first," CC remarked turning her head slightly in his direction, she was trembling as it was.

"Don't be foolish I can't keep owing you favors," He replied, clapping a hand on her shoulder. The prince's eyes widedened as images were transmitted into his mind.

"NO NOT NOW!" The green haired woman shouted her head turning abrubtly towards him. She shudered

'What this is different,' He thought as images of a European church flashed in his mind, CC appeared some where in Japan, somewhere he knew.

"Stop it," She grunted, "Stay out of my mind."

Screams filled his head, black and white images.

"Stop it," The gray witch whimpered. "Why now?"  
Her eyes closed, as she continued to shake.

"Your unveiling me," The green haired immortal collapsed clutching her breast.

More images flashed, and the Lancelot suddenly began to move… more than that the Seventh Generation frame began to shoot erratically.

"Whats happening to him?" He demanded.

"Idiot get away now." She hissed a piece of shrapnel from the shooting hit CC in the chest, Cardoc's program activated and fired its cannon sending the Lancelot carreening down the mountain side.

The heavy seventh generation frame rumbled alongside Lelouch. "Time to pull back," He remarked bitterely, a taste like ash in his mouth, but maybe that was just the dirt, his contengencies were in place after all.

He swept his factspheres across the visible field of battlefield as he hefted CC into the cockpit of the Cardoc carefully, the Black Knights were steadily retreating and safely, the JLF forces had regrouped and were engaging the Britannians... it would seem however Cornelia had been rescued though ah it meant the JLF hadn't succeeded with his own plan.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Apparently Cardoc's popularity is quite impressive.

As for mastery over English my strong point is history not my birth language, even so I speak American English, not the Queen's or Australian, so I would expect there to be some errors spotted by those speakers, but to get to the point if you, any reader, spot something I blatantly mess up on do me a favor and tell me, thanks.

As for Canon following shortly the Kyoto house will meet, and during it and Mao I'll start including filler chapters.

-

-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Major canons disparagements will begin during the Mao arc, and as well during the Kyushu segment, but during Mao especially there will be quite a bit of filler parts.

Kyushu will still occur as will Mao but the basis for Part I's conclusion will begin almost as soon as Kyushu is finished.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

His evacuation team would be here shortly, however the dark prince was more concerned about the green haired woman, true she had survived a bullet to the head, and if indeed like Nemo was immortal then she should be fine, of course this was the first time the dark prince had ever watched the occurrence, and the gray witch didn't look well.

'Well it would seem she's not human, she recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal,' He thought applying the cloth to her forehead. 'She was shot in the head at Shinjuku and yet Clovis confined her for his own private experiments, so she's not connected with Britannia.'

The Prince checked her temperature she was still running a fever, even so her vital signs were at human levels, better have a blood sample analyzed later, he decided, and photograph the wounds he amended to himself.

She twitched and muttered something, he leaned forward… the green haired witch repeated herself was that her name he wondered.

Her response confirmed it, though something was off her voice was less… bitter, it even had a hint of innocence to it.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound," He commented after she woke up, it would be a few minutes until his force arrived to retrieve him, the JLF and Cornelia, who was now dug in at the city at the base of the mountain, were still fighting.

"That wasn't necessary," The girl responded sitting up.

He frowned, "Apparently not," The prince acknowledged.

"So there was no point in protecting me at all," She remarked… was it bitterness. The witch came back quick enough, "Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous of moments."  
He smirked turning towards her, "But then I learned something from it," The prince remarked, he paused before continuing... Her eyes widened. "That's your name isn't it?" Lelouch questioned smugly.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping," She said chastising him.

"Well it's a good name, it's a lot more human than CC." He remarked.

She snorted distastefully. "That's a joke as if I want to be more human." Lelouch glanced at her she was looking down, "After all I've, I've," She began to break down into stammering. "been through, I've forgotten everything, every single thing so what the use of it, a name," She was rubbing the scar underneath her left breast. "But why?"

Lelouch turned around, "It's a good time to say this." He began. "You saved me, when you gave me Geass, and today you were there to help." The prince turned away hearing foot steps at the edge of the cave "That's why I'll only say this once. Thank you."

She smiled, and she seemed surprised "no ones ever thanked me before." The gray witch responded. "Well then can you show you appreciation?" the woman asked. "Say it again, like you did before,"  
"Oh you mean the name?" He responded.

"Just this once, with tenderness, like you treasure it in your heart."

"Very well them," The prince declared. "How was that?"

"It was bad, it was completely bad, it wasn't tender there was no honesty or sympathy in it, you spoke it oddly, and worst of all it was cold,"

"You're a picky girl," he remarked.

"Exactly," She responded, "That's why I go by the name CC."

"They've arrived," Lelouch stated as two black knights arrived. Both of them were dressed with the same crest on the opposite side of their Black Knight Symbol Lapel pin, a stylized Hammer.

Both men wore modified combat fatigues, though neither had helmets on. "Three sent his regards my lord," Greeted one of the knights "battle outside hasn't subsided, the Second Princess of the Empire has called for reinforcements it seemed the JLF had more fight in."

He nodded, "I see," The Dark Prince commented. Reports that he had during the battle indicated the second division was effectively lost. He nodded, that was good he'd had way too many complaints regarding that group of Britannian thugs.

-

-

Lelouch smirked his retrieval had gone well enough. It appeared the JLF had split their forces one of the groups were sacrificing themselves so their general could get away, perhaps even trying to capture or kill Cornelia, and the Britannians were hold up in the city and impaired enough that the second princess had little choice but to call in reinforcements.

"Going back into battle?" Inquired the green haired woman.  
The Dark Prince smirked in answer to the question. "What is our status?" He inquired, the JLF and terrorists weren't the only ones who used the railways that ran underneath the surface of Japan, as he smoothed out his newly donned shirt.

"Eighty eight units," Or two battalions of Knightmares, "mixed between the old Manchester and the Edinburghs are currently enroute. They will arrival will be sometime within fifteen minutes." He announced.

The Black Knights used a variation of Britannia's organization when it came to Knightmare Frames. A battalion in the Empire was thirty six Knightmare Frames, generally with a four KMF command unit. Black Knight Battalions would be called over strength as they added an extra company to a battalion.

-

"You got in over you're head," Lelouch remarked as the rail transport deposited the Knightmares who would be 'reinforcing' Cornelia.

"Le-" Cornelia was thankfully cut off.

"Bloody hell woman don't go using his name over an open frequency like that," Edmund shouted from his Edinburgh commander frame.

"He's right," Lelouch admitted as the 'proper' Black Knights reinforced the flank. After all he did not want his identity going public yet but beyond that if Euphemia was indeed here well then that was a issue he'd like to avoid for as long as possible.

The Burais of the Japanese Liberation who continued to battle were pressing their advantage. The advantage they had been given by the Black Knight's use of the Radiant Wave Surger which caused the land flow which wiped out the majority, the great majority of the Britannian attacking force.

Of course as Lelouch said repeatedly; "Classical strategies were still valid."

Magnetically accelerated ball bearings perforated the incoming pseudo Glasgows without fail. The machines known as the Manchesters were older than the Edinburgh, though not by much. Manchesters had been in production since late 2014. They were the first unique mass production type, and sixth generation frames in their own right. Built for agility and rapid attack the frames were quite effective.

Unfortunately they paid a price for this they lacked the Sutherland's more prevalent heavier armor in exchange for mobility.

Of course the machines possessed Blonde Knives and another tool, which was useful, if short ranged in its active mode.

Lelouch and the majority of the relief force however were in RPI 999 models, mostly Block II units, as opposed to RPI 603. The city was definitely going to need to be rebuilt, well the Black Knights could handle that.

He ducked, or rather his Edinburgh did the Burai found it missing its knee caps as it lurched forward.

The Commander variant Edinburgh smashed the Burai with a callous disregard. "All Black Knights engage in Phalanx formation attack now," He announced, the enemy which had been drawn in found themselves faced on three sides.

It was necessary to take pressure off the beleaguered Cornelia and her royal guard and remaining troops, the dark prince did wonder why Suzaku hadn't been launched again, but then again the machine was severely damaged in the earlier portion of the battle so that was probably the reason but considering the situation wouldn't it be best to…

Ah the Britannian air force had arrived and was mopping up the last of the enemy as planned.

The teen leaned back truthfully he had expected more, it almost seemed the enemy was holding back-

A explosion rocked the earth, 'Those thieving bastards,' Lelouch thought furiously as the mountain literally collapsed and with its collapse it sent tons of earth and rocks hurtling at the town below.

"Good thing I brought this then isn't it my lord," Remarked a voice smugly as two hadron cannons fired, sitting on either side of the G1 base were two RAI 01 Dudleys, thank god in heaven for high speed trains.

Lelouch agreed, as five Knightmares armed with Hadron Blasters all fired as well, the dark prince flinched… realizing that he had forgotten to test the Cardoc's hand carried weapons earlier.

"We've diverted most of the land flow that was approaching the G1 mobile base," Stated a hoarse voice, "all units should move toward that section." One of the pilots for the Dudley's advised.

The Britannians and Black Knights did so, just as Lelouch realized what a colossal bad idea it was, they were being corralled. "Cornelia we need to fall back," He roared over the radio.

"Why?" She shot back it seemed the Burais were still attacking in her area.

"Because A the ground beneath us will collapse or they'll use artillery fire to hit our now greatly congregated forces." He responded.

"Princess Cornelia," One of the officers at the G1 base called, "We're detecting unusual movement at the summit of the mountain.

The eleventh prince flashed a 'I told you so' expression, over the closed, private, line video communication.

"More of those pesky Linear Cannons." Remarked Jeremiah's 'Rival', at least the one amongst the Black Knights. "I count at least three of them," The Black Knight remarked transferring the data to the other frames.

"We need to get to open ground." Some one stated over the radio.

"Edinburghs defensive formation deploy"  
Indeed the Black Knights Mass Production Frontline Main Purpose Frame, largely incorporating technology retrieved from the Lancelot project of the Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire accelerated their MSV shields flaring into existence. A barrage of suppressing fire streaked out in some cases.

"Euphie,"  
Lelouch, in his commander model frame brought both MSV Particle shields up to shield Cornelia from the blast meant for the G1 mobile base.

"Dudleys return fire." Spat the prince in a tone dripping with utter malevolence. The machines in tank form glowed to life, their pilots complying instantly with the traditional 'Yes my lord.' The missile pods and cannons on the slow and bulky, strangely shaped frames, fired on the enemy as well at the proclamation from the Puritan faction pilots.

"I suppose it was a good thing we were testing these today milord," Remarked one of the pilots as his machine rose up returning to Knightmare form easily it was taller than the Sutherlands and wider as well.

I really look forward to getting the float system finished soon so the Birminghams will cease being a paper design, Lelouch thought silently as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

Beside him was a partially damaged Gloucester.

Something tells me he doesn't like me so much, the prince thought assuming that was indeed Guilford who was about to take a direct shot from an EM Shot Cannon. Lelouch grumbled to himself for a moment as more Knightmares, what appeared to be the rest of the Japanese force charged down the mountain, almost fifty more or less totally intact frames, that is just wonderful, he thought bitterly. 'But once they die the JLF will be destroyed, they will be nothing but a memory. Though I don't envy those who have to clear up all this debris.'

"My lord additional reinforcements have arrived." Announced different officers to different lords. Lelouch smirked well that was good news now wasn't it.

-

-

Lelouch settled onto a couch, thoroughly exhausted by the day admittedly taking the high speed tram to the settlement had meant he was home early.

"Ah the conquering hero returns," Cheered Clovis, carrying a pair of drinks, which were, yes alcoholic most probably.

"Don't say it too loud brother," He responded gravely as he went accepting the offered fruity drink, the dark haired prince shifted his position at little.  
"Schneziel has made some headway, but it doesn't look like we'll be seeing any large numbers of replacement Knightmares anytime soon from outside the region."

"Then Cornelia will likely catch hell-" He froze in mid somber sentence, "You might as well come in," The prince remarked loudly glancing at the door.

The second princess entered.

'Well this is a mess,' Lelouch thought, "Clovis sit down," He snapped before the blonde could escape the room.

"Thank you for coming to help Lelouch," She remarked sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Well at least the JLF is crippled," Clovis remarked, "Isn't that right Lelouch?" He asked suddenly afraid he might be wrong.

"Yes that's the case." Lelouch confirmed, "they've been defeated, though its true Britannia's military power is all the weaker because of it and though the JLF has lost its base a good deal of their military strength may have survived." He reached into his pocket and with drew a devicer key. "Cornelia I didn't intend to give you this in the presence of others but," He dropped the key in her lap, "You're Gloucester is irreparable. That being so I went ahead and had an Edinburgh Command Type be optimized for close combat."  
"Lelouch?"  
"What," He responded, "I won't mince the facts that can't even be considered a pyrhic victory."

She clenched her fists in anger at the battle of Narita.

The eleventh prince sipped his beverage, feeling the burn of what the prince surmised was rum. "The JLF is beaten forced to scatter to the winds, but the loss of so many Knightmares certainly implies the possible rise of more resistance. They are no longer our advantage."

"The Hokaido region Lelouch?" She pressed, "Could you take Euphie there?"

"Are you sure that's wise," The prince countered, "Might fill her head with ridiculous ideas about numbers," It was obvious from his tone what he thought of such racist policies which were ingrained in Britannian society.

"OH brother's got you there," Declared Clovis toying with a chess piece. Lelouch had originally arrived for another pick up chess game but that didn't appear to be going to happen.

"Buts its safe, if the terrorists attack the settlement in those stolen frames," She paused,"Hokkaido is somewhere you could defend those…"  
The dark prince didn't respond immediately. Yes any attack against Hokkaido was suicide the HAG alone would be sufficient to deal with any stupid enough to attack, to say nothing of those units in training. "I see you haven't changed," He laughed. "Yes Hokkaido is my fortress in Japan," the prince admitted. "For three years no terrorism, this is the work of my idealism. It is open to Euphemia if that is what is needed." Lelouch paused, "Please do not mention my forces if you don't have to, should it come to that,"

"You don't want your deeds to be known?"  
"I would rather be thought of as dead," He spat, at least when it comes to those of Britannia. "You can leave defending the settlement to me, if that is your wish, in two months time we will begin the final test procedure stage of the RPI 999, and when it is finished we will spend time developing that which we learn to develop the RPI 1000 Millennial Series Edinburgh so long as chaos does not reign over the land that accomplishment should mean stability, even if it is through force of arms." He stood from the couch, "I've gone and ruined it further talking of yet another killing machine I'll bring into the world," He remarked, this was his task after all his chosen path, "I need to return my scientists will kill me if I'm any later,"

The door swung open and the dark prince departed. Clovis stared, as did Cornelia two completely different trains of thought going through their minds.

"I'm going to see Nunnally later," Clovis remarked, "Cornelia, should I pass long your regards," The blond prince asked, "Cornelia," He repeated more insistently.

'The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to die.' Was it Lelouch's fault he had coalesced his sayings and philosophy into a little black book.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: A loss is a bitter thing, especially the beating Britannia took. Lelouch's teachings at their finest.

Mao's Little Red Book reference, Lelouch has basically done the same.

-

-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Skidbladnir is the ship, which belongs to Norse god of Fertility... I'm sure gets that symbolism.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

It was already cold here in Russia, the teen tightened his heavy fur coat. Vladvostik home of the Russian Pacific Fleet, and as well as the EU Pacific Fleet. The last of the Black Knight non standard, as they were termed being they weren't Brittanian looking designs, Knightmares.

These were Pytor's favorites even if they were weaker than the Edinburgh, they were named in the man's native tongue; wiedźmin.

It was slightly larger, height wise, than the 'armor butterfly' but it was definitely faster, and more than that it had proper hands. Its upper torso was very similar to the Panzer Hummel though its legs and head were different, rather it only had one of the red visor observation cameras, instead it had two laser guided cannons slung overs it shoulders, and its legs incorporated the treaded landspinner design of the Bamides.

"I take it you are pleased, Generalnovo," Lelouch inquired as the pilots of the EU member nation inspected their frames.

"Indeed nephew," remarked the Tzar's brother.

Political marriages were not as common as they used to be but still occurred with some frequence.

Of course that wouldn't stop Britanania from invading if they thought they could win agaisnt the Russian Forces.

It didn't hurt the Russian General had earned his commision, well as much as one could, but to digrees he also had an issue with the heir to be, then again Lelouch didn't like his Russian cousin, who was a great deal worse than Oddyseus, in fact like the first prince and princess's attitudes combined.

The wind blew across the bay.

Lelouch shrugged off the cold, the wind chill was making it feel twenty degrees colder than it really was. The Orel class Pobedonosets sat in the middle of the port, the prince didn't envy any one who fell in the Bay.

"You of course realize EU is at war with Britannia," Inquired the Russian.

"But Russia isn't supplying troops yet to them," The chess master replied, "Besides I'm less than concerned about the EU and more concerned about the Chinese Federation being a problem."

"Confidence in Schneziel then?" Remarked his contact within the EU member state, "Not surprised he is doing well, but with Panzer Hummel he is beginning to stall, yes."

"Yes," Lelouch agreed, "but Schneziel alsways keeps an Ace up his sleeves." The blonde prince was up to something Lelouch had been reviewing the information about the Gawain, of course they didn't have the Hardon Cannons completed as the Black Knights, which he was sure would continue to grate the puddin earl, and then their was also the matter of the Float System and whether or not the White Prince did make an airship with the technology.

-

-

His return to Hokaido was fairly expedient, he had needed to complete his initial proper meet and greet with the Indians anyway.

Rakshata Chawla; this woman was the builder of the Guren.

"I have heard much about you," Lelouch stated, his outfit was simlar to that of the Black Knights 'dress uniform', if a tad more royal, as he extended his hand.

They shook hands.

"Oh I don't like dwelling on the past." The woman commented.  
"We recovered the Custom Burais." He remarked, "And we are supply the best parts," The prince stated, the frames had been easy findings Todo and his compatriots had little choice but to abandon them when they made their escape.

"So your returning my children?" She asked tapping her pipe.

"Yes," The prince responded.

She looked a bit happy about this, she was however a bit annoyed about the fact was that the Guren's hand had been damaged. Especially when Pytor had suggested they upgrade certain features.

It wasn't so much she didn't mind the upgrades she just didn't want them to do it to her 'baby' with her being their to supervise.

-

-

Lelouch had returned to the Ashford club house well; just in time for dinner actually, not bad considering he had missed the whole day of school. Clovis had come a few times, but this was Cornelia's first visit.

Nunnaly was happy about it.

Though it did concern the prince, Clovis despite his flair for the theatrical in the majority of day to day situation was a good at managing to not cause attention to himself when it didn't suit the situation, the fact he had kept his experiments secret from every one proved the fact.

The prince was reaching for a pilow. "What are you doing?" Cornelia questioned from behind him,  
"Its late," the teen responded, managing to grab the pillow as he turned to face her, "a little late for you to be returning to the headquarters, I'll bunk on the couch."

"You most certainly won't." She replied considerate enough to keep her voice low enough since Nunnaly had already gone to bed, the witch of brittania snatched the pillow away.

After a few minutes of fruitless argument Lelouch conceeded, but only after he was sure the green haired witch hadn't been present... that would certainly have been an issue.

The eleventh prince of the empire rolled on to his side.

-

-

Lelouch's eyes opened, "Cornelia let go," He grumbled before he reached over and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

She asked about his nightmares.

"Nothing," He responded as he stood, "just ill memories," The Dark Prince acknowledged.

The master of the black knights ignored her concerned look he didn't need the pity he'd long grown used to the haunting not just of his mother's murder, but of the cold resolve of the lives he had taken face to face, and of the men who were lost. Nunna didn't know of his nightmares and she didn't need to know so he made sure to hide the effects.

Cornelia did not seemed convinced that he was as fine as he claimed to be much to the Lelouch's annoyance.

General Cao came bumbling through the door.

This must be important, mused Lelouch, the Chinese man's eyes widened in surprise and immediately bowed head scraping the carpet.

The Dark Prince resisted the urge to scowl as the man stammered apologies for interrupting… people really shouldn't assume things.

The second princess of the Empire pulled her jacket on whilst the Dark Prince dealt with Cao, who as expected was the bearer of bad news.

The invasion was expected to be in November, a month. That was bad, not as bad as it could be but still very troubling, he'd need to make preparations.

-

-

The purist Faction may as well have been dissolved, morale was in the toilet throughout the regular military, for the most part that was soon to be the case.

With the faction fractured and soon to be dissolved to better suit the remaining forces Lelouch was rather at an impasse.

Jeremiah's loyalty was unquestionable, of course his only request up to this point had been asking Lelouch to help Viletta to join the nobility, the prince was of course loathe to refuse the request.

The leader of the Black Knights however did have slightly more pressing issues.

So until then with all those Sutherlands in enemy hands…. And he also needed to crush the rather creepy cult like reverence and obsession for zero that had popped up amongst a large portion of the Japanese civilian populous, the best he could do for the major was contribute to her chances for survival which in this case meant giving her an RPI 999 Edinburgh.

Speaking of that model of Knightmare he needed to have a word with Ogi and one of the others of that group about using the available Edinburghs.

"Your Highness," She began, "What's this for?" The major questioned, after all she like the majority of the purist faction loyal to Jeremiah had not been at Narita and had thus not sustained damage to her Sutherland.

"It's the key to an Edinburgh, yours," He responded, as much as he had and indeed still was adverse to supplying Britannians with the Edinburghs he hadn't expected this situation, of course he'd rather have them in the hands of people whose loyalty he could depend upon.

For now Britannian could do little though Kyoto was backing the 'Black Knights'.

"Your highness!" it would seem the leader of the soon to be disbanded Purist faction had arrived.

"Hello Jeremiah,"  
"Lord Jeremiah," the major greeted respectfully

"Prince Lelouch, Viletta." Greeted the Margrave in return. "The Edinburgh has been transferred as ordered," He informed the prince, and the woman.

The machine was painted much in the same vein as a purist faction Sutherland, the RPI 999's heavier shoulder pauldrons did mean a larger area of orange.

"The pudding earl is raging still I take it," Inquired the Teen.

Jeremiah confirmed this, "The Lancelot sustained heavy damage in the battle and the loss of the club is also frustrating, and impairing repair procedures."

"So that makes three seventh generation frames in his arsenal, even if one was made of spare parts," Viletta remarked, even now the Club was being repainted, even if they didn't have a devicer to use the Knightmare.

Only the fact the JLF had been effectively crushed had prevented some fallout, and some had not spoken out for fear of drawing the witch of Britannia's wrath, still others did speak out against the fiasco.

"My lord about Princess Cornelia?"  
The dark prince nodded, "With the Japanese Liberation Front defeated; the Chinese federation is assisting the rebels in certain regions,"  
"What about the NAC?"

As per Imperial tradition numbers had some degree of self rule, if it could be called that, this group was in fact controlled by Kyoto so yes Cornelia was right they were supporting terrorism, supplementing the lesser black knights since the JLF had now collapsed.

She's sharp, Lelouch mused. "Them," The eleventh prince of the empire remarked in mild amusement, "Perhaps they do unofficially support them as a whole perhaps not, but Chinese Gun Ru have been used by the terrorists particularly in southern Japan not that they aren't using Sutherlands as well," That was still a sore point for Britannia, not only had the terrorists acquired the fifth generation Knightmares so had organized crime in area eleven and unintended consequence. "Besides there is a difference between an internal and eternal threat with dealing with native terrorists just deny them the support of the public" He stated, "But those getting help from foreign powers well Britannia's forces in area 11 are ill equipped to deal with a Chinese Federation invasion, the human wave tactic isn't something we can defeat right now." Lelouch remarked.

Since his appearance as Zero three months earlier terrorist attacks had spiked. Contact between factions increased and while these were those who opposed the mandate of the Black Knights success had brought acceptance for the ideal, though there were still people who disagreed other terrorist groups were rallying to the cause.

"Zero," The prince began, "can rally the terrorists to fight the Chinese if they were to invade, after all there the people who hold the Japanese down by supplying refrain, and of course their own internal injustices," He commented to the surprise of the two military officers. "The Black Knights mobile command center will be finished hopefully before the Chinese can act." The prince noting the expressions clarified he meant the main stream Black Knights. "Admittedly the RPI 603 has a clear advantage over the Edinburgh in that it has a hover system,"  
"Naval surface Combat," Viletta exclaimed, "Your talking about intercepting the Chinese invasion fleet before they can make land fall."  
The Dark Prince nodded, "The Skidbladnir is also equipped with the same hover system, though obviously on a larger scale, in addition to carrying weapons of ship size that came from the sixth and seventh Knightmare generations."  
Jeremiah's eyes widened with an almost childish look of happiness. "Those cannons on the Cardoc,"  
"Ten of them, three sets of double turrets, four in single turrets plus VARIS batteries,"

Of course there was the main weapon based on the Black Knight's own research, Pytor had insisted that since they still hadn't been able to scale it down to a usable Knightmare frame's size, they included it, that had been decided at the meeting when they had commissioned the project almost two months prior.

Four years earlier the Black Knights or rather that which would become them seized control of Hokaido and began to restore the shipyard, up to this point what they had built had been mostly commercial in nature and fairly average at most being merchant marine vessels that changed with this project and they were prepared after all the base design had already existed they simply had not built it because the technology hadn't been ready and the desire to conserve resources.

IN another two months the vessel would be totally combat worthy, but if the Chinese acted before then, which he feared they would with this latest report, well Nemo had taken the lion share of the Manchester and the Eastbournes were too few in number to fulfill such a task alone if a full scale invasion was launched, though Cornelia was likely going to push for a tour of the Hokaido facility if for no other reason but to further grasp the available assets.

Time was the critical that was what mattered.

Of course her, Cornelia, insistence to see the Hokaido facilities were becoming more annoying, heaven forbid if she found out about the ship, just yet, or the Tiger, or worse one of the other projects.

She already was paying to much attention as it was the Knightmares of his he had shown her, and now to his main battle tanks.

If she wanted him to hold a test for that and the RMI 18 he'd really be annoyed, at least for the tank he'd already conceded a test for the Eastbourne.

Considering that the Tank was nearly as maneuverable as a Glasgow perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised with her interest but if she told the army before he was ready, that was what he would truly be annoyed with.

No one else needed to know he was alive thought the Ashford's and begun their recovery and Lelouch reluctantly allow some of the more important industries to be constructed in the county with in the Britannian homeland, after all Charles likely knew he was alive, but wouldn't announce his survival unless it suited him or Lelouch was tremendously blatant about something.

Viletta and Jeremiah noticed Cornelia and her Knights, who were trailing her approaching as the prince was occupied with his personal computer, his thoughts and an email.

-

Lelouch walked into the main student council room. Not only was Cornelia in an ill mood his own forces were hardly in any state to stop an invasion of Kyshu with out tipping his hand or recalling forces, both of which were out of the question.

What was more annoying was the report from Hokaido the Birmingham, a possible ace to this situation was behind schedule though he didn't expect it to be ready any way given the integral float system still its delay would affect his plans.

Cornelia was severely pressuring him as well to return to the public eye, and as well as attempt to convince Zero back off of his operation, or just outright kill him. There was also the continued expressed desire to analyze the primary Hokaido military research facilities something he would acquiesce to soon enough but he still needed to hold out a bit longer.

There were also the questions about Cao, and by proxy pestering him about his intelligence network.

"So how do you feel about –" Millie ceased speaking, she did know him to well, noticing the indicators of his annoyance. "Oh problems, family?"

He nodded.

"Lulu I thought you were absent?" Shirley exclaimed.

"I was caught up in something," He grudgingly conceded, the prince wished he had stayed home seeing as there wasn't much he could do at the moment, Clovis was watching over Nunnally so at least he had some assurance.

"Is everything all right?" the orange haired girl pressed.

"Its fine," he grumbled, scooping up the files his vice presidency required him to sort and catalogue.

"Don't forget were going to be meeting at Kallen's house," Reminded Millie, Lelouch frowned wondering how the president had arranged that.

"I am aware," He called back as he walked out of the room.

Shirley came running after him a few minutes later,

"What is it?" He asked.

She stammered for a moment. "Uhm is my dad's letter mixed up in that paperwork?"  
The Dark Prince looked down, frowning he removed the envelope, "Sorry," The student council vice president handed over the blue envelope. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Lulu," She exclaimed looking up

"Yes Shirley?"

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: hehe Lelouch is in trouble plan wise.

-

-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: AN9 your request is already part of the plan, as for the demotion that is probably what would happen except there will be bigger fish to fry.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The Dark prince had reluctantly agreed to Shirley's offer. Admittedly he didn't have much on his plate he could do right now after Narita.

At present both sides were cooling their heels here in Japan. No body wanted to spark another fight like that.

There was also the fact the Black Knights would have to focus on the impending Chinese Invasion. This would severly hamper his plans, even with the arrival of Jeremiah's comrades. The whole world was a messy cluster of conflicts all over the canvas and while Japan was important most troops were tied up else where.

Pytor was busy making upgrades to the Ector as well, admittedly they had recouped some of their Knightmare numbers though that was one issue they lacked pilots with experience. In the meant time the teen had at last conceded to allow Cornelia access to Hokaido Institue for Defense Research. The other faction heads hadn't had much objection to the matter. While the facility was important it was one of several major facilities on the island that was of importanance to the Black Knights. Cornelia would be assauged of interest by letting her have limitted access and it also permitted the Black Knights further leeway within Area 11.

Lelouch groaned in protest, the whole event was absurd, that he had to tag along, even Shirley had skipped out, but that was Millie for you, though it was readily apparent that Kallen's stepmother was a bitch.

"Am I boring you Lelouch?" The president of the Student Council demanded sweetly to the prince.

"Not at all Madam President," he responded he wasn't bored per say. So much as believed it was not a very appropriate use of his time, given the situation that was on the horizon. The whole world was getting closer to being embroiled in war and he was stuck doing this.

Lelouch however managed not to convey his true resentment on the matter except to Millie who really, at least to him, knew him far to well.

"We apologize for wasting your time then," She remarked before whacking him on the head.

'How did Narita go?' Seemed like such a crass question in fact even for all the hush this caused amongst both Britannian and the elevens the students of Ashford couldn't shut up about it.

The Clubs of the Academy dallied about bantering about the latest conspiracy theories on the subject or another concerning the battle.

Millie had badgered him enough about the deployment. Enough badgering so Kallen, who had walked in was suspicious of him, or more specifically the knowledge of the Edinburgh and her curiousness over the more unique Manchester, which was what in question Millie, had asked about since she knew about or at least all she could about the Edinburgh.

She, president of the student council, was an Ashford. So the restored or rather recovering family did have some information that Lelouch was free to share, though the Dark prince had yet to share all the details.

Millie had when she had burst into the room assured Kallen that it was simply a family matter and nothing to worry about. Of course he wouldn't be nor did he have any reason to tell timid Kallen Stadtfeld about the RPI 603m just as he had denied Millie about the Dudley. Admittedly Millie might have gotten told off more harshly for certain derogatory remarks about the RAI 01.

Of course Millie was now amusedly poking fun at the two of them, to the apparent jealousy of the majority of the girl's at Ashford Academy. Not that they were present for this little excursion to the Stadtfeld estate, even Shirley was absent which was odd.

Aforementioned excursion was proving particularly unpleasant. There was little that could be done about Kallen's stepmother; horrid vapid bitch that she was.

The Dark Prince passed Rivalz the requested snack plate as Millie paused to actually talk about the budget unfortunately the blue haired boy managed to spill it as Millie took a particularly deep breath this coupled with Rivalz's noticeable fascination with Millie's 'assets' thus led to the mess and semi amusement and disapproving looks.

The student council soon dissolved into antics of the usual sort.

Nina did seem a little bit more interested than she had been about Euphemia now it was a bloody damn obsession.

Well that could certain be a problem even if she wasn't a member of the nobility. It wasn't well known for the sakes of keeping his true identity hidden but Lelouch did also hold the rank of count, earl, plus his status as an imperial prince, of course due to his exile, in all but name the holdings of his siblings who were also in the running were more numerous:

Schneziel in addition to being Prime Minister had three duchies and four lesser titles, all of which he kept in excellent condition and all productive a task the first prince seemed unable to replicate, though none of Odysseus's holding were in the red. Schneziel's holdings were vast because he'd repeatedly demonstrated that he was capable.

Of course Millie wouldn't likely reveal Lelouch, since it would inevitably trigger the revelation of his princely status oh and reveal his survival to Britannia. That obviously would cause certain issues to come to the fore.

Time again came into play in the matter once more it was the key factor.

Kallen cautiously stole a furtive glance at the prince. He caught her eye, she abruptly blushed and turned away. That was another problem he needed to deal with.

The Black Knights were known to have Britannians and European members he had expressed that early and reminded the members, of Kallen's group, of it often.

Of course he couldn't very well say something about his identify though he would likely have to reveal himself.

There was also though a lesser concern Shirley to deal with. He might need to renege on the concert.

Ah well that could be determined after he learned about whatever it was Ogi had contacted him about.

-

-

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mark II so well," Ogi remarked. "I thought that was encouraging," He admitted,

Lelouch of course would have been annoyed had they not been impressed with his use of the Guren, but he didn't say this working with Kyoto would be a necessity. Now especially as he would need their resources to improve the odds against countering a Chinese invasion force without tapping Cao's forces so soon.

"But there was the interference of those white Knightmares," Kallen protested, she had voiced her complaints about the Club being more of a prototype production machine, and from that was concerned that Britannia would make more of them.

"Don't sweat it was a win, wasn't it?" Tamaki interjected before laughing uproariously for several moments. "We kicked ass," He declared.

"Here," Ogi declared extending a letter,

"What's this?" Lelouch questioned.

"A love letter," the black knight responded.  
"Oh," The Dark prince quirked an eyebrow from behind his mask, "From you," He quipped.

Tamaki busted into another immense fit of laughter. "And they say you have no sense of humor," He declared tossing back his head before laughing some more.

Kallen looked up from her manual with a frown, "You laugh too much," she scolded him in an annoyed tone.

"Its an official letter from Kyoto," Ogi announced seriously "They urgently request a meeting,"

He frowned. Urgent, that could potentially be either good or bad. "I see so they are coming to us then."  
"This is a really big deal Zero," Kallen interjected

"If they accept us it means funding and support," Ogi agreed, "it could solve our financial crises," The Japanese man remarked.

Lelouch frowned, "Crises, there shouldn't be any problem with our budget the allotment from Central should be keeping us tidy." He commented,

"Well uh…"

"Hey its not my fault we're part of a big organization," Tamaki protested loudly. "That means there are certain expenses."  
Kallen glanced at him, "Like fancy dinner for the new recruits so you can show off," She stated in a cynical tone.

"Hey you," He growled,

"I know where you've been taking them; Big spender." She remarked in response.

This surprised him, "You know about that?"

"We'll put Ogi in charge of the treasury for now," The Dark Prince remarked, though Tamaki had a positive idea in the sense it was likely good for morale and making a good impression.

"Hold it right there I'm the one in charge of the cash that's my job," He complained,

Lelouch tapped the letter against his knee, "the purpose of the treasurer is to insure we remain above the red line, it is a position of trust" He stated, "Though your expenditure does have a valid use in keeping morale high," The prince remarked considering the matter, "as I was saying Ogi will be placed in charge of the treasury until I work out additional funds from Central."

"Did you seriously just say trust?" Tamaki remarked, "You're the guy who hides his face around his own partners,"

Ogi attempted to interject but Kallen beat him to it, "Zero's not the problem here, who cares who he is,"

"You will find that all Black Knight Commanders wear a mask, much less faction leaders." He stated, "Speaking of the others it has been established by our brethren that the Chinese Federation intends to invade Japan. This does not change our current operational standpoint or objectives at the moment. We will be continuing regular operations, however we would do well to exercise caution, and be able to shift focus at a moment's notice."

-

-

"This... this is the Fuji mine?" Ogi remarked aghast as he looked out the panoramic view that the elevator presented of the outside.

Tamaki also looked the observation window "That is so not possible, there is no way we could be here,"

"It has to be mount Fuji there is only one mountain like it," Kallen stated

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us," Remarked another of her group.

They continued to speak of the matter for a few more minutes before the Kyoto group member made his point, as the area darkened. "Its repulsive, Mount Fuji a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty now it is bent to the Empire's will, a place of hideous violation." He stated, "A reflection of what Japan has become, it pains me so." The old man paused, "I apologize for not showing my face, but your face is hidden as well." Four Burais arrived in the room, as the representative of Kyoto demanded Zero remove his mask, which sparked some protest.

CC, who was here in the place of Lelouch, removed her mask.

They went about the whole foolish you're not Japanese as expected, and from the shadows the teen smirked and pressed a button.

The Dark Prince chuckled as the button he pressed disengaged the active camouflage, and the Burais went offline. It was a pity the effect was only temporary though it did vary by Knightmare model. The Manchester Stealth type was deemed to be far too nit picky concerning maintenance and costly to produce to be an effective battlefieldtool, with the exception of civilized locales the system was still 'visible' by things like heavy snow or rain storms.

The RPI 603/E knelt down, and he emerged from the Machine's cockpit. "I do to apologize for the deception," The eleventh prince of the Empire stated, chuckling lightly. "Taizo Kirihara, however like you we have our reasons. Your methods are outdated and with them you will never win."

The goons reached for their weapon, resulting in the prince firing a single round into the nearest, coincidentally being the one who also was the one with his out first, man's forearm, causing the gun to spin across the ground, a laser dot swept on to the other goons chests.

Lelouch swept the pistol back, "None of that please," He remarked turning his masked visage to the other goon.

The others backed off as he gestured with his remote control for his Knightmare that was in his other hand.

"Taizo Kirihara founder of Kirihara industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining at this very sight in particular. You were formerly a backer of the Kururugi regime however when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the new colonial rulers," He walked forward towards the enclosure where the old man was seated, the goons reluctantly backed away clearly not willing to risk a fight with the knightmare. "Commonly you are known amongst the common people as Kirihara the Traitor. In reality you are one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto a key backer of terrorism in colonial Japan." Lelouch removed his mask brushing aside the curtain,

"You," the Japanese double agent remarked in surprise. "Is it really you,"

Lelouch nodded, "It has been a long seven years Lord Kirihara," He announced to the man,

"It was nearly eight years ago since you first came to Japan, Koshaku,"

"I appreciate you taking care of me then," Lelouch stated,

The man chuckled, "So you are the leader of the Black Knights, you have grown into a strong tree boy," The old man laughed to the surprise of the others. "There is some one who will wish to see you," He remarked to Lelouch, "Ogi," Kirihara called out, "This man is the leader of the Black Knights whoever Zero may be behind his mask you can clearly trust him as he bears this man's faith. You will have our generous support, both in intelligence and strategic support,"

Lelouch reached up and returned his mask to obscuring his face, as Ogi voiced his thanks for the support, "Kirihara the Black Knights will work with Kyoto for a better future," He stated,

"I have no doubt of your abilities Koshaku," The man stated, "If anyone can defeat that man you are he."

-

-

Shirley had apparently lost her father at Narita, of which she blamed the Japanese Liberation Front, thankfully, and then there was the mess he had gotten called to in order to clarify the priorities on the Skidbladnir due to worsening time constraints. Most notably the fact they needed to get it ready and with so little time they would have to forego installing certain features, or furnishing parts. It was distasteful but they would have to use the ship incomplete.

The steadily worsening situation was exhausting.

Lelouch sat up from the office couch he had been napping on as the door opened, to the shrill calling of his name, as far as he was concerned it was to early to be up and about after last nights hectic runaround.

Oh Hell was about the only thing which registered as he was tackled

Kaguya, she knew he was leading the Black Knights. Kirihara he could care less about knowing the fact of his survival and position, but the mistress of the Sumeragi house well this was trouble incarnate.

Well the old man had said someone would want to see him, but to direct her to Hokaido was… well then again considering the circumstances better here than somewhere else for her to greet him.

"You're as much of a sleepy head as ever," She scolded.

"I apologize highness for allowing," The Dark Prince waved Alan off.

There was no stopping Kaguya in these kind of situations. "Its fine," He responded to the Black Knight, "Do we have any other surprises on the horizon,"  
"Not at present," the man replied.  
Lelouch sighed, that was a positive thing at least. "Get some rest, we have a lot of things on the horizon, also I'll need to call White later,"  
"Yes sir."

Hokaido was the fortress of the Black Knights. There was no ghetto here, and for that reason production in that region was much higher here the Black Knights produced their weapons and mined their Sakuradite in secret. Around the settlement were the forms of Knightmares all bearing the crest of which was the bane of so many in the military. The mark of the Black Knights adorned so many things on this island. Individual Knightmares were not identical in markings though as no one faction or group handled Hokkaido.

The RPI 372 was a home produced version of the Sutherland family. It was more mass production geared than Cornelia's Gloucester, but superior to normal Sutherland's or certain other variations. The 'Oni' was the favorite of the Hokkaido Autonomous Guard.

No one however commented on it for those machines had been there since before 'Zero' had made his appearance. The people recognized, for long had they been exposed enough to recognize it, the individual markings. Istavaanian units could be seen, alongside puritan faction units, and it was no big deal.

Kaguya nodded affirmatively as she looked over the skyline of Sapporo. This place was a good sign of progress that the Black Knights were the right people to work with both on and off the battlefield.

"Welcome," Lelouch bid her politely, before stifling a yawn. "to Hokaido." He finished a bit jumbled.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well that's 24, the Mao arc will go differently especially considering Lelouch will have all kinds of things he has to deal with in addition to a crazy Chinese Geass user.

-

-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Like I said divergence from canon, you'll note that in this chapter, I kind of increased Shirley's uh fangirlishness I suppose you'd call it.

As for Ogi I'll probably off him just for the hell of it given R2 I won't spoil it for you though suffice to say him and Viletta won't be hooking up either, might just have Ogi get roughed up because of his pride as a Japanese, using a Burai as opposed to an Edinburgh. *Insert scathing remark about Ogi by Jeremiah*

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Shirley's father's funeral had been a solemn affair, with her mother bursting into tears and weeping when they buried the man. The Dark Prince had been surprised to find that the man had been one of Clovis's 'Code R' Scientists.

That information had been surprising to Shirley as well when Clovis had offered condolences personally.

However for him to be concerned over the death of the man was currently beyond the teen who had hardened himself to such things. More than four years of Machiavellian plots and murder, and of course the inevitable loss of his own men tended to do that to you.

Even her apologies had meant little to him; perhaps Cornelia had a reason to be concerned as she was about his mental state.

Lelouch sighed over all things were proceeding as expected, meaning they would likely not be ready in time for the Chinese invasion. Blowing up the flagship of the pacific fleet was apparently a bad idea now that he was aware of the threat.

Cornelia was also concerned about the attacks, as was Kyoto, even though Britannia was bad China was considered to be a slightly worse choice in comparison, at least in most cases.

Cao had filled them in on the Chinese force, as he had suspected the invasion would be carried out using human wave tactics utilizing the Gun Ru fourth generation knightmare frame.

The invasion force looked to be a pain in the ass just by sheer numbers. They'd already tipped the Russian military off. It wouldn't do for the Imperial Guard to come crashing down through the DMZ of Mongolia and start another war just yet.

Kyushu the island which was… which was a great amount of trouble to Britannia which was rife with terrorism that was their target they sought to extablish a puppet government there by placing a minister of the Kururugi who had fled Japan.

His resources were finite so long as he had to play in the shadows, it was important he claim one of the greater industrial powers so as to amend that problem which plagued him, true he had the economic resources but he did not have the military resources he required for his plan.

The prince sighed things were moving to fast of course Cao had mentioned the High Eunuchs, the problem he would need to dispatch to seize China, had been planning to do this invasion for a while. Still this came at a bad time.

The main stay of the Britannian Military was tied up fighting the Europeans even if it was currently going well it also meant that they couldn't send forces to Area 11.

On the positive front Rakshata and Pytor were busy installing a few improvements to the knightmares that were in use by the Black Knights, and the information was being supplied to the other installations.

Lelouch frowned his thinking shifting to the seventh generation Schneziel had built, he had no choice in the matter to win against the Chinese Federation he had no choice but to insure it was fighting fit. That was while going to be a problem was something he had little choice but to do.

In the mean time he needed to speed up his plans to recruit Todo. The man was now extremely important. That importance being not only to rally the japanese but even more so because of his abilities in the military field.

The Knight of the Divine Wind joining the Black Knights would greatly expediate the objective of securing Japan, but a fight with the Chinese was another thing to be concerned with.

Were the situation not so grave Lelouch would have been extremely annoyed at the fact the Kaguya was seemingly glued to his arm. In fact the issue was totally ignored given the depth of his brooding on the situation. He looked up, rather abruptly to tell the truth, drawing everyone else's attention to him.

"Kaguya do you know the status of the Mattei?" He inquired just as abrubtly, true they weren't likely going to be a major factor but it was one factor they hadn't addressed which would be in their benefit.

"Hmm," She looked at him, "There are currently one hundred and thirty operational models, dear." The young head mistress of the Sumeragi house informed him. The Prince nearly blanched, one hundred thirty that was no small shake to have converted that many Sutherlands into this new Japanese Custom machine. While it was true the machine was not as impressive, and he would not have been as impressed had the situation been more peaceful, as his Edinburgh or Manchesters, but then again they lacked the flashy technology that those machines featured. The Mattei's numbers at this moment meant that the six houses of Kyoto could probably start manufacturing them, as well as convert Sutherlands.

So even if they weren't the equal they would still be useful but still against the expected battallion of Gun Rus would it be enough. No, that was the problem. It wouldn' be enough, not with out sustaining heavy casualites. Simply there would be too many of the chinese knightmares on the battlefield.

No the best bet was to obliterate the transports they would be carried on while they were at sea. Even then the machines, the Chinese Gunryu, had limited acquatic capabilities they would, at least some would, be able to make it to shore.

So even that would only limit the numbers so much, and without the Skidbladnir, how he hated the fact that he had lost that coin toss to Roland for the naming of the ship, main weapon, well the weapon of which the Black Knights had been researching as far as directed energy weapons went, had been halted it meant the machine could in theory be launched and combat ready sooner but without that the ship would not as planned be able to wipe out the enemy fleet and destroy the Gun Rus while they were in the water in the same area, it was a problem.

The prince steepled his fingers as he looked down at the report, the action was a little difficult with Kaguya holding onto his arm though it was doable. "We'll need to figure where the Chinese intend to land. The ten Dudleys should have their numbers reinforced by then, and however many others of the type can be used for support fire will need to be placed strategically. There is also the Eastbournes however they will still be to few in number even with the advanced weapons added to their equipment." He remarked with a sigh, "However it should allow us to thin the ranks a little, combined with the RMI 13 Portmans we should be able to limit between eleven and eighteen percent of the machines from reaching the shore if we know where the Chinese intend to make their landing,"  
Three nodded, "Yes, however we neither have the primary landing zone nor a definitive date for the invasion. We also simply lack the manpower." Stated the other Geass user. "And that is to say nothing of our limited elite personnel," By which he meant Nemo and Sora being off in Arabia, without the immortal and the seer, and their elite units. Well they were scrapped, Roland's own Geass was simply not secure enough to use, lest one wanted mass insanity. Mass insanity on the battlefield with large warmachines wasn't a good idea.

The number of troops was the biggest issue, and so was Knightmare numbers their simply weren't enough to fight off a whole battallion of the cheap Chinese machines, that was the primary problem.

So was working out suitable solutions, the Black Knights the Japanese would work with but Britannia they couldn't organize a sit down so that complicated matters immensly as regards to planning went.

None of the Black Knights brought up the matter of the Russians in front of Kyoto's representatives. It was for the same reason Lelouch didn't tell Cornelia, or Clovis, somethings were best kept secret. That and Cornelia probably wouldn't have taken it well.

There was another issue the Black Knights weren't willing to discuss openly. Charles, for whatever reason, was deliberately blocking not simply Clovis, but Cornelia from drawing units from their own territories. It not only made no sense, but it was a direct impediment to security. More than that it was something that Charles had never done before.

It was a fact that was being kept quiet because it would cause all manner of disorder. Britannians would freak, and in all likelihood terrorists would start to become even more unruly. With the looming threat of an invasion by China that couldn't be tolerated.

The Chinese were going to invade Kyushu that was all the information they had to work with right now. The instability on the island, and the frequent terrorist activity meant there was little that could be done immediately.

Right now they needed to stem the tide of chaos rather than fan the flames of disorder.

-

-

Katase, he scowled behind his mask, the old man had been an issue that he had wanted to be dealt with. This however was not what he'd expected. Katase had been dealt with but not by him Cornelia had beaten them to it. Lucky the idiots had managed to set fire to the unstable liquid Sakuradite.

"Zero what are we going to do?" Questioned Ogi over the radio. It had been Ogi who had been the one responsible for bringing the information Diethard had provided. The Britannian in question seemed really excited by this situation.

Lelouch frowned, "Pull back there is nothing we can do in this situation," He responded annoyed,

"But what about the Britannians,"  
"Don't be a fool," He snapped, "The navy has deployed some kind of new machine fighting an unknown weapon will do us no good when we know the enemy already has seventh generation frames," The prince groused indicating the Edinburgh that Cornelia was piloting, complete with resplendent MVS lance.

They had been too late. Not enough to insure that Katase was sure to be dead, but still late enough that the Britannians had started their attack before they arrived. The Britannians had gotten here before the rendezvous.

Zero collapsed annoyed into the recliner of the massive RV like vehicle.

"Well that was a fucking disaster." Grumbled Tamaki.

"Yes," Lelouch admitted from his seat folding his hands over each other, "We will need to find Todo. As he to the Britannians," He paused, "he is a much more important target than Katase ever would be."

All that General Katase was; was that he was organizer of the JLF's military skill and rallying ability that power was held by Todo.

To think that Cornelia would use the Navy's prototype for an upgraded Portman was irksome, the machine wasn't fantastic but it still was a nuisance in this case. It was faster, and better armed than the original, and had a reduced profile along with a longer sustained cruise time.

Well at least his own troops within the forces of Britannia had hopefully denied Cornelia the capture of Katase, thus Todo wouldn't go off and try and pull what would be undoubtedly a suicide rescue mission. It wouldn't do for Cornelia to get to kill Todo, because he ran off on some half cocked mission.

-

"Lelouch," Cornelia greeted as the Prince arrived,

The teen nodded flashing her an annoyed grimace at the use of his name, "Must you constantly do that," He groused, "And what exactly did you blow up?"

She scowled, "That was unintentional," The witch of Britannia remarked, "We are currently sweeping the waters for survivors it is unlikely but we believe the JLF may have been able to escape,"  
The Dark Prince frowned. That was not what he expected, if Katase had escaped then he would be a thorn. "I see," He remarked. No given that the JLF had possible access to submarines there was no other option. "Alan launch the Eastbournes," If the JLF still had subs in the region, unlikely as it was, the Eastbournes could find them.

"As you wish my lord," responded the man, Lelouch's 'secretary' of sorts.

Edmund cleared his throat, earning him a disapproving look from Jeremiah, which the Black Knight ignored, "Excellency concerning this operation should we move out as well?" He inquired.

Lelouch glanced at Cornelia, "Well, that depends on the status of the area."

"The area has been secured," Darlton answered, "there should be no need for your men to move out," He remarked in response.

Guilford looked a tad smug at the statement. That bloody womanizing prick, thought Lelouch annoyed. "Then that is good I trust that other then blowing stuff up damage was kept to a minimum," He verbally jabbed at the second princess's knight in a smug tone, Guilford and the prince exchanged glares.

It had been a deliberate jab at the man's ability as a Knightmare pilot. Guildford's current Gloucester wasn't exactly in the best of shape, and Lelouch would be damned before he gave the asshole an Edinburgh. The man had an unhealthy fondness for attracting bullets.

Cornelia interrupted the impromptu death glare match, "If you two are done acting macho there is work to be done," She muttered exasperated.

The eleventh prince turned on his heel, "Right, well then since ground troops aren't needed necessarily just keep them on standby." He stated, the teen was a little irked she had called in the first place.

"Lelouch," Cornelia began, "About Zero, how much activity can we expect out of him in the coming two months?"  
"He's been apprised about the information we received," The prince commented slouching against one of the warehouse walls. "My primary expectation will be that he will go to target organized crime and other criminal entities which..."

She nodded, "Your ideology Knights of Justice,"  
"You have to concede Cornelia crime rates are down," She gave him a reproachful look after the remark. "Say what you will, but it does work," He stated. "Humph Narita can not be allowed to happen again. What would you have done had the Istavanians been out in force," The prince remarked scolding back. Of course said scenario was impossible as the other elements of the faction had been occupied but still she didn't know that, nor did she need to know that.

"In any case restructuring of the military command structure should be complete shortly, so that should relieve some of our problems," The witch of Britannia said changing the subject uncomfortably.

Unknown to the two Shirley was watching from a far, of course she only caught a few pieces but now the Ashford Academy Swim Club member was very, very confused about what was going on in the world.

"Oh Lulu," She murmured, feeling horribly out of her league.

"Did you hear something," The prince remarked reaching for his concealed pistol.

She rolled her eyes, "I think you are being paranoid... again" She added the last word unnecessarily.

"That maybe but still it is hardly a totally secure area," He responded irritably to the jab, running through a list of possibilities all the 'Black Knights' under 'Zero's command' were accounted for so it wasn't one of them. A member of the JLF then, perhaps, though Cornelia should and likely had ordered the area of the docks to be thoroughly searched. "We should head back," The prince declared. He was hardly in the mood to get into a gunfight with terrorists when he hadn't stacked the deck as it were.

He with her reluctantly in tow made there way to the more secure area of the docks, and as Cornelia expected Lelouch headed off to his own forces…

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: hehe is Lelouch calling someone else a womanizer is not amusing? Also to clarify Euphemia does not yet know of Lulu's survival

-

-


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: RANT: Bloody fucking hell, I'll fucking murder Sunrise for Code Geass R2's ending unless there is some change to it I fucking knew it damn it those Fucking Bastard /RANT

Right sorry any way, the ending of R2 means nothing, nothing you hear me, nothing at all the show will go on, it ends when I say it ends.

Here we go chapter twenty six.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The Dark prince shifted annoyed in his seat. The report that Jeremiah had personally couriered over was not at all pleasing. "Alan," He stated turning, "Find Katase we do this correctly. Consign him to oblivion."  
Katase's lack of a body, the inability to prove his status was not a good thing. Cornelia's command had no body that could be identified as the JLF general. The damage to the corpses was mainly fire. A fire which badly burned the majority of the bodies. This forced the use of dental records, records which were incomplete in the best case scenario.

"Yes your highness." Responded the man bowing.

Lelouch paused, "Take the 'Ector with you, you should not need it but in any case there is no such thing as overkill,"

"The MMI prototype, my lord," Exclaimed Jeremiah in surprise.

The 'secretary' smirked, "My abilities aren't just clerical in nature," He remarked bemusedly to the knight, "Besides Katase would never accept the object as it is currently planned to be. He's much to stubborn, we Thorians destroy such obstacles."

Viletta stared, "So the Cardoc was originally meant for you I suspect,"  
"Strong arm, perhaps that would have been the case," Alan quipped, "Though it isn't to say the Istavanians wouldn't have gotten the machine once it was completed. Though the Xanthus have already requested the 02." He remarked glancing at Lelouch.

Lelouch didn't need reminding as the leader of the more conservative radical faction had already done so. "Yes White might need it if things get worse." The Dark Prince admitted. Right now things were unfortunately getting exceptionally out of hand with less than two months until the Chinese launched their invasion well it was certainly going to be a bother, though White was making exceptional progress in establishing bases in area 18.

A fact that would likely be made easier once the Glaston knights were removed from the area in question. Without the Glaston Knights the Black Knight's faction could proceed to make its preparations for the unfortunate but still possible assault by the EU.

There was still much to do in Japan before then, they had to prepare for the invasion so that meant resources needed to be diverted. Of all things why couldn't those damned Eunuchs contain their greed at least until the new year and my plans were going so well too…

"Your highness," Exclaimed the trio, Alan, Jeremiah and Viletta.

"I'll kill the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation," He groused angrily, thinking of his upcoming trip to Jiang Dong on the Korean Peninsula.

Alan sighed, "We'd better snap him out of it or by noon he'll have about a million plans and contingencies of which to do just as he said, and they won't be pleasant, we'll be lucky if thirty or fifty don't involve some new Knightmare idea," The Black Knight officer commented.

Viletta and Jeremiah blanched as Alan shook Lelouch something fierce causing the eleventh prince's head to jerk back and forth,

"Come on oh Dark Prince of mine snap out of it by God," Alan ranted shaking the limp teen some more. "Come on, come on, say something."

Lelouch slumped bonelessly to the floor.

"Is he alright?" Viletta severely weirded out by the display,  
The Dark Prince scowled,

"Hmm," Alan reclined back in his office chair, "Yeah its no problem, He'll be back to himself in a bit,"  
The vice president of the prestigious Ashford Academy stood up shakily clearing his head of the vertigo.

"He's pretty bad about wrapping himself in scenarios its gets so bad at time he'll completely blot out what is going on around him,"  
"Stop exaggerating," Lelouch groaned.

-

-

"Currently we do not have a pilot of the Lancelot Club, however that is not the only Knightmare which is unused," He stated from behind his Mask of Zero as the prince surveyed his 'lieutenants' "Tamaki, Inoue you'll take over piloting Ogi and Kallen's Edinburgh Knightmare Frames,"  
The two Japanese Patriots agreed.

"Ano Zero about those machines should we try and get Kyoto to mass produce those Knightmares,"  
Lelouch didn't particularly like the idea, never mind it was nonsense. "Kyoto lacks the resources to do such a thing," He boomed managing not to sound annoyed at the implication she thought Kyoto could do something he could not have done with his own forces at this time.

The statement also caused a ripple of whispers through out the crowd of lesser 'Black Knights' who were present.

The Black Knights were studying the Lancelot Club, with the intention to use the design as a basis for a Lancelot derived unit that is ready for mass production. With access to the Hokkadio Institute for Defense Research and the production and research facilities it would be more efficient than what Lloyd did here in Area 11. The dedicated facilities allowed for more in depth study and construction of parts on sight.

Lelouch began to speak again, "Beside collusion has begun between the entirety of the Black Knights and the Kyoto Group," At this announcement the whispers increased further, "Additionally we will be supporting the Osaka group in the coming weeks in dealing with the organized crime who have taking to using Sutherlands in their illegal activities."  
The group of criminals he was referring to were rather infamous for selling Elevens particularly young women, into slavery. It was a particularly disgusting criminal enterprise. An enterprise the Thorians would have preferred putting an end to themselves, and Lelouch had already had requests to do so from his faction to launch an attack against the Osaka based criminal organization.

"According to intelligence the enemy Sutherlands have underwent a crude set of modifications, including the addition of a chest mounted machine gun and the reduction of the armor on the arms of the Knightmare."  
A picture of one of the machines appeared via a projector that had been set up, depicting it, one of the hack job Sutherlands, as it tore through a crowded residential area in the Osaka Ghetto.

The act of lack of concern had resulted in numerous casualties amongst the civilian populace. The incident in question had received minor recognition by the news, but the knight police had not bothered to intervene in response.

"We will be keeping the Guren in reserve until repairs are complete however I did bring this," Another light turned on, the object in question was an MVS in the shape of a katana, it was identical to the one now carried by Doll like bishonnen White's Mark Nemo Knightmare. "Until Rakshata and the Guren's development team arrives we will however be leaving it as it is for the most part. Burais will operate in groups of three for this operation." He continued on for a few minutes about the initial plans of the stake out portion of the operation.  
The actual Istavannian Black Knights were elsewhere in Japan making preparations for the Chinese invasion. Three's puritan faction was having to deal with the aftermath of Narita. The press had basically been banned from Hokaido, at least popular support in the area was proving useful in that regard though it didn't stop them, the press, from trying to pester the hell out of the facilities bearing the Black Knight's emblem.

Cornelia was of course busy with the ministers who were causing a fuss about Narita or getting yelled at for the fact they weren't able to do anything about terrorism; those fools who were more concerned with maintaining the status quo.

Clovis and Euphemia well at the second princess's post battle request Lelouch had had Clovis, who was only happy to oblige, had taken Euphie to Hokaido. Lelouch still expected her to get lost in the city of Sapporo. Of course the pink princess was asking all kinds of questions now in regards to the region, the Knightmares and any number of other subject.

The second princess was not happy about the matter. Cornelia was again still pushing him to reenter public life, something the eleventh prince was loath, and adamantly against at this point in time. At the present time, and given Charles's suspicious actions, such a move was out.

Zero, Lelouch as leader of the Istavaanian faction, in the meantime was having to deal with the continuing preparations to fold the terrorists into the Black Knights' ideology.

In Area eighteen things were like wise being handled as the primary legitimate work, i.e. reconstruction was being handled by the last of the three so called puritan factions.  
The one in question Lelouch remember was lead by a European, maybe he should introduce the man to these 'Black Knights' simply to further reiterate the diverse nature of the organization.

IN the meantime in Arabia White handled supporting and organizing the rebellion, and getting them to support the plan. Albeit that region was already more informed than the Japanese resistance in that the Black Knight' was known to veritably everyone participating as a part of the Arabian Black Knights and by proxy Lelouch and the other faction leaders' identity were accepted.

Something that may take more effort for the terrorists, of course Kyoto did know but that had been an unexpected complication in his plan.

There was still some complaints about his mask every now and again but for the most part such had subsided as further contact had been made with other Black Knight units.

In the meantime the dark prince was preparing his plan to recruit Todo, but he also needed to make sure Katase 'stayed' dead. While arguably premature the Britannian Colonial Administration had announced the terrorist's death after they had started their attack earlier than the news had been informed they would be; though they had caught it all on film.

-

-

Lelouch sighed as he trudged back into the student council club house and towards his room at the Ashford Academy, maybe he should have waited before starting on his plans it was so troublesome.

"Hey Lulu," Rivalz shouted as he went past the prince as he was coming a rushing down the stairs, "you got some kind of package."  
A package, mused the prince in surprise.

"Its really weird,"  
Weird could it be a bomb is an enemy…

"Rivalz you dufus were is that box cutter?" Millie demanded from the lower floor main entrance way.

"Coming!" shouted Rivalz setting off again.

The Dark Prince's eyes widened, damn it what was it with Millie going through his stuff, she had been doing it since they were kids…

"Holy…" Shouted the blue haired secretary of the student council

Lelouch braced himself against the wall.

"Hey buddy get down here this is awesome." The teen shouted.

The prince treaded down the stairs. So much for sleeping, thought the vice president.

"Wow this is the real stuff, too damn Lulu," Muttered Rivalz sounding impressed holding up a beer bottle.

Lelouch's eye twitched exasperated.

"The Foreign Minister," Groaned the Dark Prince in realization under his breath, "Some thing which is nice I had nearly forgotten."

In truth he had forgotten about it but the prince was going to overlook that.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Shirley asked, as her and Nina trotted in. "Rivalz is that alcohol?" She demanded angrily.

He blanched "Ah wait its not mine, its Lelouch's he's got a whole crate of it, I swear it isn't mine," the secretary of the student council exclaimed.

"Oh Lelouch,"  
The prince gritted his teeth, "Yes Madam President," He sighed as he trudged down the stairs tiredly.

Here came the magazine, bonk, "The next time one of those idiots," Shirley stiffened at this, how suspicious, "nobility or not decides to give you a gift could you at least see to it they ship it some where else."  
"Nobility Lulu have you been gambling…" Shirley glared at him, she sighed, "Never mind so a who's it from anyway?"

"Oh no for all Lelouch's complaints about the nobility he's one of them by status anyway…" Millie declared causing the Prince to pale,

"Millie," He stammered in shock. What the hell was she thinking.

She glanced at him, "Oh come one Lelouch. Your Margrave flunky frequently comes around these days to check on your sister, they'd be stupid not to figure it out." The dark prince scowled. "What you guys thought Lulu got away with skipping so much for another reason, he's got stuff he has to do, I suppose its in our interest our well because he's an important ally of my family." Millie declared, "Of course Lelouch absolutely hates his father but he still does a good job handling things."  
"Millie please be quiet." Lelouch stated. "As for that I'll have it moved elsewhere," He stated, the townhouse yes probably the best place for it…. Wonder if Jeremiah and Viletta like this stuff. The prince wondered as he examined the beer. IN the mean time I need to do damage control this was the last thing I expected how could Millie do something so foolish as reveal that.

"So you're a noble?" Nina questioned.

Lelouch's head fell sharply, "I'm a count," He acknowledged,

"Wow your up there with the big shots then,"

The teen scowled, "Rivalz I despise my own kind you should know that," The prince stated frigidly.

-

Damn this was so annoying.

"Having second thoughts," CC questioned a line of cheese dripping from her mouth courtesy of the pizza she had brought into his room.

"Don't be ridiculous," He snapped irritably, "I have no regrets, merely angered by the sudden bumper crop of interruptions, I am prepared to cast open Hell's gates and dissolve the world into bloodshed so as to bring about a new world," The prince stated, "So where have you been running off to, since Clovis isn't searching for you anymore?"  
"Oh here and there," She commented flippantly.  
Lelouch sighed, why did he even bother to hold out for a straight answer from this woman,

"So what are you going to do know,"  
"What I always do," He answered, "I'll obliterate my enemies one by one, till none of them remain standing. They'll die every last one of them." The prince declared, "The death sentence on the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation; their execution method has just turned grim." The prince's eyes sparkled, "Hmm electric current maybe," the teen murmured tapping his chin, "Or maybe inducing shock by rapid immersion into cold water…." I never was good at this I'll ask White he knows a lot about killing people in creative manners he's got to have something which will be excruciatingly painful for those bastards….

"Lelouch." CC groused hurling that stupid plushy of hers at him, "Don't zone out on me," She complained. "You shouldn't get caught up thinking so hard when talking to someone its impolite."

"You lecture me on etiquette," He remarked, "That's a riot coming from such an obnoxious woman. I can accomplish my goals you don't need to worry," the Dark Prince was concerned however.

Oh well soon enough the MMI 303 would be completed, it really was ironic that the Assassination of his mother had denied Britannia a most exquisite weapon's development.

It had been the accumulation of events which had stopped the Ashford Family's development, the development Yggdrasil drive also helped in curbing the evolution of the frame.

The Merlin incorporated the advanced technology, both that taken from Schneziel's project, as well as the technology researched by the black knights, in addition to those technologies initially started by the Ashford Family's research.

Three MMIs would be operation very soon, that did however mean he would need some one to pilot Cardoc during the counter attack against the forces of the Chinese pupet government, whenever they decided to make their move.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Haha Lulu is just having his life's problems just pile up around him, Mao will be showing up soon.

Another shortie, so sorry about that, I am rather annoyed though at R2 any way some humor mainly to attempt improve my and hopefully other people's mood, back to seriousness next chapter hopefully.

Anyway I'll see you guys, metaphorically speaking next time, anyway reviews are welcome.

By the way a little spoiler, for this story not for R2 the Merlin will semi resemble the Ganymede frame hint hint development.

-

-


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Chapter 27

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: The period of mourning for the pathetic end to Geass is now over, let us rejoice for the next update is here.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

The screw up concerning Katase was severly annoying, beyond that it was a wasted oppurtunity. Cornelia for the most part was occupied now by keeping the military in fighting form, not easy considering the state of morale.

The Black Knights were also somewhat impaired the Guren's arm was damaged, limiting its offensive ability, which while the radiation surger was impressive well the machine was built around the weapon to much… it was to reliant on fighting in close quarters that could be a problem that could be exploited.

Lelouch made a note to speak with Rakshata concerning the arm, he'd let the Knightmare developers figure a way to increase the machine's abilities.

The prince crumbled the paper swearing them to silence… damn it why had Millie revealed that of all things a little further digging and his entire identity could be revealed one little slip up and he'd be hounded even more than he already was.

It was very proplematic. The Dark Prince surveyed the machines,

"Security concerns have been dealt with, everything is in place for Princess Cornelia's vist." Stated the Black Knight.

The organizations guards looked nothing like Britannia's royal guards, all function the only fashion statement was their uniforms and that even then was not nearly as dramatic as the outfit worn by Zero.

"Yes, her vist," Lelouch groused annoyed, these complications were such a bother, but it couldn't be helped Cornelia and he needed to work together the threat posed by the Chinese Federation and their puppet government of Japanese, no Elevens they weren't worthy of being called Japanese, was simply to severe.

They would be obliterated under foot, there could be no other option but he could ill afford to act alone Cornelia and the Britannian military, the Japanese all of those who would face the invasion force they would mask his prescence so his identity should in theory remain hidden.

The Royal Marines, really the only group which hadn't been severly damaged they would play a key part thinning the horde the attack against the ships would be carried out more than likely however by the superior armed RMI 18s of the Black Knights, the Navy of Brittannia would the forces here would be insignifigant in comparison to what was likely to accompany a full invasion force, no they couldn't be depended on not with the Fleet having to worry more about the Europeans and being directed to attack Africa.

Lelouch looked at the machines, even with the addition of the total remaining forces of Britannia as well as that of the small Japanese cells.

No, it didn't matter, he stared at the immense, by comparison to the normal Knightmare Frames, at six point nine meters at its head height, to say nothing of the large shoulder pylons.

The evolution of the Ganymede II, the prototype evolution of his mother's frame, the weapon the Ashford's never finished due to her death. Merlin.

The armaments were nearly completed, all that was left were the final instalation of the upgrades Rakshata was working on for the MMI.

Even the San Graal was finished the weapon Lelouch had though would remain only a supplementary tool in warfare. Now was ready, all that was left was eliminating the number advantage.

His gaze swept across the other machines Edinburghs, Eastbourne, Dudley and Manchesters as well as a few others.

Quanity had a quality all its own it would seem that the Chinese were going to be a thorn in his plans.

The Dark Prince looked back at the Merlin, his mother had favored speed, though even with the system installed it was unlikely Lelouch would live up to the title of flash. No, he decided, the machine is best suited to coordination like it was meant to.

Technologically it was superior however a single wonder machine could be overwhelmed, that couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Make sure all Armored Autonoumous Battle Knight Units are prepared for combat," he ordered turning on his heel,"When we go to war, we will have no choice but to take everything with us, that includes the old prototypes, get the materials hopefully we can have enough quality to turn the tables on their wave tactic."

Someone once said speaking of military service men, that it was best to remember your weapon is built by the lowest bidder. The economics of war, in this case the Chinese had an advantage with their numbers they produced a cheap, outright one-to-one inferior weapon, but they had the numbers where they could simply overwhelm the superior Britannian Knightmares.

A number of advanced weapons had been developed but most never saw the battle field simply being to unique or costly to be efficient, still one on one they were better than mass production frames. At least they would serve some purpose beyond gathering dust, instead of laying forgotten.  
"Yes, as you command your highness."

Merlin was the sorcerer, it could play a vital part in the coordination but against sheer numbers it could also be easily overwhelmed.

Against Britannia the MMI 303 would have been an utter Nightmare, against the Chinese who would throw hundreds of lives and machines away the Merlin could be defeated, though if it was completed in time it could help stem the tide.

-

-

CC was currently reclining on the couch curled half way into the feotal posistion, "What are you going to do now Lelouch."  
"I prepare," He responded, "There is to much at stake to allow this fallacy to occur," The prince remarked.

"You should keep those you don't want to lose far away," The green haired witch commented.

He tilted his head, "Are you speaking on personel experience?"

"No." She responded, "Its just my policy."

The Dark Prince continued to read; "I don't have that option,"

"Oh does this apply to Cornelia as well?" The gray witch inquired sitting up,

Lelouch frowned, wondering just what exactly was she implying.

"You really are your father's son," She remarked, causing Lelouch to blanch and growl angrily.

He gritted his teeth, "And what is that supposed to imply?" The prince demanded glaring furiously "Charles could never be bothered to protect anyone."  
"And you can? Why do you refer to him as Charles, is it supposed to be disrespect or is it something else?"

"He's no father," The teen spat, "I can protect but I know my limits, that's why there are things like retaliation in this world."

CC spoke up"Vengeance, that path is dangerous."

"My life is dangerous, were my identity to be known its very likely some one would attempt to end my life."

"So what about your identity?" She pressed, "Those students know you're a count, can you afford them finding out more? And beyond on that how much longer can you keep your idenetity hidden?"

"Time has always been against me," He responded, "I knew that one day my identity would be revealed, that was inevitable."

-

-

Shirley was missing,

Millie and the others had split up to look elsewhere so Lelouch had been stuck with heading to Narita.

The damage really was quite significant. The green haired witch was sweeping the down below.

'This annoying I have an invasion to prepare for,' He groused in his mind, 'finally,' the prince approached the other student council member and the man his hand traveled to the concealed pistol quietly measuring the factors which affected a shot. "security detachment," he remarked over his radio.

"Yes your,"  
Lelouch cut him off as the man near Shirley began to turn, "Possible hostile located at the monument, weapons free," He intoned unlimbering his pistol.

"Negative your highness do not engage," The Black Knight blared in his ear.

The prince frowned he'd get a lecture for sure,

"Ah Lelouch," A red dot appeared on the albino's torso. "Will you kill me?"  
"As quickly as the sea may change." Lelouch spat.

The weirdo tilted his head, "Such an evil person, I'll have to punish you."  
"Punish me," Lelouch remarked, "I'll butcher you," He snarled, the prince spared a glance to the orange haired girl. "Shirley get up and get out of here," He snapped to the other student annoyed, "All teams acquire target and engage."  
"You claim to fight for justice but your just self righteous," The strange person in the trench coat remarked.  
The prince glared speaking up, "Your psychobabble,"

"Won't work on me," Finished the man

"Geass," The eleventh prince remarked in surprise catching the sight of the sigil in the man's eyes, He steadied his arm. "All teams switch to long range engagement hostile has unknown power."

"Oh wow you are so fierce," The man clapped mockingly,

The prince kept his weapon leveled, "Explain yourself,"  
"Why don't we play a game," The man produced a white chess piece, "I hear you're good,"  
The Dark Prince snarled, the laser dot raising to the other Geass possessor's head. "Don't fuck with me either give me a straight answer or die," He hissed considering scattering the man's gray matter on the cobbled stones. 'Does he think I would waste my time play chess with some one like him.'

"Oh you don't want to play, you're to serious," The man commented,

The lanky Chinese man was rather childish whining and ranting over the green haired witch.

Lelouch grimmaced at the chinese geass user, "CC, you think even with your geass that I hold her against her will," He commented, "Heh that woman may go were she likes and frequently does so if you want to see her do so, or do not I do not care,"

"Lulu-" Shirley mumbled.

The trolley came to a stop, the doors opened to allow the green haired immortal to disembark.

"CC," Mao err… squealed in delight. "CC you came, you came."

Lelouch likely would have slumped in utter embarresement at being anywhere near such a weirdo had the situation not required him to pull his gun, this buffoon really did have some issues.

"I'm not a buffoon," Shouted the chinese geass user petulantly.

The dark prince let out a breadth, right mind reading geass. He turned, "I don't care Shirley the rest of the student council is getting worried," The teen commented as a knightmare asscended.

"Master," Pressed the Black Knight over the speaker system

"Edmund why did you bring an Edinburgh to this place?" Lelouch questioned, "Princess Cornelia is being rather impatient about speaking with you again, I thought it wise to come and get you myself," he remarked.

"CC if you could take Shirley back to the settlement," Lelouch stated not paying attention to the Ashford student who had looked up at the statement.  
The green haired witch scowled, "Fine,"

"CC, I knew I'd find you," Shouted Mao waving his arms, the dark prince made his way over to the green haired witch allowing Shirley to lean on his shoulder, he moved the girl over to the immortal.

"Lets be on our way," He declared.

The black knight responded as was quite typical it seemed of Britannians, their charecteristic "Yes my lord," The Edinburgh command frame scooped them up and made its way down from the monument.

"Do you happen to know what this is about?"  
"She wants to see you," The pilot commented, he paused. "probably also wants to see the Surtur as well."

He had known that was coming, hence why he had had the preparations go ahead and be made, it was only a matter of time before Cornelia, no to defend Japan from the Chinese all sides would have to work together.

Cardoc, yes CC would probably have to pilot it.

-

-

Lelouch frowned Mao had been removed, hopefully from the list of threats, so what all did it mean should he supect another to show up and interfere. Though it was a bit of a pity though the corpse of a geass user would likely be a very useful tool for study.

The Dark Prince needed to be more careful, that was what he decided of course that was easier said than done with Millie's problems and having to worry about his secret and then there was the present issue; the second princess turned to him.

"Welcome Cornelia to the Hokaido Institute for Defense Research Surtur," He remarked horribly bored sounding, that part of the façade was necessary, "For the past four years it has been running reasearch into Knightmare technology including the MMI 303 San Graal system." Lelouch failed to announce said system was beniffiting immesnely from Rakshata's radiation technology giving it a boost in ability and range.

"Can Merlin defeat Cardoc?" She, as was in her usual way, psuedo demanded it seemed her pride had returned.

"The machines are built for different purpose," He stated stubornly "But yes I believe the 303 could beat the 101 if conditions were met."

"Lelouch can you reign in Zero?" She asked. "Lelouch," Cornelia snapped.

"I am the master of the Black Knights." The prince responded, "Do you think any terrorists will remain opperating after this Zero is cleaning out both the corrupt Brittanians and the hardline terrorists, in the end Japan will exist peacefully under Imperial rule and just in case the Amalathian faction their puritans by the way," He clarified identifying the set lead by Roland, "Are standing by to defend Tokyo and Hokaido."  
"Lelouch terrorism in this region is nonexistant because you have control of the government here," She was refering to Hokaido, however such an ideal was impossible for the whole of Japan. "I think Euphie would like it here." The Witch of Britannia remarkd.

He nodded in confirmation, that was correct Euphie, Clovis had confirmed as much about the pink princess's sentiment.

"But the ideas behind them aremn't like those of most of Area 11," She stated, "I didn't think you such an idealist."

He grinned ferrally, "That implies my system doesn't work," The prince responded, the expression he wore was smug.

At least that much he could be proud of, what shred of concious he still possessed he kept tightly in check but this area was something which was far away from the slaughter and battle, assassination and death that was common place.

The political intrigue even with avoiding the Courtly life of Britannia sickened him, perhaps more so than even the battles and the killing, but he could endure because with out his desire to protect Nunnally he was the perfect Britannian.

The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to die.

The mantra played in his head, he had the resolve to pull the trigger, soon he'd kill the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation.

-

Lelouch sighed reclining,

"You should make your return already," Cornelia remarked. "Euphemia is asking questions about this region,"  
He hummed, "Is that so, you always dote on her." The prince commented. "I don't intend to return but I will likely have no choice,"  
"No choice, what do you mean Lelouch?"  
"The inevitable conflicts that occur will one way or another draw me back into Britannia," the Dark Prince replied,

"Its no use Cornelia," Clovis said, "I mean viceroy," The blonde prince amended hastily at her glare. "Its just Lelouch will has no interest in being a prince, he's a workaholic, he'd rather work than be a prince" His tone indicated he didn't understand Lelouch's habit.

"His work ethic is certainly better than yours," she snapped annoyed at the lay about Third Prince as he dabbed at the canvas.

The third prince winced at the berating.

"Why are you painting Knightmares anyway?" Lelouch questioned standing over the other prince's shoulder.

Clovis set the pallet and paint brush aside, and brushed a hand through his own hair with a sigh, "Well I can't exactly paint you can I dear brother, so my tribute is instead to your creations."  
The second princess looked at Clovis a tad annoyed.

Lelouch stepped back, when his reality of survival was revealed Euphemia, Cornelia, and Clovis would really be the only ones he could truly expect support from.

The rest of the Imperial family were either useless, even the first princess Guinevere and First prince Odysseus fell into this category.

The small number of royals who were still in the 'game' were not necessarily major threats, the only one who could hope to interfere with Lelouch's plans on a strategic level was Schneziel.

Unfortunately the second prince was also the patron of the Lancelot, and the Gawain, which admittedly was not present at Area eleven. That Scheziel had seventh generation Knightmares meant he was a problem if open hostilities opened up.

"Is it necessary for you to hide your survival from Euphie though?" Cornelia questioned as she faced the eleventh prince.

He nodded, "Does telling Euphie actually affect things, though," The leader of the Black Knights stated, "Tell me if I tell Euphemia do you think my survival will not soon become public knowledge."  
"She does have a habit of talking up," Commented Clovis, "I mean its not intentional but if Lelouch did tell her she'd probably have it slip out." He stammered nervously.

"Even so," protested the Witch of Britannia, "Is it fair for her to not know?"

"The point will be moot soon enough," He responded, "Probably after the Chinese invasion,"

It was probably a wise choice, Clovis was exaggerating besides it wouldn't be long before his leading of the Black Knights became public things were simply moving to fast for that not to occur, he simply would have to make the best of it.

Cornelia nodded in acceptance.

It may have been sooner than the eleventh prince would have liked but things were getting out of hand the sooner Area Eleven was stabilized the sooner the rest of the plan could go forward.

"So be it, Lelouch," She stated, "In the meantime I want to see how those aquatic units perform against the current production line."  
He acquiesced, giving a small nod.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: a slightly longer length chapter, anyway sorry for dousing philosophy, and my spell check is on the fritz anyway that's 27, Mao's been introduced, and Lulu's having to seriously consider sharing advanced military hardware with people he'd rather not, especially given he doesn't want to reveal his existence yet in the first place.

Schneziel showing up will of course be a problem, at least in Lelouch's opinion, Kyushu will be more of an issue than in canon as well.

-

-


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: My Lelouch, if you remove Nunnally you pretty much have already killed yourself cause with out her, tch Lelouch will pretty much be a monster no holding back et al.

Make no mistake his goal is a better world, though if Schneziel attempts anything well just saying well the bastard deserves what ever he gets.

In other words Mao while still alive at the moment, he is a dead man if he touches Lelouch's sister and it ain't going to pleasant either.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The Dark Prince sighed, having acquiesced to the Witch of Britannia's demands he had expected to be dragged along on this little field trip.

It didn't mean he had to like it, he was already more than likely going to end up providing Britannia with weapons, he would have preferred had remained under lock and key for a long time.

Cornelia watched as the RMI 18 obliterated the mock destroyer with its MVS claws, of course in real life it likely wouldn't be that easy but the test did well to analyze the performance companring it to the past scenarios.

There was also the issue of the MVS technology, which was not exactly the easiest to mass produce, though advancements had been made.

The Eastbourne sailed along the top of the water casually out pacing its competitors for the test.

The first was the average RMI 13, and the other was its more or less improved version the Portman II or at least the protoype for the unit, it still had flaws, why was it purple for one, albeit it would likely be painted a more appropriate scheme.

The light blue prototype walked acrosss the shore.

Lelouch answered his cell phone,

"The flight test for the X was succesful 22 minutes of combat flight," Roland remarked on the other end, "We're analyzing the test data now."  
"Keep me aprised," The Dark prince responded noticing Cornelia's look.

An affirmitive followed and the line disconnected.

"Has there been an attack?"  
Lelouch frowned, "Are you always so pessimistic, no there hasn't been an attack," He remarked casting her a look.

"These are machines you deployed at Narita, the predesescor to your Edinburgh," she stated, surveying the knightmares in question.

"Yes RPI 603m Manchester, Narita didn't give time to properly demonstrate their abilities but they match and surpass your Gloucesters in agility but are better suited for general purpose combat like Cardoc they have a hover system and like the MMI Prototype incorporsates the same propulsion system."  
"Unique technologies," She commented, "And what little brother are the devices on the knightmares' head?"  
"A scrambler, it can be used to fry a normal computer sytems. Effectively disabling the enemy machine. In this age a dangerous weapon." They had been a carry over from an Ashford Weapons research project though that had been scrapped years ago.  
"Does Zero have acess to these," She asked concerned at the idea of such a weapon, she really needn't be if they were effective he would have employed them en masse by now but they were expensive electronics to build, and were kind of easy to break.  
"Not likely White's Xanthus faction are the only Radical's who use them commonly and less than sixty were produced at Hokaido and most of those have been deployed else where," It was true the doll like contracotr had taken almost 2/3s of the predescor knightmare and twenty Edinburgh frames. "Relax already Istavanians are the most radical of the radicals,"  
"Your taking this to lightly well intentions or not Zero is a menace."  
He glanced at her blankly "And the EU the Knightmares they've fielded are a problm when I eventually move I need all six factions intact,"  
"IS that it to use them to counter the EU, is this something you and Schneizel cooked up together," The second princess asked.

"Schneziel has no idea," He confided, and he had no intention of informing the White Prince of Britannia. "I had expected the EU to attack and you were incharge of Britannian forces."  
"Your such a flaterer Lelouch." She remarked blushing.

No your just easier to manipulate than Schneziel. The prince thought a tad bitter a feeling he quickly squashed. "The work for an underwater rifle is progressing," He commented changing the subject.

The witch of Britannia pressed another question forward. "Do you expect the EU to use acquatic knightmares?"  
"I was thinking more along the olines of enemy submarines." The prince replied, though there was a chance of that happening, additionally he was somewhat pleased she had stopped treating him like he was depressed.

Lelouch watched the water.

Rakshata was currently designing two frames in consideration, for according to the information supplied by the German foreign minsiter the EU was considering openeing a second along area 18.

The first frame he intended to give to Todo and the other well if the pilot White found was good then it was appropriate for to have a seventh generation frame certainly at some point in time all six MMI knightmares. The Black Knights had acess to more advanced weapons which could be used, yes that much was true, even discounting the completion of the technology they had gained from Schneizel they had more to work with.

The Dark Prince expected his days of acting in secrecy were numbered.

Cornelia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Area 11's industries have allowed us to some extent recoup a portion of the sutherland losses." He announced to her.

"The glaston knights will be arriving soon so that should eliminate some of the trouble troop wise in preparation for the invasion."  
The dark prince had heard the rumours the royal court the nobles were as flightly as ever fickle especially due to the loss at Narita if the Emperor dispatched one of the Rounds Lelouch and his plans would be in a grievious situtation.

Geass or not with a round present the Emperor, if he did not know, would surely learn of his survival, and right now was far to soon.

Not everything was totally unpleasnt.

Clovis and Euphemia would be opening an art museum in the Tokyo settlement in a few weeks, of course the third princess would likely have made plans even if Cornelia was pushing her to do so, to assemble her royal guard yet another reason ot avoid the pink princess for the time being.

The RMI 18 in the meantime had proven successful in its trails so now it was time to return to Ashford , and in the meantime prepare for CC's trip to the Chinese Fededration affter all it was important he had as many in roads as possible. Besides those arrogant and corrupt filth this way would expect an attack from outside forces when the interior was already compromised.

His trip to Jiang Dong however however was worrying him if use made his Geass more powerful then what would happen if he continued to geass entire Battlaions of troops albiet what had happened to Mao was pertaining to his own Geass, the ability to read minds.

Roland and Sora's geass were equally as sparingly used so that was no help though the laters was eye based like the prince's own.

If he had three, including himself in that count, than it was likely Charles ahd at least one.

At the moment however worry would not help.

As for China the Tigers were now under construction but would not likely see use until the Eunuch were to be eliminated.

The prince watched as the clumsy RMI 13 and RMI 15 waddled ashore, the Eastbourne was victorious.

He had had no doubts that that would be the case in this so called test, his victory had been an obvious fact. The Dark Prince might, no did not have the numbers and resources to equip an entire nation, however he did make up for it in being able to build superior Knightmares, no superior weapons.

That was his descision to build better, and rely on skill rather than numbers, Cardoc, Merlin, and the prototype were the MMIs currently available. The RMI 18 surpassed the Portman. The Edinburgh and Manchesters surpassed the Gloucesters and Sutherland. It was true that they were outnumbered however a combined effort meant they could still win, besides the Chinese were predictable.

Their moves could be countered advanced weapons could hold certain areas and if conditions met, the numerical advantage dealt with.

If conditions were met, that meant sharing technology among other things.

Compromise had never been something Lelouch had liked, no, no Britannian liked to compromise, however there was no choice in the matter.

-

-

Lelouch had not had access to a Knightmare until he had been fifteen the first of the 603 series had been the first machine, no for far longer Lelouch had grown accustomed to using a pistol.

The eleventh prince was of poor stamina when it came to things like running. He could fence as well as he did only because the lessons had drilled into his head, and even then he lost many a time because he could not keep up.

With a gun however well Lelouch considered the weapons more appropriate. The fact Lelouch would carry not one but two of the killing implements with such ease was worrying Cornelia.

To him the weapon was a tool, he accepted the pure functionality, though Cornelia was a soldier her weapon also reflected her beliefs, his choice of the purely functional also reflected his beliefs.

To her he seemed distant, even Clovis agreed. Marianne's death had been suspicious and even beyond that a blow to Cornelia herself, but for Lelouch to actually go about organizing a military force… and beyond that actual Knightmare development it was worrying just how Lelouch was focusing his anger, she assumed he was smoldering over the assassination of his mother, Cornelia herself had been closer to Marianne than she had been her own mother.

The dark prince slammed a fresh clip into his pistol before he pressed the switch to retrieve his target.

Lelouch returned the weapon to its place and began to walk off, the Witch of Britannia moved to follow him after him suppressing the urge to scowl.

-

-

Shirley was back at her own home, and probably would miss a few days. Lelouch was currently busy analyzing the preparations for the invasion.

The Black Knights had the economic resources however they lacked the human resources. Numbers were limited and only so much work could be done in a day. This was the problem, hell they had more Knightmares and tanks than skilled devicers, though for the later he was selling them to the military for use wise those vehicles would certainly be more effective than the standard armored vehicles.

Pytor was working overtime on the additional equipment and such, as well as getting the Merlin ready for the invasion while making sure nothing else fell behind schedule. The machine would be ready.

Rakshata was likewise splitting her, and that of her teams', time from some project from Kyoto and the other work.

The Dark Prince sighed going to school, being 'Zero' and running the Black Knights was thoroughly exhausting.

Kallen entered the student council room as he put away the papers. "The Narita mess troubling you," He jibed, she glanced at him, the prince continued, "The JLF have little concern for civilian losses even those who are Japanese crying over the dead now is pointless."  
"What would you know?" she scowled.

Her guilt over Narita was foolish, maybe Zero would be a better method of resolving the issues stirred up by the battle.

"The dead are dead Kallen Stadtfeld, your upbringing shines through," Lelouch stated, her glare intensified though there was a hint of worry.

"What is that supposed to mean,"  
He shook his head, "You question why I say why not , you were raised in Area eleven I am however intimately more familiar with Britannia's dark politics you are simply naive."

"So what we should foget about those who died because they couldn't defend themselves," She snapped leaning over the table, "Your always the cynic who sits on the side lin- is that a Knightmare?"  
"That wasn't what I was saying at all but holding on and living in the past won't settle anything in the present. That people will be killed is an inevitable fact," The Dark Prince stated shifting away,  
Millie peaked in, "Ooh interrupting a fierce lover's quarrel," she remarked conspiratorially, before she flashed the eleventh prince a cheeky look. Millie was amused by the whole event apparently. The student council president patted Kallen on the shoulder, "Dwelling on something won't help, of course Lelouch's method isn't the best solution either," The Ashford commented, "By the way Gottwald's here," The blonde tilted her head toward the waiting margrave,  
"I take it the pudding earl is getting antsy?" Lelouch inquired calling out,

Jeremiah nodded,

"Well I suppose its to be expected, well then," he gave a wave towards Millie, handing over his filed papers.

-

The damage to the general purpose seventh generation frame was quite extensive and Suzaku's repeated firing of the VARIS rifle at Narita had not helped. "Lelouch shouldn't you be at school,"  
Lelouch smiled waving, "Suzaku you haven't been informed but the Chinese Federation intends to invade so my forces will be helping with the repairs of the Lancelot,"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, "Yes we're really quite thankful," he stated.

"We're only bringing it up to fighting form, we don't have time to fully upgrade it," The Pole groused as the parts were brought in.

Viletta glanced at Pytor,

"Yes, He's European, but don't worry about him," The Dark Prince commented,

The Major nodded, "IF you say so," She replied unsure as it stood, Britannia and the EU were embroiled in fighting in Africa and both sides were making little head way against the other.

Which meant the Schneziel was being checked of course if and that was not for sure but if the Europeans could open a second front along area 18 there would be hell to pay thankfully that now looked to be another six months or so at least something was right, in a sense.

Both of the Arms of the Z 01 Lancelot or rather what was left of the right arm and the mostly intact left arm, in comparison, were removed.

"The damage is quite extensive," Remarked the scientist as they replaced some of the leg components.

Extensive, was perhaps an understatement, a large portion of the Sakuradite laced armor would need to be replaced as well.

Though fortunately most of the core machinery had been spared damage. There was however the issue of how far they would go in improving the machine, this was Schneziel's project, Schneziel was perhaps the sole biggest danger outside of Charles himself.

Lelouch had no intention of giving the second prince anything, he was probably just as or worse than the Emperor.

IN the mean time the Dark Prince had overheard the whining about the hadron canon issue. So then it was likely Schneziel did not have them yet.

So far redistribution had proceeded smoothly enough, however even with those forces Britannia would be hard pressed to maintain a garrison on the settlements and have the numbers to assault a full Chinese Knightmare Battalion and the naval and other assets, which would be accompanying them.

There was also issue of weather, the Chinese invasion would occur near that time of the year, meaning if a storm kicked up it could ground Britannia's air force which meant further time for the Chinese Federation to set up anti air emplacements, and they still had no idea where they intended to land.

Cao and Err Shi had yet to be briefed on that issue it would seem that the High Eunuchs were playing this close to their chest as none of the other lesser Eunuchs seemed to know either.

There was also the issue of Todoh.

Elsewhere Mao was fuming angrily about how Lelouch had stolen CC from him.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well I got more 'work' done in my free time this week then I expected, hence my uh breaking my own no Fridays rule.

-

-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Welcome, welcome all to the next chapter, these will start getting more unpleasant for the Britannians in coming chapters, terrorism is not a good thing et al. Any way so enjoy this chapter, expect a Kallen scene next chapter maybe, maybe the one after that, her and Lulu need some character interaction. Which will be more giving Lelouch a right bit of a headache.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Lelouch looked over the campus of Ashford accademy from his bedroom window, the mess at Narita concerned him.

No it wasn't the battle, no it was after the battle, in a battle things not going according to expectations was simply common sense.

For Mao to have shown up no that was what worried him, he had already put Cornelia having been put in danger behind him, or so he told himself.

The only thing the Chinese Federation would understand would be a vulgar display of power, if that was what it took to keep them in line until he could take control. Lelouch had no problems doing just that.

Cornelia's pride would be in claiming the victory though at the same time she would dislike claiming the victory when it wasn't her troops doing the fighting. A show of raw force she wouldn't like but it was something she would understand. Merlin and Skidbladnir, the deployment probably couldn't come at a better time.

That was an issue, Skidbladnir would not be finished in time, taking an incomplete weapon into battle a truly incomplete weapon the idea disgusted him, however it was something they had no choice on.

There was, though of not nearly as vitally important, the issues of things here at Ashford Accademy.

Nina seemed to be obsessed with Euphemia, or at least developing an obsession which was kind of creepy. Shirley was absent, though to an extent that could be understood if it was just the issue of her father. Then there was Millie going on and revealing part of his identity. Beyond that the other major shift had been the division of ideology. Support for or against the Black Knights, in other words. Still the biggest issue, after the pending Chinese Invasion, which was still not known to the general populous, was Mao, an enemy with Geass at this stage could be a severe problem.

"Just to clarify, you are my ally?" He questioned CC.

She didn't even bother to look at him, "Where is this coming from?" The green haired witch questioned.

"The man, Mao, he possessed a Geass which allowed him to read the thoughts of those around him," he propped his chin up on his knuckles. "Is that right?"  
CC sat up, "Yes, the form the Geass takes varies from person to person." She stated, looking at him. "In Mao's case he can read the mind of anyone within five hundred meters if he concentrates. If he wants he can even penetrate the unconcious mind." The code bearer stated, "He's the ultimate enemy for someone like you he fights using his brain."

Lelouch frowned, five hundred meters, then the best option was to use a sniper to deal with him, antimaterial perhaps even a knightmare micro munitions weapons system, given the situation using the M9 Svir or the XR 10 Svarog, though the later case meant the use of an Edinburgh, obviously since using Cardoc was out of the question, though most certainly the regular Britannian equipment was also an option. He placed a hand on his jaw, he needed more information on Mao, he doubted the other contractor would give up so easily. "Did he have a contract with you as well?"  
"Eleven years ago."

Lelouch laughed, this was getting interested the witch was generally no where near this open with him."So he's my senior, is he an enemy then?" Still plotting the places where he could deploy forces to take out Mao.  
"Mao is after me, though he may be an enemy he won't try to kill you."

This was something the Dark Prince doubted, a lot,

"Don't give me that look," Stated the Witch,

Lelouch shook his head, "Not in this situation, he is going to be a problem." The Prince looked at her, "What are the conditions of his Geass."  
"Mao's Geass is powerful indeed." She stated, "Unlike you he is not restricted to a certain number of uses or direct eye contact."

The Dark Prince scowled, that was a problem, were it not so serious Lelouch that obviously Mao's Geass was compensating for something. After a minute he spoke. "Does it have a weakness?"

"If I had to choose, I'd say the fact that he can't turn his power off. He constantly hears the chatter of the minds that suround him, whether he wants to or not."

Lelouch nodded, then likely it would be as he suspected best to remove Mao via long range. "We've been over this if I continue to use my Geass then I'll become like him, I'll be unable to shut it off."

"The geass power grows as it is used,"

The dark prince slumped back into his chair of all the complications, this one had to crop up now of all times.  
-

-

Lelouch surveyed, as Zero, the Black Knights base. It had taken a little bit of work but nothing to serious. No one would notice not with Cornelia so concerned with the pending Chinese invasion as it stood she'd be focusing on keeping up the status quo.

She expected Zero to keep his head down, which was what Lelouch intended to do, any damage to either side could be a problem as it stood the current state of the Black Knights, and the Britannian Military would need to remain at least at the current levels no losses could be afforded.

"How are improvements coming?" He inquired.

Ogi looked up from the report, "The second squad has gotten the hang of it, we should be ready."  
"The Burai is comparable to the Sutherland, in overall combat" The Dark Prince stated from behind his smooth mask.

This was true to an extent the Burai was an optimized Glasgow for the most part. The main advantages of the Sutherland was the improved electronics, well actually more of the fact the Burai did not feature much in the way of avionics, and the Sutherland being sturdier. The RPI 13's advances over the Glasgow in mobility were a moot point when comparing it to the Japanese Type 10R Burai.

"I take it Tamaki has gotten the hang of piloting the Edinburgh?" He inquired turning causing his cloak to rustle.

"Oh yeah,"  
"The Guren's development team will be meeting with us soon," Zero announced as he began to walk forward, "We should be able to have the Guren Nishiki restored before the Chinese Invasion," The masked leader stated, "The mission to Osaka will continue as planned, we can ill afford having a distraction during that time."

"I understand Zero,"

The masked leader looked over at the half britanian, she seemedd to be recovering from the emotional damage caused by the collateral damage at Narita, hopefully it would not affect her performance.

It was the last thing they needed right now was more needless complications.

-

-

Lelouch in his disguise as Zero bowed in return to the terrorist cell leader, it was odd he had to be younger than Kallen or at the very least the same age. It seemed that many of the young population of Area 11 had chosen terrorism as an outlet.

The terrorist cell wasn't particularly large though it possessed more members than Kallen's group had.

Though their base was, unlike their supply of knightmares, rather impressive in that it was built into a subway tunnel intersecting on the rail road lines in fact they could have searched for days and not found it.

In mean time since they had begun cooperation the group had gather additional information on the criminal group.

What it was didn't bode well.

"Your telling me we need some Noble to help us?" Tamaki ranted furiously, "this is never going to work,"  
"Zero can't do it," Inoue protested glumly.

'Ah but I could,' mused the Dark Prince slightly amused, "I have a solution to our problem though it is unfortunate the majority of our Order is occupied," He stated grandly before pointing to Kallen, "We do yet have an option."  
"You can't mean me," She all but whined, "I'm only half it'll never work," Kallen said shaking her head,

"What about that noble who supplied the pad?" Asked Ogi.

Zero turned, "Currently amongst the deployed forces, besides that also happens to be another faction leader," he confided, "Since Kallen doesn't feel capable there is a long shot," He bowed slightly, all according to plan, destroying preconceptions was an important step in his plans. "Please excuse me while I contact our brethren. We shall recovene in a week, if that is alright?" The masked leader turned with a flourish of his cape.

The dark prince had expected this turn of events as one that was very likely Sayoko should be able to watch over Nunally and besides she'd have support in the event of trouble, though it was unlikley Mao would have the resources to succesffully launch a frontal attack against the Academy.

"Who do you think he'll ask?" Ogi wondered out loud.

"Remember when Zero showed us the Edinburghs for the first time," Kallen whispered still somewhat embarressed.

"That prince,"  
"Now way, a Britannian royal would never get involved directly." Inoue shouted,

Tamaki looked indescived for a moment before he spoke, "Guys if Zero trusts him he's gotta be on the level, remember he did give the Cardoc to Zero." The Freedom Fighter remarked, turning to gesture to the large machine's transport,

"Besides if this guy is supposed to be dead he could be using his death to mask his actions." The blue haired woman commented, "But still this isn't some libertine noble, he's a prince."  
"Ah," Tamaki interjected thinking to be witty. "But he's our prince, see he's number eleven and he was in japan before Britannia invaded remember what Lord K-"

They clapped their hands over his mouth immediately before he could blow Kirihara's identity.

He scowled, "The Black Knights are working with Kyoto is what I meant, so obviously he can be trusted, remember Kyoto themselves vouched for him," He reminded the others, this was true enough it was going to be a bother to pull off.

-

Lelouch meanwhile had steeped his fingers in thought, Roland looked at him from the video projection.

"So what now?" Inquired Three as he leaned back.

The Dark Prince frowned, "We proceed as planned, try and find the Chinese Geass user but we need to maintain the time table. Securing additional forces, as well as public support is our primary objective after all."  
Even though the Black Knights had become popular, there were those who resented this change in public opinion Britannians to caught up in the old system detested the idea of treating numbers the same as Britannians to the point crimes targeting elevens had spiked dramatically.

It was likely that the Chinese were making this move because of Zero's activity in humiliating the Britannian military. Thus they believed they could take Japan over with only a minimal effort using the sham of a puppet government.

Though this was not to say that these two facts had not been expected, it was still an unpleasant issue they had to deal with, there was also the opposite side to consider Japanese Nationalists who did not want the coexistence.

The later however was appearing to be isolated incidents, easily enough hopefully taken care of problems once the Chinese Federation had been dealt with. At least that was the Dark Prince's hope.

-

-

Katase was either dead or was deep very deep in hiding as no mention at all of him had cropped up, and that kind of unknown was worrying.

There was also the issue of the Mattei, Lelouch got the distinct feeling two of the members of Kyoto didn't like him very much, and they apparently also were at odds with Kaguya.

The Sutherland based machines featured more firepower and heavier armor, not that much of a difference but in comparison they would make better support weapons if it came to a fire fight, the thing was the group which had gotten more than a quarter of the number of the new machines was radical was an understatement.

They wouldn't support the Black Knights, and he doubted they would collaborate well during the invasion.

The movement amongst the Chinese Navy was also concerning though would need quite a bit of transport space to move an entire Knightmare Battalion not to mention the regular troops they would be bringing across during their invasion of Kyushu.

Lelouch watched with a bit of pleasant glee, Mao if he had indeed read his mind would probably try and attack his weakest spot, which was obviously Nunnally.

He frowned, unless having read his mind he knew that Ashford Academy was extremely defensible in which case his next target was not as clear.

It shouldn't matter for today that Sayoko took a day off, Jeremiah was here and as was the fact other security personnel were in close proximity to the school.

He tapped his finger on the console, reports from the EU were trickling in apparently the push on the African front were worrying them enough to possibly develop a new weapons platform if a second front opened along Area 18 with new machines it could be a severe problem.

The Panzer Hummel was an almost sniper –esque gun platform. While it didn't posses the fact sphere sensors it did have pretty sophisticated electronics equipment, equal if not outright superior to the targeting on regular Sutherlands.

Of course in close range combat the thing was a piece of shit, stable yes, but it, with the exception of the two token slash harkens, had no melee weapons, and no way of equipping them.

A flaw which had been corrected on the Wiedźmin.

Exactly, thought Lelouch, and there in was the problem it was a noticeable flaw, of course the EU main line of thinking considered such close range combat barbaric.

Course the Chinese had a similar problem at the moment, course that was more because they solved their problems by smothering their enemies with troops than any ideological issue, it wasn't worth the expense in other words.

The Dark Prince sipped his tea, it all depended on how quickly the Europeans could develop a new, or more advanced version, though there was already at least one possible upgrade to the Panzer Hummel which wouldn't be the hard to implement, all it would involve is slight modification and replacing the arm linear cannons with a higher caliber gun, since as to Lelouch's knowledge the was no progress on the EU's attempt at any substantial Directed Energy Weapon beyond basic chemical lasers, which were useless, well not useless but there about in an actual combat situation. The only other option was an upgrade to the legs of the Panzer Hummel in an attempt to increase its mobility, or perhaps including missiles.

Though for the moment the matter wasn't the principle problem no the Chinese were the key issue.

Suzaku had apparently made friends with Euphemia, Lelouch knew this, because Cornelia didn't approve and of course was pleased to be the first to vent this on Lelouch at the earliest possible convenience.

The Dark Prince straightened his jacket another boring day at school lay ahead of him he hummed a generally Britannian patriotic tune drawing the stares of the Witch of Britannia and Sayoko who were in the living room

Lelouch straightened his jacket and slung his briefcase over his shoulder. "I'll be going Nunnally," He stated kissing his sister on the forehead,

"Have a good day at school."

The concerns of military technology would plague him today even if they were playing second fiddle since he was heading off to class.

Cornelia reached for his shoulder as he opened the door, he stepped outside ducking behind a pillar.

"Lelouch-"  
He turned on his heel, "I have no intention of standing and watching from the sidelines Cornelia, Merlin is my machine I will be the one piloting it in the battle for Kyushu." The prince stated, "You won't discourage me from fighting, Clovis should be more than capable of keeping the flank safe."  
"There is no reason for you to-"  
Again he interjected, "To what Cornelia, not fight. There is every reason for me to fight do you really think the Chinese will stop with just Kyushu? Honestly I'm not a child if you don't go in their with everything you need this will turn into another Narita, is that what you have a problem with,"  
"What are you implying?"  
"Do you not want me to help because your worried?" He questioned, "I'm not Euphemia I am neither innocent nor do I lack the ability to fight, so this whole conversation is pointless."  
She glared chastisingly at him. "That isn't a reason to fight this battle,"  
"But it is," He went silent as the current Viceroy pulled him into a hug.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: For all you ninja maid fans scene with her as well will show up in a few chapters.

Yeah, yeah so I ended on a more emotional note.

So anyone have comments, suggestions.

-

-


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Hey, hey chapter thirty it came so quickly, mainly cause I had more free time than I expected.

Vel thanks for your help on the Knightmare front, and you haven't been a pain, the help is appreciated, if you spot a screw up on my part don't hesitate to point it out.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Lelouch cleared his head of the thoughts of the morning's events. The Military had taken on a bit of a worn appearance as of late due to the repeated contacts with the enemy. Though with the start of production of the RPI 13 Sutherland E there had been some replacement of the Knightmare forces numbers, though those forces were still limited. That wasn't likely to change any time soon either simply supply was too limitted.

This was the real problem one that would not be fully remedied by the time of the expected Chinese no doubt expected to suceed because of the numbers they committed and the fact Britannia had to hold on to the entire island nation of Japan.

Even with contribution of by the Black Knights and help from Kyoto it was going to be difficult. Japan's mostly disorganized group of freedom fighters were organized in small cells with no real chain of command and varying political beliefs.

Britannia would withdraw from Hokkaido and less urban 'countryside' regions to consolidate its troops. This was the first step of work with the AIC Kyoto would handle their own bloc's safety and security for the time being. The agreement was similiar to the one hammered out between the Black Knights over Hokkaido.

It was an agreement with less legal backing, and far shakier between both parties. Britannian was merely doing what was good for them at the moment, and hoping that the Chinese might try and invade Honshu's southern or central portion at the same time. This hope being the Chinese would spread their forces out.

The down side to this was if Kyoto fell there would be serious consequencs, more than that Kyoto was the old and still symbolically important capital of Japan since ancient times. If it fell the repercussions would be dire, potentially plunging Japan into a pseudo civil war as opern revolt might break out as various terrorists and freedom fighters vied for influence.

Lelouch sipped his tea. "The remaining Aries Villa guards will be arriving soon then," He inquired, this fact would at least lend then a few more capable knightmare pilots. In any case Lelouch expected that if the Anti Invasion Coallition would be facing at least now from the looks of it at the very, very least one full Chinese Gun Ru Battallion, plus additional infantry and apcs." He paused, "In addition to more than likely what would probably be a token force of Japanese expatirates likely using Chinese equipment, which was quite inferior in most fields of combat ability."

Jeremiah nodded, "In addition to the Glaston knights who will be arriving from area 18." The Margrave stated.

Viletta, whom was perched on the corner of the desk, looked up, "Terrorism is condensing into specific regions isn't that going to be a problem."

The Dark Prince set his teacup aside, that was true enough the distribution of weapons, more specifically knightmares. Well it had issues not everyone was as open there were rumors already of people planning an open revolt or terrorist attacks against the settlement. This was worrrying. The Black Knights' influence had grown as they had begun to supply knightmares. This increase in supply of the warmachines had permitted Kyoto to focus also on supplying their own frames. The end result of this increase in supply was more groups were armed. "Tokyo will probably be attacked by the more millitant factions of the resistance," he remarked, or at least such would be likely without some kind of deterent.

The Japanese variant of the Sutherland was being deployed to Kyoto's more ahh direct subordinates, or so was the impression he was getting, which reminded the eleventh prince he needed to coordinate with Kaguya. Kyoto was hoping to consolidate power with its direct subordinates, rumor was the Black Knight hold on Hokkaido worried members of the six houses.

In other news the Council of Europe was stalling. The worry was it would only be a matter of time before the Kingdom of Italy attempted to open a second front along area eighteen which would severly hamper Britannia's advance into EU territory, even more so if the EU did deploy a new weapon. While the deployment of a new design was unlikely as Italy's armored divisions were generally wanting it was still a valid concern.

This strategy if it was carried out would also contiue to deny troops to Area 11 though the Chinese would likely attack before the Italians made their move.

Lelouch steepled his fingers,

"Your Highness concerning the protoype, the Lancelot," She ammended after a moments pause, "And its pilot,"

The Prince nodded. "The Z 01 is a seventh Generation Frame the upgrades we installed mainly were extensions to the operating time and combat capbilities though the later is more due to technological improvements in the response time of the machine, and such," He raise his tea cup to take a sip. "Lloyd went ahead and installed the Harken Boosters, they may not be as powerful as true Blonde Knives but they do have more mass."  
The two 'purebloods' nodded.

He paused, before continuing on. "The two of you are being promoted, a little heads up ahead of time."

"Your Highness," They both murmured in surprise

"Kyushu's invasion will strain the current forces the only way victory will be achieved is by superior ability. Cornelia will attempt to achieve naval superiority and use the air force to do the same above us before the counter attack begins in full." Lelouch stood deciding it was time for him to take his leave.

IT had gotten to the point of being rather awkward. There was also plans to be made on other fronts.

Among those the meeting with Kaguya and the rest of Kyoto group. Hopefully the way they were insinsting on deploying the Mattei wouldn't be a burden, but in the meant time he needed to return to Ashford.

There was also Mao to worry about. The Chinese Geass user was not likely affiliated with the Chinese Federation, but he was still a nuisance.

-

-

Lelouch sighed thinking of the conversation with CC. Mao was like an obsessed fangirl, and those were no pleasant matter he spoke from expereince on that, this could could be a serious problem and Kallen was continuing to act slightly off.

It'd be a problem for sure if she wasn't in peak fighting condition. Especially since he didn't have any immediate leads on Todoh.

Things looked as if Brittania was going to invade Russia, that would not bode well for his plans just as Area 18 getting conquered by the EU would impede them. Though a Britannian invasion likely would not happen if the Chinese Federation attacked before hand, which it would Britannia would likely wait for spring.

Kallen entered assisting Millie with the snack trays, in preparation fo setting up for the afternoon meeting.

Shirley would likely be back in a few days though Mao had likely deconstructed her personality so depression was going to be obvious.

There was also the issue of what all the Chinese Geass user knew if he left then Lelouch had no reason to pursue him however intefering again, especially given the present volatile conditions could not be tolerated, not in the slightest.

The half Brittanian's attempts at peeking in on his work were rather blatant, so the eleventh prince with a sigh shut his computer off, come to think of it somehting had apparently been bothering Millie as well.

Lloyd, if the prince was to guess, probbably the guy was a bit of an odd ball. The Dark Prince moved out of the room snagging the blonde as he went, which as expected stopped Kallen for a minute.

-

Millie's antics had increased as of late that much was true, and she had confided her nervousness over this latest proposed arrangment.

Any time he attempted to ask she immediately launched into a series of questions about his own actions.

"So Nina wants to meet Euphemia," The blonde remarked slyly, changing the subject of the discussion yet again.

Lelouch glanced at her, "I see…" He muttered before turning readjusting his computer, he really needed a place to sit down with out being interupted.

"You were messing with thst stupid flying Knightmare again aren't you?" She demanded interested.

"It is hardly stupid the machine-"

Millie sighed, "Its called the Birmingham isn't?"  
To any one else he probably would not have even said that much,"Yes the Birmingham," He acknowledged.

"A flying knightmare?" She commented amsed "Hows it going to work?"  
"You'll have to just wait," The prince remarked cheekily, the speed of the current float system was not totally overwhelming.

Millie crossed her arms over her chest, good thing that Rivalz wasn't around, however he had not intention of falling to the tactical use of pouting. "Lelouch," She complained.

"I didn't think you were intersted in knightmares," The blonde scowled.

"Well," The student council president demanded stamping her foot impatiently.

"The device is known as a float system," He commented, pausing slightly "Of course its still experimental, but plans are in the works for a detachable knightmare float unit."  
"Is that what this is?"  
"No," He answered smirking,

"Lelouch," She ranted, this was payback for all her crazy schemes she had hoisted on him as of late.

"Lets just say the Birmingham has wings and leave it at that," The Dark Prince stated amused leaning back and closing his eyes, discussing the machine really wasn't something he wanted to do with the information they had gathered over the last few weeks they could have the models combat operational, just in the nick of time, probably at least that was something which could tip the scales further in their favor.

Suzaku was also an issue, he may well have to avoid the honorary Britannian what with him apparently being chummy with Euphie well for the time being that was probably the best solution though with the Lancelot for the most part now fully operational, well that should tip things a bit further in their favor.

Personal wishes aside it would seem arming the Britannian forces under Cornelia may be his only option in order to fully secure victory, and even then their was no garuntee they would defeat the Chinese well they would win in the end but the damage would likely be done.

He sighed, they had accelerated Skidbladnir's building removing or rather not installing certain features so as to save time it would lower the ship's overall capability but it would allow them an artillery platform and mobile forward base.

It would allow them to refuel their knightmares, getting them inside shouldn't be a problem it was keeping them fighting which would be a bother.

With the Super cavitating torpedoes it should be possible to launch a barrage cripple the Chinese naval assets without them being intercepted, the effective range was for them to be launched at ten kilometers out and then for the Eastbournes to break off and commence engaging smaller enemy targets.

Of course that also meant they would need to remain near the Skidbladnir, or the Britannian fleet in order to resupply.

"Lulu, don't zone out on me like that," Millie scolded.

-

-

Using Kallen's group to find Mao was out of the question, it was unlikely they would have been able to handle it anyway.

"You should just use me as bait,"  
He turned around to glare at the green haired immortal. His phone choose now to ring, caller ID did not identify the number.

The Dark Prince frowned, raising it to his ear. "Hello,"

"Its me Lulu," Mao stated on the other end, "You're there too, aren't you CC?"

Lelouch cleared his throat, "You aren't on speaker phone," He left off the obligatory idiot at the end of the sentence.

"I want to talk with her-"

The prince hung up and pulled an earpiece out of his jacket. "Edmund sweep the area, and call Jeremiah. Fill this imbecile full of holes."

"Yes my lord." Came the voice on the other end.

CC stepped forward, "That wasn't wise he will get angry easily."

"I could care less, he'll be dead shortly if he messes around." The prince remarked callously, "Besides there are enough problems with out some lovesick puppy trouncing around and making a mess of things."

She said nothing.

"I will not succumb to this power," He commented.

Geass or not, well it didn't matter how advanced it was the problem wouldn't be able to deal with a Knightmare.

Though without the float unit being ready it would still be a problem, of course it was only a matter of time before they could use that technology as well.

"There's a problem," Edmund called over the radio,  
Lelouch frowned, that fool couldn't possibly have gotten a Knightmare capable of challenging one of his Edinburghs, "What is it?"  
"There is a report from our seekers, one of the teams has spotted Todoh and the four Holy swords."  
The Dark Prince frowned, this was good news but it was still dumping more in his lap than he was wanting to deal with at one time.

It meant that he would need to move if his forces had found the knight of the Divine Wind there was a high probability that Cornelia also might have heard which meant possibly encountering regular Britannian military.

Well he'd see if the operation yielded any success first of all, then maybe speak with Jeremiah.

As it stood Sayoko should be easily capable of dealing with Mao should he do something stupid and try and show up at the academy.

He frowned, the dark prince really disliked involving the maid in Black Knight matters, and that appeared to be what this was going to amount to if the Chinese Geass User got out of hand.

He certainly wasn't going to bring Cornelia into this, she would positively go overboard in this situation, no if the Witch of Britannia were to get wind of this Lelouch would never hear the end of it, contacting her was out of the question.

Though getting her to watch over Nunnally might be the best solution, he tapped his chin in thought, that would work probably the best bet if things turned sour anyway, wasn't much safer you could get then behind the safety of the Ro-

The prince shook his head ending that train of thought maybe keeping Nunnally here was a better idea. Jeremiah, and Sayoko should be enough for the next couple of days.

No Cornelia would be more worried if he went after some one like Todoh on his own, simply because it was dangerous was that it. This protectiveness of hers was strange and awkward at best. He just wouldn't tell her about this till it was over.

-

-

Lelouch smirked breaking apart Todoh's group had been easy enough. The Dark prince smiled they had been given enough of a head start to make this fun after all the eleveth prince had ordered had ordered captured not killed, his goal of course was the knight of the Divine wind; Kyoshiro Todoh in the mean time he had issued Rakshata a request to make the best frame possible she seem reluctant.

Ah well what was the worst that could come of it, besides she obviously had one up on Schneziel consideing the Guren had een able to hold its own against Schneziel's Lancelot not that the Cardoc hadn't been able to do the same but the two, Cardoc fighting the Club it realy wasn't comparable.

A communique arrived over his phone

The Dark Prince scowled his forces within Britania's military, under geass control or otherwise had lost Todoh and to exasperate matters it would seem all of them had managed to evade apprehension.

It also meant that Cornelia would have a chance to apprehend Todoh as well, and well that would complicate things.

Inmpairing Britannia's military anymore than it already was damaged in area eleven was absolutely out of the question not with the invasion drawing ever nearer.

Mao would have to decide to make a move the knight would get spotted this was a real annoyance.

Ah well the Chinese Geass user good be deal with easily enough just corner him and crush him, maybe he'd go out and head to one of the bars and wait for the rest of the report Edmund was still watching over the Academy so he could probably meet Jeremiah and coordinate a strategy to deal with Mao with the Margrave over a drink.

Besides if Mao was idiot enough attack him head, well even without the pureblood he had his two guards and himself. That was more than enough, the lovesick fool was a simpleton all they would have to would be to simply stall him out and wait for reinforcements and it would be checkmate.

Well after they dealt with Mao, and hopefully recruited Todoh they could deal with Osaka and then make the final preparations for halting the invasion.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: well then there we go. I'll probably focus on interactions for the next few chapters, maybe.

Then Kyushu Mess which should occupy a good three chapters plus the fallout if I can write it out like I hope.

Anyway I have a question what has been your favorite chapter so far?

-

-


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Here we go will be a few more chapters till Kaguya makes another direct appearance.

The Political situation of things is rather tense, Charles expects Russia to side with the EU and as such intends to invade before they can get in the game, Lelouch on the other hand intends to effectively grab the country for himself though in a more political fashion.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Lelouch turned to frown at the comotion which was interupting his err… brooding, some one, he mused annoyed, is about to have a sudden and very fatal bout of deppression, the prince thought standing up to investigate.

Mao's escape had already irked the teen and the failure to catch Todoh was even more of a nuisance.

Blah, Blah, lew innuedendo, blatant threats, and number rasism, yeah nothing more than your garden variety Brittnian scum who couldn't keep it in their pants.

'Impossible one of Todoh's four holy swords' he thought identifying the soon to be 'victim', 'they entered the settlement we thought for sure they'd go to the underground or the ghetto at least, clever.'

"Hey you got a problem," demanded thug number one, who made the foolish mistake of waving his switch blade knife far to close to the prince "What you some kind of number lover," He slurred a pair of bullets caught him in the back of the head brains and skull fragments plastered the wall behind them.

"What the-" exclaimed the other patrons and the thugs  
"My lord," Intoned the Black knights bowing before their superior.

The Dark Prince stood unmoving, "Kill them," Lelouch remarked frigidly,

"Yes my lord," The second guard joined the first as Lelouch leaned back and sighed in an exasperated manner,

'So much for a 'peaceful' resolution, now I have to alter my plans.' The Dark Prince walked over to the JLF member if such a title still qualified. "Are you alright?" He inquired managing to conceal his annoyance at the whole affair and sound genuinely sincere about his inquiry.

"A Britannian?" was it that surprising he could show an interest in someone.

His Guards had eliminated the thugs, just as they would have been allowed to get away with the rape of an eleven woman he was free to kill such was Brittania's corrupt legal system.

Chiba brushed his hand away standing up under her own power, though the prince maintained his genial smile.

"The settlement is harldy a proper place for a japanese after dark," Lelouch turned and nodded signalling for the car to be brought around, one of Roland's company cars armored and really quite comfortable.

-

Britannia was utterly discriminatory against numbers, so long as the current system existed it could be absued to any extent with litte consequence if a person was britannian with little more than a slap on the wrist, the inverse was just that numbers were in most cases harshly penalized for even minor offenses.

Lelouch found such a system in obstacle of a better world, it didn't mean he wouldn't use the system to his advantage royals, and even nobility enjoyed a kind of immuity to the law as the pureblood faction had shown recently dueling was an acceptable method of handling problems if some what rare these days, and the only reason it had been stopped is because they were using knightmares.

The car stopped, the town house was rather normal at least on the outside.

Roland being cautious was extremely helpful, mused the dark prince, he of course wasn't going to bring up Todoh with the young woman, no that would only make her supsicious nor did he intend to even bring up anything related to rerroism in Japan in fact the current working plan was to act as if he didn't know she was terrorist.

Albeit once he folded the terrorists into his chain of command, well he'd already have inroads amongst the troops to build from.

Kallen's group was all well and good to begin with but they were not professional soldiers, true neither were most terrorists but they were still capable of doing the job properly especially since the Britanian and European nationality black knights, those from the Military skilset, mainly it was Britanians but their was a noticeable percentage who were europeans, were already deployed acting as irregulars and assiting in varying pro Black Knight Activity.

Oh it wasn't limited to attacking Britannia either, EU controlled Africa for example particulary Tunisia and Moroco as well as Southern Africa.

He acknowledged he needed the man power, well Jeremiah had informed the remaining palace guards every little bit helped in the end, and his even his geassed troops counted right now the mainstay of his troops that were normal soldiers, which was all well and good if he needed to spy on Clovis or more usefully police action, Mao, the prince frowned, yes using the soldiers to deal with him would clearly be a viable solution. She snapped him from his reverie

"Do you live here?" Chiba asked.

Ah playing innocent so be it.

"Not really, its my house, but…" Though the building was in his name he lived at Ashford that was true enough, "I typically reside elsewhere,"  
She raised an eyebrow, "aren't you a little young,"  
The prince feigned indignation, it helped it wasn't totally fake.

Lelouch responded that his position allowed him certain luxuries.

The next few minutes dealt with patching up the rather minor head wound which had been sustained in the scuffle pior to the prince's intervention.

"It doesn't appear to be to sever but I could call a doctor, if you want. Though you should probably take it easy."  
She shook her head, "No you've-" The JLF member was thinking of trying to get back to her comrades as she stood, this proved to be unwise as she lost balance.

Lelouch caught her as she slipped. His arms wrapped around her body, cuts to the head did tend to bleed a lot and there was also a chance they had slipped her something.

"Marcus call the physician," He stated in raised volume, not shouting but louder than his usual voice was.

"At once sir," The burly member of his security detail with drew a mobile phone he dialed a number quickly.

Lelouch felt her push against his chest, she wasn't unconscious that was a good sign, he sighed in relief part of it an act part of it genuine concern for another human being.

"I don't need a doctor,"  
The Dark Prince shook his head, "Nonsense," He stated pushing her into a seating position.

A few minutes past and an elderly bearded gentleman arrived wearing a bowler hat and long overcoat. "Lelouch glad to see you didn't get shot again," He chuckled good naturedly at this, while the prince scowled at the teasing. "Well then what seems to be the problem with the young lady?"

-

The prince rolled over he grumbled to himself before getting out of the large four post bed. He rubbed his eyes blinking away the sunlight streaming into the master bedroom of the townhouse, with another grumble he opened his cell phone.

"Hello."  
It was Cornelia, that didn't surprise in the slightest. "Lelouch are you alright?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Inquired the teen swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "To answer your question I am fine."

"Lelouch something has happened, a terrorist group launched a suicide bombing attack thirty minutes ago," She seemed to falter, "the casualties were all civilians, Lelouch I need you to deploy your Black Knights," The Witch of Britannia stated.

The Dark Prince held his cell phone against his ear and began to pull off the top of his pajamas, after all he wasn't going to go make a statement to the others.

Attacks like this; those attacks, which targeted civilians, would only do damage to the work that had been done. "Cornelia I'm getting dressed,"  
"Your just now getting up," She interjected, "So you didn't know about the attack,"  
Shh, He urged, "Cornelia its alright you don't need to worry not every night I'm out late means there is some nefarious plot. I didn't do anything dangerous, don't worry so much," The prince paused switching the phone to his other shoulder, "The Black Knights will be redeployed that should help civil order. I'll call you back later,"

The line clicked off after the appropriate good byes.

Lelouch groaned, and went about getting dressed he opened the door and was halfway down the stairs before turning on his heel and leaving a note for Chiba, it might have seemed weird but he did have his own agenda.

When he returned to Ashford Academy he expected there to be all kinds of commotion on the events of the attack just like other incidents, though this time it would likely be worse than those other incidents.

Just after nine o'clock, morning rush would have been hell that what the terrorists had probably had been hoping for.

"I guess you know,"

The Dark Prince nodded, "contact the rest of the members of the Puritan Factions in Japan, as well as the regular Istavanian members."

"Yes my prince," responded the Black Knight.

-

-

The briefing of the Black Knight forces had gone well enough. In any event they would begin deploying to cover regions, which had no protection.

'Zero's' Black Knights would at least for now continue on with the planned operation, it was important not only for the criminal element to be removed and also securing additional forces in the form of the Osaka group, true they weren't extremely impressive in Knightmares or numbers or populous support but it was more of a show of having more people joining up, and they did have experience.

"We can't afford to seem to favor on group over the other," Three remarked, "If we did that it would only cause problems," The corporate executive stated.

Lelouch nodded, "For now we can protect the Britannians because they have been attacked cruelly because the targets have been civilians, not members of the government and military and many of the Japanese disagree with this idea of a waging a Total War against Britannia. I'll work on getting Cornelia to allow us to administer some of the security for the Ghettos, it should allow us to hurry up reconstruction."

"Yes," The other Black Knight Leader nodded, "If we do that it will also improve public relations, and allow us to prevent the unnecessary cruelty Britannia would inflict upon the innocent Japanese inhabitants of the Ghetto."

That would work, as it stood they would deploy the Edinburghs and Manchesters, as callous as it was this situation would allow him to deploy forces near and around Ashford Academy.

Mao was still out there and while Lelouch doubted the Chinese Geass was involved in these cowardly attacks he might still attempt to take advantage of it.

"Our goal is to destroy these murderers, deploy the Factions elites as much trouble as it maybe," The Dark Prince paused, "No more because it will be so much of a trouble we need to have the most capable soldiers from our forces."

Roland sighed, "As expected but optimized Edinburghs won't really be able to turn the tides against numerical superiority by themselves, while inferior to our machine the Mattei still could prove a problem.

"I know," Lelouch responded, and the truth was simulation of ability was not really a substitute for the actual experience in combat. Kallen was a skilled pilot and so was Suzaku however they were not fully suited to combat yet.

Cornelia had experience which could allow her to overcome those with talent, which the eleventh prince expected she could possibly even overcome the advanced technologies the Guren for example with the Gloucester or more certainly with the Edinburgh given Kallen's current state of mind.

That was something that needed to be dealt time was beginning to run out the Invasion was drawing ever nearer.

-

-

Lelouch groaned, the threat of terrorist attacks had cropped up to unheard of levels, and there was only so much the combination of Black Knights, Police, and Military could do.

The Dark Prince was absolutely seething by the end of the week. He leaned against the wall it would seem the remnants of the destroyed radical factions of the terrorists had ended up melding together.

The bombings had only complicated matters what was worse they were not targeting the Britannian military and usually not the government. This complication was causing no small amount of panic amongst the population.

There was even the occasional rocket artillery attack, which so far most had been taken out in flight, the interception frequently interrupted the tenuous silence with explosions and flashes of light, pseudo thunder and lightning as it were.

Whatever the case it was proving bothersome since it was undoing his efforts. That was wholly unacceptable of course Cornelia should have figured out where the firing site was for this latest attack. Of course it was likely the terrorists in addition to using the Mattei in there direct attacks were using something along the lines of that linear cannon those Raikou of theirs.

He opened the door, intending to fetch himself a snack, everyone apparently had gotten told to stay inside, Lelouch who had been thoroughly exhausted after getting home from an attack against one of the artillery sights had collapsed and taken a nap so he must have missed that announcement. So thus he had expected that the Student Council Club house slash Ballroom would be deserted.

As it stood security was rather a non issue with the mandatory curfew and the Knight Police on patrol and military and Black Knight frames also through out the city. Over all it was a pretty bad Friday for an already horrible week.

"Kallen," he greeted in mild surprise "I hadn't realized you were here." Had the situation been less severe he would have been annoyed at the social repercussions, rumors, of the school if this were to come out, it was prime gossip material.

"Yes," She rubbed her arm, "Well the lock down started and everyone was supposed to stay inside."

Well at least she wasn't off in the ghetto Suzaku had been the military or rather with Lloyd and the Special Corp prepping for another mission, since the Lancelot was finally repaired it was best to resume using the machine.

The half Britannian shifted under the Dark Prince's unwavering gaze. Lelouch in any event continued to act normal, no sense drawing any additional suspicion.

In any case he'd play the gracious host, it was one of his better masques after all, he was really quite good at.

Another explosion was heard in the distance. Cornelia had best make her move soon. The young prince would be weary of that pouch that much was certain. Kallen was lead to the small dining room, it was likely that she was telling the truth of course it was also quite likely she had been snooping around looking for answers.

He set out a pot of tea, and waited for it to be ready before pouring himself a cup and then one for the Guren's pilot and then drawing himself a seat.

"Lelouch," she paused likely attempting to decide how to word her inquiry,

He spoke first, "Kallen what interest do you have in Knightmares, that's what this is about is it not?"

"The machines used by the Black Knights, why is it?" The half Britannian started, before stopping again.

He took a sip of his tea, "The Black Knights are a very diverse organization, Kallen besides weapons are made to kill people," The Dark Prince shook his head, "Whatever war game you play with your friends is nothing like the real thing, Shirley's father is what happens in real war civilian losses. I manufacture and supply killing machines, there is a difference between playing games on a computer or on a table, and actual fighting death is an inevitable fat."  
"How can you be callous, so accepting.'  
"Britannian, Japanese Chinese whatever nationality death is a fact of life perhaps I'm merely used to the notion of pulling the trigger."

For some one who was so used to carrying out terrorist attacks she had managed to remain blissfully unaware of the worse side of things.

Before she could speak again an explosion interrupted. Overlooking the street a Knightmare zoomed by, Lelouch scowled as a terrorist Mattei began engaging a Knight Police Glasgow and a Sutherland E.

The fighting began as the refurbished fourth generation slammed into the building across from the academy campus.

"What's going on?" the prince turned to his sister as the Black Knights arrived.

"There is a battle going on, Nunnally."  
"Who's she," Kallen demanded eyes narrowing as she gestured to Sayoko.

Lelouch cursed mentally this was going to be a bother, as long as she didn't slap him again.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So Lelouch got at a little more heroic action than usual, not that Chiba really needed saving but meh.

Any way that was chapter 31, brief respite from the story and I'll be working on my other winter updates, reviews would be nice in the mean time, to address the Russian issue some more there will be another scene building up to it in a few chapters, for now however the focus is preparations for the Kyushu mess.

Be safe on Samhain.

-

-


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Filler mostly, short too. As to the time period Code Geass takes place in, equivalent to are calendar its circa 1957 Common Era, that means 'World War II' in Code Geass was at least for the Britannians fought with Mecha. Also explains why nukes are only theoretical at the current point.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Well this was a major pain in the ass.

Kallen asked again, "Lelouch who is she?" She demaned her eyes narrowed into a fierce scowl, Lelouch had seen better but that wasn't really the point. Also telling Kallen his dad was far scarier than her 'righteous femine fury', TM, probably just make her angrier. Then again the Emperor tended to be pretty scary on his own.  
They, Kallen and Sayoko, hadn't met, and if anything the half Britannian was angry, at the parrels this drew with her mother probably didn't help the situation. A Japanese woman working for a Britannian noble; oh yes that'd go over real well.

It probably did not help matters that Lelouch had accumulated due to rumours a bit of a reputation as a womanizer, which had done absolutely nothing to deter his hordes of fangirls."This is Sayoko," He stated, "Sayoko this is Kallen Stadtfeld."

The super maid gave a small curtesy, "It is a pleasure to meet you miss Kallen." Lelouch noted the twitch that was indicative of onset of imminent female rage.

In the event of the battle across the street the terrorist had been destroyed, this argument was not likely to be so quickly finished.

"Nunnally everything will be alright you should go back to bed, why don't I get you a glass of warm milk,"

He stood up to do just that, Sayoko however simply smiled, "I can handle that Lord Lelouch," She stated,

"Its really quite alright," He remarked.

To late she had already cleared the distance to the cabinet.  
A few minutes later, complete with Kallen shooting death glares at him, Nunnally was back safely tucked in bed, and hopefully out of hearing range of the impending storm of femine rage that was going to break loose from Kallen.

"Lord Lelouch would you and your friend like something to eat?" Inquired Sayoko after she returned from putting Nunnally back to bed.

Kallen clenched her fists at ther sides hard enough for her knuckles to turn white, "How can you debase yourself like that, for him."

Lelouch had expected this, while not a feminist per say well Kallen seemed to greatly detest peverts and womanizers, if her glares at Rivalz when he made certain remarks concerning the interactions between men and women, even moreso than most women and in this case it seemed to even more than usual anger her. Though even for her this was a bit extreme.

If anything it would be best to hurry up and get Kallen to know the truth because as it stood if this continued it would be a very bad thing if she learned about the truth of the situation of the Black Knights some other way.

"He's a horrible person, with no sense of morals who contantly plays the cynical observer." She continued her tirade.

"Kallen," Lelouch attempted to interject, this was going to end badly if she continued on like this, he really needed to amend the way she pereceived him.

His attempts and thoughts were inerupted by the approaching hand, Sayoko grabbed the red head's wrist. "You don't understand Lord Lelouch in the slightest," The slightly older Japanese woman stated. Well as it stood this conversation could go all kinds of ways wrong, and more than likely probably would, in slightly better news he didn't get slapped, that was certainly a good thing.

On a related note he probably should 'reveal' himself as the head of the Black Knights, or at the very least get into a slightly better standing with Kallen.

She was useful to him. It wasn't just the skills of a pilot. Her almost childlike faith in him as Zero was reassuring to the eleventh prince of the empire, and it was different then how he had seen the Emperor's other wives act towards Charles. it told him, assured him, he wasn't like his father, and that was a reasurance a large one.

Yes, it was true Lelouch despised the man who had abandoned him and his sister more so because of the later than anything else. However amongst his greatest worries was to reach the state where he was like his father, being like him was abominable.

The Dark Prince unintentionally clenched his fist, "Please don't fight, you two," He said after a minute. "Kallen I am admittedly a flawed person however,"  
"Lord Lelouch is a good person," Sayoko stated. "I think you will come to understand that soon enough."

Lelouch resumed his seat, "Kallen your own beliefs are to a degree different than mine however there are key differences between you and I, you should wake up and see the real world for what it is." The Prince paused for a moment and briefly considered his options, he stood up and placed his seat under the table, "Sayoko, I'm going to take Kallen to the hangar, could you please watch over Nunnally for me,"

The red head blinked in surprise, specifically at the word hangar.

-

The Ashfords had been some of the first researchers into the field of Knightmares, not only was the Ganymede here but there was also spots for accomadation for other frames; specifically military frames.

The main lights came on, "Behold Kallen Stadtfeld this is my creation. So Pilot of the Guren Mark II this is the MMI 303 Merlin. It is incomplete right now mainly final calibrations but soon it will be fully operational." he remarked.

While the Cardoc incorporated a number of new technologies Merlin took things a step further by integrating mostly prototype stage technology. Originally the 303 would have had a prototype proof of concept model built and tested, but that wasn't possible. Simply put they didn't have time at the moment.

"Guren how do you?" Her stance subtely shifted, but he could tell she was surprised. Of course then his other words began to sink in. "MMI? Like,"  
Lelouch vi Britannia smiled, "Correct, as in the MMI X 'Ector and the MMI 101 Cardoc this is the Merlin." He turned on the spot to face her his face devoid of expression, "You were offered to know Zero's true identity. Your knowledge of the Black Knights is limited, you know little of the greater order."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded the half britannian had stopped from going on the defensive by the blitz of surprise.

Lelouch placed a hand on the large machine, "I'm showing you this and telling you this because I think you can be trusted." after a moment he removed his hand and placed it over his chest. "My real name isn't Lelouch Lamperouge by the way," He turned to face her. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia. The eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." He bowed grandly. The shock of all this would keep her off guard, given the fact of the approaching invasion her group would be among others be shown more of the technology they had been developing. "I am head and founder of the Black Knights."

All of this he needed to be sure of Kallen's loyalty lest Mao take advantage of her as well, just as he had with Shirley.

In any case the Guren was going to be finally restored to operational status. once Rakshata met up with them to fix the Radiation arm. In the meant time CC was off to the Chinese Federation to handle certain diplomatic matters.

If needed he'd flood the Ghetto with his pawns. That was something he could do, the use of his Geass like that was dangerous but it could stop the attacks. That throb in his eye, or occasional bleeding would be worth peace.

-

-

The day had started normally enough. To average person it did seem Cornelia had been successful in dealing with the terrorists. Lelouch hadn't gotten a report yet, but Roland might be handling that and then there was also the fact Suzaku was at school.

All in all things seemed fairly normal. Normal was a good thing.

Classes were as expected very subdued due to sleep or lack there of during the previous night, the explosions from the bombing not to mention the Knightmare fight.

Kallen's reaction to his disclosure had been the obvious initial surprise though Lelouch would certainly not say she had significantly warmed up to him at least not so far. She was still a bit less critical of his attitude now that he had revealed his identity as the Dark Prince of the Black Knights. Maybe he was not yet treated the same as 'Zero' but now she treated him a bit better. Admittedly she was still the slightest bit peeved off about Sayoko.

The royal family in area 11 did indeed raise issues. Cornelia had laid off pestering him to make his reappearance for now; which was nice.

Clovis was the same as ever it would seem with Cornelia having replaced him as Viceroy it freed up a lot of time for the more relaxing things in life. Such as finishing up the recreation of the gardens of the Aries Villa atop the government building. That renovation hadn't been questioned not yet anyway.

Euphemia was still the same girl as he had known in his childhood. Cornelia however still disapproved of Euphiemia having apparently befriended Suzaku.

Though that probably more because of her own protectiveness, as well as the fact he was an honorary Britannian, than that he attended Ashford Academy. Something the pink princess had indeed set up.

Cornelia and Euphiemia were probably off enjoying the replica garden, and if Lelouch was to speculate Clovis was probably painting.

Suzaku was as goody, goody as ever; naïve as well. He failed to comprehend why the Black Knights were allowed to operate as they were. Even the tabloids were beginning to speculate that the Black Knights had some form of influence in the government.

Rivalz had made an utter spectacle of himself upon learning of Millie having a suitor, this was the main reason Lelouch hadn't told him in the first place.

Shirley had come back two days earlier and was acting odd, more so than he had expected her to be. Nina indeed to be becoming outright obsessed with Princess Euphemia.

The Dark Prince sighed his hand covering the eye where his Geass lay dormant. He answered each of the questions with a half hearted tone as he slouched first period was utterly depressing.

Schneziel was doing worse than expected on the front because of the Panzer Hummel's advantage when it came to range. Battles were coming down to issues of terrain. What was worse his spies in the EU, Geass or otherwise, were reporting an upgrade to the Panzer Hummel to increase its survivability. The machine's armor was already quite a bit more impressive than the Sutherland. The improvement to its mobility would give it a surprising level of maneuverability, that could be a major problem.

Though with the Edinburghs MSV particle shields the Hummel's fire power and range would be nullified. Not many of the machines were in place in addition in comparison of Britannian Sutherlands. Not many machines over all carried MSV Shields so the Butterfly was able to inflict heavy losses on the standard Sutherlands. No more than likely it was when a second front opened Britannia would be in serious trouble facing these improved Panzer Hummel if Italy could convince German Defense Contractors to allow them to buy and mass produce the new model of Panzer Hummel. Italy already possessed the older model. While there armored divisions were not particularly spectacular the danger of the Butterfly still existed.

The Edinburghs advantage should the conflict get drawn out however would only increase as time went on and production increased for the upgrade system. As Edinburgh knightmares became standard main line knightmares amongst the Black Knights they could potentially stall a European advance.

Lelouch's eyes drifted closed this was really a colossal pain. He really needed to be worrying about the Chinese Federation instead of being concerned about the EU scoring a decisive counter attack against Schneziel's forces.

Maneuverability was an issue; the float unit had obvious advantages over the lower tech alternative, which was basically derived from the existing VTOL technology. In any case it would end both would end up being used. They would need to converge on the Chinese positions so mobility was going to be a necessity.

On the positive side the VTOL system was easier to produce which meant Lelouch would be able to have Kyoto produce them to equip the Japanese forces who would be participating in the battle.

There was also his planning with Cornelia that was having its own problems, Guildford seemed to spend the majority of the time attempting to drill holes in the back of his head with his glare.

Cornelia's knight neither approved of the Black Knights nor of Lelouch's command habits. More than that Lelouch was not apart of the Military yet had command over military units, this complicated the chain of command.

Whether this would escalate to something more severe was debatable, though Lelouch wanted to avoid any friendly fire situations, but it was something he really didn't want to worry about especially since Mao happened to still be running around loose.

The deranged Chinese Geass user was probably going to throw a tantrum, if we wasn't dealt with. Oh well at present the settlement was on heightened alert someone from the Chinese Federation would be closely observed.

The bell signaling the end of the day's first period of the day's classes rang jarring the dark prince from his thoughts. Suzaku patted him affably on the shoulder. "Hey Lelouch you've been distracted did something happen?" Inquired the Lancelot's pilot.

"I'm fine," He stated, noting Kallen approach. As it stood the half Britannian was not aware that the honorary Britannian was the pilot of the Lancelot. She already did not like Suzaku, not that it showed, still it was possible that dislike would escalate. Were that to happen she might do something stupid.

Shirley and Rivalz joined them on the way to the clubhouse, and Nina was probably already there. In any case Millie was of course likely having to deal with Lloyd's eccentricities, and Nunnally would be in class for this period.

The Prince leaned against the wall of the clubroom. Most of the details concerning the upcoming school festival had already been sorted out, of course there were still a few things which needed to be addressed.

In Lelouch's personal opinion he was rather concerned with the security issues of the hosting the Festival in the current climate.

There was no guarantee that the recent incidents would be the last time extremists launched attacks against the settlement. It was that very thought which concerned him about opening Ashford Academy's gates.

IF they had had the resources to deploy he would have permanently have stationed a few Knightmares around the campus, but that was out of the question given the present disposition of forces, troop numbers were simply to strained and the presence of troops stationed visibly at the school might attract attention, for now he'd have to suffice with the Knightmares already in the hangar here.

When the Chinese Invasion occurred it would disrupt all pacific military operations for Britannia's forces, in that Window Lelouch intended to secure his foothold, the main reason for the invasion of Russia being plotted was the enmity that existed despite the marriage alliance.

The Dark Prince intended to break Russia out of the EU, secure a more acceptable leader of their forces as well as take China, though for the later his Geass would possibly play a heavier portion in. The nations of Western Europe were caught up fighting off and on against Britannia. Russia's internal matters varied, but the population of the Russian Empire had more of a grudge with the Chinese Federation. It was a grudge left from most recently the Russo Sino war. A war that had left many, including members of Russia's royal family dead.

Another key part of the plans for the latter part of the year related to Australia. the preparations for a more peaceful take over were already in place, the natural resources, Japan known mines supplied nearly seventy percent of the world's Sakuradite it also held the most readily accessible reserves of the important mineral. That didn't mean their weren't other locations that could be exploited, however these other places weren't' as easy to access and didn't possess the same vast quantities as Japan's mines, hence why the island nation was so important. Thus why holding Japan was so critical to hold onto to Britannia.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Right ok thus here the thing Mao is still around for now, mainly he's off sulking fuming or whatever plotting to get CC back. Mao will make his reappearance later on but generally just be a background worry.

Lelouch is in the meant time having to deal with the fact Japanese terrorism is starting to spike and then there is also the fact the Chinese Invasion is very quickly approaching, which means big fight is approaching and the fact Schneziel.

-

-


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: God damn it its getting cold, makes me want to curl up and sleep nyeh no worries here is another update.

In other news I've started drawing up my after new years update schedule.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Kallen was less inclined now to hate Lelouch, of course he hadn't confessed to being Zero either, so she wasn't his new best friend either. It also would give him an oppurtunity to introduce her and Rakashata earlier.

Cornelia's military crackdown had certainly opened up additional oppurutnities as well as caused problems.

Todoh and the other three members of the four holy swords had not yet been located they had in all likelihood split up and gone to ground a fact, which invariably would complicate things.

Lelouch frowned at his cellphone, he really wished Kaguya wouldn't leave such frequent voice mails, it wasn't like he needed reminding when the meetings were, though her briefings on the positions of the other members of Kyoto was quite useful, knowing who was openly opposing his intentions yes that was helpful.

The Dark Prince surveyed the repairs to the Ghetto they were proceeding as he had planned, even if the Witch of Britannia hadn't approved of the idea, and oddly neither had certain, two specifically, mbembers of the Six Houses of the Kyoto.

It was the later which worried him more given they seemed to be outright opposing his goals, and their was the matter of the Matteis falling into the hands of the terrorists who had been attacking the settlement. There was a high probability it was from those two members which did indicate they were actively subverting his goal. Well he didn't have proof, yet.

His eye hurt specifically his Geass housing one, and the prince wasn't about to risk impairng himself and use pain killers given the recent surge in attacks.

Whatever the case with improvements to living conditions they could hopefully discourage any remaining support for such cowardly attacks.

Lelouch was also confident his two subsequent, those following after their first encounter, meetings with Chiba were yielding progress though from the subtle signs she had had no luck locating the knight of the divine wind, at least not yet. Time was running out in regards to the invasion.

At this point Lelouch however was quite certain Katase was dead, given the situation that had to be the case. This would make securing Todoh's loyalty easier, though the Dark Prince expected Suzaku and the Lieutenant Colonel to end up fighting.

Weapons technology was further along of course he was agaisnt using the pretty much untested systems in full combat, that would more than likely last a few days at the very least.

The Custom Burais had been returned to Rakshata, she had been aparently been working on a more advanced version, with lessons learned from the Guren incorporated, anyway the Type 3F Gekka, they were approximately seventh Generation knightmares, which reminded Lelouch that he had approved the contruction of the MMI 202 to begin after the Kysuhu Invasion mess had been dealt with.

As is it stood the remaining two models would likely remain unbuilt at the very least until spring 404 focucesed on stealth and manueverability while the 505 was more multirole knightmare, equiping systems similar to the Black March that was currently nearing the completion of development for the Edinburghs.

There was still the issue of pilots for the two machines, the prince sighed deciding it was time to retire for the day, he could tolerate so much staring. Philantropy was definetely not his strong suit.

He scowled as the report of trouble filtered in a few moments later, it would seem that the extrmeists didn't like their humanitarian efforts. "Puritans hold the line," If anything this was good oppurtunity to field examine the Mattei and its exact combat abilities in comparison, though more than likely results would not be conclusive.

Lelouch inserted the devicer key into the Edinburgh Command Custom, his machine had underwent some upgrades but nothing extremely signifigant not yet anyway, the main modular upgrade wasn't yet ready.

The Merlin was not totally finished and the Prince intended to keep that particular knightmare under wraps until the invasion.

His machine glowed to life as initial start up finished. The three MSV Particle Shields flashed into existence as the machine emerged from the transport trailer, the particle shields easily absourbing the punishment of enemy fire.

Six Blonde Knives launched out like angry hornets perofating the two attacking machines, that trick probably wouldn't work a second time now that he had used it, the enemy would expect know he had them.

The precence of knightmares didn't reassure Lelouch they hadn't brought heavier equipment along. He surveyed the new Japanese Mass Production machine vissually it was similar to a mix of the Sutherland and the Gloucester at least the main body and the machine's legs, though the arms had blocky shield like plates of armor to help with defense against Melee weapons, the head vissually resembled the Burai though it had two heavy communication anntenae.

Lelouch's Edinburgh skidded backwards to avoid the revloving chain blade sword. He flicked a switch releasing the right MVS katar. The High Frequency Blade sheered through the heavier armor. Three and not a scratch how disappointing. Had the prince proceeded to dsiengage the optimized knightmare he would have regretted it as Raikou opened fire.

The leader of the Black Knights cursed if anything would get Cornelia's attention it was probably this.

Green Shields flared into life absorbing the armor piercing shrapnel, he grimaced as one of the leg armor pieces sustained damage. Though it did explain why the limited numbers, the Mattei while newer was really an optimized Sutherland why risk killing your own people so send in less troops and its like shooting fish in a barrel when you have a linear cannon on the scene, "Find it and blow it up." He ordered maintaining his composure. A dozen 553 millimeter missiles ripped through the air towards the 'sniper den'.

Seventy six millimeter Linear cannons were not meant to function as dedicated Close in Weapons Systems.

The Black Knights had been underestimated. "Final sweep confirms all hostiles neutralized,"

He noodded, the damage was superficial thanks to the particle shields the composite armor could be fairly easily replaced in any event.

In the end it would seem the Mattei was simply, regardless of the variant like fighting a slgihtly upgraded Sutherland. Lelouch slouched against the chair as he returned to the transport.

As it was Merlin was almost ready. Once it was deployed it would be able to break veritably any current military encryption, communication's lines would be opened like floodgates.

With it enemy positions and movements could be relayed at real time levels meaning that Allied forces could set up ambushes on a much higher level. This was the pinnacle of electronic warfare.

The army were not the only ones who had been disorganized, and up until the mess at Narita Cornelia had been quite successful in dealing with the more established terrorist groups.

-

As it stood there were issues with increasing the security on the rail way system. At the present it was a very low priority. The prince was well aware Britannia didn't have the manpower to police them properly.

He had taken advantage of the stystem for the past two years the addition of his Geass had simply accelerated his timetable of operations.

The Japanese were a proud people but they could be depended upon if the Chinese gained a foot hold and if they received some form of populopus support, it would be possible to withdraw and to fortify Hokaido for Black Knights at least, and from their rearm and prepare for counter offensive.

Britaania could in theory hold the Kanto region saturating the forces present in that region. While Kyoto obviously could hold the Kansai block.

That was with the current disposition of forces how a defensive war would be fought, that factor which could change fairly quickly.

He had met with Chiba previously before he had gone to supervise the Ghetto humanitarian aid. In his his own opinion that had gone quite well there was still the issue with being a britannian but he was certain he had made a good first impression.

-

-

Lelouch's current mask was of a distinct venitian fasion, though the eye were his Geass was held had violent red line across it, and of course as with 'Zero' his also drew remarks.

"Geez you guys like your headgear," Remarked a member of the Osaka group, as he surveyed the prince's appearance.

He inclined his head, "Yes well my own serves another purpose besides looking mysterious," He said in a jestful tone, as the Thorian Edinburghs emerged from their transports. "Attacking directly will cause the hostages to be lost,"

"Yeah," The man admitted, "We also don't know where they are being kept either," The man was obviously troubled by this turn of events, and the probably his pride was hurting a little bit given the situation.

If not for the importance of… The Osaka group had been among those who had been encouraged into further action by Zero's emergence.

Securing their allaince was amust so as to not only set a prescedent, but also to reinforce their numbers, Japanese freely participating independent of Britannia would discourage supporting the sham government that the Chinese High Eunuchs would try and set up in Kyushu.

None the less the Dark Prince disliked the idea of having to meet with the members of the syndicate in order to capture them though given the situation he would have little choice but to arrange the meeting, and then proceed with the plan.

After that part of the plan had been dealt with they could eliminate the whole of them lock and stock, and that would be the end of the matter.

"We'll go ahead and arrange the meeting," Lelouch stated, "Once we have secured the abducted we'll commence extermination of the criminals, until we've set everything up try not to engage the enemy, your Knightmare reserves are currently not in the best of shape,"

The man frowned, "So were supposed to do nothing while these people are out there breaking the law, and exploiting innocent people."  
"Do think," He chastised "what happens then they do extort 'protection' they'll take it out on those do not have the capability to defend themselves." Lelouch took a step back from the group, "Can you at every moment insure the protection and safety of your citizens guard from any reprisal that may come, for now we must wait."

In any case soon Rakshata would be fixing up the Guren's radiation arm and thus they would be able to have the machine in peak fighting capacity. This would allow them to have something to counter the Lancelot if Suzaku involved himself because according to him the Black Knights were self serving egotistical vigilantes who should have if they wanted to change the system should do it from the inside.

-

-

"Lelouch," The red greeted rushing up beside him.

The dark prince smiled genially in return, "You want to know more about the preparations, for Osaka or perhaps the Chinese Invasion of Kyushu, or perhaps the new equipment we've been developing." The elevator opened, "We'll be operating with mixed ranks during the Kyushu of Invasion, that means Britannia's Military will that be a problem?"

"I can handle that," The Half Britannian stated after a moment "given the situation, its not something that will be a problem."

He nodded as he pressed the down button and the elevator began its descent. "Good, we can ill afford to have to worry about that given the fact we will be out numbered by quite a bit. Three factions of this order will be participating, in any event don't shoot at anything that isn't a Gun Ru and there shouldn't be any friendly fire incidents. Hopefully everyone can abide by that."

She crossed her arms annoyed. "That won't happen." Kallen protested, she was trying to act like his revelation wasn't such a big deal.

"As you say," The teen stated, "and that may be the case, I have a meeting with Kaguya later that should let us coordinate better with Kyoto." The door of the elevator opened with a melodic ping.

Built a year and a half earlier the base was a large intersection of the underground network of which the Japanese terrorists used to move about in, a technique that the Order of the Black Knights had adopted for their own benefit. The hub had been expanded to accommodate a large number of Knightmare elevators that lead to the surface among other things.

"This is amazing,"  
The Dark Prince nodded, "You would be surprised what one can get away with," He remarked stepping out.

Rakshata greeted them a quarter of the way with her own unique method, as typical referring to herself as the Guren's mother. The introduction went well enough at least in the eleventh Prince's opinion.

Kallen may have been slightly startled at first by the creator of the Guren, among the other Knightmares used by Kyoto, and the other forces of rebellion in Japan.

At least this was going as planned as it stood Russia was having problems with its middle class. Their protests were around the issues of the disparity with the lower class, the current Tsar had a habit of splurging on things.  
If things got out of hand to soon Charles would uses it as an opportunity to 'justify' the invasion of Russia. This would take a number of things off the table, most of all it would worry the EU. More than that this would keep Russia out the ongoing conflict, no that wasn't correct it would bring Russia into line with Britannia.

The Empire would remove the trouble causing elements there by preventing any further uprising, if this happened Lelouch would have to accelerate his plan. Meaning the elimination of both the rowdy intelligentsia as well as the present Tsar.

Russia's Tsar and his brother in law the Holy Emperor of Britannia were known to have an enmity these days; dating back to Emblem of Blood prior to Charles ascension when both had been young men. This dislike hadn't extended to conflict mainly remaining a personal dislike but cooperation had all but ground to a halt during the Oriental Incident some seven years prior.

This would likely prove to be Lelouch's next thing on his agenda once the Invasion of Kyushu was resolved.

Yes, he decided placing a hand on the computer upon which displayed was a killing machine and its weapons, he would once things were handled deal with the Russian issue his uncle was not fit to lead in this era, perhaps the man's brother but that was not how succession had played out it mattered little.

Nikolai was incompetent and a greed driven pig, so much like a certain French king. Like all proper Britannians Lelouch had been taught to absolutely hate the French and that included the extreme avarice of their monarchy which had led to their down fall for their slighting of the Britannian Empire's predecessors the English Empire.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yoh anyway obviously this will not be like R2 the EU war will be a focused part if all goes to plan.

-

-


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Happy thanksgiving and what not. Here we go, here we go, here we go now. Lelouch acts like a bastard, not that that is uncommon.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

It was all quite amusing to the Dark Prince; Kallen was or perhaps it was the other way around that Chiba was the opposite of Kallen. In that the half Britannia found Lelouch in distate but revered Zero above all. Chiba to the contrary distrusted Zero, or so the dark haired teen had determined from their talks.

Lelouch on the other hand was a Brittanian; still to her was a more amiable person. None the less the two pilots got along well enough, when they weren't arguing about Zero.

The preparations for the Chinese Invasion had been going well so far. More than that in all likelihood Britannia would not even interfere when Lelouch retaliated. For the in regards to the world's most populous superpower it was a monarchy however the rightful ruler of the nation, the Emperess a girl no older than Suzaku's cousin Kaguya, was in charge officially in reality the High Eunuchs held power having subverted the authority of the monarchy for their own gain.

It was not to say that Britannia did not applaud the initiative but it give Lelouch as a member of the Royal Family a 'legal' and 'valid' reason to invade and conquer at least that was what the Britannians would say, not that he cared.

Todoh was here with Kaguya, she really was proving impressive in helping his plans along, now if only the rest of Kyoto could be as helpful.

"Your Zero," the knight of the Divine Wind remarked, not totally surprised, though what little surprise he had seemed to be of Lelouch himself rather than him being the masked leader. He laughed, though to eleventh prince's amusement Kaguya scolded him for such an action, with a kick in the shins.

After they had all taken their arranged seats, the dark haired royal answered. "I have Japan's well being in mind Todoh," Lelouch responded, "Though to be frank on the matter I head the entirety of the Black Knights." The Japanese Colonel didn't seem to pay much mind to the clarification.

"Something the likes of Hokaido," Todoh replied, the man was no idiot he probably had speculations as to the possibilities of Hokaido's backers. In all likilhood the JLF had been painfully aware of the northern region of Japan, and what it could possibly mean for their dreams of 'liberating' Area 11.

The Dark Prince confirmed this inqiury. He had no intention of denying this well known truth not to someone he did indeed seek to become his ally. "My objective brings peace and stability to the land can you say the same of the current method?"  
"Japan's struggle will end," Todoh remarked in all candor, this was true. The work that the JLF and other such factions had done was no longer needed it didn't serve any further purpose. This was the big obstacle for if the Black Knights goal succeeded their would be some who would view the old terrorist factions as nothing more than impediments to bring about the new future.

Lelouch was aware of this fact, though it was his hope Todoh could be persuaded without the use of his Geass. None the less while Todoh being swayed to their side would be an advantage not all the other terrorist factions would simply lie down and die out peacefully, that would be asking for to much it would seem. "And so will the blatant corruption Britannia will tire of the constant struggle and the populous support justice by the time of the end of the conflict,"  
"Japan will be whole again," Kaguya announced cheerfully. "We'll have our own government, our own military." That later part would be more out of the fact of neccesity with the increasing need of Britannia's military elsewhere letting the Japanese participate more in the armed force was a given, and even if Britannia did not it wouldn't matter not once the next phase of the plan secured China and Russia.

"Are the trade offs worth being subjects," Lelouch questioned, "Todoh soon the Chinese federation will attempt to conquer Japan that nation which is responsible for dealing refrain amongst the populous whose own population lives in squalor greater than the Japanese." The prince stated, "Prove to Britannia that the Japanese are not worthless show that your miracle has a purpose."

It was a tad on the dramatic side but it did convey the point Lelouch was intending to make to the Knight of the Divine Wind.

Kaguya after reminding him of the upcoming meeting with the rest of the Six Heads of Kyoto, that aforementioned group would expect them to work with Todoh and the Four Holy Swords in resolving the Osaka Human Traficing ring.

That could potentially complicate things, especially when Todoh added that he would be coming to one of the Pre operation briefings. In addition to the fact that he would be bringing the four holy swords.

Rakshata would be supplying them with the Gekka to replace the custom burais they had lost at Narita, something Lelouch would expect the Indian scientist to chide them for, but that was another matter entirely.

-

-

The Dark Prince was quite pleased his analyses were indeed proving to be indeed correct in this situation. Not that said predictions really held any relevance in the planning for the Osaka operation though it was still pleasing to know he was right.

Preparations had been made, however things were starting to get down to the wire. As far as time went until the invasion one week after the Osaka operation was scheduled to be carried out that was the expected time for the invasion.

At the same time that mission, the one to deal with the human trafficking based out of Osaka, was finally undergoing its final stages of preparations.

Lelouch as Zero sighed behind his mask as the two female aces present, Kallen and Chiba, bickered back and forth.

Positive impression or not she, Chiba, didn't like the idea of relying on Britannian assistance as they would be in this mission.

Besides that she also mistrusted Zero, which had been what had again set off the Half Britannian in the first place.

The group would be meeting up with Rakshata, at which time the 4 Holy Swords would be getting their new Knightmares.

After that there would be one last pre Op meeting once preparations were out of the way they would have the information needed to wipe out the Organized Crime in what was expected to be utter totality.

However keeping the Osaka group, rather getting them to maintain a level head an wait and not run off half cocked was becoming a nuisance.

The group did not want to wait, yet they didn't want to loose the Japanese who had been captured by the syndicate either.

Lelouch tapped his fingers patiently this little argument would die down soon enough, he surmised. When they had first arrived the Four Holy Swords had been well received by the groups.

Though at the same time the Black Knights were, some of them in the group, annoyed at Kyoto for suddenly barging in and forcing their way into being a part of this operation that was already in its final stages.

Kyoto was severely beginning in truth to get on his nerves, it wasn't Kaguya or Kirihara either but whomever else that had decided that Kyoto should have a role in the Osaka operation. Right now the Black Knights needed to maintain ties with Kyoto, for now, at least until the mess that would be the invasion of Kyushu was sorted out and dealt with once and for all.

In any event the final expected set of technical systems and weapons systems that they could develop and properly test before the invasion well the preparation of those items were almost ready soon enough to use in the Osaka operation. Of course that was excluding the Float System, that particular feature was highly unlikely to be ready in time for the operation in Osaka.

He glanced back at the arguing women. Chiba had amusingly enough jumped down Kallen's throat because of the latter's faith and confidence in the masked leader.

Todoh, though he had maintained his usual stonily straight face, had found it rather amusing as well.

As it stood the two Knightmare aces had been at it for a few minutes before one of Kallen's group decided to speak up. "Hey, Zero, uh shouldn't we err you know stop them?" Questioned the bespectacled Minami.

"What?" Tamaki questioned in surprise, "No way man this is great." The 'freedom fighter' protested smiling broadly.

Zero held up a gloved hand so as to address the concern. "Let them argue and get it out of their system," He remarked,

"Oi! Tamaki what the hell did you say?" Demanded Kallen furiously as she and Chiba rounded in unison.

Bad luck for the whiner it would it seem. It seemed that other than the subject of Zero the two really didn't have a problem working together and agreeing with one another.

The argument now thoroughly derailed the dark haired royal called the meeting back to order, after Tamaki had been scolded of course.

As things got back on track Lelouch had the latest reports distributed. So far they had determined was that the Syndicate had been able to acquire their Knightmares, as expected during the period of attacks in the interim between Zero's appearance and Cornelia's assuming of command in Area 11.

That month long debacle had resulted in large numbers of fights and more casualties, for Britannia at least, than in the whole of the Second Pacific war.

During that period of disorder a large number of Knightmares had gone missing or had been destroyed. Lelouch had made that while some fell into the hands of terrorists he hadn't wanted the problem to get too out of hand.

Thus on average six out of ten were damaged beyond repair, typically by geassed Britannian troops, so as to prevent those 'filthy barbarians from acquiring the weapon's of his majesty's army' or what not.

Britannia's Knightmare force, as a result of this 'sabotage' during the hit and runs, had been decreased by nearly a quarter during that period of time alone.

The syndicate had probably used the confusion to get their hands on the fifth generation frames, reports indicated they likely had a little over a company in strength.

With that in mind if they didn't capitalize on the advantage of surprise they might end up loosing trooped, precious troops, which would be needed for the repulsing the invasion of Kyushu by the Chinese Federation and their puppets.

-

-

The prince much to his fangirls at Ashford academy's horror had elected to skip. the first reason was that he was presently at an important meeting, and the second it was Clovis's blasted Artistic Expression Week. During the week Lelouch always ended up being a popular subject.

Lelouch was begiinning to loose patience. It was official some one in the Six Houses of Kyoto was deliberately supplying weapons, intelligence, and funds to the extremist factions, this of course couldn't be allowed if he was to contiue with the plans.

Though Kaguya getting a hold of Todoh was an unexpected boon. It also would have its draw backs. The Japanese miracle worker would be joining up with them on the Osaka operation, and the invasion of Kyushu.

For now however Lelouch was having to explain to the stony faced colonel the plan, in front of the Kyoto Houses.

Over all the intention was simply to locate the hostages and if possible rescue them. They would use the pretense of being buyers to siern the location after, which they would draw out the Syndicate forces and obliterate them.

The Sutherland like the Glasgow, or the Burai was a fairly versatile design. The Syndicate had removed much of the armor from their ill gotten Knightmares lowering the weight and making them thus easier to transport.

One common addition was the inclusion of a chest mounted machine, common to variations of both mass production lines. The Edinburgh being the only major variant that lacked one to counter infantry and light Armor but in a trade off did instead carry a more complete Electronic warfare counter measures system.

It was still up for debate whether the Millenial would accomadate such a machine gun, at least in regards to the final model. This since testing of the initial prototype batch was still ongoing. However given the situation they would be deployed during the invasion. It wasn't a likable situation, and it was regretable but the fact was they had little choice given the situation.

Every available unit would be needed to counter the estimated up to 1500 Chinese fourth generation knightmares.

Britannia had at present a little under half that arranged and ready for front line service, about six hundred thirty knightmares, with an additional two companies enroute.

Kyoto had scrounged up and rallied about two hundred or so, the number wasn't exactly clear given the nature of where the help was coming from. Though this was only thew number ready for the frontlines on that first day. Likely however Kyoto would be able to coordinate and supply reinforcements once the invasion started.

The the case of the 3 Black Knight Factions, including the two 'sets' of Istavianians they had been working frenziedly to get more than five hundred knightmares perational and ready for combat or built, in doing so they would be depriving reinforcements to the other factions however for right now their supplies could hold out.

As it stood the situation had changed dramatically from when Lelouch and his compatriots started the Black Knights. Three's faction had never been meant to need to see direct, heavy, military action that was for the Istavanian and Thorian factions in Japan, or the Xanthus or Pheonician Faction in the Arabian and European theaters of actions respectively. Roland like the remaining puritan faction had handled research and the buisness side of things.

"We're going to win." Kaguya stated reassuringly after the prince had finished his briefing. Despite being only a year his junior her confidence given the situation was child like and pure, much like Euphemia.

Lelouch banished the thought from his mind. He did not doubt their victory but at what cost it would come.

Kirihara seemed to be thinking along similar lines as the Dark Prince, but as knew as did the dark haired royal that allowing the chinese to gain a foot hold in Japan could not be allowed regardless of the cost it took to stop them.

The Chinese intended to bury them with number and because of it their knightmare forces quality could afford to lag. Still it was a fresh force.

If the Eunuchs who controlled the Chinese Federation suceeded in bringing more troops to bear they might still be able to win, but the casualites would be atrocious depending on just how many more were sent. It could very well eleveate the status to an inevitable phyrric victory at Kyushu.

This could force Leouch's hand and make him disolve the Chinese Federation into Civil war, a contigency he had been setting up. The other option was to involve Russia eariler than he had hoped he would have to.

Millie's favorite piece of classical literature; it wasn't completely lost on him, though the constant parrelels were rather irksome at the best of times.

Idly the Dark Prince watched on as Krihara contiued with the briefing, and so the eleventh prince continued to plot, adjusting his plans for the changes that had occurred recently.

Options to use against the Chinese varied, but ultimately he needed to weaken the Eunuchs. Among the planning for plots to do just that he had geassed a few sacrificial pieces, which couldbe used. These tokens would start a rebellion against the eunuchs while allowing his main Chinses troops, General Cao and Err Shi and those forces from being involved.

There was also the military district of India to consider in these plans. They wanted independence it would be easy to 'coax' them into a full blown revolt. This combined with other movements could cripple China's ability to move.  
However establishing the 'board' would take time, other wise he would have already set them into motion already, some of the preparations were ready. None the less some was not all.

Kirihara finished his portion of the report / briefing, and Kaguya stood up to speak.

She had a point, though it probably hadn't been her intention, Suzaku could be a problem once all this was finished.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yeah there you guys go,

-

-


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: To address something before it comes up Code Geass's maps are screwed, problem one according to season one's shown map the EU controls Africa, thing is it also states that the main area where them and Britannia are held at is Al Alamien, which is in Tunisia or Egypt fuck it that's not really the point the point is that it is some where on the African Mediterranean. Ergo Britannia must have territory in Africa.

The second issue is with the Areas novels state Area 10, Oriental Incident, is Indochina, like Cambodia. Again the map in season 1 as I recall shows it belonging to the Chinese Federation. Another problem with the Area system what are the other areas, it never outright names all the other ones.

That being the point I need a bit of help with.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

The preperations were nigh complete in one days time they would obliterate the human trafikers in Osaka. Consigning them and their devilsh trade to oblivion were it rightfully belonged.

Clovis and Euphemia were off opening that art gallery so they'd be occupided most the evening Cornelia was probably busy with the status of the miltary, preparing the final shifts and plans for the invasion.

Lelouch was in the meantime serving as mediator; Chiba and Kallen had managed to infuriate one another, yet again, while arguing about Zero.

The two had ended up storming off in different dirrections with Kallen blazing a path straight back to Ashford Accademy. As Lelouch he would have only made her anger glow brighter, more than likely even if she did know his real idenity the red haired ace still wasn't totally comfortable around him. He actualy expected it to take time for her to be fully comfortable with the reality of Lelouch, student of Ashford Academy was actually the same person as Lelouch Vi Britannia the mysterious benefactor and organizer of the Black Knights.

It was thus why the member of the Four Holy Swords was currently present at Lelouch's townhouse. Albeit she hadn't actually said much about Kallen besides some fairly general insults, naïve, trusting idiot, since the most she could openly say was they had been arguing about Zero though she had been reluctant to do even that; even if such a practice had and was orriginally been quite common amongst the Japanese populous and ow was common even amongst the Britannian Settlement's population.

He assured her that her opinion was valid, and as of a few minutes ago were enjoying tea.

Up until now neither had mentioned or inquired about their respective personnel lives other than a few menial facts; among those Lelouch had been in Japan before and during the invasion of Japan and she inturn had revealed she had spent most of her time outide the ghettos.

The Dark Prince had offered little in the way of his heritage or why he had bodyguards nor had she inquired about the matter, it was likley he a noble who hadn't earned, like many of Britannia's upper crust had, the ire of the oppressed people. The humanitarian aid to the ghettos helped.

Lelouch was internally pleased about the oppurtunity to refresh his japanese etiquitette; he had not up till this point as the only available person was Sayoko and that in his mind would have likely been degrading to her.

The prince, perhaps amusingly so a noble of a forgien land was more apt at the ritual than the soldier. Of course not everything was open the teen had made sure to keep his Black Knights emblemed ID card well concealed not that he expected her to go through his wallet.

Albeit there was only so much one can deny about Japanese Cultural treasures, thankfully Kirhara was still publicly known as the Traitor so the prince was somewhat excused since the town house collection was rather mild in comparison to some of the tepid nobles' collecetions.

Culturally tolerant that was what Lelouch was or so remarked Suzaku.

-

-

Rakashata was currently berating Tamaki, "Try to be more careful," She hissed heatedly at the Japanese freedom fighter shaking her tobacco pipe at him furiously, the whiner was backing up and out of the way of the annoyed mother of the Guren.

Lelouch leaned backwards, he was here as the Dark Prince not as Zero, his Venetian masque in place over his face, he even had longer hair to accommodate the disguise, of course the later had been an idea he had actually gotten from someone out side of the Black Knights.

"I was at least a hundred times more careful when I was birth her," the Indian scientist berated from beside the red seventh generation frame.

Tamaki damn near banged his head as he exited the Guren Mark II, "Who the hell are you?" He questioned angrily still attempting to keep his head away from the tobacco pipe.

"I'm her mother," She replied.

That didn't really seem to answer his question, and it was obviously just making him angrier so Lelouch made his way over.

"You look better with out the mask," Rakshata commented as he joined the assembled group of scientists and Black Knights.

His eyebrow twitched behind his mask, why did she have to go and say that in front of these guys, now they would pestering him especially concerning what Kallen had said earlier, thankfully in that event the Four Holy Swords hadn't been around that could have been a problem to explain.

Rakshata handed out, after the introductions had been dealt with and everyone got acquainted, the new pilot suits. Lelouch and Kallen had already gotten theirs, but everyone else hadn't. They were rather spiffy, but unlike the uniforms he had distributed no one had seen fit to comment on it.

Oh well soon enough they would be meeting up with the syndicate scum, and then he could get rid of these hair extensions before Cornelia saw them. The dark prince repressed a shudder not even wanting to think of what Euphemia would think of the cosmetic effects.

-

-

Lelouch for once losing his cool cursed angrily as the report filtered through this whole knight was fucked up beyond all recognition.

The Edinburgh slammed one of its fists into the Syndicate Sutherlands, at the same time the cannons mounted on the limb spat depleted uranium shells into the enemy machine hurling it away from the Seventh generation Knightmare as burning hulk.

While initially the operation had gone smoothly and the exchange with the syndicate was proceeding smoothly and with it they had expected that soon the would be slaves would be safe and sound. That was about when the whole of the affair had started to unravel around them.

Of course once the securing of the Japanese had been underway already but everything seemed to have gone straight to hell. Some group of radical Japanese terrorists in Matteis had started attacking.

That was to oddly convenient given the situation, meaning someone had likely tipped them off either someone in the Osaka group or more likely since they had kept all but demanding up to date reports concerning the operation; Kyoto.

After hastily dealing with the syndicate thugs they had moved out, Lelouch's pistols were still covered in blood from the skirmish with the criminals.

His radio buzzed, "The Britannians are here," One of the Osaka natives all but shouted from the other end.

His Edinburgh's upgraded factsphere flashed the Lancelot, what was going on why would Cornelia send in the special corp, since she really didn't like them.

Also judging by the incoming blips on the radar they had kept more forces in reserve so they probably hadn't expected the extremists.

Lelouch floored the accelerator tackling a Mattei hard. The other machine slammed into the asphalt. The rapid acceleration had surprised the Japanese variant of the fifth generation Sutherland as had the use of the particle shields as a battering weapon. Still the dark prince thoroughly angry especially given the likelihood that someone in Kyoto was actively trying to contradict his plans.

He launched blonde knives. They drilled through the Mattei's cockpit with a violent and sickening motion before ripping through the other side of the machine like an angry monster.

The machine's radio came to life, "Kyoshiro Todoh and his subordinates are facing off against the Z 01 Lancelot," Reported one of his Thorians. "There requesting assistance in the matter."

His machine fired a barrage of molten copper penetrators from its Electro Magnetic shot cannon.

Lelouch complied with the request that had been relayed while at the same time making sure that their retreat was still secure.

The report on the Gekkas appeared to be quite positive outstripping the Matteis reaction times and allowing them to avoid the machine gun fire, the Lancelot however was another story.

It was a Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, superior to the seventh generation semi mass produced frames, the Gekka in this case, by a level of power. Though in theory five on one and with Lelouch's special data they should win.

Of course the problem with that was they had to do it without destroying the prototype, as they would need the seventh generation frame for repulsing the invasion of Kyushu by the Chinese Federation in what was estimated to be in the coming week. Because in all likelihood the Lancelot would be extremely effective in dealing with the Gun Rus that the forces under the command of the Chinese would field en masse.

Their forces were pulling back in any event he'd have the Osaka group take the hostages out of here, then have Kallen's group take the four Holy Swords and then if the psychos were still running amok well he would just have the Thorians bring the hammer of the gods down upon their heads with all the wrath of a bolt of lightning.

Before turning his attention to the matter of the four Holy Swords and the Lancelot he posed a question to the mechanic. Who answered with a devious nod and grunted an affirmative.

Cornelia would likely like this little upgrade of theirs when the invasion rolled around, and just maybe it would get her off his back for a little while.

Their numbers, those of the Knight of the Divine Wind's troops, was proving advantageous in keeping Suzaku occupied. In reality all they had to do was hold him off until the evacuation had been completed.

"The first attack will come from a front, he will not feint on that one." Lelouch stated over the radios as the other troops began their retreat. "If it misses he will keep moving to avoid a counter attack. Read his movements."

He expected this to go on for the expected three minutes while the captured Japanese were withdrawn.

Asahina had managed to disarm Suzaku of his VARIS rifle, and with the Gekka's fore arm mounted cannons the honorary Britannian would be forced to fall back.

Lelouch glanced at his heads up display, as Todoh sheered off the top of the Lancelot's cockpit, they really didn't have time for this to go on, and besides everyone had moved to their appropriate positions continuing this was no longer necessary.

The Dark Prince paid little attention to the banter exchanged between the Knight of the Divine Wind and the son of Japan's last Prime Minister. It was all pointless chatter about the situation of the land. Their talk was one that had no purpose on the battlefield.

He gave the order to withdraw, and only after Todoh noticed the closing Britannian reinforcements. Rakshata had been correct Kyoto should have sent her better parts for the Gekka.

Now all that was left was to deal with the terrorists, the radicals, they apparently were somewhat better equipped then he had expected them to be. A sign, which he interpreted, did bode well for his plans.

-

The Dark Prince had evacuated the forces Britannia would have had a problem working with. "Status?" He questioned looking as his screen displayed a now recharged energy meter.

His machine's mechanic responded affirmatively on his inquiry of the machine's present condition. After a moment of testing the Edinburgh's systems with which he confirmed the Knightmare was operating with the expected efficiency, he announced his intention to launch the machine.

"Acknowledged Black March System is green for go,"  
An imposing grim smile crossed the dark haired royal's normally handsome face as he gripped the controls. Upgrades became available all the time, metaphorically speaking that was, since they had the technology they merely had the issue that was producing the application of the technology.

Overall the RPI 999/X Edinburgh Commander type had surpassed expectations considering like its true mass production counterpart the reason it was ready was because they had subbed the technology gained from the Lancelot.

Black March was a detachable multi role upgrade system, combining several sets of equipment for differing military situations. The Black March was an evolution of the existing equipment that was applied to Knightmares to specialize them.

The System was built to address the flaws of Britannian machines in the event of the conflict with the EU getting worse, especially in light of the final production model of the Panzer Hummel.

In that particular instance the sniper/ anti armor configuration would probably see wide spread use with the forces deployed to Arabia. The rifle standard to the package alone would allow the Black Knight's Knightmares to engage the Panzer Hummel at range in a bit more even manner.

Lelouch launched the machines present configuration stressed close quarters combat and agility, since the prior configuration wouldn't be as much use in the current situation given the constant moving and distance involved and the urban situation.

Whip like blonde knives with MVS edges alight slashed through the two Matteis. It appeared they were so called 'First Generation' variants. To clarify it meant they were Sutherlands machines directly converted to the Mattei model specifications. This made them easier to produce but also inferior to a machine built from scratch.

Against this pure Edinburgh Commander with its upgrade system they weren't any problem to eliminate at least so long as they were disorganized.

Britannia would start dropping in Knightmares from the Knightmare VTOLs in a few minutes those troops would be deployed fully and they would attempt to quell the riotous extremists.

The Dark Prince raised his machines arms from each a trio of high speed penetrators fired in rapid succession. It was a fairly simple design weapon meant to punch holes in armor the magnetically accelerated rods would do just that through most armor not simply limited to tanks or Knightmares.

In addition the guns were stored one the back when not in use. Hopefully Cornelia hadn't decided this matter hadn't decided this matter hadn't required her personnel attention, or sent one of her knights.

In any event the later was unlikely since she had apparently given Jeremiah command of this mess, albeit Suzaku had been apparently been sent in to fight Todoh, Cornelia's closet sadism coming to the fore.

Two MVS blades deployed cleaving through the descending chainsword. Lelouch pushed his advantage and sliced the enemy machine in half, well in thirds to be precise.

While perhaps not an ace the level of Suzaku or Kallen, the prince acquitted himself well enough on the field of battle.

His analysis of Suzaku had however proven correct so it was more than likely he could defeat the Lancelot if conditions were met.

In any case Britannia needed to maintain its current force. Cornelia had stated she would leave dealing with the syndicate to him thus far Britannia troops to show irked him greatly. Whatever, he thought as the IFF appeared.  
CC was in position 4 hadron cannons fired as one lethal beam of dark red energy. He had figured this was among the better ways for her to get experience handling the heavy assault Knightmare.

Hopefully the green haired witch would have a competent grasp on the machine by the time of the invasion of the Kyushu Bloc by the Chinese Federation.

The features for the Black March upgrade system, namely the detachable float system would hopefully also be ready and the power consumption issue could also be addressed in time.

At present the present the Thorian shock and awe battlefield refit and attack had disorganized the motley crew and the Z-01 was proving useful even if it had been deprived of its VARIS, actually given the close quarters that wasn't really a problem given the danger of the rifle over penetrating.

His radio flared to life, "Your highness you're not going to like this," Remarked Edmund who like the prince in an Edinburgh outfitted with a Black March system.  
Lelouch groaned, "Not now we'll deal with whatever it is later."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Points for you if you get what Black March originates from yes indeed.

-

-


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: And here we go pity timeline wise I can't right a Christmas scene little snowy Tokyo and all that.

Oh and on another note if you want go to the Code Geass Forums GeassOrder I posted an idea I got from a dream its unlikely I'll write it myself but I'd figure I'd put it up before it completely got forgotten.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Cornelia was pretty furious at the situation. Lelouch was not to happy with the little announcement either. However the issue was not so important at the moment, Todoh's services in the coming battle were now assured.

In any case Rakshata and the Black Knights resident Polish scientist were currently looking over the reports from the surprising battle in Osaka. The underground railways were proving as useful as ever in transporting materials.

The prince fully intended to blow off Ashford for the day, the chatter would be completely unbearable today. He hated rumors. It was not simply the matter of Suzaku either, some one was spreading information around that shouldn't have been spread around.

A person in the Kyoto Group was a prime suspect, and they were someone depending on their actual objective could benefit from. The Black Knights would be unaffected by most the slander, for the moment it was mostly directed at the Britannians. Cornelia especially had been targeted, they had even gone so far as to draw up a picture of the infamous kiss from when the Witch of Britannia had arrived in Area 11.

Preparations for the Invasion however for now took first place on their agenda. So dealing with Kyoto would have to wait until the Chinese Federation's invasion had been dealt with for now.

The Dudleys and Eastbournes had both been produced a few more, not enough of the later to make an exceptional difference on the naval front but it could possibly help thin the ranks of the amphious machines. As to the Dudleys well the Chinese Federation would be using human wave tactics so the use of that model was rather obvious, they would simply again thin their ranks as they approached. Deploying the test types of the machines which had never made it into the production stages would like wise not totally even out the numbers either

Indeed unfortunately they would still be out numbered, even if they could use the super cavitating torpedoes to destroy one or two of the transport ships, that was of course assuming they used regular transports to move the mainstay of their forces. The initial landing would be likely accomplished via high speed transport crossing the east China Sea. Intelligence already gathered indicated that oddly a smaller pecentage of forces than expected coming from the Korean Penisula, of this could be due to wishing to avoid increasing tensnions with the Russians.

Another worry was of the Gun Rus reported already in the Kyushu bloc, but they were in the wrong area so to speak. Meaning more than likley those units would rebel during the invasion to reinforce the Chinese controlled forces.

Whether this was simply meant to distract their forces or actually part of some Chinese plan to delay their counter offensive thereby giving them more time to prepare for the arrival of the Anti Invasion Coalition, meaning more time for them to prepare and set up defenses at whereever they intended to land.

The Guren Mark II probably wouldn't be as much use as it had, true that it was a seventh generation frame but against the numbers of the Chinese Federation which were likely to be fielded in the coming invasion its close quarters combat speciality wouldn't be so much of a benefit, even if Rakshata finished the package, in this situation, even the Gun Ru would have little to no defense against the red seventh generation frame.

"Make sure the refit gets finished, without air cover we'll get bogged down and overwhelmed by force of arms." Lelouch commented surveying the machines that were currently being worked on. "I'm going to go have a chat with Cornelia."

Kyoto's trouble causing would have to be dealt with later. The expected time of the of the invasion was drawing near though the exact date of the invasion was not known it would happen sometime within the next week at the earliest.

-

-

The Glaston knights and the remaining palace guards of the Aries villa had arrived and were preparing for the approaching battle. Other complications had arisen in the meantime as Cornelia was now harking on to him. Euphemia had named Suzaku her knight and at a bloody press conference of all things.

Clovis had been present. The blonde prince had all but fainted at the announcement and was still fearing that the Witch of Britannia would blame him for the pink princess's shenanigan at the art museum.

Like Cornelia this turn of events annoyed him though for another reason entirely. In any event she had explained about the information that the government had received concerning Osaka. Definitely it had been meant as a trap, though whether it had been meant to deliberately harm the Black Knights or an attempt to weaken Britannia's forces even further would be debated.

A tip off that Kyoshiro Todoh and the four holy swords had each received a new model Knightmare as well as where they would be being delivered to Britanian forces and then for the extreme nationalists to show up.

How utterly convenient of course Cornelia had suspected that it had been a trap but allowing Todoh while he was still a wanted man would have been negligence. She was annoyed at the situation, a fact not helped by her distaste the NAC, well in that regard she might try and crush them, the six houses of Kyoto, which probably would go over ever so well with the Japanese populous.

The Dark Prince had spent a chunk of the earlier conversation trying to discourage the Witch of Britannia from making a move like that. So far the issue was still undecided, but that was better than the near certainty it had been otherwise.

Right now it was already obvious that the Chinese Federation would outnumber them both in Knightmare as well as in standard troops, meaning they could afford to compromise their tentative alliance.

After the Gun Rus the most numerous Knightmare frames in theater would be the Burais fielded by the Kyoto and Black Knight Forces.

The next most numerous would be the Sutherlands which would be operated by members from all the major 'sides' of the anti invasion coalition. Mainly due impart because of the widespread distribution of the frames they would be in use by the Black Knights because they would be supplemented by Japanese groups, which had elected to side under their command rather than Kyoto who seemed ineffectual as of late.

Japanese forces that had placed themselves under the command of the Black Knights would be using mixtures of Burais and Sutherlands.

It would take an estimated three days to destroy the Chinese beachhead and that was being generous. More likely Lelouch expected five to seven day of pitched fighting to be a more accurate time frame.

Britannia would likely loose Fukuoka fairly early on the natives were already hostile and known for terrorist activities, however the direct attacking of the base on the first day was unlikely unless either the Chinese forces were more numerous than was expect, which was possible or populous support was higher than was expected.

In any event they would probably spared the last few days preparing with the acquirement of the submarine carriers they could move forces into the Kyushu bloc a bit easier, possibly.

Additionally it raised the possibility of launching a two pronged landing operation as well. Holding Kitakyushu would be a bit easier as would retaking it if it fell before there forces could reach it

However due to tensions in Area 11 as well as the chance the Chinese would launch an invasion of mainland Japan they couldn't simply garrison the Kyushu block. While the forces of Britannia would be relying on its air force to thin some of the ranks of the Chinese horde it would really only do so much.

Having acquired Todoh bolstered his forces however in this case it was likely to be less helpful, as their main deficit was in troop numbers and fatigue as well as the distrust between the ranks that would undoubtedly exist.

Though the good news was the Merlin was now completed and calibrated at last adding as planned another seventh generation or whatever designation.

Britannia would be fielding fifth or sixth generation frames as the bulk of their ground forces with fourth generations, refit Glasgows and combat refit Knighpolice , serving as auxiliaries to their main forces.

The Black Knights and their support would be depending on a mix of four, primarily Burais used by what had been formed by 'Zero's' or Japanese troops, fifth primarily Sutherland Ds a Black Knight modification or Sutherland Es. These like Burais were in use with to a lesser extent 'Zero's' group with newer Japanese forces. Sixth generation consisting for the frontline mainly of Manchesters, though a few other models which had not yet or never would see wide scale production for the prior Eastbournes and Dudleys came to mind. Seventh generation mass production types, Edinburghs for the most part would also be participating, though officially the Gekkas, at least those piloted by Todoh and the four holy swords, would be under his command and there was those four models and the issue of the Palace Guards.

For the most part Kyoto would be deploying the Burais as the main stay of their forces though Sutherlands would make an appearance and more than likely as would Matteis be amongst their forces as well.

The Gekkas were limited production types not suited to full mass production due to lack of quality parts meaning the quality of machine was lower than it could have been. None the less Kyoto expected a full mass production type to be developed. Lelouch half expected that the group may even field possibly additionally Gekkas.

Despite the crackdown and the fact some groups were siding with the Black Knights preemptively Kyoto's numbers were erratic at best, as was their production it was a clear misnomer production of Burais had dropped but resources were still being consumed yet nothing was 'officially' being produced or so they claimed.

The NAC, the Houses of Kyoto by any other name, were seemingly deliberate in their hindering of the war effort more than that Lelouch more than likely expected whoever was behind this to attempt to cut back Kirihara or Kaguya's influence sometime in the near future.

He stirred from his thoughts, Cornelia had written off the Osaka op, which actually kind of annoyed the prince. Guildford who had butted in imperiously into the conversation was currently on the receiving end of a death glare.

It was a pity he needed the knight's ability for the invasion until then he was safe. After that well it all depended on the situation that existed after the invasion besides the dark prince would likely be occupied with either China or Russia.

The both of which were more important in securing then dealing with some pain in the ass knight.

"After the invasion is the earliest as you know that we can expect aid and reinforcements," Cornelia stated, she was somewhat annoyed at the two males and the impromptu glaring contest. "More than likely it will originate from Area 7," Area 7 had been conquered, colonized in the eighteen hundreds what was the largest archipelago on the planet served as a key naval staging ground for exerting Britannians influence. Due to both being a part of the empire as well as the oriental incident in which they along with other holdings had been blockaded the area's number populations, called Sevens, were none to fond of either the EU, or the Chinese Federation. Though on the down side they would not look favorably upon the Japanese.

He nodded, "That will severely affect our tactics," Lelouch remarked, numbers were not permitted to operate Knightmares, albeit the prince knew that this would have to change in the relative future. Tanks could be used to defeat Knightmares, despite what people thought these days to the contrary. It was merely quite a difficult feat to accomplish with the old tanks.

"Unfortunately the war against the European Union is not going well," Cornelia agreed acknowledging his point.

Guildford narrowed his eyes watching the dark prince carefully open a small case of which contained within was an encrypted external hard drive. "This is unfortunately true," Lelouch stated, "I am proposing a refit of the equipment in use by non Knightmare troops."  
Cornelia's knight snorted derisively, "Using your companies designs no doubt," He spat his glare intensifying.

"I seem to have been the only one who bothered to continue research and design new vehicles," Lelouch left off any verbal insult but from his tone it was clear what he thought of the other's man's intelligence.

The projector on the table hummed to life projecting the images.

"The Chinese Gun Ru is easily the most mass producible Knightmares in existence it lacks the electronics of both Britannia or the EU's Knightmares. It is built to be simple and easy to build and repair. The electronics it does carry are fairly shoddy."

He glanced at the projection of the Chinese Knightmare, "We know this," Guildford remarked.

Lelouch jabbed a button with his thumb, "Ah yes the Gun Ru is also partially amphibious, its not suited for combat in blue water but can make unassisted shore landings." He stated gesturing to the pictures; the dark prince clicked again, "Tanks are still in use in the empire both by numbers and regular Britannians however the design is old and relegated mostly for support roles, we'll have to change that two models, the first is equipped with an air cushion hover propulsion system similar to the Cardoc's," or the Skidbladnir but he didn't wish to say that. "Its operation time is significantly longer than a Knightmare; primary armament is the one hundred thirty millimeter Mk 11 linear cannon, as well as missile hard points of which it can carry a total of 12, secondary armament is a 12.7 millimeter machine gun controlled from within." He clicked again the large picture of the tank displayed the individual weapons.

The missile racks were circular almost resembling the barrel set up of a chaingun.

"The Mk11 linear cannon is capable of destroying most enemy armor from one and half kilometers giving the Mk 11 gun comparable range to the Panzer Hummel's much smaller caliber primary weapon."

OF course that was the point the primary weapon was being based of the Black Knights Mk 11 Knightmare Sniper Rifle with the appropriate modifications. It was part of the plan to take some of the advantage off the Panzer Hummel, it was low cost use a tank from a distance to take out an enemy Knightmare.

Cornelia waited for the specs of the weapon to be displayed before she congratulated him on the achievement.

"The second tank is equipped with land spinners," The Machine appeared via the projector. "This give it mobility comparable to a Glasgow," At Guildford's snort Lelouch took the opportunity to point out the obvious. "Which for a tank if very good, unlike the previous model I showed it features a more traditional turret set up," He paused changing slides. "It lacks the range of the other model but is easier to mass produce. I showed you this model," The dark prince remarked to Cornelia. "Overall in that time it hasn't changed much. In any event at present," He sounded faintly annoyed at the situation at least to the point where it traced into his voice. "We will have to wait until after the invasion to restart construction. Clovis has been overseeing," Meaning that in all likelihood the third prince had given the order and then went about his business. "The process of replacing the current tanks in service with the already produced models, and getting the crews acquainted."

With out the invasion of Kyushu not so pressing onto their situation Lelouch would have been against outfitting any Britannian military force with his weapons but given the situation it was acceptable for now.

"What about this project of Clovis's?"  
The dark prince looked innocent, "You will have to clarify what you mean I'm afraid I'm not certain I follow." He wasn't sure whether she was referring to Code R, if she was then she was rather out of luck. Lelouch had minimal exposure to it, and what little that he had had was to the Siegfried development.

Developing the Knight Giga Fortress could be a valuable asset it was large enough to have a fairly useful float system without draining the energy filler in the span of less than an hour. The original design would have relied on slash harken style melee weapons.

Second Prince Schneziel had the original plans as well, since he and Clovis had originally been working in tandem in the project.

Lelouch and the third prince's redesign would incorporate more ranged weapons, it certainly would prove more useful that way.

"That orange beast Clovis spent the better part of last night flaunting about," She snapped annoyed at his being coy.

He knew nothing of this having been otherwise occupied. "If Clovis is flaunting it about so." He remarked. "Then it's probably ready, as you said it is Clobis's project not mine. I only supplied a few modifications for the main details you will have to get them from him," The dark prince cocked an eyebrow, "And by flaunting it about what exactly do you mean?" Clovis had better not have mentioned him in his bragging about the Siegfried.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So there will be two versions of the Siegfried just to clarify that point, anyway hope you enjoyed it I may not update again before Holidays, Christmas at least depends.

-

-


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Well not much I can do really until the invasion starts I've got about thirty pages of disjointed notes in regards to that.

Okay to clarify Suzaku's knighthood isn't pissing Lelouch off, it did annoy Cornelia to have her 'darling sister Euphie' appoint the special corps guinea pig Eleven pilot. Lelouch is more annoyed at the fact everything is starting to go downhill, considering it seems likely some one in Kyoto is working against him, plus the Invasion of Kyoto that is drawing close.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Right now they really couldn't do much other than wait, all of them it was not simply just the Black Knights who were unable to act either, Kyoto and Britannia could ill afford further losses as they knew what was coming.

Cornelia was still annoyed though considering Euphemia had gotten a hold of one of those damn pictures apparently as some manner of counter to Cornelia's complaints about Suzaku, he would surmise. Lelouch wasn't sure if he should be making any further appearances any time soon that would just be inviting trouble.

"Lelouch,"

The prince craned his head to glance at the Britannian Major, and Euphemia's new knight, goodness that would take some getting used to, "Suzaku I have to congratulate you for pissing off every traditionalist and racist bigot in the entire whole of Area 11," he remarked stifling a laugh spotting the dirty looks from the usual trio of troublemaker students. "Right now however probably isn't the best time,"  
"I disagree, can we speak privately,"  
With a shrug the leader of the black knights stood, "Fine, fine, the roof should still be open right now,"

As expected the area was clear of any one else, so it was fairly secure place to hold a conversation.

He glanced around the area of the campus, right now Suzaku wasn't the only one people were gossiping about, but it was the main subject.

"Lelouch I have to know what exactly is your relationship with the Black Knights? Why are you affiliated with people like them?  
How foolishly naïve, it seemed he had yet to change. "Suzaku quite foolish of you this world is corrupt, it is not simply Britannian under Charles that can not be changed from within. The whole world is at the Sanguine Abyss, this whole world may well soon dissolve into war, no its only a matter of time. As to the Black Knights Cornelia hasn't told you I am their sire, the Black Knights were born from my thoughts and actions I created the Black Knights." He stated.

"But…" This response seemed to have not been one that Suzaku had expected to come from the dark prince's mouth. "How is that? Viceroy Cornelia is aware of this?" He asked just as surprised by that statement.

Lelouch wanted to laugh, "Oh she knows, and yes she doesn't like you much right now after the little debacle with Euphemia. For all her skill as a general she has been exposed quite a bit to the policies in regards to numbers." He shrugged noncommittally, "I can't really say I can fault her for after this is the fault of the corruption, its impossible to change something so ingrained from the inside, not realistically at least."

"I disagree Lelouch," Suzaku protested, he didn't really seem to care about Cornelia's slightly racist beliefs, "what your doing is the wrong way."

Sighing the dark prince didn't make for an immediate response, "Suzaku short of the extremely unlikely route of Euphemia becoming Empress the change and betterment your proposing cannot be accomplished with your passive method." His idealism was never to achieve anything at the current state of the world, neither did the eleventh prince delude himself into thinking Suzaku could with that view of change that he could join the Black Knights. Even while childhood friends the path they would walk differed, perhaps they could work together perhaps not. "Don't antagonize Cornelia further, she's already pretty irate over the situations as they stand,"  
"But I," He spluttered in surprise, "I haven't done anything to provoke the Viceroy to be angry with me," Euphemia's knight protested,

Lelouch might have been tempted to point that was not the most fair of people, something that Suzaku seemed to be failing to grasp. "First of all your not really well lets put it this way Euphemia's choice of knights raises issues, admittedly though you are more than skilled enough in a Knightmare, but a Royal Knight typically also has command responsibilities to address as well, look at Guildford." He stated neutrally, the dark prince had no intention of mentioning that his elder sister the first princess's choice of a knight was perhaps even worse than Euphemia's decision, in both his and Cornelia's mind. "Its not to say your unsuited it is her choice who she appoints but Cornelia at least was expecting to be consulted on the matter, it'd be like me getting married and not telling you about it."

"Wait? What?"  
The dark prince sighed, "Perhaps a bad analogy. What I mean to say is Cornelia isn't exactly pleased by Euphemia's-" He stopped mid sentence and marched purposefully toward the door and wrenched it open, "Shit," Lelouch groaned as two people ran off down the stairs. His cell phone picked now of all times to ring as well, "Oh dear this is going to be unpleasant." They couldn't have been there long but still this was still going to be a troublesome mess even if all they heard was the constant references to Euphemia and Cornelia.

-

-

The music at the club, which one of several fronts for the Black Knights both as an economic venue and meeting location as well as a place to crash, had reached absurdly throbbing levels in volume.

Luckily for Lelouch's hearing the private box he was currently occupying was thoroughly sound proofed. He grumbled somewhat annoyed at the impromptu meeting, especially considering the events at Ashford, with Oliver, who was the proprietor of the club and also one of the Black Knights Thorian chain of command for him to arrange this so suddenly after whatever had been said with one of his contacts was well quite a surprise, especially considering the steadily decreasing amount of time until the Chinese Invasion.

Everyone was supposed to be working together though that had as of late proven to indeed not to be the case.

"Heard about the issue with the Six Royal Houses of Kyoto," Ollie commented as he settled into the booth., "Well if there coordinating with the Chinese their being bloody good at concealing that kind of activity." He paused to have a sip of his fruity drink, "no communications that we can discern originating from Kyoto or the Chinese Federation least not through any of the outlets were watching." That was somewhat better news, when compared to recent circumstances. "However our infiltrators have traces increasing shipments of supplies and intelligence broadcasts to the radical forces."  
The dark prince nodded so perhaps they weren't helping the Chinese Federation, however confirming the supply routes proved the interactions between members of Kyoto and the nationalists who had become such a problem.

In any case the movements were hampering preparations for invasion. Not simply because of the risk of loosing critical assets but the chance the radicals would affect a coup after the invasion against the Chinese Federation depleted the forces of the more moderate forces, and obviously those of Britannia.

Unfortunately that could be a problem, Geass was one solution but unlikely to work given the fanaticism of the enemy, and the fact he wasn't sure how reliable his Geass would be in the near future.

Also at present they didn't have the resources to destroy this threat and wouldn't until around a week or two before the New Year.

What they needed was an utterly decisive win against the Chinese Federation more than that they needed a colossal show of force such that it would make the terrorists put their plans on hold.

Unfortunately, Lelouch was running out of aces to play only recently had the Ashford family gotten back on its feet and resumed manufacturing Knightmares rather they were producing currently RPI 13 Es. Britannia's fifth generation was not as good as it had once been on the battlefield. The RPI 203 Gloucester, 603 Manchester, and 999 Edinburgh all broke the numbering order yes that was true but they were all significant pieces. What Britannia needed however was a mass produced frame which could be built upon the successes of the Sutherland not a hard thing to do as he had already discussed this with varying parties.

In consideration of this task the RPI 15 Sutherland II, as the development project was tentatively being called, incorporated much of the same vein of improvements as the original Sutherland included over the Glasgow.

Though it was really nothing more than a stop gap measure something that could be thrown into production. The machine would be slightly better fit though the major critical flaws of the preceding model wouldn't be addressed; range.

However it would by them time to build a better mass production Knightmare, which would hopefully be even the odds against the final production type Panzer Hummel. At range the machines would devastate Britannia's more close quarter battle types and close range it would really depend on skill.

Whatever the case was the EU were meeting up and massing their forces for an offensive both sides were right now pouring Knightmares into Africa where the majority of the fighting was taking place at present.

North Africa was a war zone in the entirety, the open landscape was given the EU an advantage with the range of their Knightmares however both sides were pressing, feeling for any possible weakness or flaw. Neither side had found one as of yet, so even with the advantage in range and the constant conflict the European's hadn't really made any gains past the El Alamien front, not yet at least.

Suzaku's impending ceremony of knighthood raised another issue. It would have boded ill for the Black Knights in some regards, since Suzaku was a Japanese he would become a symbol of hope for what was possible. That didn't matter once the Chinese were stopped at Kyushu and their forces were refreshed and the nationalists were dealt with the land formerly known as Japan would be stable for a period…

Suzaku's so called progress of change from with in would in the end mean nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Though Diethard had even gone so far as to assassinate the honorary Britannian, not now of course, if they did it now it might alienate the populous, but say during the invasion perhaps or in the aftermath, well that would be easier.

He would have to address the matter and soon before the over zealous reporter tried to take matters into his own hands a turn of events that Lelouch found highly likely.

In any event Cornelia would likely continue to complain about the appointment, whether that was wholly just because it was Euphemia or that indeed it was because of the fact that Suzaku was a number remained to be seen.

He glanced at Oliver, "Would it be possible to track these shipments or possibly to even outright intercept them?" The dark prince asked his eyes in the low lighting of the club gleamed like a particularly vicious lion's. Not only would such an action deprive the nationalists of supplies it would add resources to the coffers of the Black Knights. "I'll be calling off Allan concerning the hunt for Katase." They had only continued just to make so they could clear up the last handful of leads but right now there were more important things to worry about than a single Japanese general, who was in all likelihood dead already.

-

-

The trip back to Ashford hadn't been any particular bother, of course it still had the typical attitude of the school. Then again the student body like most in the populous had no idea of the impending invasion.

Kallen's step mother was the typical high society wife, meaning the Dark Prince thought she acted like a stuck up bitch though in slightly more elegant language. In any event Mrs. Stadtfeld had shown at Ashford for whatever reason, which of course meant Kallen was more tense than was typical.

Millie was her typical cheery, almost ditzy outwardly self for the most part though she seemed to recognize something was up.

Shirley was continuing to act slightly strange but not in such a way that Lelouch deemed the matter urgent enough given the dwindling time until the invasion.

Rivalz apparently had been having bike troubles so he and Suzaku had been occupied with that task.

As to Kallen herself she seemed more annoyed at her step mother's impromptu showing up than anything else, though as he had noted earlier seemed tense because of the unannounced visit to the school, which was mildly surprisingly given the upcoming meeting not to mention the invasion.

Nina was still obsessing over Euphemia and hadn't changed much other than warming up to Suzaku as of late.

"So Lelouch your siblings have been over more recently," Millie remarked as if that was as normal as could be, which for the teen it in fact was not. "So is something going on that I should know about."  
He continued to slouch against the column, "My secret is still intact at least for the time being, however there is a more pressing issue.

"That doesn't sound like you Lelouch," She commented in disbelief, "You've put a lot of effort in keeping your secret,"

It was true enough but the dark prince had been well aware that he would not be able to keep his identity a secret nor that he would be able to remain in Japan forever, or even in all likelihood another few years. He tapped her lips, "The Chinese Federation intends to invade the southern island of the Japanese Archipelago."

She gasped. Area 11 was a strategic location, mainly due to its large supply of easily accessible Sakuradite, while the Chinese Federation was not on particularly good terms with the EU it was not to say they were allies of Britannia by a long shot, but to invade a colony of the Empire was surprising.

Lelouch nodded confirming that he wasn't kidding. "Thus you can understand my reluctance to be concerned about my own secret," he remarked not even bothering to stand up straight,

"The family has had a lot of business lately," Millie remarked looking up towards the sky. "Princess Cornelia even paid Grandfather a visit."

Given the state of affairs in Japan such a visit wasn't really going to surprise the dark prince. "Knightmare production is important for defense, and all that." He commented with little thought, "The action will help Ashford get back in the game of the defense industry." Lelouch craned his head to look at the Knightmare frames that were defending the Tokyo settlement.

"So you're planning on leaving then?" She inquired, "You've got that I'm somewhere else look on your face," She'd know outside the royal family, well to be correct on the subject just Nunnally, Euphemia, Clovis or even Cornelia to a lesser extent, the Ashford's had been really the only real contact he had had that had been in depth, well other than those people who were tutored with him or at the Aries Villa under Marianne they had really been the only people he had known during his stay at the Palace.

Reluctantly the dark nodded, "Yes I'll be leaving Japan in a relatively short period of time probably before the new semester starts."

"…" Millie didn't really have much of a response to the announcement of his plans to at last leave Japan for what was likely going to be a while, "Don't do anything rash Lelouch," She remarked regaining some of her cheer.

The Prince didn't respond, he had no intention of doing anything that he would consider rash if he could avoid, of course some of the things he didn't consider rash would easily fall into that category of most people.

"You aren't going to do anything rash are you?" She pressed after he didn't answer her reply.

He turned away from the Knightmares, "Nothing rash," The leader of the Black Knights stated finally.

"Lelouch," She exclaimed, "You are planning something rash aren't you." The buxom blonde seemed startled at the idea.

Snorting at the idea, he answered, "I said I wasn't doing anything rash my plans are meticulously thought out with contingencies in place."

"Is that why you've got an immense war machine parked on school grounds?" She inquired with an amused smile. "Your completion of the Ganymede, that's what it is isn't it?"

That was true enough compared to most Knightmares the Merlin was rather immense with a head height that was nearly a meter taller than even the Tiger, to say nothing of the seventh generation frame's pylons, which were in fact even taller than the head. Indeed the machine was the seventh generation successor to the Ganymede piloted by the late empress Marianne.  
With the completion of testing for the float system both the integrated version of the system on the Birmingham and the detachable version which had been tested on the Ector he expected the machine would even be able to use that in the battle at Kyushu not that it mattered the existing VTOL system would suffice if not.

Of course there wouldn't be enough float systems to go around, hell there wouldn't be enough of the lesser VTOL system to outfit even one of the three factions much less all of them, and Lelouch was aware of that but it didn't matter the deployment of the system in the upcoming invasion would be used for tactical response to changing situations on the battlefield and that was the goal greater tactical flexibility.

Lelouch stood up straight, "You could say that is true on both counts the Merlin is the completion of the Ganymede, and yes I have the machine here as a contingency in the event of an attack." He stated. "How are things with Lloyd going, I know the man is a tad eccentric?"

"Hmm," Millie smiled deviously and took a few steps backward. "Oh things are alright he admits that he is strange though, its not the best but he's better than the previous suitors mother attempted to pair me up with. Say why don't I go show Nina your big toy?" She remarked before running off.

The prince blinked, "Millie! That's not funny in the slightest." He shouted before with a grumble setting off after her. This was all that he needed especially with the final meetings coming up the one in Hokaido for the Black Knights and then the impromptu meeting with Cornelia in the settlement.

Final preparations were pretty much on schedule and probability was in their favor in regards to fighting off the Chinese Federation and kicking them out of Japan but percentages and pulling it off were two totally different things, after all the probability really relied on the assumption of good coordination and cooperation between the 'three' members of the anti invasion coalition.

In the event they did manage to decisively defeat the Chinese Invasion force there was also the issue of the Nationalists and the potential chance they would attempt something in the aftermath before the forces could be repaired.

Right now the Black Knights operating overseas in combat couldn't afford to be weakened number or supply wise especially with the chance of another front opening up in the near future along Arabia.  
On the up sides after the Chinese were repulsed it would be easier to put into place his plans to distract the superpower with an uprising, Project Yellow Turban as he was calling it after Millie's favorite work of literature, of course his intention was for the rebellion to fail but its success wasn't the point.

Hopefully the blonde wouldn't decide to spring any surprises on him in an attempt to get him to lighten up or relax.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes I'm tempted to blow off the Island of God but I might use the Geass ruins later, GAHHH I don't know is sleepy now, anyway the next update will definitely be after Christmas the only reason I got this up was due to needing to address the confusion over the last chapter.

-

-


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Greetings and how is everyone, its another more or less filler chapter, yes I know its getting like Naruto honestly I need to get off my ass, or rather I need to sit down and type up Kyushu. Please just bear with me.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hokkaido was thoroughly packed full, at least as far as this base was concerned given the immense flurry of activity.

All the people from 'Zero's group' was here of course, as were the majority of the other members of the Black Knights factions or at least their combat members.

There was also the visual projection of Kirihara, who wasn't here in person but was someone that the dark prince trusted enough and might have some form of useful input given the situation.

Something caught the Dark Prince's attention but he wasn't quite sure what it was he knew that some one wasn't present. Now he knew that Diethard was here as the newsman had been pestering him earlier prior to everyone gathering. Kallen he could see, Ogi was beside her, and the rest of that group was clustered in the same general area of the catwalk.

It couldn't have been the lack of Kaguya's prescence since she hadn't been able to make it to this gathering, and the only member of Kyoto he felt could be trusted and depended upon was represented electronically so that wasn't it.

After a moment of going through the varying older Black Knight officers who were supposed to be in attendance and accounting for them, they were indeed all present he continued to survey the room.

Pytor and Rakshata and both their development teams were likewise also in the room waiting by foreground of the raised platform for their technical briefing.

More people were still filing in, so he continued to discretely look around, he knew that it felt like some one was mising, at last his eyes fell on the green uniforms of Todoh's squad.

He counted them off in his head, one, two, three, four and… the prince allowed himself a mental aha coming to the conclusion the four holy swords were one short to be specific the sole female member Chiba was missing, perhaps she had simply gotten lost that was likely it. Lelouch decided somewhat relieved though indeed not completely he breathed a command into his radio, which he activated with a slight touch, unfortunately they could not really afford to delay so he began reluctantly.

His Black Knights here would find her, of that he was sure, and if not Hokkaido was quite safe she would be fine, and in any case Todoh could brief her on what was said at this little meeting.

Standing the Dark Prince made his way forward his venetian mask in place, he wasn't the only masked one several of the commanders had varying styles of them. There were even those glass visored masks worn by Kallen and the others worn by the equivalent of the non commissioned officers of the Black Knights.

"The Chinese Federation in a short period of time will be launching and Invasion upon the Japanese home island of Kyushu." He began, "Diethard Reid," The prince called out to the blonde Britannian reporter.

The man looked positively gleeful at the recognition from the Black Knights leader, he was a clever Britannian to be sure. After all he was a reporter and he had carefullly probed Kallen and Ogi and even Tamaki, he wasn't fully sure but he suspected that the student that Jeremiah Gottwald had come to him about, Zero and now the also masked leader of the black knights before him were all connected possibly even the very same person, truly a wonderful role the young man played on the world stage.

"You will be in charge of the communication with both the general public and insuring the channels of dialogue remain open with the other members of the coalition to summarize you'll be handling the unit responsible for distributing the information on the changing battlefield," At the present the Black Knights had never really needed any sort of public relations, corporate fronts excluded of course, however the Britannian could easily handle such a task after all this was done.

At this announcement there was only a little stirring mostly by people to get a better look at the man though some of Kallen's group were more surprised.

Diethard nodded confidently, this would the chance to show his talents. "I'm honoured to be entrusted with such a position." He responded.

Lelouch nooded and the screen shifted displaying the geographical map of the Kyushu region of Japan, "On the day of the forces of the Black Knights will be working as a part of a greater whole the Anti Invasion Coalition. This combined force will be comprised not only of us, but of Britannian and forces under the juridiction of Kyoto." His announcement even though it was known that indeed they would be working together with the Britannain military and Kyoto it still caused some chatter, "The main force of troops will be crossing the Inland Sea and land the first stage objective is the securing is the securing of an initial beachhead point in the first fourteen hours stretching from Oita to Kitakyushu it is important we hold the Kanmon straight in the event Fukoka base falls to the Invasion, which is highly likely. The Britannian navy will circle around the island in an attempt in coordination with some of our naval assets to deter additional Chinese reinforcements at the same time they will be deploying airborne knightmares and forces to the Kagoshima prefecture. Obviously since the Britannian Army is lacking in this capability this airborne force will be members of the Thorian regiment who will open the initial way for additional landing troops, as part of our agreement with Viceroy Cornelia for this operation Brigadier Jeremiah Gottwald will have field command." The agreement had basically required him to place a Britannian soldier in charge it had been one of the few conditions Cornelia had put onto him for this. "By the time we've landed we expect the coast of Kyushu facing toward China will be swarming with Chinese Knightmares the specifications of which will be explained shortly. Once our initial land groups have come ashore and the area has been forifitied. Kyoto and Britannian forces will commence their own landings."  
"So were going first?" Tamaki blurted out in surprise.

Pretty much everyone's eyes turned to face the freedom fighter who shrunk under the immense scrutiny. "That is correct Four custom seventh Generation frames will be apart of our opening landing," He stated drawing everyone's attention back to him, "Our forces will be divided into sqaudrons command of the teams crossing the Kanmon straights directly will be Kyoshiro Todoh, coordination of this site landing and overall command of the Kyoto forces which will arrive there will also fall to him."  
The four holy swords, or rather those three present seemed to approve of this choice of placin him in command.

Not wasting time Lelouch continued on, "Kaname Ogi of the Istavanians will be handling the coordination of the landing and fortification set up at Oita."

Kallen's group cheered a bit at this announcement.

After it died down the prince resumed his briefing, "Our objective is to isolate the forces that the Chinese land and then press inwards maximizing the effectiveness of our superior quality knightmares and the Britannian airforce as well as utilizing available naval artillery support in the best manner possible." He stated, pausing just long enough to alter the display before he started once again. "Our first advanced weapons group will engage the first wave of chinese forces and attempt to push them back, this force will comprise primarily our seventh limited and custom production frames particularly the Gekkas, Edinburghs outfitted with the Black March system, the Guren Mark II, Cardoc, and finally Merlin. The second AWG will push south and circle around this unit will comprise mixed ranks including Britannian Elite Units, particularly the Glaston Knights and Palatial Guards." He stepped to the side allowing Rakshata and Pytor to ascend to the fore to give the briefing on the technical parts of the operation, including exactly how they would be making landing.

Lelouch was already aware of this portion of the meeting, of course he would be arriving by air if not by float system than by a Black Knight VTOL unit.

When they found they had lacked a suitable pilot for the Lancelot Club Lelouch had made the decision to turn the machine over to the Knightmare Development Branch especially with the development of the Gekkas by Kyoto. Club was well weaker than the original Z 01 Lancelot, beyond that the machine was cheaper. To be frank it was the first step in the direction of building a mass production type seventh generation Knightmare frame based off the Lancelot.

This was not his intention to do, doing something like that would require him to divert assets to a program that while it might likely yield results would also take resources away from other farther along knightmare development programs.

No the reason for the study of the club was to develop and equivalent to the Gekka to be used in the coming battle. Four of the palace guards, which was a tad on the suspicious side in the opinion of the Dark Prince, from the Aries Villa remained besides Jeremiah of course. What was far more surprising was that his mother had ordered the Palce guards to be withdrawn on the night in question.

In any event these four would be using the machines that were to the Lancelot as the Gekka were to the Guren Nishiki. Though based off both the captured information of the special corp, which included the original Lancelot, as well as the Club the new semi production type would be incorporating other improvements. Like the Club it retained the lance style MVS weapon, Jeremiah had expressed some favoritsim in the weapon so it had been retained, though these lances included two slash harkens, it also had the shoulder mounted factspheres as well as the the arm shields and slash harkens on the machine's main body in addition to a third shield emplaced in the torso. Overall the principle difference was the removal of the armor and replacing it with the standard ceramic sakuradite laced type used by the Black Knights on their seventh generation types. There was the necessary places either to facilitate an over shoulder mounted pair of cannons or missiles, in addition to some form of flight pack in this case float systems rather than the originally planned VTOL system.

Of course for the moment there were other issues which were waying on his mind the studying of his Geass was beginning to gravely worry him, it seemed it was continuing to evolve and get stronger.

None of the others had used their Geass like he had his and now using it so frequently was beginning to have its effects the power was muttating. Current hypothesises indicated more than likely it would begin to effect more than it did already whether that meant it would effect changes to the subconcious or what was still unknown.

-

-

Time was nearly out the Chinese Federation was moving around in the area of their control nearest Japan, in any other circumstances it would have been overlooked as normal drills but they new better.

Kyushu had also begun to get slightly out of hand, so far it was mainaly limited to isolated terrorist attacks probably the point was to make Britannia think the attacks were uncoordinated and served no purpose other than being senseless acts of violence.

Cornelia was annoyed, Clovis was anxious and well Euphemia, of course, was absent from the get together.

Lelouch watched as the last of the machines were laid out. More than ever coordination was a neccesity between the groups with influence in Japan. As it stood Clovis would handle the defense of the Tokyo settlement. The pink princess would also rather obviously be remaining there, here, as well.

However the fact was Tokyo and the settlements would be sparsely defended to say the least as forces went the Britanian regions of inhabitation would be defended by only a handful of tanks, knightmares and the exist defense emplacements.

"So then Lelouch is the 'Love Boat' ready to sail?" Clovis asked, wiggling his eye brows suggestively in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Cornelia, not appreciating the attempt, swatted him on the back of the head causing the blonde to wince.

Sighing at the antics he replied. "Skidbladnir can sail final instalation of availiable weapons was completed earlier." The dark prince responsded his annoyance better hidden than Cornelia at least. "Were the situation different I would be against deploying the vessel however its not impossible to deploy the ship."

As it stood the Skidbladnir was not complete the engines which had been installed were were only three of the planned five meaning the ship wouldn't run nearly as smoothly as it would have. That meant the MSV shields would not be nearly as powerful and the warships Hadron cannons would have to wait longer in between firing. Luckily the hover and cattipillar drive would however work fine of course that wasn't an enormous relief not when what they really would need would be the firepower.

Though with the final test of the birminhams and Clovis assuring both he and Cornelia that the Siegfried was ready as well they should be able to deal with enemy ground forces well enough. Clovis's knight giga fortress would be well shielded enough to with stand the anti air defenses, the Birminhams well they would have to be more careful even if they did posses MSV shields.

A screen flashed on displaying another blonde royal, seeing this from the corner of his eye Lelouch scowled. The man on the screen was none other than the second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire Schneziel el Britannia, and among other things the patron of the Lancelot's creator.

What a bothersome complication, he though before the prime minister of the nation spoke up.

Lelouch would have cursed, this was not good, it took most of his restraint not to shoot out the camera, already his hand was straying to his pistol.

"Cornelia, Clovis how wonderful seeing you well, I thought I would come and pay a visit," The data must have finished loading. "My goodness Lelouch, so the rumours are true you are alive. That is wonderful." He remarked

The Dark Prince stepped forward, "That must explain the trouble on the western front your gossipping instead of crushing the Europeans African Front," Lelouch grimaced and responded.

"Ah you wond me dear brother," Schneziel smiled broadly. "So then I would guess that would make you responsible for those other seventh generation frames."  
He doubted highly that it was a guess the most obvious hole in his security was the special corp of which the Lancelot development team was.

Lelouch would take vidnictive pleasure in showing that unit inquestion up. "My project and Rakshata Chawla's design, and I'll be telling the Earl of Pudding to keep his mouth shut from now on,"  
"Is that so," Schneziel nodded emphatically. "Three sets of seventh generations frames what an interesting turn of events," He didn't seem to disturbed by the idea, "Why don't we all meet on Kamine Island for a reunion."

Frowning he spoke up, "I'm not going," Lelouch remarked firmly after Schneziel's façade had vanished from the screen. "This would be a waste of time we have an invasion to prepare for –" His lapel pin crackled with static.

"Prince Lelouch," stated a familiar voice on the other end. "Princess Euphemia is approaching the stairs," Reported Jeremiah.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: OI there you go and so you know my spell check is on the fritz so I know my manual checking probably missed something so sorry about any errors. Yes I know that its short, and yes I know it wasn't Kyushu Forty One that's what I'm shooting for, just for the moment deal with it.

Though I am severely dreading typing up Kyushu.

-

-


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I just realized something…. **frowns pathetically**… I forgot to include more Ashford academy humor… bad Helltanz bad, and why didn't you guys remind me I count on you guys for this sorta thing. Ah well I'll make amends, don't know how good the scene will be but I've tried.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

The remaining Aries Villa Palatial Guards had reunited. All of them were capable enough on the battle field and off it. Ace level pilots would probably be able to tip the favors more in their favor by racking up kills. The fact was the Chinese were likely expecting to only face the Britannians so their froces should have been more than suffiecent espesically if more Japanese sided with them.

To add to that the Aries Villa Guards would be outfitted with what was basically the same as the Gekka was to the Guren Nishiki at least from the perspective that both machines limited production seventh generation frames.

If it had been within their capabilities production wise he would have had custom grade seventh generation knightmare frames constructed however at present they had neither the resources on hand or the time to do such a thing.

Cursing the second prince Lelouch prepared to make his escape right now at the present time he could not afford to be distracted.

At the moment Euphemia was supposed to have been preparing to knight Suzaku the only reason she would have for barging through military command had to have been a call from Schneziel.

Euphemia was to put the matter simply naïve and innocent, especially for a member of the Royal Family of Britannia.

As nice as it perhaps it would have been to sit down and relax and all that 'normal' familial interactions, it was impossible more than that it was a down right unwise move.

Lelouch could not afford to be distracted. He had no time for innocent things that time other than the few precious moments with Nunnally were beyond him now, and soon enough even time with Nunnally would end.

He had to lead the Black Knights that was what he had to focus on the creation of a better world. It was something that he doubted Euphemia would understand.

As luck would have it his eye would pick now of all times to flare up in pain. In all creatures ranging from the shark to men, if it had eyes pain there was like other sensitive nerves being struck it was quite unlike anything else.

The pain had been steadily getting worse and Lelouch didn't consider that a positive sign since he had been avoiding using his Geass.

His knees buckled visibly as the wave of pain hit him full force. Not now, he thought furiously trying to plot a way to escape without running into Euphemia or the pain in his eye becoming known to Clovis or Cornelia, or any one else for that matter.

Standing straight the dark prince analyzed his situation. Currently including Geass –ed troops his present disposition of forces was probably enough to even escape Cornelia even if her good knight helped out but that was without a point.

A chase like the ones, which occurred with great frequency on the campus of Ashford Academy, would defeat the goal of stealth in this case. There was also the issue of exactly how Schneziel was intending to arrive no private jets were currently scheduled to arrive and one that would have the sophistication and security necessary to accommodate the second prince would be easy to spot. Also there were no additional ships currently en route which would facilitate such a soon arrival.

It was also much earlier than expected, it was indeed, as it likely was, the case, for Euphemia to learn of his continued existence.

He had of course expected her to learn of it eventually but not yet, either from Cornelia, or perhaps possibly Clovis or Suzaku in the case of the prior's big mouth and the latter's overly trusting and open nature or possibly from her own questions in regards to the military and the new technology as well as the black knights and their proven strategic capabilities.

The pink princess was unlikely to be able to keep his existence a secret for long anyway hence why he had made plans to disclose his survival in the near future, right before he departed Japan, and Britannia's territory of course.

Pity he didn't have a remote for his Knightmare not that without flight capability would escape be that much easier and again such would be far to showy for the purpose of continuing to maintain his secret.

There was also the issue of Schneziel's visit itself, while he doubted this was an assassination, even Lelouch wasn't that paranoid, however something was at the very least going on than a simple family get together.

"Lelouch you should come with us," Cornelia remarked apparently she had not noticed his momentarily weakness, at least something had gone in his favor. "I am certain that Schneziel intends to show you something," The witch of Britannia commented with certainty.

The dark prince rolled his eyes, "He'll get shot if it's anything like Clovis's big secret when we were children," He stated stonily.

"What secret was that?" She inquired suspiciously as she rounded on the blonde prince in question.

A look of abject horror crossed the third prince's face, and then he clamped a trembling hand over Lelouch's mouth, "Eh heh..." He chuckled uncomfortably trying to take a step backwards. "Its nothing really Cornelia eh I mean Viceroy," The prince stammered in terror.

"Whatever," she snapped annoyed, "Schneziel has been building an airship using a larger version of the Float System it was recently completed." She announced.

Her statement caused Lelouch's yes to widen in surprise, not because he hadn't expected the second prince to use resources for such a project bur for it to already be done.

"And your coming even if I have to drag you along." The witch of Britannia announced with an air finality.

-

-

Slumping against the wall the dark prince stared at the screen Schneziel estimated time till arrival was put at after Suzaku's knighthood ceremony. His eye was still hurting though right now it was simply a dull throb.

Right now he was looking down from the second floor railing. "How foolish of them to make such a fuss just because of his birth and rank." The leader of the black knights murmured distastefully.

"Prepare yourself my rival for I am coming to defeat you, en garde!" Shouted a voice from behind him.

With out batting an eyelash Lelouch side stepped, he was really supposed to be in fencing right now but didn't feel like going.

"Haha, your skills are as sharp as ever I see," His classmate declared swishing the rapier, of course it had its end tipped, through the air. "However I will triumph and escort you to class!" He announced resolutely to the dark haired teen.

This was really ridiculous Millie really needed to stop encouraging this silliness amongst the student body. She apparently had thought it was cute Lelouch had a 'rival'. "Walter do we really, really have to do this ri-"  
"Hey Lelouch catch,"  
Grimacing as Millie shouted from the top of the stares and through him… what the heck was that…

Sailing through the air his hands closed around the scabbard of the object. The object was a sheathed long sword. The scabbard was silver with a gold chain with the sword having a black handle, but it was heavier than it should have been.

"Ah ha ready to do battle my rival," Challenged Walter Brian McNeil, over all he was probably one of the 'better' students at Ashford, now if only he'd loose the idea of declaring Lelouch his rival every waking hour.

The history teacher cleared his throat, "Aren't you boys supposed to be in the gym?" He inquired rhetorically as he tapped his foot. "So then prodigy of the academy are you going to give us a show?"  
Lelouch frowned at the nickname, but grudgingly allowed himself to be led outside from a tactical perspective he had the advantage at least in regards to weapons.

Walter however did rank highly amongst the school team, definitely not to the level of someone like Todoh or Jeremiah or even Suzaku but he was still a dedicated fencer, more so than he was in any event.

Even though he had been working out more and he had the renaissance man style education the dark prince wasn't yet in as good of shape as he needed to be in.

The thrust came aimed at his shoulder, feint Lelouch correctly predicted stepping forward sliding the blade out. Metal rasped as it slid out with that unmistakable hiss.

A note dropped out from around the blade.

"Millie's where did you get this from?" He demanded picking the note up,  
She smiled "Not telling unless you win." The blonde teased waving her finger as she snatched the piece of paper away and stuffed into her blouse pocket. "Unless you want to come an get it?" She winked.

"Walter lets get this over with," He sighed.

The other Britannian saluted, "Lets begin again my rival!" He declared exuberantly pointing at the prince. "Have at thee!"

"And now," The dark prince whispered under his breadth sticking the scabbard in front of the other Ashford student's leg causing him to trip. His eyes widened as he slipped forward going off balance with the support for his lunge. "Game set and match." Lelouch declared as his 'rival' fell face first in to the moist ground of the football field.

Rivalz pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah way to go buddy your really good at this!" he shouted and then promptly began collecting bets and the fangirls began to cheer excitedly, at least till Kallen arrived.

"No gambling on campus Mr. Cardemondde," Warned the teacher but otherwise turned a blind eye to the actions of the secretary of the student council.

The red haired half Britannian poked him in the shoulder, "Come on the knighting is currently on, isn't that a problem."  
"Relax Kallen," He sheathed the heavy sword, he'd need to increase his workout man what a bother. "Diethard is wrong this is not our problem at the moment." The prince remarked as the two walked off together even as the fangirls glared at the young lady of the Stadtfeld family.

She glared at him, "Lelouch this is serious," The pilot of the Guren Nishiki protested firmly.  
"No its not, the Chinese Invasion is serious the EU opening a second front would be serious an uprising in Russia would be serious," He tapped his chin in thought. "Britannia building a fleet of airships over the next year would be serious this is mildly unfortunate but not really a big problem in the long run of things." The prince declared. "Besides the dominance of the Lancelot is no longer an issue."

Kallen blinked, "The Clubs new semi production model?" She was correct for the most part that was not the only reason he no longer was worried about the Lancelot.

No what was worrying him about Suzaku was Euphemia having knighted him but not for the reasons everyone else was.

Yes it was a change but Suzaku becoming a knight meant little in that regard, no it was more because of it would likely draw Euphemia to the academy.

Though he had managed to escape earlier, Nunnally was not so capable of such feats and if she found his sister she would be able to find him.

"We'll be moving out soon enough Cornelia will have to leave Japan soon," He remarked, "That it the way things are. I'll need to leave as well our brothers in the EU are reporting further activity. This country will be better off, we'll complete this phase and hold our progress."

She blinked, "We intend to wait,"  
"Yes," If they moved to quickly things would likely collapse, this change of Euphemia's was unlikely to have a lasting effect and even if it did it would only help his plans that was the way things were. "Don't do anything rash Kallen, you see Suzaku means very little overall taking him out would be a waste of force." He opened the door for the two of them.

Kallen stepped inside, "Alright Lelouch what's going on then if Suzaku isn't the problem?"

"Kyoto is splintering," He remarked after a moment. "We who bear the name Thorians will see to it that Judgment always falls upon the corrupt. Those who would encourage rebellion, and needless violence for their own selfish desires will feel the force of the hammer upon their heads." Lelouch commented, "Istavanians forge their blades in the flames of war they rise from sources of conflict to lash out against the enemies of justice."

-

-

Overall this whole thing annoyed him, he only had acquiesced to this nonsense because well besides Cornelia twisting his arm there was the opportunity to learn more about this new airship.

They had been considering to build one, but only after they had secured more industrial infrastructure and totally worked out the kinks in the project's systems.

Lelouch leaned against the side of the deck. While it had taken him some convincing to get Cornelia to use two ships, but once the tactical situational had been laid out well she had agreed eventually.

Schneziel wasn't supposed to arrive for about another hour at least that was the plan of things.

Float System equipped warships this could potentially be severe problem in regards to curbing Britannia's power, he thought, no Charles's power of influence and the corruption of the Empire on the world.

Even with out taking over Russia they could begin the next phase it was pretty simple the current Tsar left most military issues to the council of Generals, the highest of the military, while the autocrat dealt with civilian issues.

With the high pressured situation both at home and abroad it wouldn't be that hard to start work on industrial facilities and because it was industrial work there was a pretty much guarantee that the Tsar would sign off on it.

Russia's military was powerful that really was what kept Charles from launching an assault just yet, seizing it and the industrial power would be the next step in bringing about a better world.

Acquiring those resources, and then using the infrastructure in Australia would allow the forces of the Black Knights to begin moving both against the western EU, of where they had less support than areas like Poland, that wasn't to say they were without influence merely that Black Knights had yet to garner as much support.

However before the could have the French based faction of the Black Knights commence public works they would need to handle Arabia, that meant dealing with the issues there and keeping another front from being effective.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Right clearly my on the fly attempts at humor not work so well right now... sorry about that. We'll have your regularly scheduled programming seriousness back next time ciao.

As to Euphemia she is more or less is sure Lelouch is alive, or at least that's what Lelouch thinks, the only reason I didn't have get it confirmed because some one stated it was to early since Schneziel just got put in the loop.

-

-


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Oi its chapter forty, good god/s seriously were getting up there any way I will take now to point out that Lulu is getting better and he's not a cosmic plaything of Murphy in this story.

Also unlike R2 if some one is gonna die their gonna stay fucking dead, and 'word of god' go suck my…. Getting off topic, really its ridiculous ah heres the damned chapter I'll stop ranting.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

This impromptu trip was a potential problem, Cornelia for some reason had been oddly huffy about him bringing not only his knightmare, well one of them, but having Jeremiah come along as well.

Right now the custom type seventh generation frames could be counted on hands. That was going to change Schneziel's project was going to be considered a success, and it wouldn't do for the Knights of the Round to have subpar weapons.

Of course worrying about the production of Britannia's new machines which likely hadn't even been designed or were just entering that phase of development wasn't really all that big of an issue. Rakshata and Pytor had begun along obviously with their respective development teams work on new machines, among those would be the Vajra of course plus construction of the MMI 202 which would start once the invasion was stopped.

Avalon so that was what he was calling his warship that was basically all he had learned unfortunately Cornelia was more of a fighter than someone who understood the technology behind things. Such a shift in tactical flexibilty a flying craft, with what he expected to be that offensive power of a warship as well as the ability to launch knightmares, such an advancemnt would be a really grave problem. At least until a counter measure was developed, if Britannia could replace their existing navy before a countermeasure could be developed then they could potentially inflict serious damage to the Europeans.

Gritting his teeth as the pain flared up again he winced, it had been getting worse even though he hadn't used his Geass any further. Perhaps his Geass had already reached the stage where it would evolve without any further use, that could be a problem. CC had stated that it was getting stronger but what exactly did that all entail.

Clearing his thoughts he analyzed the situation, Lloyd was Schneziel's top scientist and so his research was up to date. So thereby the Avalon was mostly untested it was a weapon that was not yet ready for wide scale deployment. The technology was to new for that kind of action. Pytor and Rakshata could probably complete the SEN and that would elminate some of their problems, but they would need a warship that was ready for combat in what would be a real war.

Avalon was nothing more than Schneziel flaunting his oversized ego, the airship wasn't ready for combat but it still would be capable of battle. It was a danger to the unprepared but once he knew exactly what its spec were shooting it down would be easy. Well easier than just guessing or using winning via overwhelming firepower, which would probably entail eight to twelve full size hadron cannons coordinated at the prow.

Lelouch allowed a malicious smile to cross his face, unfortunately this had the effect of causing most of Cornelia's 'elite' troops to whimper like kicked dogs, after all he was the guy who had built, financed, the demon machine Cardoc. So evil grinning was nothing to joke about.

Cornelia tapped him on the shoulder, she was probably slightly worried about him and the unpleasantness, hell the only one not freaked out was Jeremiah.

He roused himself his thoughts. "Were almost there I know," The prince responded cordially.

Overall their escort was fairly small Shikinejima was pretty isolated, at least their official escort was small coviently their were two merchant vessels not to far which had just happened to be built in Hokkaido and owned by a Black Knight Front Company, they were currently carrying knightmares.

Plus there were RMI 18 S Eastbournes in the water not far off, they were equipped with stealth and more efficient battery technology, in addition to some minor changes to the shape of the machine to improve underwater features.

The Witch of Britannia wouldn't approve but Lelouch understood that the situation was far to volotile to rely just on the Forces of Britannia, especially with the Portmans that were in their arsenal.

Lloyd, Suzaku and Euphemia were on the other ship so the chance of running into the pink princess was unlikley at least until they arrived at the island. Clovis had been left in charge of the Tokyo Settlement. Either there or themselves either one was curently vunerable to attack.

It had been seven years since the very first knightmare had entered the stage as a true weapon of war. The RPI 11 Glasgow had been the revolutionary tool used in the invasion of Japan as the response to the Oriental Incident. Britannia's startling victory brought the second pacific war to hasty conclusion.

Without regard to their safety war had been declared. That now however no longer mattered. The Black Knights had matured into their worldly form. Soon enough they would have the power to oppose the corrupt systems of the world.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, now stop spacing out on me, Lelouch." She snapped annoyed at him. "Now that Schneziel is aware you-"  
He shrugged, "I'm not going to do anything yet." The prince remarked, "Nothing has changed, nothing that would warrant my survival becoming public knowledge so I have no intention of making it known. I intend to leave without meeting Euphemia I intend to continue to fight in anonymity for as long as possible."

Oddly Cornelia had a problem with him fighting whether this was because he was the leader of the Black Knights or because she would have had problem if it was the armed forces of Britannia he wasn't quite certain.

Leaning back he spoke up again. "I told you I made my bed I intend to lie in it." He remarked, "I have no intention of supplying seventh generation knightmares to Britannia not with Charles as Emperor, I however will not supply the hostile forces within the EU either."  
"Hostile?"  
He chuckled, "Do you honestly think Britannia is the only major one with whom contributes to our ranks," Lelouch continued to laugh, "No we have people from the EU and well you are already aware of the agents from China existing." My mother's death left Nunnally scarred, and created a monster. "White's from Rome and Sky's from here in Japan, and I don't want to here your objections either." The prince remarked waving his hand rapidly.

Nationality meant nothing to him, no to them nationality meant nothing to them, it was a fact he reminded all about the Black Knights.

Staring out over the waves the dark prince pondered how long this would last Schneziel had no real need to speak with Euphemia, still this was definitely not with the situation with the EU going on like it was a simple visit.

The EU's actions they were proving a real pain in the ass, and what was worse was that he was starting to get paranoid why hadn't the Knights of the Round been deployed to deal with the situation. Charles was taking this situation far, far to laxly, that was the opinion of Lelouch on the matter.

So either he had a giant ace in the hole and was letting people die needlessly, which was very well likely or he was going senile, or maybe just caught up in too many orgies to notice the later of which was something he really didn't want to think about.

In the mean time he'd need to be making contingencies Charles had the advantage in resources had had the advantage for a while now. Though by no means even the difference was slowly decreasing now that the factories and labs in Austrailia were now at last coming on line. Also with the plans to deal with the Eunuch and seize China's industrial capability with in the next year and a half, though the plan's action phase would start earlier than that, another level would cleared to say nothing of the plan to secure the infrastructure in Russia, and create a buffer state in Arabia. By acquiring those territories plus the chances of parts of Eastern Europe defecting such as Poland it would be possible to rival Britannia in a frontal conflict, even more so if they were still at war with the EU. If those conditions were met as a best case scenario dictated well he'd not only be able insure Nunnally's safety but confront Charles on equal terms.

Schneziel's airship even if it wasn't fully ready for combat if Britannia pounced on the idea and started designing soon well they'd have to start supplying the Russians with a plan earlier than they began moving.

-

-

"Lelouch," Schneziel greeted overly cheerfully embracing in a close hug. "its truly wonderful to see you alive. I understand that you brought one of those impressive Knightmares of yours along as well."

The dark prince waited to speak until after he was released from the hug, even if they were brothers it was substantially more awkward than being glomped by his fangirls back at Ashford Academy. "I'm hardly the only one," He remarked sparing Cornelia a 'don't think I didn't know' look.

Cornelia did not look pleased at all about being called out on the issue.

Banter aside now along with greetings out of the way, the real game of sorts could begin to unfold.

Overall the Avalon was perhaps 200 meters, Lelouch counted two launch areas and just as he had expected the craft appeared under armored for a warship.

Euphemia was apparently yelling at the colonel of the base for some reason that Lelouch was unable to discern over the radio.

"IFX-V301 Gawain," Stated Schneziel grandly indicating the machine as the lights in the hangar came on.

Had Clovis been present he likely would have commented that the second prince was infringing on Lelouch's copyright of Knightmare color schemes. Indeed the large, height wise at least as it was smaller by far bulk wise than the Cardoc, seventh generation frame that Schneziel had created did certainly stand out given its dog like head, complete with large ears, and indeed with its colors it might accidentally be assumed to be a Knightmare of the Black Knights.

Lloyd pirouetted as he surveyed the place. "My goodness a flying fortress," The boyish scientist remarked in awe. "I thought you weren't going to make a prototype until you gathered more data."

The dark prince was internally very smug, though he was of course aware that the principles behind the system were quite sound it did not mean that there were not with out flaws. Schneziel had rushed this into service, by quite a bit he would hazard to guess given the resources needed to produce a ship of this size.

Lloyd didn't seem to be worried about the untested nature, "and the Hadron Cannon?" he asked.

"I just had to make an attempt," Schneziel remarked with a shrug.

Sparing the machine another look Lelouch spoke "I would hazard to guess that they do not work,"

"Unfortunately," The blonde prince nodded and admitted, " indeed that is the case of the matter Lelouch."  
"Why wouldn't they work?" Cornelia all but demanded of the two princes. "The ones on the Cardoc worked."  
Lelouch rolled his shoulders, "Hadron particles are slightly troublesome to use effectively with out the proper control, the fire power is erratic at best," The dark prince remarked. Of course the Gefjun disturber was not the only method of controlling the particles of course but it had been a rather expedient solution.

Schneziel or well Lloyd seeing as pudding boy was the head scientist for the blonde prince might use one of the other theoretical solutions to the problems. "It doesn't mean the cannons won't fire it simply that they don't operate efficiently," He commented pausing to further survey the machine more closely. "It does seem rather under armed, slash harkens on the fingers its sensor set, a tactical super computer?" He smirked, "Is this supposed to compete with Merlin?"  
"It does look more agile than that monster of yours,"  
The leader of the Black knights scowled at the Witch of Britannia. Merlin was the successor to projects taken over from the Ashford foundation three years previously. In the case of Knightmare frame development the Glasgow had been nearing completion when the Empress Marianne, his mother, had been assassinated. The destruction of the Ashford Foundation which had followed had had the unintended side effect of sidelining devlopment of further Knightmares.

For Britannia the Sutherland was the first real step forward as far a mass production Knightmare frames went. Just as the less armored manchest was the Black Knights first step in a more advanced mass production type. Admittedly it had been decided that working with the Sutherland was better for the time given the machines greater girth when they began the development planning for what would be the Edinburgh.

"So Lelouch what do you think of the Avalon?"  
Cornelia sighed as the 'Overkill Guru's' smirk returned.

The Black knight's two currently produced seventh generation, Merlin and Cardoc, were both far less agile than the Lancelot or these new Gekkas even but they compensated for it with raw destructive power as Cornelia had noted.  
"Your flaw in Knightmares is also present in ship building, this," He said indicating the ship with a wave of his arm, "Is more of a personnel yacht than a warship given the lack of anti hard target parties its ill suited the duties of a true warship,"  
Schneziel did not dispute the point concerning the armament especially not after a look of exasperation that passed Cornelia's face, "And what oh wise one would you do to improve?" Inquired the second prince.

The thing was Lelouch would concede at the moment the Avalon was fine even with the addition of Rakshata's team to their research division they were still in no position to start fielding a 'proper' competing protype airship. Right now Schneziel had the advantage, to an extent.

An airship that was equipped with a float system had a distinct advantage over traditional sea faring warships even if it was under armed for a weapon of war. It could fly over land and hit an enemy where a conventional ship would be unable.

However there were opportunities presented, Charles's handling of the war with the EU was sub par at best. Indeed the Britannian monarch hadn't even bothered to dispatch any of the knights of the Round, who were supposed to be the best soldiers under Charles's command.

With Russia's assets Lelouch could, in the event things proceeded as planned have an actual combat airships produced that were equipped with the float system but that was getting ahead of himself.

He wouldn't be fighting alongside the EU. Though Britannia's corruption was more easily visible the EU were also corrupt. "I'd add more guns," Lelouch suggested after a moment.

"That's your answer to everything," Cornelia sighed before launching into her tirade, "its needs more guns, lets add a laser gun!" The witch of Britannia all but shouted, "Oh or perhaps accommodations for a missile rack or a grenade launcher then-"  
Schneziel chuckled nervously as Cornelia ranted on, "it only has a nose mounted primary gun you'd have to turn the bird if you wanted to fir it in another direct," Lelouch protested firmly, "And that set of CIWS guns won't stop a concentrated missile attack much less a barrage fire."  
"Actually," The second prince finally said able to get in a word edgewise, "That is what the Blaze Luminious is for,"  
Lelouch grumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" Schneziel said leaning forward.  
The dark prince scowled. "I said your being overly reliant on particle shielding that won't stop sustained fire or a hadron beam."  
"None of our enemies have such weapons,"

He smirked with glee, " China may not have 'Hadron cannons' but they have a seventh generation that's equipped with a large baryon particle beam cannon," Rakshata truly was a genius however what Lelouch had failed to mention was that like the Lancelot the machine was so high spec that there was no one at the moment able to properly use the Knightmare machine.

"And you didn't think to mention that sooner!" Cornelia exclaimed furiously.

Lelouch shrugged, "It isn't like the Eunuchs would authorize its use," He remarked noncommittally. "Its like any other Elite seventh generation too expensive to mass produce and not worth cost to deploy except in emergencies."

"Your sure?"  
He gave her a flat look in response. "are they or are they not still using wave tactics and fourth generation Knightmares?" The prince drawled, "besides the Shenhua would set off snipers like a commercial jet sets off military grade radar and even a seventh generation can't stand massed hadron fire."

"Lelouch raises a valid point though were he would get the capability-"  
Cornelia sighed, "Lelouch has a mass production type frame with a hadron cannon," She announced.

"He has what?" Exclaimed Schneziel in surprise taking a step back.

The eleventh prince nodded, "Correct hence massed hadron fire Schneziel." He commented amused.

-

-

As Lelouch had expected Schneziel had come with an alternative motive, something other than a simple family visit. Though he aware that the second prince had been involved with Clovis in regards to the Code R research he was surprised that the visit was clearly something related to Geass.

Even so to be using the Gawain's tactical super computer for like this well it was odd, suspicious even. While he had of course weighed carefully the pros and cons of a taking an escort, hence why it was small. Euhpemia had of course had questions concerning the frames of the Black Knights.

The Pink Princess was even now notably annoyed at Cornelia, and even Schneizel's less than satisfactory, for her anyway, response. In any case the fact was she had noted the machines presence, and Jeremiah had confirmed that the military had not been exempt from her questions concerning the Knightmares.

At the moment however Euhpemia and Suzaku were still at the nearby base, which of course served two purposes, the first keeping Suzaku away from Cornelia and Euphemia out of Lelouch's hair.

These Geass related ruins were suspicious, he knew they had some connection since his eye had immediately flared up the second they had landed on the Island, admittedly they had landed right at the Entrance, but that was irrelevant, and if Schneziel had taken a picture of the spectacle of piloting Gawain Lelouch would shoot him.

Lelouch watched as the technicians surveyed the chamber, he had not intention of doing any more than observing especially since he had no idea what kind of reaction his possessing Geass would have.

Roland had actually been the one to focus on the analysis of Geass for the Black Knights and well the conclusions reached were shocking for just Geass, when the blood samples they had from Nemo and CC had been considered and then Clovis's Code R data had been added recently well he felt his caution was justified.

"I apoligize Lelouch, I assumed you'd be more interested than this it is rather impressive do you think this is why the Emperor chose to invade?" Questioned the Prime minister of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

The Dark Prince shrugged, "For what reason, I cannot imagine Charles," He said enunciating the name with contempt, "Has never seemed to display any interest in the distant past as clearly these ruins belong to," Lelouch commented. "It is possible that they were one reason however Japan's siding during the oriental incident also seems to indicate other motives,"  
"Perhaps though I've noticed you haven't moved much since you entered." What was he getting at, "Your in possession of a power called Geass aren't you?"  
He didn't allow his irritation to show, "The power concealed in my eye I've give up on using," Stated the Eleventh prince, it was mostly true the dangers of overusing his Geass had become far to clear after that incident. "It's a power that's just as dangerous to me as it is to others so I've stopped using it."  
"That's," Schneziel paused allowing the words to sink in, clearly it had not been what he had expected. Thoughts and tangents raced through his mind from the wording what cursed power could have been given to exactly what could be so fearsome that the new ruthless Lelouch, who had clearly hardened since childhood, to balk at using it. Further issues were raised from what the second prince had theorized, the Geass grew more powerful over time and with use. If Lelouch had given up using his power then did that mean that it was powerful how much so, and if it was indeed when did the eleventh prince gain it? Wondered the older prince, "You would willingly abandon a weapon in your arsenal that's seems to go against what your current professed philosophy, little brother,"

He shrugged, "Some weapons are simply too terrible to unleash the power of the king is an absolute and that power to great to use."

'Power of the King,' the words echoed through the blonde's mind', a king's authority manifested in many forms oddly however Schneziel forgot Occam's razor always check the simplest thing first. For Lelouch to isolate himself from the power to cease using it, it had to be terrible that was the conclusion that the second prince had reached.

The Dark Prince shattered the internal monologue, "Miracles can be made, however using Geass, no Geass itself is not a totally dependable weapon. I won't rely on it like you rely on wonder weapons like Lancelot,"  
Cornelia had only caught the tail end of the conversation as she approached, "can you go five minutes with out arguing over tactics," She decried the both of them in exasperation even so the viceroy however seemed to have more pressing issues that needed to be mentioned.

Lelouch frowned perhaps Tokyo had been attacked if so then whoever had been responsible had broken the ceasefire and that could potentially lead to a number of disastrous problems.

They had quickly discovered that the cavern or perhaps it was the ruins themselves that interfered with communications.

Being free of the disruption field was not the only reason Lelouch felt relief, that relief however quickly evaporated as Cornelia led them to the small portable television.

It had begun, the Chinese Invasion, it couldn't have started at a worse time.

The leader of the Black Knights cursed as Sawasaki, a former member of the Kururugi cabinet stood with the Japanese flag in the background. "Damn it, damn it all."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Okay then we are done Fillers are over for now at least Kyushu invasion will start now. Oh joy I hate typing.

Schneziel in on the secret but is probably going off in the wrong direction in regards to what it does, in addition assuming he knows that Geass is based on what one desires he probably thinks Lelouch's desire is primarily revenge so uh well I'm sure there are a couple of things he's banking on.

-

-


	41. Kyushu Preview Chapter 1

Chapter 41

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Okay whats up, yeah I know. Anyway to address some issues, first of all this obviously is the first chapter of the Kyushu arc, hurrah. Now on to other matters no doubt people have noticed I've alluded to Li's frame, unlike R2 I will focus on Europe rather than totally blowing them off so that's were you guys come in I need names for seventh generation frames for the Europeans, I'm thinking Sonne or Soleil, German and French for Sun respectively, for one of them, but other than that I'm pretty much up the creek without a battle.

In other regards I probably will bring back Marrianne, actually get her out of Anya later on and back into her original body but that will be a bit. Just thought I would go ahead and give a heads up on that.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Lelouch cursed, and thunder boomed in the distance with the announcement by that mousy bastard Sawasaki pretty much all the factions had scrambled.

Unfortunately that wasn't really a positive thing, because it had in fact only added to the confusion, and Britannia's confusion had caused only a greater amount of panic.

Clacks or softer clicks filled the air as weapons were loaded, whether the ammunition magazines for the weapons of Knightmare Frames or in the later case the guns of soldiers securing small arms.

"Hurry up and get those autocannon munitions loaded up!" Shouted a mechanic as he gestured to the large Knightmares that never been but into wide scale production, the handful of prototypes were a sound design but had been shelved in favor of the chosen designs for easier Mass Production types.

Showji Sugishima and other Japanese soldiers stared as other frames were rolled out ready to be moved onto ships.

"Lelouch?" Kallen inquired to the dark prince, over all representatives were just here from the Black Knights and their newly recruited allies.

The prince slid the longer barreled pistol into its holster, "You think those people that are from the Kyoto group or perhaps its Britannia which has you concerned?" He inquired as he looked out from his position on the cat walk. She really was not giving him his due if that was what she was worried about. Kyoto could be trusted to keep high ranking positions within the family, case and point and proof in this instance being Kirihara's granddaughter being in charge of the Kyoto contingent present, and well ah that must have been it, "Its because you're a Stadtfeld right." He laughed, "Your family, no your father is powerful to an extent, both here and in the homeland guess it would be strange to see you as a Black Knight."

"What the hell does that me?"  
He shrugged, spinning the second pistol and picking it up, "We're not howling in the darkness," The prince stated. Rakashata's survival suits had been more or less issued to all front line Black Knight Forces even so everyone seemed to be wearing their own clothes. Lelouch even had the hair extensions in and the death white Venetian masque was on the table, and he was already wearing the overcoat. "Miss Kirihara if you have something to report now is the time to say it, the battle will be beginning all to soon there is now time left to dawdle."

"The forces for Kyoto should be arriving shortly," Misaki Kirihara answered entering the cat walk, she was dressed more as a business woman, in contrast to either the pseudo military uniforms or in Lelouch's case the fully buttoned up great coat. "Is it within your capacity to do this?"  
Lelouch craned his neck to look at her, "Hmm, what was that," He inquired with a devilish smirk, "Kyoto's forces will be only good in their numbers for reinforcing weakened positions, all conditions will be cleared." His gloved fingers gripped the pale mask and fixed it into place obscuring his face. "All Black Knights commence your final check on your equipment finish loading up ammunition, we're beginning the operation according to the revised plan," He deactivated the comm. "You can tell Kirihara I have no intention of allowing the Chinese to have a prolonged visit, but Kyoto's assistance is gravely disappointing."

"I'm sure he knows that,"

Lelouch had turned to face Merlin, "Try and keep Kaguya out of trouble okay. The sun has begun to rise." He didn't mean it literally. The dark prince made his way towards the towering frame of Merlin.

-

-

In truth Schneziel's impromptu trip had really thrown everything into disarray because it had kept most the leaders away from their posts. The Chinese had moved right in before a storm had kicked up which was presently dumping cold rain across the Island.

Of the few bits of good news was the muddy ground was slowing the Chinese, the bad news however was of course that the storm was keeping the Britannian air force grounded.

His mask securely in place Lelouch tapped his communicator, "Anti Invasion Coalition this is the Black Knights we are in position commencing phase one of Operation Cromwell," He intoned before activating his Knightmare frame.

The screens came to life displaying the words: Autonomous Combat Knightmare Frame, on the central frame while below that appeared the letters MMI, before shifting out to spell Mordred Mechanized Infantry. After that the number 303 appeared below that followed by the words Merlin command type, before informing him that operating systems were now online and had reached optimal efficiency for start up, Lelouch directed the machine to exit standby mode.

As soon as that was done the words dissolved and the cameras came on line displaying the launch area. Merlin's 'eyes' flashed. "All safeties disengaged, beginning operation launch," The seventh generation frame accelerated out of the 'hangar' wings snapping into position as it sailed across the crashing waves the float system activated allowing the machines to fly.

Merlin was not the only one to launch but most of the Knightmares would be carried across to Kyushu by high speed boats. Other Knightmares rose forming into noticeable squadrons of war machines before the moved into large formations. Attached to the vast majority of the machines were VTOL units in the distance Britannian Knightmare VTOL carriers were approaching the far shore most of them were behind schedule due to the heavy wind and rain.

Lelouch looked toward Kyushu Schneziel flaunting about like an oversized peacock had disorganized their forces to an extent. Britannia's forces weren't nearly as precise as they should have been, in addition Kyoto's troops were straggling along.

Once initial landings were done they, the Black Knights, would begin to penetrate deeper into Kyushu with small advanced groups mainly comprised of Manchesters, via the underground network of high speed railway lines. For now they would keep the Birminghams out at sea and assisting with the blockade.

A shadow, Merlin's shadow, appeared over the ground. The Chinese were already moving on Kitakyushu after landings were finished the Skidbladnir, which was still incomplete would proceed further and south and provide support. The submarine that had been presented to them by Rakshata had reported in relaying they were delaying Todoh and Kallen and the others who were on board. As it stood Ogi had most of Kallen's old group with him they would for the day be working with the local Japanese populace to facilitate greater cooperation.

Schneziel's, smug as always, face appeared on the Knightmare's visual communication screen, Cornelia and the obscured one of the neutral members of the Six houses of Kyoto appeared as well.

Lelouch though one couldn't tell with his mask on gritted his teeth as the second prince smiled. "So exactly what should I be doing?" He, Schneziel, inquired probably directed more at Lelouch then anyone.

The Dark Prince almost told him to sit down, shut up and stay the hell out of the way, well almost, seeing as after all the older blonde prince had bothered up the operation enough by disturbing their planning. Lelouch landed his large seventh generation frame on his highway leading south more frames would be joining him shortly.

"Shut up and do whatever Cornelia says," Lelouch softly growled to Schneziel sorely tempted to cut the transmission. Annoying meddlesome arrogant manipulative prick he though and for once not referring to Charles.

In any case the Chinese force were mainly just that Chinese however there was a sizable force of Japanese expatriates who were a part of the invasion force it was more than the token force that Lelouch had originally suspected would be present, not that it really mattered much in the overall situation of the battle they were all in Gun Rus.

Estimates time till engagement with Invasion 1:52:47 hours minutes seconds the seizure of the Fukoka base had come faster than expected and that rat Sawasaki in his second broadcast seemed to be making that place his fortress.  
CC in the Cardoc came to a stop beside him. The Dudleys would be amongst the last of the Black Knights first landing force so for now their only immediate massed artillery fire, they would possess besides naval support were a few Raikous, the Cardoc and to a lesser extent the Merlin though a portion of the Edinburghs did have some ability due to equipment most weren't outfitted for artillery operations.

Of course their long range sniper rifles would be effective both militarily and psychologically. It certainly would cause discord amongst the enemy force. More blips appeared on the seventh generations machine's complex electronic surveillance suite of equipment.

Initial landings from the Konmon straits to Oita would deposit more than a quarter of the total Black knights committed fighting strength. Kyushu's populous was like that of many of the Japanese. SO while many had grown adverse to supporting terrorists the so called independent Japan under Sawasaki might garner some support. At the same time the combined banner of the Six houses of Kyoto, and the Black Knights also had its sway on people.

Though it had been Schneziel's idea to put the Druid system into a Knightmare Lelouch would be using it first in actual combat, and combined with the Salamander pod, as well as the manipulation of the San Graal system it was unrivaled.

Cornelia was currently standing by, likely with the Britannian navy until the preparations were complete for her own landing. Schneziel was aboard, the Avalon, that airship of his along with Suzaku who was in the Lancelot, no doubt Cornelia would have them both move out shortly.

The dark Prince's fingers danced across the keyboard of the machine's interface. Right now the lines of communication were unobstructed not that San Graal and Skidbladnir and the other heavier communications arrays on others wouldn't be able to break the jamming even though Fukuoka had fallen to the enemy.

A fact which significantly increased the enemy's jamming capacity in the approaching battles, which would be a sever problem should the Chinese prove more adept at securing a foothold on the Island. This was unlikely once this thrice damned storm cleared and the naval and air superiority was established it would deny them further supplies from the mainland of the Chinese Federation.

Confirming Britannia was an easier matter, the task force of surface ships were spreading out in blockade formation to stop any further forces whether they would be in place stop the heavier freighters that were enroute remained to be seen. They appeared to be regular trade freighters that came this time of the month, but that really meant nothing after all considering the ships were riding much lower in the water than usual.

Monitoring the forces under Kyoto's chain of command was more difficult. Admittedly they would have greater forces to offer now that the invasion had commenced even so it appeared that they would still be outnumbered.

Reports filtered in about the ongoing naval 'battle', skirmish would have been the word he used to describe but best not to bruise the Britannians' fragile egos, in the East China sea , the Portman were faring well enough but they had been deployed to late to be able to defeat the expected percentage.

What was worse was that while they might not have had not lost any of the aquatic type frames, the RMI 13 Portmans, not that was any large concern, the fact was that the Britannian Knightmares did not have the capacity to rearm quickly enough with the necessary heavy weapons, in order to sink enemy ships. A flaw which was also present on the Eastbourne to a lesser extent.

Of course in the case of the latter the super cavitation torpedoes were giving range which was cutting down on reloading time by destroying the enemy from a further distance with their superior torpedo capacity especially factoring in the external racks of course the use of those mounts would make them easy prey for sonar once distances were closed. At the current moment air assets, rather air forces couldn't deploy due to the hurricane affecting the coast of the Chinese and Japanese Seas. This storm would likely cause extensive flooding so search and rescue assets would possibly need to be committed something that would be an utter pain to do in a war zone.

The storm was a troublesome complication still it was best to continue as it was adjusting as things changed.

Schneziel's face again appeared, causing the Dark Prince to scowl behind his mask, he really didn't need this. "ah Lelouch," the leader of the black knights scowl increased. "I know this is Cornelia and your operation but-" a pink haired girl appeared on the screen though thankfully not Euphie,

"Schneziel I don't have time for this both Cornelia she hasn't launched yet, and I have a trap to set for the Chinese to set up," He flicked the channel off. Rotten smug bastard, the prince, well Lelouch thought. "Have team nine move into position and make sure you have the coordinates zeroed in."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Right okay that's the intro and part 1 of Kyushu arc, review please tell me if I screwed up on anything.

-

-


	42. Kyushu Preview Chapter 2

Chapter 42

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Alright Part two of Kyushu arc, yay wonderful. Hopefully this lives up to expectations.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Whatever Schneziel's issue was it could be resolved later. The blonde prince was while a good tactician his piloting abilities wer subpar. Lelouch wasn't fully aware of the exact details of what was going on in the Britannian mainland so he wasn't going to immediately recognize one of the newer Knights of the Round, specifically if he hadn't gotten word that they were in the region.

It was a pity that they didn't have a pilot for the Gawain while the seventh generation frame was not only incomplete but horrendously under armed it did posses and integrated float system which was more efficient than the Lancelot detachable one.

Kallen's face appeared, "Lelouch we're all here but what are we going to do?" She inquired from the Gurren's cockpit.

"At the present our forces are doing worse than expected due to unforseeable delays," By which of course he meant Schneziel's stupid trip and that blasted weather front. "We are however stil prepared to engage the enemy. We will continue preparations for pull the civilians out of harms way as well as continue landing operations," Right now the Gurren was enroute from the city itself subject to a heroes welcome by the Japanese people, the same was true of Todoh. The Britinians were lukewarm in most case but that was irrelevant.

Rakshata had added the 'enhancement' pack, which among other things included cannons, to the Gurren, so as to make it a bit effective in battle and Kallen had brought the MVS katana in case she needed it though that was unlikely to be the case in the immediate coming battles. "Now make sure to be careful," The Indian scientist reminded them both.

Kallen gave a resolute nod. "I won't loose, not with the Gurren Nishiki." Lelouch said nothing in response to her statement, he didn't really need too. Right now the two sides both the Chinese and the Anti Invasion Coalition were still getting ready preparations needed to still be made on both sides.

Schneziel's Avalon wasn't far, realtively speaking at least, from the dark prince's position. Cornelia had insisted that the Britannian Navy would handle the southern coast of Kyushu, the Black Knights had deployed accordingly to the coasts nearer to Japan.

"My lord," Remarked the Pole from beside Rakshata, "While we've load the heavy super cavitating torpedoes and we'll be attempting to proceed southward however I'd like permission to deploy the łuczniczka," Archer, "for fire support."

Lelouch sighed Pytor had been busy with the gaining of certain assets within Russia and indeed controlling Korea in all but name, the Black Knights industrial capacity had dramatically increased. Of course due to the current tension most these gains weren't any use for the invasion however Pytor had begun to produce the Wiedzmin en masse for certain elements of the Russian Army and with advancements being made by studying their present applications. He'd also gotten to work starting the refit on certain 'old' prototype designs. In this case the YPI 111 'Archer' only 3 had been produced but with the new refits they'd litterally fly circles around the Chinese, though Pytor had high expectations for the design. "Do it," He ordered, it wouldn't so much effect their plans he'd intended to deploy them anyway possibly as early as tommorow for concentrated precision fire support against the Fukoka base, and see how Sawasaki liked that.

Pytor was interested in putting a variation, one that would likely differ greatly from the prototype, of the 'Archer' into service alongside the Wiedzmin and the other European style machine his design team had been developing. Unfortunately in the case of the latter model it had not yet reached a combat ready prototype. Additionally there were only a handful of Wiedzmin stationed in the whole of Japan, which was unfortunate as well but could not be helped.

Time was counting down and the Dudleys weren't in place totally, in that regards they would be cutting it dangerously close.

He rapidly typed in commands on his Knightmare's keyboard the scene at the docks unfolded. The large bulky machines for the most part were unloaded however evenin tank mode it would be cutting it close. "Todoh whats our status?" Lelouch inquired over a private line.

"We'll be finished in time, you're likely correct however Kyoto does appear to be stalling," the Colonel remarked, "Should we inform Kirihara of this?"  
Pursing his lips the dark prince frowned weighing his options, "Its not likely to do much good but yes go ahead,"  
"Understood, after this is done I'll head up and join the rest of our deployed forces the wave should be arriving shortly."

That was true enough, Lelouch acceeded mentally as the knight of the divine wind ended the transmision from his Gekka, which along with the four Holy Swords Gekkas, had received the same expansion of equipment as the Gurren.

-

Diethard was doing a good job at the moment of coordinating with the news media as well as keeping everybody appraised of the situation, though the real test would come once enemy Electronic Countermeasures began. Report filtered in the Chinese weren't simply using Gun Rus, while it was unlikly that meant much given it seemed the other machines were the mass production which had proceeded the Gun Ru.

The KMF in question was a quadruped were a bit smaller than Britanian Sutherland, and was actually more mobile, at least in regards to acceleration. The machines in the hands of Sawasaki's forces could be a real bother, while it was a bit more agile it still suffered much the same problems as it successors in regards to accuracy. Though with a competent commander the machines could be a serious problem as could the numerous fourth Generation Gun Rus that were on the field.

"Reports indicate enemy machines on approach… confirming as Chinese Forces," announced a voice, as pictures appeared on the heads up display. "Enemy confirmed as mass production type Gun Ru," Indeed while the machines were Chinese they had been stensiled with the Japanenese flag not that that really mattered. Still there were a lot of the mass production types, more than expected for the first battle.

Pytor frowned, "My prince I must advise you when using the rifle it is only a prototype its energy consumption will be faily high," cautioned the Polish Black Knightscientist over the radio.

"Understood," Responded Lelouch. Prototype or not the weapon prven valuable against the massed formations. He tapped his headset, "Begin operation phase II launch cluster munitions,"

From behind the front lines eight rockets launched soon they arced and began to descend over the approaching chinese machines with an ominious whine and then the cracking began the missiles broke apart and and separate laser guidied muntions began to fall towards the Chinese after about halfway each of these submunitions exploded forming penetrators. Hundreds of bomblets rained down from each of the cluster munitions and perforated the Chinese ranks.

The entire first line of machines pretty much slumped keeling over. Hundreds of the bomblets had successfully hit their targets and eighty six Gun Rus had been destroyed by the surprise attack, of course the weapons wouldn't be nearly as effective against the much higher quality armor of the European's final production type Panzer Hummel.

Smoke from the destroyed vehicles rose up to the cloud covered sky which continued to belt rain down to those below.  
Another nine knightmares joined their comrades once the snipers opened up. Pity, he thought, we only had a limited supply of those missiles. The Chinese frames' weapons were inaccurate at range so they had the advantage, the Anti Invasion Coalition that was the one that had the advantage.

Todoh and the four holy swords moved onto the field like the Gurren they had gotten new equipment and it was apparent. Not limited to rifles and new cannons mounted on the machines themselves, but better parts had been installed as well.

Rising up the Knightmares of the AIC, or rather really they were the forces under the command of the Black Knights as it was, began their attack in full. The Chinese seemed to have ran straight into a stone wall.  
Edinburghs moved about evasively as Sutherlands and Burais began to advance towards the Gun Rus. As it stood armament were mainly varied between heavier rifles and machine guns. The red form of the Gurren Nishiki blazed across the field. Kallen firing occasionally, probably should have brought a rifle for the Gurren, he thought, oh well they could acquire one after this battle ended and before the next one began.

Merlin's heavy weapons came online, "Die," Lelouch snarled, twin dark red beams of the seventh generations full Hadron cannons ripped into the surviving enemy knightmare frames. It was a good first strike. The Chinese had likely not expected much resistance hence the 'token' knightmare force in comparison to the vast number of armored infrantry vehicles. Still it was a lot of knightmares to deal with, thankfully the quality of the Chinese model also came into play.

Lelouch's seventh generation frame leveled its more standard linear rifle and fired, there was no need for either the VARIS right now or the Prototype Rifle, not when facing this enemy likewise the Hadron blasters would be overkill just right this minute for the same reason.

The first knightmares closed to more typical distances for fighting. Spikes lanced out from the Black Mach equipped Edinburgh as it leapt towards a trio of enemy Chinese autonomous Knightmare frames all of which were skewered.

A Burai sustained a glancing blow from a Gun Ru's grenade Launcher and exploded, in retaliation another Chinese Frame was mauled by machine gun fire.

With both sides rapidly closing the distance between each other the Chinese inaccuracy was becoming less of an issue luckily they were focusing on the more powerful and expensive appearing knightmares.  
This was a mistake tactically it was number which would determine this conflict, and the fact was most those advanced frame were too heavily defended to be taken down. One of the Merlin's MSV particle shields absorbed another attack, blonde knights lashed out like striking snakes.

A semi autonomous system directed, tied into the Druid systems, the network blonde knives were cabable of targetting autonomously enemy troops with minimal distraction to the pilot eventually the hope was they hoped to include further weapons on the wired rocket anchors but that would later on. Similar autonomous fire control systems had been previously mounted in conjuction with CIWS intercept systems.

He fired into another Gun Ru, they'd caught the enemy by surprise but the results of this battle were not liekly to be repeated. No they'd have to assume that the Chinese would learn from this.

In any case so long as the storm continued as it was, meaning the hurricane strength winds battering the island and the severe lightning, they'd be without air support so they needed to hold till the storm passed. This lack of air cover meant Britannia was without something they were used to when they were facing another full military.

Not that that was particularly effecting the performance of the Black Knights who didn't typically have air support even when they were fighting on their own terms. So if former cabinet minister Sawasaki expected to exploit the weather he'd be in a bind. It was true that the lack of air cover impaired the Anti Invasion Coalitions ability to counter attack but it wouldn't hamper them severly. Still those more traditional aircraft would have made intercepting the Chinese transports much easier.

Black Knight KMFs focused their fire on the remaining Chinese Knightmare frames. It was Lelouch's intent to bring utterly overwhelming force against the Chinese early on and totally shatter any momentum that the invaders may have started to build up, and prevented them from gathering any additional momentum. Once that task was done they would grind the Chinese to dust.

Squad level groups had already begun to move into formation and start their attack against the remaining Chinese Frames. The Invasion force was larger than expected at least according to current intelligence reports, and that was not something that boded well for the estimates for expected casualties.

The Chinese fourth Generation mass production type Gun Ru primary armament varied but the typical production model usually was armed either with a Knightmare scale grenade launcher or a standard cannon, both of which were fairly inaccurate and neither were terribly dangerous in regards to penetration power against heavier armor. This was actually a great boon for the Black Knights the Edinburgh block II and above was produced in factories to a specific set of specifications.

Amongst these was the fact the cockpit was actually totally covered by the main body's armor from all direction. The armor of the Knightmare was also of substantially higher grade than other Knightmares most especially the predecessor the Sutherland. Other newer Black Knight production frames shared this grade of armor making the odds of them surviving combat much higher.

Simply put the newer Black Knight frames while much more expensive were simply too well armored to have said armor be penetrated by the armaments carried by the standard weapons on the Gun Ru.

Unfortunately such exquisite protection did not apply to other Coalition Knightmare forces like the older Sutherlands or Burais, or even Block I Edinburghs, which were in fact converted Sutherlands, amongst other machines. Though the Block I Edinburghs still possessed an MSV particle shield and better armor overall than the others, but again this came at a substantially higher cost per unit.

Lelouch cored another enemy Knightmare with his regular rifle, even with the disproportionate number of infantry vehicles the Chinese still actually had them outnumbered on the battlefield. Though it wasn't as bad as it could have been and the numbers weren't high enough for the usual wave tactics. In addition more Black Knight forces were en route from the landing sites even as the fighting was continuing.

If the Chinese weren't aware of Schneziel's presence at the moment, they would likely find out shortly. Hopefully that would get the High Eunuchs to pull the plug on the attempt at expansion. Schneziel was Britannia's Prime Minister and Cornelia was one of the more famous military commanders going up against both of them hopefully the fear factor would be enough. He really didn't want to consider the repercussions if his own existence on the battlefield became public.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: To remind for future chapter Lelouch acquired the data for both the Z 01 Lancelot and the Gawain projects, and began making his own models, and then he also at Narita acquired the Club allowing him to develop his own semi mass production type based off the machine. Thus Lelouch will be rolling out his own version of the Lancelot in the future probably around chapter 50, or at least show it off.

Yes its shorter, but it was either post it as is or uh a longer wait. Also attempted to insert some level of realism in regards to the fighting at least in regards to armor as well as show the flaw the Chinese have in tactics and strategy.

To use a real world example a 37mm World War II anti tank gun wouldn't penetrate the armor of even an early Leopard MBT this is simply the progression of technology. In real life there is no health bar and that was what I was trying to portray.

Anyway if you haven't already I advise everyone to check out my other Code Geass fic that's now up, this story will still get more updates mainly because I've gotten more work done, but yeah tell me what you think.

-

-


	43. Kyushu Preview Chapter 3

Chapter 43

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I've drawn up a number of 'original' machines yeah go me whoo hoo yeah… right most of these however will only get minor mentions for the time being and most are meant for mass production.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Todo's black Gekka whizzed across the field slicing through several Gun Rus as he moved. Likewise the other Gekka were proving extremely effective against the mass production type fourth generation frames employed by the Chinese and their puppets. A voice came over the radio, "All forces standby for heavy fire support." More Hadron beams flashed across the field.

Cardoc and the newly arrived Dudleys were focusing on keeping the Chinese off balance with their heavy weapons as the forces under the command of the Black Knights began to pull back from the positions, which were collapsing in favor of preparing to assault other targets.

Due to the fact that Schneziel's visit had caught them off guard there had been some minor revisions to the deployment of forces among these had been the switch to deploy the MMI prototype with the forces in Southern Kyushu.

The Black Knights renewed their assault once more aiming to finish off the enemies who were still willing to fight. By now the field was strewn about with the destroyed and still smoldering husks of infantry vehicles and knightmare frames.

The majority of the wreckage were Chinese machines but the Anti Invasion Coalition had taken some losses as well, which of course could prove a problem.

Lelouch leveled his knightmare's weapons and opened up another barrage. At this point the Cardoc, being piloted by CC, had landed on the field.

Though how long they would in reality be able to have 3 seventh generation custom knightmares participating in a single individual battle really however depended heavily on the decisions of the Chinese and him as well.

This had been an advance force, one that hadn't expected much resistance. Britannia likely in their calculations shouldn't have been ready to respond to them so quickly or for their to be a lack of Japanese support.

Quashing his annoyance at the situation he turned his arm shields to maximum. The green light grew far larger than normal and easily absorbed the enemy attack.

One of the four holy swords destroyed the offending machine before it could try a second time. Right now the majority of their forces, those of the black knights, were off shore waiting for the landing areas to be declared all clear so they could come ashore and join the smaller advance force.

As expected the Chinese were surprised by the preemptive strike. Even so the Chinese had seized control of Nagasaki and were mucking around Fukuoka.

However the fact was currently Britannia's air force was unable to launch due to the extreme weather conditions. So right now they, the Empire, were a tad off balance with out Britannian Air Superiority.

Due to this the Britannians were letting the Black Knights go first, which would once the news broke really look bad on the Empire.

Britannia had pioneered the creation of the Knightmare Frame, in truth China was while technologically inferior they were able to afford not only production capability wise but population wise to use Knightmares in human wave tactics.

The European Universe however was catching up to Britannia in regard to Knightmare technology, already the two sides were neck and neck in traditional fields of warfare from the fact they'd been at it for almost two hundred years.

Right now if Britannia would numbers to pilot knightmares then they would have the ability to steam roll the EU before the Panzer Hummel Final Production type could be fully deployed. What was particularly worrisome was the heavier armor on the final production model of the Panzer Hummel, which could be a problem given the already impressive range.

Of course such a change in ingrained policy would cause a number of issues on the political front, to say nothing of logistics.

Lelouch analyzed the field their losses could have been worse, it still wasn't good though for a first battle. He tapped his headset, "Long range support prepare to advance to position E 5 we'll use the highway road to move up and along towards Fukuoka city if we are able we can retake the base now,"  
Depending on exactly how much damage had been done to the base they might be able to retake it fairly easily or they might have to shell it thoroughly it all depended on the situation.

Kicking that mousy bastard Sawasaki out of Fukuoka would be a blow to Chinese morale and remove a threat before it became viable. According to intelligence the base's capacity was probably at less than fifty percent.

Even if the base was seventy five percent intact a sufficient bombardment would be able to deal with it, and Lelouch was more than willing to reduce the base to rubble with a sustained bombardment.

Fukuoka base was located in the West ward of Fukuoka City in the Kyushu Block to be specific on one of the islands on the north coast of Kyushu.

-

A message passed across his screen, Rakshata's Gefjun disturber had been an excellent addition to the Manchester Stealth version. While their effectiveness was impaired to the rain they'd still be able to start blacking out Chinese communication soon, but more than that they could hit Fukuoka base and then disappear.

During which time the main counter attack force of the anti invasion coalition would begin their landings, and the Fukuoka attack force launched their assault.

Rain hammered against everyone on the battlefield. Dozens and dozens of machines all stood in the rain.

Cornelia was likely to recommend a direct approach on Sawasaki's position. Though that could work it would also be costly. It was a fact that they didn't have accurate information on the composition of the former cabinet minister's forces.

Kyoto's forces were going to be a real pain to deal with though. Composition wise most of their main, at least already on the transports, were Burais. Given the number of Burais however it probably wasn't going to help much in comparison to other contributions.

Todoh appeared on the screen, "The ships are now on final approach we'll begin unloading its safe to begin stage two."

"Understood, once everyone is ashore just go ahead and deploy Kyoto's forces as frontline irregulars," Lelouch stated, "Their numbers won't do any good in a protracted battle on their own, but for the short time we can use them."

Japan's shining knight nodded, "Understood, you suspect that they will be uncooperative?" He inquired.

"Yes in all likelihood Kyoto is going through a crisis in the worse case it will fracture and we will have to deal with the radicals." Stated the Prince.

The initial advance of Chinese forces had been diverted and ground to a halt and then crushed by a surprise strike. Unfortunately the Chinese invasion was not the only issue on the world stage.

Right now the last thing the world needed was a repeat of the first pacific war, especially given present hostilities with the EU.

At present between there was growing discontent in Russia's upper middle class intellectuals and movements with in the military.

Well there were those who were expressing disapproval over how the Tsar was handling the aforementioned situation with the middle class intellectuals.

Movements from the naval station out of Vladivostok were starting to worry him, more because Britannia might get the wrong idea, especially given the fact China had just invaded Kyushu.

If Charles sensed weakness or splintering in the military of the other autocratic monarchy he's pounce. This would of course cause the Black Knights to interfere far sooner than they had expected they would need to.

Roland relayed the current peace that had existed up until this point was the work of the political marriage of Charles's half sister to the heir apparent, later Tsar now deceased, following the bloody period, which had allowed Charles to ascend.

The other alternative was that Charles or someone high up in the Britannian military would think that the Russian Empire was about to go on the offensive, and that was what the movements out of Vladivostok looked like.

Pytor had as planned continued to produce the Wiedzmin at the Russian Factories as well as the other installations. The bulk of the Imperial Guard was continuing to use Panzer Hummels. However an increasing number of troops loyal to the Tsar's brother had been reequipped with the Sixth Gen frame.

Roland sighed, "We suspect that one of the other factions within the military noticed also more of worry is the concern of the Chinese."  
As it stood they couldn't contact the elements who were on their side in Russia not with the war in Kyushu just now starting.

The collusion of the EU and the Chinese Federation along with Japan over Area 10 had been a startling surprise however in the end it had changed little. In regards to the Chinese and Russians the Sino Russo war was still somewhat fresh on the minds of both sides.

Of course the Chinese under the previous emperor should have known better than to even try to invade Siberia. The out come had been unsatisfactory to both sides in the end with the creation of the Mongolian DMZ.

"We'll watch for now pass along to those inside the Chinese Federation to do nothing when you get the chance,"  
The business executive nodded his ascent to the command.

Warning lights flared, shit they were early, he though as Merlin's shields deployed. The Chinese hadn't bothered with numerous expensive knightmare development programs like the EU and Britannia.

While their program had designed the disposable Gun Ru it had also modified the design for another model. The Tortoise was more or less as knightmare mounted field gun and while not as accurate as Britannian, and even less so than the EU artillery groups they could still do a lot of damage in large groups; a Chinese specialty.

IF the Chinese had already massed artillery around Fukuoka, or worse on the road to the city it would be trouble.

Lelouch activated his float system. Merlin began to rise into the air and then began to accelerate upwards at an angle.

Right now Float system technology was slow no where near the level of conventional jet fighters meant for air superiority. It did still permit for a great deal of maneuverability and in the air Lelouch could get a better shot.

Sawasaki and his Chinese masters definitely had control of Saga and Nagasaki as well a good deal of Kumamoto and Fukuoka prefecture. There would be fighting in Oita and Miyazaki prefectures before the day was up.

Thankfully the Anti Invasion Coalition had the advantage when it came to deploying troops. They didn't have to travel as far to put their troops on Kyushu's soil. Britannia should hopefully be able to land their forces in Miyazaki as planned despite the ongoing weather conditions.

Two crimson pinpricks could be spotted high up in the air with the rain coming down as Lelouch rapidly switched Merlin's San Graal system to a different mod. It was to early for a road black. So desperate times called for desperate measures.

Merlin's hadron weapons, the two full size cannons and its two smaller hadron blasters were specially designed to work with the San Graal System.

A flash pierced the battlefield. The system had acted as a particle collider in its new configuration. Hadron particles had collided right in the midst of the Chinese support fire machines. This was a sort of prototype for the Black Knight Project Clarent, a more advanced Hadron Particle weapon system.

Pytor sighed. "Your highness I should remind you not to over use that configuration," the Polish scientist was correct the system while operational and finished still had its limits.

Limits that were not yet fully explored and considering that the system involved radiation and super conduction among other things it would be unwise to strain the system to early in this campaign.

He certainly didn't want to burn out any of the delicate machinery, which he wouldn't be able to replace in the middle of the battlefield.

Still CC had was tied up elsewhere with the Cardoc he really had no choice seeing as Schneziel's darling, and he meant that sarcastically, Gawain had neither a devicer nor was the seventh generation frame fully operational.

So rather than have the witch deplete the MMI's battery by speeding towards this point and then laying waves of fire Lelouch had opted to use Merlin's more efficient movement capabilities.

Though inferior in raw power to Cardoc's four full size Hadron cannons by themselves with just two they were still enough to bust the Chinese position like an over ripened fruit.

"All forces prepare to move up proceed with caution," Lelouch ordered as the Merlin landed back with his own forces.

Operation times here would be longer than in the minor skirmishes that had been the majority of what he had fought in. The Black Knight Machines were capable of operating far longer than most mass production frames that were in service today anyway.

Still it wouldn't be wise to be wasteful in using the high energy systems of the Merlin while there was still plenty of enemies around.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So I've been working on my own backstory for the Geass verses recent history. I figure if ol' Ben Franklin could be a traitor I could have Russia and China go to war over Siberia.

Rather short I'll admit and the chapter barely cleared 2k words. Hopefully however it made for a decent read though.

-

-


	44. Kyushu Preview Chapter 4

Chapter 44

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Hey by they way this story has been up for over a year now.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Gun batteries roared sending rounds flying towards the opposing sides of the battle. The island of Kyushu had become a battlefield tracer rounds streaked coloring the air in ways that were this not a matter of life and death might be considered art worthy.

Kallen was presently backing up the Four Holy Swords in the battle with the forces of that filthy Chinese puppet Sawasaki.

The Guren Extend, as it was provisionally being called, was invariably the Guren Nishiki with additional addons not the least of which were the cannon mounts, additional armor, or power pack.

Of course adding all this did make the odd motor bike style controls slightly ungainly, but it wasn't anything Kallen couldn't handle.

Even if they were temporarily working together she intended to show Britannia and the Royal Bitch, that was Cornelia by the way,that the Black Knights weren't going to be trifled with.

The half Britannian was also looking forward to showing up Suzaku and the Lancelot though who she wanted to show up more, the witch of Britannia or the lapdog she wasn't quite sure.

"Kozuki you're getting too far out," Todoh stated over the radio drawing the Guren's pilot back to reality. Kallen sighed and pulled back into formation with the five semi production type seventh generation frames.

It seemed as if the further they pushed the more Chinese toads they encountered this was of course to be expected. Due to the weather conditions Britania's military contribution, due to the lack of air force participation, was less than expected, and until the storm passed they'd be without air cover.  
So thus far the battles had been only been held on the land and sea. Even so while they, the anti invasion coallition, were pushing back the Chinese and their puppet forces it was requiring effort and if it continued for too long it would begin to bleed them.

Even a seventh generation could be overwhelmed if they were isolated and surounded by enough of the enemy knightmares.

Lelouch's Thorians were the so called Black Knights' Puritan's primary military arm mainly because the last Puritan group was still understrength. The faction members were currentlyl hammering away at the Chinese horde with what, if the situation had been any other situation, would have force sufficent to make one pity the Chinese.

Kallen however felt no pity for the invaders as the Thorian controlled Edinburghs unleashed controlled bursts of hellish destruction, which herded the conscript army into artillery killzones.

Merlin's tactical computer was busy relaying updates about the battle as they came, and Kallen smiled briefly as word reached that Black Knights that Ogi had secured his designated landing zone. It would only be a matter of time till reinfrocements lanced and allowed them to further press on into occupied territory.

The half britannian was jarred as a cluster of shrapnel from a knightmare frame grenade launcher peppered their position. Damage, she noted, had been minimal due to the weapon's inaccuracy.

In response to the volley counter fire foared back in anger and the much less armored chinese knightmares died in howling whistles, but even so they simply weren't able to kill them quickly enough.

Black Knight Knightmares forces committed to this battle number in the low hundred the Chinese force they were engaging at the moment was more than double that.

Right now the Chinese were pulling back and consolidating their forces while such a move meant they weren't attacking it also meant that if the Chinese consildated their forces too much it'd be nigh on impossible to get them to budge.

Kallen wasn't the only one who wanted to press on either, a number of pilots were eager to push froward. However that would over extend them as it currently stood Britannia hadn't even finished landing their trooops in the south east portion of the Island.

Until reinforcements arrived they were stuck, well not completely but they wouldn't be able to get authorization to advance much further than Fukuoka.

Merlin was currently supplying directions and support to artillery crews, a dot appeared heading for that position from the rear lines of the anti invasion coallition. "Lelouch," He obviously ahd to have seen it as the air was almost completely clear.

"I see it," he remarked in response. Approaching rapidly was Schneziel's other seventh generation frame. Two faces appeared on the communications screen.

One was the pink haired girl from before, "You are very rude," She remarked over the line, the prince frowned in annoyance.

"Ah dear brother this is Knight of Six Anya Alstriem," Stated Schneziel introducing the pink haired girl, "I have entrusted her with the Gawain for this battle."

Lelouch was just barely able to restrain his urge to curse vehemently at this whole affair regarding since Schneziel's arrival. "How nice," He muttered.

"I was attempting to tell you earlier," Schneziel stated, "While we were attempting to get the Gawain ready for its first real debut in combat," He continued, "Well you said talk to Cornelia so I did but she said to contact you once we deployed the Gawain, so seeing as you are in charge of the battle I thought it best to defer to your expertise,"

The Dark Prince scowled and even not fully in the know Kallen could understand why, her father was well acquainted with Scheziel el Brittania who as the Prime Minister of the Empire, and the Knights of the Round were reputed to be amongst the best pilots in the world.

"Do you see the difference yet," Lelouch inquired on the open channel to the Avalon, as his seventh generation frame opened up on a squad of Gun Rus. In this battle every available frame needed to be on the frontline.

Schneziel remained silent on the other end.

"You don't do you?" The Dark Prince laughed this was hilarious to him, Merlin's eighty millimeter mortars fired. Scatter burst munitions split apart in mid air and began to rain down. "You are pathetic!" He roared over the open channel, the message blared across the speakers of the Gun Rus and all the other Invading Chinese forces radios as well as across the speakers of the Avalon.

From the back of the large seventh generation frame blonde knives launched striking out and ripping through more of the fourth generation frames. Indeed for many of the pilots that fought on the side of the invaders the black Knightmares of the Black Knights would be the last of what they saw of this life.

He switched the channel back to only the Avalon, "You waste resources throwing them at all manner of wonder weapon projects, and you can afford it to Prime Minister." The eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire sneered over the screen. "You see I don't have that luxury while you throw money at your precious wonder weapons like the earl of pudding's Z –01 Lancelot and those displays of egotism like the Avalon I've been more efficient I've built up using existing technologies to outfit my troops while researching and making sure that wonder weapons are indeed feasible for combat," At this he activated the San Graal system and appropriately tuning the system fired all four of the Merlin's Hadrons energy weapons.

The two Hadron blasters and two Hadron cannons performances were even further enhanced by the use of the system in this mode and wiped out more of the fourth generation frames.

It was true while the Avalon was impressive it had flaws its MSV particle shields right now only covered the front of the machine, and the Lancelot, the only complete seventh generation frame that was in Schneziel's arsenal, was only one machine. As to the Gawain well it was incomplete what with its Hadron Cannons lacking Gefjun disturbers to regulate its firepower, all of them were absurdly expensive to develop and most of that funding had come from the Britannian government.

By contrast Lelouch's forces where more numerous and the funding for research was filtered through the Black Knights' various front corporations. Also there was the fact that as what was a terrorist organization or one that certain took what could be considered terrorist actions the Black Knights gained assets that way.

The point was that they used what they had, they focused on building and using existing technologies that were effective in battle. As it stood a large number of airborne combat capable Knightmares were currently engaged in making landings on what was occupied soil.

These Black Knights fielded frame being carried by what was basically a combination of existing Knightmare VTOLs and other existing craft. There deployment in addition to the deployment of the faster float system equipped Knightmares it was proving a distinct tactical advantage.

Schneziel nodded, "You are correct of course this is a battle where proven technology that is already in production is vastly more valuable than single sets of weapons," He agreed, "However at the same time in this battle our wonder weapons give us an edge against the Chinese,"

Lelouch had to concede that point, Schneziel was correct the Chinese had nothing that could match the technological superiority of any of their advanced tech, but the Chinese had a numerical advantage which they would be hard pressed to overcome.

Britannia's Prime Minster resumed speaking, "Between us we are enough to defeat the Chinese and perhaps after this my technology can be refined to the level you have refined what is already proven,"  
"Don't consider the future until the enemy is beaten or your liable to miss something," Lelouch remarked irritably, "We'll coordinate the impending assault on Fukuoka soon." He stated.

Todoh could defintely also see the potential of giving a knight of the round a seventh generation frame, he coiced as much once Leouch ended the conversation with his brother. "The Knights of the Round are directly subordinate to,"

"The Emperor of Britannia, I am aware of this." Lelouch conceeded bitterly,"Its an unforseen turn of events we however have no choice it for now changes the disposition of our forces for this battle,"

The half Britannian scowled no intending to be shown up by some late comer Britannian with an untested unfinished machine. Kallen gunned the throttle causeing the battle scarred Guren to tear into another group of Gun Rus.

Right now their orders were, originally from Todoh, but now reaffirmed by Lelouch himself, were to isolate and destroy as many of the rretreating enemy knightmare frames as possible in order to prevent the Chinese from massing their forces in harder to assault positions, such as Fukuoka which was their next planned target.

Still the battle while going well for them the pitched combat was having its effects. More than a few machines had neeed to have their energy fillers replaced. Though this had only happened recently due to all the machines being ready for a pitched battle. As such all the knightmares were ones ready for actual real battles however that hand't stopped them from running dry on ammo.

Reloads in a combat situation were tedious at best, so most had elected to ready melee weapons and then close with the enemy and slaughter them.

This was true for Kallen and the four holy swords as well, though their was more choice than being out of ammo. Of course with their landing secure they'd be rotating so they could rearm soon enough but for the time being they needed to bleed the chinese as much as possible.

Field reloading was planned for once they had secured this area in preparation for the impending assault on Fukuoka City which lay ahead of them.

Lelouch's rant earlier seemed to have finished the last bits of the Chinese morale on the front lines and spurred the anti invasion coallition forces on to victory.

With the arrival of the Gawain the last of the pieces seemed to be in place for a total rout of the Chinese vanguard that was responsible for defending Fukuoka as Hadron bursts tore into their ranks.

This did not mean that Kallen was any happier to see the large seventh generation knightmare frame. "Red One frogs are running," announced a girls voice, that the half Britannian recongnized as the pilot of the Gawain, the knight of six.

She blinked the Gun Rus were retreating at last into the city which really would be a problem since with Brtiannia's air force grounded due to the high level of wind preventing take off, the only thing besides the Gawain they had in this sevtor were artillery forces, which would be all kinds of useless in urban combat, and then Lelouch's Merlin as far as high firepower went.

Never mind that they'd have to stop before they launched their assault on the city in order to rearm and make sure everyone was in place to attack, along with 'refilling on gas'.

Still Kallen knew once they entered the city itself the Guren would really be able to shine given the close confines of Fukuoka's streets.

The half Britannian gave the Gawain a last withering look and then settled to wait for Todoh to give the all clear to charge en masse towards the city.

The rain had impeeded high speed attacks without treaded landspinners, which surprisingly gave Lelouch's ugly gun platforms an advantage besides overwhelming firepower.

Thankfully the Gun Rus were already slow machines still without land spinners being garuntted to work once the Black Knights started to run dry on ammunition again and were still at range they ran the risk of volley fire from the Chinese fourth generation frames.

For the most part the shrapnel grenades were not an immediate concern for the sixth and above generation machines still any high shots from knightmare grenade launchers to knightmares like the Burai or Sutherland ran the risk of having the shrapnel pierce the cockpit.

"Kozuki," Todoh stated after almost half an hour, "We're going to begin the Lancelot will be joining us I repeat the Lancelot will be joining us,"  
The red head slumped, that meant that suzaku was joining the battle, which of course meant that Pytor and Rakshata were here.

Though this did of course mean they'd be getting reinforcements soon no doubt Britannia and Kyoto had both commenced their northern landings as well.

Hopefully they could finish off this last bit of resistance before the Chinese could reorganize and attack the new arrivals.

A dark figure appeared on the communication screen. "All forces Britania and Kyoto have begun finall landings of the day proceed to phase 2 of the operation," Lelouch announced over the radio.

The assault on Fukuoka had begun.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: okay that was chapter 44, and Anya has entered the battlefield any one want to help me with here speech patterns

-

-


	45. Sequel Up, Mech Profile

**Important Announcements**

Alright then how is it going people trust you are all doing well this is an announcement officially proclaiming that the sequel to Dark Prince is up so please read and review.

Well then now on to other news, I've been meaning to do this for a while so I figured that I would do it here, and for those of you who are reading God's Sword I will do one for that story as well at a later date after I figure out how I'm going to do it.

Well then on to the matter at hand, this list will be updated from time to time as the Dark Prince series progresses , and I get them typed up, so keep an eye out:

Also here Standard Armament refers to what is actually mounted on the Machine, rather than say a gun that the Knightmare carries

Original Knightmares:

Name: YPI 541

Generation: Sixth

Type: Semi Production Prototype Assault frame

Deployment: Built 2016 fiscal year Deployed 2017 Kyushu Operation Cromwell

Faction: Developed for the Thorians

Standard Armament: 2x arm mounted Composite Shield mounts two 'long' blonde knives , 8x autocannons, 4x micro missile launchers, 2x Mark 12 155mm Heavy Linear cannons mounted on the shoulders, 2x Mark 130mm linear cannons hip mounted

Description: The basis for the eventual development for the Cardoc bears the unremarkable designation Prototype (Y) Panzer Infantry model 541. Like the Cardoc it is large and imposing and mounts a number of heavy weapons and heavy armor as well as carries the same hover propulsion system as the MMI 101. The YPI 541 at full load outweighs the RAI 01Dudley.

Production Status: Cancelled in favor of the YPI 555 Heavy Assault type, which later was suspended in August of 2017 atb

Physical Appearance: The YPI 541 is much more broad than the Sutherland, and is longer as well, though is shorter, about the height of an old Glasgow. Being broader and longer allows the YPI 541 to accommodate more armor as well makes it much more stable for its heavy guns. The YPI 541 two shoulder mounted Mark 12 155mm linear cannons are accommodated on it broad shoulders, like the Cardoc it mounts a pair of hip guns which can lock into position turning the Knightmare into a heavy artillery platform. Overall the machine is a little less than four and a quarter meters in height with thick sloped frontal black armor, a factsphere is located in between the two 155mm guns on the shoulder.

Name: YPI 111 Archer

Generation: Sixth

Type: Mass Production Series Prototype

Deployment: Built 2016 fiscal year Deployed Kyushu Operation Cromwell

Faction: Black Knights

Standard Armament: 2x 155 mm Mark 12 heavy linear cannons attached to shoulder hardpoints, 2x shoulder mounted micro missile pods, 2x chest mounted blonde knives, 2x autocannons,

Description: The YPI 111 were originally developed parallel to the machine which would eventually be developed into the Manchester however the Archer 's development was slower than the Manchester and was eventually suspended. The Archer prototype however is more powerful than the completed RPI 603 Manchester, and the its heavy linear cannons are sufficient to destroy even a block II Edinburgh with a single shot.

Production Status: Project restarted

Physical Appearance: The Archer is about four and a half meters tall, making it larger than the Sutherland frame, this is due to its primary armament 155mm guns mounted on each arm, and the advanced integrated Fact Sphere and avionics package, including a sniper pod, unit that serves as its 'head'. The Fact Sphere has fixed antennae which slopes upward. This combined package makes the head quite a bit larger than other KMF Fact Spheres, about one and a half.

Name: RPI 372 Oni

Generation: Sixth

Type: Sutherland design family Mass Production type

Deployment: Wide scale production in 2016

Faction: Hokkaido Autonomous Guard, Black Knights

Standard Armament: 2x Blonde Knives, 2x autocannons shoulder mounted, 2x Quatars

Description: One of the earlier advancements on the Sutherland frame by the Black Knights the Oni is used by the Hokkaido Autonomous Guard a Black Knight faction which expressly responsible for peace keeping. The Oni in addition to its inbuilt weaponry typically carries a large Knightmare sword, usually a katanna, the blade of which mounts a modified plasma torch for officers or an EM Shotgun.

Production Status: In Production

Physical Appearance: The RPI 372 is quite plainly a Sutherland derivative frame, this is quite apparent though there are some key differences both internally and externally. The most obvious of these is the armor system, including heavier rear armor, and the fact the standard Fact Sphere underwent a complete redesign giving the 'Oni' its name. Horn like communication antennae protrude from the fact sphere. Additionally the Stun Tonfa were replaced with folding KMF style Quatars giving the machine an edge in close quarters combat, unfortunately without MVS tech these blades do require after battle patience. 2 Autocannons were also included on the design, mounted on the shoulders thus allowing the RPI 372 to retain the ability to carry Chaos Grenades.

Name: RAI 01 Dudley

Generation: Sixth

Type: Heavy Knightmare Frame

Deployment: 2017 atb

Faction: Black Knights

Standard Armament: Chest mounted Hadron cannon, 2x20mm Vulcan (the RAIL 01b production mounts 4 in place of the chest machine guns), 2x dual cannons (shoulder mounted), chafe dispenser (production model), 4x 665mm missiles launchers, Pincer claws, 4x12.7mm machine guns, 2x Slash Harkens

Description: The Dudley is approximately twelve tons and is capable of switching between a more typical Knightmare Humanoid form and switching to a lower seating more stable firing platform. Developed following the acquirement of the Lancelot and Gawain information as a viable design to compete with the YPI 555 series the Dudley is heavily armed KMF meant to supply the Black Knights with overwhelming fire support. Unfortunately this ordinance and armor come at a price the Dudley is expensive and has a top maintainable speed of 35 kilometers and hour.  
Production Status: In Production

Physical Appearance: Dudley is an extremely rough looking frame. Its legs are extremely blocky mounting heavier armor than most KMFs, and the rear of the legs are covered by wide tracked treaded land spinner design which are used for movement in 'tank mode'. On each side of the legs are 2 of the 12.7 mm machine guns, which can be controlled electronically. The torso is a larger design with slants and a niche in the middle to accommodate the chest mounted Hadron cannon. As far as width goes the Dudley's chest is much wider which allows the slanted chest to might two additional 12.7mm machine guns, likewise controlled via electronics. Atop the Dudley's shoulders are 2, one on either side, dual cannons in between these are the 20mm guns. Missile pods are accommodated for on the shoulder pylons, with the production model carrying chafe dispensers on the back of the machine. Each missile pod carries 5 665mm missiles, these are the same size missiles used by the Glaston Knights.

Name: RPI 603 Manchester

Generation: Sixth

Type: Mass Production KMF

Deployment: 2016 atb

Faction: Black Knights

Standard Armament: EM Scrambler (head mounted), 2x blonde knives, 2 x 12.7mm machine guns

Description: The Black Knights originally attempted to design their own mass production frame this program resulted in the sixth generation Manchester, which could consecutively outperform the Sutherland, and when equipped with the EM Shot cannon or missile pods was capable of dealing heavy damage against groups of the fifth generation frames despite their heavier armor.

Production Status: In Production

Physical Appearance: The Manchester is 'lankier' than the Sutherland and eschews armor to emphasize speed and agility. The RPI 603 is a fully realized production unit its factsphere is mounted in the KMF's torso while the Manchester's head contained an electromagnetic pulse weapon which can be used to disable enemy machines. Generally the Manchester is painted black with either tan or blue secondary highlights, unless the machine is operating where camouflage is needed. Two machine guns are mounted on the machines torso and controlled electronically.

Name: RMI 18 Eastbourne

Generation: Sixth

Type: Sixth generation submersible KMF

Deployment: 2017 atb

Faction: Black Knights, limited use 'Export' model for Britannia

Standard Armament: 2x slash harkens, 2x MVS claws, 4x forward torpedo launchers, 2x back mounted 665mm missile launchers, 2x rear torpedo launchers

Description: The Black Knights originally designed the Eastbourne as a potential tool to destroy enemy vessels, the MVS claws and torpedoes allow it to strike its enemies from either close range and rip apart the hull or from a far, additionally the back (Dorsal) mounted missile launchers allow it a limited ability to target surface combatants or aircraft.

Production Status: In Production

Physical Appearance: The Eastbourne is generally matte black with blue or green highlights. As far as machines go its much more refined than the Portman, and actually has the ability to go toe to toe in melee with a land KMF. Its fully functional hands allow it to use 'normal' KMF weapons. The Eastbourne appearance wise is very smooth with few rough edges so as to make it stealthy in the water.


End file.
